Halfway to the Moon
by chriscarter661
Summary: Et une traduction de plus, comme promis, la suite de Rollercoaster... Amusez vous bien GSR always...
1. Chapter 1

_Allez, c'est parti pour la traduction de Halfway to the Moon (HTTM), c'est donc la suite de RollerCoaster, c'est toujours de VR Trakovski, que je remercie du fond du coeur de me peremettre de traduire cette magnifique histoire..._

_J'espère que comme d'habitude, cette histoire vous plaira, j'essaye de bien les choisir... (désolée pour CITA, mais je savais pas qu'elle allait la terminer comme ca son histoire..sniff)_

_Bon une dernière chose concernant la régularité des publications de cette traduction : vu la taille des chapitres, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par jour comme j'ai pu vous habituez à une époque... Si j'arrive à traduire deux ou trois chapitres par semaines, ca sera déjà bien... 40 chapitres, je vous préviens... Mais j'arriverais au bout, comme d'habitude._

_Bon, vous vous en foutez mais j'ai trente ans demain, alors voilà...c'est tout (lol)_

_Bisous à toutes et à très bientôt... (et pas de souci, une scène de Missing Scene devrait être posté d'ici la fin de la semaine...)_

_Aout 2008_

Grissom était bien assis dans son siège d'avion, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, et il regardait par le hublot. Il y avait des nuages blancs de partout, une image magnifique, mais il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

Toute son attention était fixée sur sa destination, quelque part en dessous de lui. Une petite ville d'une certaine importance tout de même. La seule chose importante pour Grissom, cependant, était la personne qui vivait là bas.

_Une personne vivant en Virginie._

Ca faisait pas mal d'année qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Washington. Il se rappelait d'une ville bruyante, speed, humide et toujours embouchonnée. Et d'après Sara tout avait bien changé, mis à part la circulation toujours aussi catastrophique, si ce n'est plus.

Sara avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait un ton particulier quand elle parlait des choses qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien.

Mais bon, ca faisait déjà quelques années qu'il n'entendait plus le son de sa voix.

Il se frotta la barbe, sans vraiment y penser. Son cœur se serrait toujours quand il pensait à Sara. _Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines seulement._

L'anticipation de la revoir, dans quelques heures, était presque insupportable. Il était aussi très inquiet. La Sara qui l'avait quitté trois ans auparavant n'était plus la Sara qu'il avait revue quelques semaines plus tôt en Pennsylvanie. La femme qu'il connaissait, cassée, blessée et indomptable, état devenue une femme dure qui le regardait avec méfiance, même après avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir avec cette nouvelle Sara, pas plus qu'il ne savait comment réagir avec l'ancienne Sara après tout…

Mais il l'aimait, oh oui, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Rien que de la revoir avait fait ressurgir pleins de choses, le laissant blessé et sans aide. Il n'avait passé que quelques heures en sa compagnie, mais il avait tout de suite ressenti le besoin de réparer les choses entre eux.

Et elle lui avait posé la bonne question, et son Cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond et fait ce que son esprit lui avait refusé pendant si longtemps.

Ils avaient passé une petit journée ensemble, avec Ed et les enfants. Ed avait bien offert de s'occuper des enfants tout seul, mais Sara avait insisté pour qu'ils restent tous ensemble. Ed avait quand même réussit à s'esquiver avec les enfants, laissant ainsi Griss et Sara seuls.

_Sara regarda autour d'elle et monta les yeux au ciel __«__Ils sont partis. Je vais lui faire voir!»_

_Grissom n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il avait vu Ed s'emparer des enfants et partir presque sur la pointe des pieds dès que Sara avait eu le dos tourné, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait eu aucun scrupule, voulant passer le plus de temps possible__ seul__ avec Sara. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ces quelques heures étaient peut être les dernières qu'il pouvait passer avec elle._

_Sara haussa des __épaules__ en prenant une __gorgée__ de soda __«__Alors tu m'as dis que David était parti en Californie ?__»_

_Grissom __acquiesç__a__, la regardant avec attention __«__A Mission __Viejo__. Il est légiste là-bas et il a épousé une psychologue.»_

_Sara sourit. «__C'est bien pour lui.__C'est un gars bien, il mérite d'être heureux.»_

_Il ne put s'empêcher de s'infiltrer dans la __brèche__ qu'elle venait __d'ouvrir __«Et toi Sara? Est-ce que tu es heureuse?»_

_La veille, ca aurait été pour elle une question des plus __innocentes__. Mais aujourd'hui…_

_Le regard qu'elle lui __lança__ était un regard blessé, en colère… mais aussi amus__é__«__Tu sais quoi, Grissom. Tu réponds toi à cette question et ensuite, je le fais.»_

_Elle __avait__ été pratiquement sur qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais elle avait tord. Trois ans auparavant il n'aurait pas répondu et se serrait enfui à grandes enjambés «Non, je ne suis pas heureux.»_

_Elle le regarda, étonné__e__ par tant d'__honnêteté__. Trois ans auparavant, elle aurait été __gênée__ par une réponse comme ca, mais là, elle resta de marbre. Grissom attendit qu'elle parle à son tour mais quand elle garda le silence «Et toi?»_

_Elle prit une autre gorg__é__e de son soda __«__Ca va.» __dit-elle__ après un moment de __réflexion__. «J'aime mon boulot et j'adore ma famille. C'est aussi très agréable de revivre la journée…» Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes «Mais je en suis pas heureuse.»_

_Il __acquiesç__a__ et ils ne parlèrent plus de ca. Il pouvait y avoir une myriade de raison__s__ pour qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse et Grissom le savait. Ca pouvait très bien n'avoir aucun rapport avec lui. Mais il connaissait Sara et la façon dont elle avait dis ca lui prouvait qu'il en était la cause._

_En plus, elle lui avait dis ses rêves_

Grissom était reparti pour Vegas le lendemain, gardant le goût de Sara sur ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés de nouveau à l'aéroport pour se dire au revoir. Il avait attrapé son visage entre ses mains et s'était rapproché d'elle. Ils étaient restés comme ca un moment. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé rapidement et l'avait relâché immédiatement. Elle avait eu le regarda rempli de doutes.

Il faisait de son mieux, dans sa vie professionnelle, pour ne pas laisser place aux doutes, et il voulait faire de même avec Sara.

Alors maintenant il était là, dans un avion, après avoir abandonné sa carrière et ses amis pour concrétiser son rêve. Brass aurait surement dit qu'il traversait sa crise de la cinquantaine mais Grissom savait que ca n'avait rien à voir avec son âge. Il avait besoin de faire ca.

C'était totalement effrayant. Pas de quitter Vegas ou même le labo, il pouvait quand même faire face à des changements, mais il était effrayé avec ce sentiment de dernière chance.

_Mais c'était mieux que pas de chance du tout…_

Grissom soupira et reprit le livre dans ses mains. La carte que Sara lui avait envoyée était là, devant lui. La seule évidence d'une quelconque communication entre eux en trois ans. Ils avaient quand même discutés deux-trois fois au téléphone et par mail depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais principalement pour s'échanger les informations de vol, de dates… Ils avaient été d'accord tous les deux pour garder les conversations sérieuses pour le moment où il serait sur la cote Est.

La carte était simple, elle faisait probablement parti de son stock de carte de remerciement. Pas de photos ou de dessins stupides. Et à l'intérieur, juste quelques phrases courtes et Grissom avait vu qu'elle avait fait particulièrement attention à son écriture.

_Grissom… Merci pour les fleurs. Je te vois dans une semaine._

Et en dessous une citation de Yeats :

_J'ai répandu mes rêves à tes pieds__Marche légèrement : tu marches sur mes rêves _

A la fois un avertissement et une promesse, et Grissom appréciait ce double sens. Sara prenait autant de risques que lui en le laissant revenir dans sa vie, mais elle le voulait vraiment.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sara se regardait dans le miroir en s'habillant. «A quoi est ce que tu pensais?»

Son image ne lui renvoya rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude. Elle ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise et enfila sa veste. _Tu es supposé l'avoir __totalement__ oublié… Fini… totalement. Mais non, tu l'invites pour une durée __indéterminée__. T'es devenu folle?_

Elle vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage et ses cheveux et attrapa son badge qui trainait sur sa commode. Son pistolet était déjà accroché à sa hanche et son blouson était dans la voiture.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée et fut accueillis par l'odeur du café. Ed était assit dans la cuisine, le nez dans son bol. Il était tout décoiffé et semblait comaté devant les dessins animés qui passaient à la télévision. Les deux enfants dévoraient leurs tartines sans réellement faire attention à leur père. Sara sourit, comme elle le faisait tous les matins depuis déjà trois ans. Son frère n'était pas une personne du matin.

«Hey tante Sara !» dit Joey la bouche pleine de cornflakes. Sara lui déposa un bisou sur la tête et fit un petit signe de la main à Kimmy. La petite fille lui répondit d'un mouvement de la main sans même la regarder. Sara n'avait même pas à lui demander si elle était prête à partir. Son cartable était déjà sur la table. Kimmy était très organisée, comme sa tante.

«Tu t'es couché à quelle heure ?» demanda Sara à son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

«T'as encore parlé avec toi même ?» dit-il en se levant pour prendre un autre bol de café. Ed la chambrait tout le temps pour les longs discours qu'elle faisait à son miroir.

Sara rempli le bol de son frère, puis le sien et sans prendre la peine de s'assoir, elle but son café en mangeant une tartine. Elle jeta à la poubelle la moitié de la tartine, et en faisant ca, elle tomba sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait invité Grissom à venir. Deux douzaines de roses, rose pour l'espoir et rouge pour l'amour.

Enfin dans la poubelle il n'y avait que 22 roses. Sara en avait gardé une rose et une rouge avec la carte qui les accompagnait: _s'il te plait, crois moi._

Sara regarda Kimmy «Alors prête ?»

Sa nièce se leva et prit son cartable sur son dos avant de déposer son verre de lait vide dans l'évier. «Il faut que je me brosse les dents.»

«Cool.» Sara regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment en retard, elles avaient un planning bien établi. «On est jeudi c'est ca?» demanda t elle à son frère.

Ed grogna, la caféine n'ayant pas encore fait effet. «… et le jeudi, Gracie vient plus tôt.»

«Ouais,» dit Joey. Sara sourit à Ed.

«Alors… est ce que tu ne devrais pas monter t'habiller ? Avant qu'elle n'arrive?»

Ed regarda sa sœur. Il bailla et se leva vite pour quitter la cuisine. Sara et Joey se regardèrent en riant.

_Oh oui, il est complètement fou d'elle. _Ed n'était pas vraiment mal habillé mais vu sa réaction, Sara était persuadé qu'il avait quelques forts sentiments pour la femme de ménage. Elle était heureuse de ca. Ed avait été fou amoureux de sa femme, mais Sara ne voulait pas qu'il finisse sa vie seul.

«Je vais démarrer la voiture,» dit-elle à Joey qui regardait la télévision avec attention. «A ce soir?»

«Salut tante Sara.» Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la maison.

La voiture de Sara était dans le garage, à côté du minivan d'Ed. C'était une voiture chère, une Mercedes décapotable. Sara prit place derrière le volant et attendit sa nièce. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur pour être sur d'être bien coiffé.

«Parfois c'est bon d'être fou.» Se dit-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pensait à son invitation ou à l'achat de sa voiture.

Si Sara avait invité Grissom à venir, c'était également parce qu'il était prêt à tout abandonné pour elle. Elle repensait encore au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé

La porte passager s'ouvrit et Kimmy monta dans la voiture. «Il va pleuvoir,» dit-elle à sa tante.

«Je m'en serais douté,» lui répondit elle en attachant sa ceinture. Kimmy lui faisait penser à Lindsey Willows avec ses cheveux longs et ses grands yeux.

Kimmy appuya sur la télécommande pour ouvrir le garage et elles prirent la route…

**xxxxxxxx**

Sara fut bien occupée toute la journée. Et à trois heures de l'après midi, elle quitta le confort de son laboratoire où elle faisait des recherches sur Internet. Au FBI, elle avait des horaires plutôt flexibles et un avion l'attendait.

Le stress se réveilla d'un coup à l'approche de l'aéroport.

Elle arriva à l'aéroport encore plus stressé par la circulation. Sara savait que l'avion de Grissom avait déjà atterri mais ils avaient convenu de se retrouver devant le carrousel des bagages. Quand Sara vit la silhouette de Grissom, elle ralenti un peu sa course.

Il était là, près des bagages. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle prit donc un moment pour l'observer.

Il avait toujours l'air fatigue. Il regardait les bagages passer devant lui sur le carrousel. Sara eut soudain l'immense désir de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

_Oh non, tu ne feras pas ca ! _se dit-elle sévèrement. _Pas question. Si ca se trouve, à la fin du weekend il aura décrété que c'était une erreur et il rentrera à Vegas. Alors contrôle toi Sidle, contrôle toi._

Elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il ferait machine arrière maintenant, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser contrôler sa vie comme ca, elle ne voulait pas être vulnérable.

Mais elle était quand même plus que contente de le voir.

Elle était presque arrivée jusqu'à lui quand Grissom croisa son regard et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se sentit elle aussi sourire, et laissa faire les choses.

**xxxxxxxx**

Elle était magnifique. Grissom regarda Sara s'approcher de lui. Elle était magnifique dans son tailleur. Il voulait se précipiter vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour l'éternité. Mais vu qu'elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui brutalement, il ne se permit même pas de se pencher vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue.

Il pouvait quand même sourire, alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Et il pouvait l'admirer aussi… «Salut Sara.»

Elle rougit légèrement. «Salut Grissom, Vous…Hm… Tu as fais bon voyage ?»

«Parfait.» Il se demanda si elle portrait son pistolet sur elle, si elle était heureuse de le revoir, si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir embrasser à l'aéroport quand il était parti. «Tu es… magnifique.»

Sara rougit encore plus et regarda le sol «Hm… Merci. C'est juste mes habits pour le boulot…»

_Ce n'est pas les vêtements, c'est toi_… aurait il aimé dire. Mais il ne voulait pas trop en dire pour le moment.

_Ne l'effraie pas. Prend ton temps_. Il avait besoin d'être patient, et il savait très bien faire ca. Rien que le fait de voir son visage fit disparaitre toute son anxiété.

«Washington te fait du bien.» Dit-il alors qu'elle le regardait de nouveau, contente.

«Certainement… Tu as faim ?»

Du coin de l'œil Grissom vit ses bagages arrivés. Il se pencha pour les ramasser. «Très.»

Il passa le sac sur son épaule et il vit le regard interrogateur de Sara. «Tu n'as qu'un sac?»

Grissom haussa des épaules «J'ai un transporteur qui me livrera le reste»

«Oh…» Elle se détendit un peu «Bonne idée. Allez, viens, je t'invite à dîner.»

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher, mais Grissom remarqua qu'elle avait hésité un instant. Ils avaient beau prétendre que ce n'était qu'une rencontre entre vieux amis, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était plus que ca. Il la suivit rapidement.

La voiture de Sara l'impressionna, et il sifflota un peu quand elle ouvrit le coffre pour ranger son sac. Elle sourit. «Pas mal hein?»

Grissom lui sourit à son tour «Tu as toujours eu bon goût, mais…» Il posa son sac et referma le coffre «Je croyais que tu voulais une Mustang?»

Elle déverrouilla les portières. «Hors de prix.» Elle soupira «Et pas franchement pratique.»

Grissom monta à la place passager. Il y avait deux cahiers de coloriage à l'arrière. «Comment vont Joseph et Kimmy?»

Sara s'attacha «Bien, et Joey est tout content de te revoir. Tu lui as fais bonne impression on dirait.»

Grissom ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait juste fait ce qui lui semblait bon. Pendant que Sara conduisait, il en profita pour observer l'intérieur de la voiture de Sara. «Tu ne l'as quand même pas acheté neuve, si?»

«Tu rigoles ? On ne devrait jamais acheter de voiture neuve, leur prix s'effondre trop vite après»

Il sourit «C'est vrai.»

Elle les conduisit sous l'orage jusqu'à un bistro français qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Grissom fut un peu consterner quand un grand chauve moustachu les accueillis à l'entrée du restaurant en faisant un bisou à Sara sur la joue. Il parlait avec un fort accent français. Sara l'embrassa en retour et le présenta à Grissom. Il s'agissait d'Eric, le propriétaire du restaurant. Sara présenta Grissom en tant qu'ami, et il serra la main du restaurateur, plutôt content du label. Il n'était pas vraiment sur qu'ils soient des amis pour le moment, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

La nourriture était excellente. Grissom prit de l'agneau et de la ratatouille et il regarda Sara dévorer son saumon et ses épinards. Il était content de voir qu'elle mangeait. En faite, elle paraissait en meilleure forme que quand elle vivait encore à Vegas. A l'époque elle était beaucoup trop maigre. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait avoir un problème dans sa façon de manger, mais il s'était beaucoup inquiété de ne la voir manger que si peu.

Il la sentait nerveuse. Elle n'était pas agitée, mais elle souriait d'une façon Presque force et ses gestes étaient abruptes et rapides.

_Pourquoi __était-elle__ si nerveuse ? C'était comme si elle…_

Il se sentit tout à coup très bête.

_Elle essaye de m'impressionner. _Elle essayait de lui montrer, sans parler, qu'elle avait réussit sa vie, qu'elle avait le contrôle sur sa vie. Ce qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'elle s'inquiétait de la façon dont il pouvait la percevoir.

_Complètement fou_

Sans parler, ils s'étaient décidé à garder la conversation légère, ils avaient donc parlé de leurs collègues et de la famille de Sara. «Je dois dire que je suis un peu surpris.» lui dit Grissom au moment du café. «Tu ne parlais pas vraiment de ton frère avant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche.»

Sara ajouta du sucre dans sa tasse, elle était gênée. «On ne l'était pas. Les Services Sociaux nous avaient séparé, tu sais, et on a perdu le contact. Ed a obtenu une bourse d'études et… on a fini par ne faire que s'envoyer des cartes pour Noël. Mais je suis quand même allé à son mariage.»

«Tu as connu sa femme ?» demanda Grissom, curieux.

«A peine.» Elle prit une gorgée de café. «C'était une femme très bien. Très intelligente, très belle.»

«Comment est elle morte ?» demanda t il, presque timidement.

«Un accident de voitures. Ed a été anéanti.» Sara fut soudain très triste et Grissom aurait aimé prendre ses mains dans les siennes, mais il n'essaya même pas. _Pas encore. Pas encore._

«Alors il t'a appelé ?»

«Il était au bout du rouleau. Il avait un petit garçon de trois ans et une petite fille de 7 complètements bouleversés. Je pense qu'à l'époque j'ai été la seule personne a qui il a pensé. Mais bon… Maintenant on est de très bons amis. On… On s'est mis d'accord pour laisser le passer dans le passé. Et ca marche plutôt bien.» Grissom acquiesça.

«Je me demande comment les gens font.» dit-il, en ne faisant pas attention qu'il parlait tout fort.

Sara pencha la tête «Font quoi ?»

«Oh… Hm… continuer de vivre après la perte d'un être cher. Je ne saurais jamais faire ca.» Grissom se mordit la lèvre, soudainement conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Sara le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

«Alors tu vis avec eux maintenant ?» demanda t il rapidement, espérant qu'elle oublie ce qu'il venait de dire. Après un moment, elle se relaxa et reprit sa tasse de café.

«Ouais, je pense que je pourrais déjà avoir mon propre chez moi, mais je n'ai pas prit le temps de chercher.»

Ils discutèrent un moment des pours et des contres d'un appartement par rapport à une maison. Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils sortirent du restaurant. Sara emmena Grissom à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiquée.

«Je connais pas mal le coin.»Expliqua t elle quand il demanda «Avec le boulot, j'ai pas mal bougé dans le coin, alors maintenant je connais bien.»

«Tu bouges toujours beaucoup ?» demanda Grissom. Mais elle secoua la tête.

«Ca arrive, mais bon, je passe plus de temps au labo maintenant.» Sara profita d'être arrêter à un feu pour défaire son chignon. Grissom prit une profonde respiration, inhalant avec plaisir l'odeur de pommes et de Sara. Il vit ensuite que Sara avait oublié une épingle à cheveu et se mit à vouloir l'enlever.

Mais dès que ses doigts touchèrent les cheveux de Sara, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. C'était comme si elle avait une frontière invisible tout autour d'elle. Grissom sentit sa main brulée, comme si il avait été prit dans le champ magnétique de protection de Sara. Il était totalement conscient de sa proximité et…

… Et elle était elle aussi bien consciente de cette proximité, vu le regard qu'elle lui lança. Il s'éclairci la gorge et continua quand même son geste. Il atteignit l'épingle «Voilà,» dit-il la voix cassée «t'en avais oublié une.»

«Merci,» dit elle, paralysée par la peur. Elle prit l'épingle des mains de Grissom en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher. Et elle redémarra la voiture. Grissom essaya vainement de reprendre sa respiration. _Il y avait toujours une forte attraction entre eux._

A la place d'avoir loué une chambre d'hôtel, ou un appartement, Grissom avait choisi de louer un appartement-hôtel. Ca semblait être la meilleure solution, sachant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il allait vivre par ici, et il pouvait très bien s'offrir ce genre d'appartement. Sara se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble et regarda autour d'elle en acquiesçant de la tête. «Bon choix. Alexandria est une bonne ville, et tu n'es pas loin du métro.»

«Ca fait plusieurs années que je ne suis pas venu dans le coin, mais je me rappelais d'un coin assez sympa.» Sara coupa le moteur.

«Je vais attendre que tu ai récupéré tes clés, on ne sait jamais…» Dit Sara en ouvrant le coffre.

A sa grande surprise, elle l'accompagna à l'accueil et ensuite jusqu'à son appartement. La chambre, la salle de bain et le bureau-salon ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un hôtel de bonne qualité, mais l'appartement avait également une petite cuisine. Grissom laissa tomber son sac par terre et il vit Sara tordre le nez devant le lit.

«Tu vas me l'asperger de nonoxynol ?» l'embêta t il. Elle sourit.

«Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dormir dans ce lit, mais j'espère pour toi que tu as prit ton ALS.»

«Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir.» Lui dit Grissom. Après quoi ils se regardèrent, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Grissom ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir un câlin mais il ne voulait pas non plus la laisser partir avec un serrage de main.

«Bon…» Sara enfonça ses mains dans ses poches «On se voit demain ?»

Grissom acquiesça «Tu ne travailles pas demain ?»

«Non,» Sara regarda ses pieds «Enfin, j'ai pris trois jours et dimanche je… on…»

«Ouais.» Grissom ne voulait pas non plus prononcer a voix haute ce à quoi ils pensaient tous les deux. _D'ici dimanche soir, je saurais si je reste ou si je rentre à Vegas._

_Je ne veux pas rentrer à Vegas pour le moment._

Sara soupira «Bon…» Dit-elle «A demain.» Elle sortit une main de sa poche et lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir et sortit de l'appartement.

Grissom la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'ascenseur. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle quand elle entra dans l'ascenseur, et il soupira quand les portes se refermèrent. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre.

La pluie avait cessée depuis déjà un petit moment. Sara apparut et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. Elle monta dedans et Grissom fut surpris de la voir décapoter la Mercedes._ Elle va attraper froid._

Il la vit attacher sa ceinture et démarrer la voiture. Pendant un bref instant il s'imagina assit à côté d'elle, les cheveux dans le vent.

Grissom ferma les rideaux. _Peut être un jour. Si j'ai de la chance._

Il en rêva cette nuit là. Il rêva qu'ils roulaient toute la nuit, jusqu'à Vegas, et il l'embrassait en arrivant. Elle avait les joues bien fraiches mais ces lèvres étaient chaudes, chaudes…

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà Madame, Grissom va se réveiller... Excusez pour les délais. Je sais que je vous ai habitué plus de update, mais là, c'est des chapitres énormes, il me faut deux jours minimum pour les traduire (enfin il me faut environ 5-6 H pour traduire un chapitre) du coup, ca va pas etre rapide.. surotut que là, j'ai des méga idées pour mes missing scenes... enfin bref.. Bonne lecture et prochain chapitre pas avant vendredi ou samedi... mais entre temps un chapitre de missing Scene, voilà.. c'est dis !!!_

_Bonne lecture :_

Sara se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude. Elle n'avait peut être pas à aller au boulot, mais Kimmy devait quand même aller à l'école, et Sara aimait l'accompagner quand elle le pouvait. Ca leur donnait un petit moment entre filles et ainsi Kimmy n'avait pas à se battre pour avoir l'attention d'un adulte. Le frère et la sœur s'entendait relativement bien, d'après Sara, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de point de comparaison. Parfois c'était quand même plutôt bien d'être seul un instant.

Ce matin pourtant, Sara ne se précipita pas hors de son lit comme elle le faisait dans sa routine matinale. Elle resta couchée dans son lit un moment, à regarder le plafond en essayant d'organiser ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui elle et Grissom allaient commencer leur super expérience. Aujourd'hui ils allaient voir s'ils pouvaient restaurer leur amitié.

Ca semblait surréel. Elle avait passé tant de temps à essayer de l'oublier, juste pour qu'il se pointe dans sa vie comme ca pour lui montrer qu'elle avait totalement échoué. Elle aurait dû lui tourner le dos, mais non, elle avait fait en sorte de l'accueillir de nouveau dans sa vie. Ses baisers l'avaient complètement chamboulé, balayant tous ses doutes et sa détermination à l'oublier.

Une partie d'elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir contre elle, et ne jamais le laisser partir, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir Gil Grissom dans ses bras. Mais une autre partie d'elle voulait le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des années.

Une part d'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'est vrai que le fait qu'il prenne un congé sabbatique et emménage sur la cote Est était une preuve indiscutable de sa loyauté, mais elle avait cru aussi à une époque que le fait qu'il lui tienne la main était une déclaration d'amour…

_Peut être que ca l'était après tout… Partir de Vegas comme je l'ai fais était quand même énorme._

Elle soupira et se tourna dans son lit. La seule façon de savoir si ca allait marcher entre eux, c'était d'aller de l'avant et d'essayer. Et même si ca pouvait lui procurer une grande peine à la fin, elle voulait quand même essayer pour voir.

C'était l'heure du café. Sara s'assit en baillant. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup plus que quand elle vivait à Vegas, mais être responsable de deux enfants, et parfois même d'un adulte, l'avait rendu plus prompt à se coucher à des heures régulières. Elle avait l'impression d'être un dimanche, n'ayant pas l'obligation de se lever mais se levant quand même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit à Grissom à quelle heure elle le rejoindrait. Elle allait lui laisser jusqu'à midi, pour qu'il se remette un peu du décalage horaire.

Elle descendit tout doucement au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer le café et ses tartines. Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila un jean et un tee-shirt à fleurs, ainsi que ses vieilles chaussures. Etre CSI était peut être beaucoup plus stressant mais au moins, à l'époque, elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait.

En réentrant dans la cuisine, elle trouva Ed à sa place habituelle, habillé et, miracle… réveillé ! Kimmy et Joseph étaient dans le salon à regarder des dessins animés. «Qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda t elle à son frère.

«Changement de programme,» lui dit Ed en lui souriant. «J'emmène les enfants déjeuner dehors ce matin. Ensuite avec Joey on dépose Kimmy à l'école et on revient juste à temps pour qu'il prenne le bus scolaire.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux «Pourquoi ?»

Ed essaya de faire l'innocent. «Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous ce matin?»

«Oui, mais… je ne retrouve pas Grissom avant midi.»

«Il est au courant ?»

Quand elle regarda son frère, celui ci montra du doigt la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait dans la rue. Sara regarda ce qu'il lui montrait.

Un être familier était assit de l'autre côté de la rue, ses bras nus posés sur ses genoux et ses mains devant sa bouche. Il portait un tee-shirt sombre et avait une casquette de la police de Vegas vissée sur la tête. Il y avait un sac en papier à côté de lui avec une tasse de café.

Sara fut surprise et exaspérée en même temps, mais d'un autre côté elle ressentie une grande joie à le voir ici «Grissom…»

Ed regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur et Sara se retint de ne pas le frapper sur la tête. «On dirait qu'il tient beaucoup à toi sœurette.»

«T'as 42 ans ou 14 ans ?» lui demanda t elle en retournant à son café. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une adolescente, coincée entre l'embarrasement et le plaisir… pas vraiment sur de savoir quoi faire.

Ed haussa des épaules et s'éloigna «Amuse toi bien et ne fais pas ce que je ne ferais pas.» Il quitta la cuisine et Sara l'entendit dire aux enfants qu'il fallait qu'ils y aillent parce qu'ils allaient être en retard pour leur réservation au MacDonald. Kimmy, amusée, lui dit «Paaaaaapaaaaa…» et ils partirent tous les trois.

Sara termina sa tasse de café, buvant le plus lentement possible et resta un moment à regarder ses chaussures. Il y avait une égratignure sur sa chaussure droite, et elle resta fixée sur ca, essayant de ne pas penser à l'homme qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue.

Mais ce ne fut pas une réussite.

Finalement, essayant de maitriser sa patience comme elle le faisait au travail, elle rinça sa tasse, la déposa dans le lave vaisselle et attrapa ses clés.

Il était toujours assit à la même place, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à la chaleur. Sara enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et traversa la rue, complètement vide, le regardant la regarder s'approcher. Elle s'arrêta droit devant lui. «Tu aurais pu appeler, tu sais.»

Il la regarda fixement, ses yeux un peu cachés par sa casquette «Je ne voulais pas réveiller tout le monde.»

Elle prit appuie sur son autre jambe «Tu as dormi au moins ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules et attrapa le sac à côté de lui en se levant «Plusieurs heures, oui.» Il lui tendit le sac «Pour toi.»

Sara prit le sac, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, une orchidée, de la poudre à empreinte, quoi ?... mais trouva deux muffins au chocolat. Elle le regarda «Je viens de manger.»

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, en rougissant un peu, un signe qui la charma «Tu ne déjeunais pas avant.»

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas très polie pour le coup «Mais ils ont l'air super bons,» elle referma le sac. «Hm… Tu veux rentrerun moment?»

Grissom pencha un peu la tête «C'est ce que tu veux toi?»

Il voulait absolument qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. «Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sinon.» lui dit avec tendresse.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa maison.

C'était très étrange de l'avoir dans sa maison, mais d'une façon plutôt plaisante. Sara savait que Grissom était en train d'observer tous les détails de la maison. Gracie, la femme de ménage gardait la maison toujours très propre, même si avec deux enfants, il y avait toujours un peu de bazar par ci par là. Mais la maison était bien rangée avec des photos sur les murs et des livres de partout. Les meubles étaient un peu vieillot et les tapis un peu usés mais c'était chez eux.

Sara conduisit Grissom dans la cuisine lui montrant un tabouret pour qu'il s'installe. Il enleva sa casquette et la posa sur le bar devant lui, passant ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui remettre une mèche qu'il avait oubliée. «Tu veux du café?»

«Non merci,» il lui montra sa tasse vide. Sara attrapa deux assiettes et en déposa une devant lui. Il la regarda «Sara, les Muffins sont pour toi.»

Elle prit les gâteaux et lui dit en souriant «Justement… Je peux partager si je veux, non ?»

Grissom accepta donc le Muffin.

Sara avait déjà avalé trois bouchés quand elle se décida à rompre le silence. «Comment tu es arrivé là?»

«J'ai prit le métro et j'ai marché.» Lui répondit-il en attrapant une serviette en papier.

«Depuis la station ? Ca fait plus de trois kilomètres!»

«Et alors ?... C'était une promenade plutôt sympa»

Sara attrapa sa serviette, un peu étonnée par Grissom. Elle courait beaucoup plus que ca quand elle faisait son jogging, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Grissom soit le genre à aimer se promener. Encore une nouvelle chose d'apprise à son sujet.

«Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ?» demanda t il gentiment.

Elle tourna ses paumes vers le ciel «Je ne sais pas…. Tu voudrais faire quoi toi?» Il allait forcement falloir qu'ils discutent à un moment ou à un autre, elle le savait et il le savait, mais ils n'étaient pas encore près à aborder le sujet.

Grissom sourit «C'est Washington… Trop de possibilités.»

«Oui c'est vrai.» Elle lui sourit à son tour «Mais si tu n'as pas de préférence, j'ai peut être une idée.»

**xxxxxx**

Ils suivirent un chemin en terre et passèrent des doubles portes. Sara sourit bêtement en voyant le visage illuminé de Griss. Il regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux, souriant, et Sara se félicita quand elle le vit comme ca. Il retira sa casquette et la rangea dans sa poche.

La serre était remplie de plantes et de partout dans les airs volaient de magnifiques papillons. Le jardin botanique avait une exposition de papillons depuis quelques jours et quand elle avait vu ca dans le journal, elle avait immédiatement pensé à Grissom. Et il avait l'air très heureux.

Ils se promenèrent dans la serre, essayant de respirer malgré la moiteur de l'air. Grissom s'arrêtait tous les deux pas pour admirer les ailes des papillons. Il lui parlait de chaque espèce. Sara écouta, amusée de le voir aussi heureux. Il lui avait fallu un instant pour s'habituer au frôlement des ailes des papillons et il lui fallut encore plus longtemps pour laisser Grissom la convaincre de laisser les papillons se poser sur elle. Elle tendit donc un bras et observa un papillon se poser délicatement.

Elle aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo, surtout quand Grissom se pencha pour observer un papillon pendant qu'un autre se posait sur ses fesses sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Mais elle décida vite que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle n'ait pas d'appareil photo. _Si ca ne marche pas… je n'aurais pas de preuve de ces quelques bons moments._

Quand il se releva le papillon s'envola. Il fronça des sourcils en la voyant sourire bêtement «Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

Sara secoua la tête «Rien. Hey... C'est quoi celui là?»

Grissom la regarda en faisant une de ses petites grimaces mais il tourna son regard vers le papillon qu'elle désignait.

Il n'y avait personne dans la serre, mis à part un petit groupe de touriste, que des femmes. Quand elles passèrent près de Grissom elles le regardèrent avec admiration, sans que Grissom ne s'en rende compte. Sara sourit.

Elle fut un peu surprise par le fait qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas tant que ca finalement. Mais forcement entre les monologues de Grissom sur les papillons, les senteurs, les fleurs, les papillons à regarder… et Grissom à observer… elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle profitait de chaque instant pour l'observer, notant comment l'humidité faisait boucler ses cheveux. Il avait un peu plus de rides que trois ans auparavant aussi.

Ils se promenèrent tranquillement sans vraiment parler ou se dépêcher à travers les chemins de la serre. Ils finirent dans un jardin japonais avec pleins de fontaines. Il y avait d'autres personnes, mais ils étaient loin d'eux. Ils restèrent immobiles devant une fontaine, cote à cote, Sara avait ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches et Grissom avait ses avants bras posés sur la balustrade qui était devant eux. Ils regardaient des canards qui nageaient tranquillement dans la fontaine. Il y avait aussi des Kois au fond de l'eau.

«Alors… pourquoi est ce que tu as demandé à Sofia de dîner avec toi?» finit par demander Sara, abordant le sujet le plus douloureux pour elle.

Grissom fit une petite grimace, triste. «Je voulais lui demander de rester. Je savais que si elle partait, on n'aurait pas été assez nombreux dans l'équipe de nuit. Et je ne supportais pas qu'Ecklie réussisse à faire fuir tous mes CSI.» Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sara «C'est tout, Sara.»

Elle acquiesça, se sentant coupable mais en même temps se sentant plus légère «Je suis désolée d'avoir pensé au pire.»

Il haussa des épaules «Je n'aurais jamais du lui demander ca au labo… et j'aurais du prendre la peine de t'en parler.»

Prise de cours, Sara protesta «Mais tu ne me devais rien…»

Il la coupa nette «Si.» Il avait les yeux noirs et sérieux. Il se tourna complètement vers elle, se soutenant toujours à la rambarde. «Tu sais très bien que si.»

Elle haussa des épaules, la colère l'envahissant de nouveau «Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?»

«Parce que j'étais bête,» lui dit il en regardant l'eau de la fontaine, la honte s'emparant de son visage. «Je n'ai même pas pensé à ce que tu allais pouvoir penser de tout ca.»

Sara prit une profonde respiration, se calmant progressivement. Elle agrippa la rambarde.

«Je t'ai laissé partir.» Ajouta t il dans un murmure «Sans même essayer de te retenir. Et je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fais ca, Sara.»

«J'ai du mal à te pardonner moi aussi.»

«Alors… qu'est ce qu'on fait ?» il ne la regardait toujours pas.

La voix de Grissom était restée douce. Sara réalisa soudain que c'était un instant décisif pour leur futur. J_e pourrais lui demander de partir, là, maintenant, lui dire que ca ne marchera jamais et qu'il devrait partir_. Elle fut tenter un bref instant de lui dire ca… de tout finir là et de ne pas prendre de risque.

Elle y pensa sérieusement.

Et choisit…

«Ecoute, Grissom… On a tous les deux fait des erreurs. Peut être que ca ne marchera pas…» Elle bougea sa main entre lui et elle «… mais si on n'essaye pas, je passerais le reste de ma vie à me demander si ca aurait pu marcher.»

Grissom se redressa et Sara eut l'impression pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'il allait se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il avait le regard enflammé.

«On a trois jours,» continua t elle «Essayons de voir si on se supporte pendant trois jours déjà.»

Il avala sa salive et acquiesça.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se promener dans le parc. Ils ne parlèrent plus de sujet trop sensibles, préférant se cantonner à des conversations botaniques et professionnelles. Grissom raconta à Sara que Catherine était devenue superviseur de l'équipe de jour et Sara raconta à Grissom que Warrick était fiancé en secret depuis déjà près de six mois.

«Et il ne va pas te tuer de me l'avoir dis ?» dit Grissom en riant alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture de Sara.

«Je suis un peu loin pour ca, et je suis agent fédéral. En plus, il ne saura pas que je te l'ai dis si toi, tu ne dis rien.»

Il sourit «Oh, oh faite, j'ai oublié de demander… Tu as dis que Joey et Kimmy étaient à l'école.. Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour l'école?»

Sara secoua la tête «Ecole privée. Ils commencent deux semaines plus tôt en aout, et finissent deux semaines plus tard en juillet.»

Ils mangèrent un sandwich dans un petit diner. Grissom insista pour payer la part de Sara et elle le laissa faire. Ils s'installèrent à une table au milieu d'autres personnes, et Sara fut assez surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise. Les premiers obstacles étaient passés, et ils étaient à présent en route pour une nouvelle étape, une étape qu'ils n'avaient pas franchie depuis très longtemps, en faite, depuis San Francisco. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

«Alors… qu'est ce que tu veux faire cet après midi ?» demanda Sara alors qu'ils finissaient leurs sandwiches. Grissom lui avait déjà dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait, après tout il n'était qu'un invité… pour le moment.

Il avala une chips «Juste passer du temps avec toi.»

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi tout, toujours pas habituée au nouveau Grissom honnête et ouvert. Elle attrapa le gros cornichon qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que son sandwich et le montra à Grissom «Tu te rappelles quand tu nous avais montré comment allumer un cornichon?»

Il sourit, les yeux pétillants. Sara se rendit soudain compte qu'elle l'avait vu plus rire aujourd'hui que les trois derniers mois où ils avaient travaillés ensemble. _Waouh. Est-ce que c'est __grâce__ à moi ou est ce le fait qu'il soit loin du boulot?_

«Comment aurais je pu oublier ? Ca nous a aidés à résoudre une affaire quand même.»

«Tu cuisinais vraiment des hot dogs comme ca à l'Université ?» Elle mordit dans le cornichon.

Grissom haussa des épaules «Les micro Ondes n'existaient pas à mon époque.»

Sara rit «Il y avait d'autres astuces. Comme frotter deux branches l'une contre l'autre pour allumer un feu.»

Elle pouvait imaginer un jeune Grissom en train de faire chauffer ses hot dogs sur son bureau.

C'était bizarre de penser à un jeune Grissom parce qu'à cette époque, Sara était à peine à la Maternelle.

_Mais bon, on dit bien que les femmes sont plus vite matures que les hommes._

Sara mordit de nouveau dans son cornichon, avala son morceau et reprit la parole «Ed et les enfants aimeraient que tu viennes diner à la maison dimanche soir. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.»

Elle aurait aimé qu'il dise oui pour voir comment il allait réagir avec Ed et les enfants, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente oblige. Sara savait qu'il n'aimait pas être en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, et elle ne voulait pas passer une soirée de cauchemar.

Mais Grissom la surprise de nouveau. «Ce sera avec plaisir, Sara, je serais ravi de diner avec ta famille.»

Elle secoua la tête en soulevant un sourcil «Quoi ?»

Sara posa son cornichon et s'essuya les mains dans sa serviette «Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de toi quand tu es aussi social.»

«Moi non plus en faite.» Dit-il timidement, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Sara. «Mais la peur me donne du courage apparemment.»

«La peur ?» Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre dire ca.

Il soupira «Il y a à peine deux semaines je n'imaginais même pas te revoir… enfin, je voulais mais…»

Sara acquiesça, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. «C'est ma dernière chance, Sara, tu l'as dis toi-même. Si je ne change pas, tu seras hors de ma vie pour toujours. Je… Je ne veux pas que ca arrive.»

Il avait la voix tendue, et Sara se rappela cette nuit où ils étaient restés enlacés, tout tremblant, confessant leurs plus grands secrets. Elle avait alors admis qu'elle tenait toujours à lui. Qu'il avait toujours le contrôle sur elle.

Elle lui avait alors donné un ultimatum "_Si tu veux que ca marche, Grissom, prouve le. Fais quelque chose. Je ne t'attendrais pas indéfiniment.»_

Et c'était ca qui avait fait qu'il était venu jusqu'à elle. Sara le regardait et elle le voyait souffrir intérieurement. Elle voulait lui attraper les mains pour le réassurer.

_Non. Il faut qu'il se batte avant._ Mais… «Grissom, je ne veux pas que tu viennes manger avec nous juste pour me faire plaisir.»

Il fallait aussi qu'il fasse des choses qu'il aimait, pas seulement des choses pour lui faire plaisir à elle.

Son visage s'adoucit «Je veux vraiment venir Sara. C'est ta famille et je veux apprendre à les connaitre.»

«Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais les connaitre parfois…» dit elle en riant. Il lui sourit. «Ok, mais Grissom,…»

Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'organiser ses pensées. Grissom la regardait, patiemment. «Je ne veux pas que tu changes.» dit-elle finalement «Je veux dire… oui, je veux dire qu'il faut que tu changes ton comportement, mais je ne veux pas que tu changes, toi.»

Elle fit une grimace «Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?»

Il acquiesça doucement «Parfaitement.»

«Ok, bien.» Elle lui sourit. «Allez, bougeons. C'est trop tard pour aller au musée mais je connais une vieille librairie pas loin d'ici.»

«Ca me parait bien.» Grissom prit son plateau et celui de Sara avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper et jeta le tout à la poubelle. Il lui posa ensuite la main dans le dos, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Mais c'était bien.

**xxxxxx**

Elle le ramena à son appartement alors que la nuit tombait. Sara avait acheté pleins de livres à la librairie et Grissom aussi. «J'en avais besoin» lui dit il «Mes livres sont toujours à Vegas.»

Sara se refusa de trop lire dans le "toujours" de Grissom. «Hey, j'ai rien dis. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les livres se reproduisent comme des lapins…»

«… et les bibliothèques comme des éléphants,» finit Grissom en riant. «Je n'avais jamais vu ce livre allemand sur les insectes.»

«Il faudra que tu l'amènes avec toi dimanche,» lui dit Sara «Joseph est dans sa période insectes.»

«Ok, ca marche.» Du coin de l'œil Sara vit Grissom la regarder «Peut être que ca ne lui passera jamais.»

«Et bien si il veut une ferme pour fourmis à Noël, je saurais qui appeler pour l'aider à la construire.» Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait dire immédiatement après que les mots aient franchi ses lèvres. _Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu ne sais pas s'il sera toujours dans le coin à Noël._

«Je te recommande les Argentines Noires.» Dit Grissom avec un air… satisfait. Mais avant qu'elle n'analyse ca, il continua «Tu les aides à faire leurs devoirs?»

«Je suis à la maison le soir, alors oui. Je suis meilleure en math qu'Ed de toute façon…Kimmy à ses Jeannette ce soir, alors on va tous manger au diner.»

«Ah.» Grissom se tourna dans son siège pour la regarder «Oh faite, Sara, est ce que…»

Il avait l'air sérieux d'un coup, Sara le regarda brièvement «Quoi ?»

Il prit sa respiration «J'aimerais bien qu'on aille diner tous les deux, Sara. Dans les règles.»

«Tu veux dire… comme un rendez-vous ?» Sa voix était surprise.

«Je veux dire… comme j'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps. Pour te montrer que tu es importante pour moi, parce que tu l'es vraiment.»

Sara était irritée et heureuse en même temps. «Tu peux être un peu spécifique?»

«Ok, comme un rendez-vous.» Elle le vit se frotter la barbe. «Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te pousse ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est important pour moi.»

«Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… tôt?» Elle n'était même pas sur qu'ils étaient redevenus amis.

«Peut être oui… Je veux… Je veux juste faire les choses comme il faut pour une fois.»

Elle entendit le non-dit très clairement. _Pour le cas où je n'aurais pas d'autre opportunité._

C'était dangereux. Un rendez-vous avec Grissom allait complètement bouleverser l'ordre des choses. Mais il le voulait tellement…

_Je suis dans de beaux draps __s'il__ comprend à quel point il a de l'influence sur moi._

«Et bien… demain soir alors. C'est le seul soir où on sera libre, si tu viens chez nous dimanche.»

Elle le sentit se relaxer «Merci, Sara.»

«Ne me remercie pas encore… Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de rendez-vous.»

«On pourra être nul ensemble alors.» Elle rit et sentit la main de Grissom frôler la sienne sur le pommeau de vitesse.

**xxxxxx**

Grissom trouva un restaurant pas trop loin de son appartement. Il avait prit un livre pour se tenir occupé pendant qu'il mangeait. C'était une vieille habitude, partager sa table avec un livre plutôt qu'avec une personne. Il avait vaguement pensé acheter de quoi se faire à manger, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si il serait là assez longtemps. C'était aussi pour la même raison qu'il n'avait pas loué de voiture.

Il se sentit seul, surtout après avoir passé la journée avec Sara. Mais c'était un sentiment familier. C'était un solitaire, mais il ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte qu'au moment où elle avait quitté Vegas.

C'était surement une bonne chose qu'ils passent la soirée chacun de leur côté, ils avaient ainsi le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, mais il n'aimait pas ca du tout. Il ne voulait pas paraitre désespéré à vouloir passer la moindre petite seconde en sa présence, mais il avait besoin d'elle, surtout après trois ans de silence. C'est pour ca qu'il avait débarqué chez elle à la première heure ce matin. Il s'était réveillé très tôt et avait été incapable de se rendormir, il voulait la voir pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

C'était pourtant un peu comme un rêve, surtout quand il l'avait vu traversé la rue pour venir à sa rencontre. Enfin, si ca avait vraiment été un rêve, Elle aurait couru vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et elle l'aurait embrassé, plutôt que de lui dire sèchement qu'il aurait du appeler.

_Dommage._

Mais la réalité était bien elle aussi. Si elle le laissait rester, si elle le laisser essayer, il ferait tout ce qu'il aurait du faire dès le début. Il allait lui faire la court. Il allait lui faire savoir qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Demain soir allait être une soirée peut être désastreuse, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne voulait pas que de l'amitié entre lui et Sara, même si ca lui irait déjà mieux que son absence. Il la voulait elle. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Grissom sourit en se rappelant de leur journée. Ils avaient abordés des questions difficiles, et elle ne l'avait pas renvoyé à Vegas pour le moment. Et le fait qu'elle ait choisi une exposition de papillons en disait beaucoup. Ca lui donnait de l'espoir. Elle avait choisi ca parce qu'il aimait ca alors que ca devait certainement la saouler plus qu'autre chose. Il avait donc l'espoir d'avoir une chance avec elle.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à son appartement qu'il réalisa qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout futile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bah voilà, finalement, j'ai eu un peu de temps et j'ai réussit à terminer de traduire le chapitre 3... Bonne lecture_.

Le samedi, comme convenu, Grissom retrouva Sara chez elle, un tout petit peu plus tard que la veille. Kimmy était devant la maison, jouant avec une autre petite fille de son âge. Grissom leur fit un petit geste de la main en s'approchant d'elles, en faisant attention de ne pas marcher dans leur air de jeux. «Bonjour Mesdemoiselles.»

L'autre petite fille rit bêtement mais Kimmy le regarda très sérieusement. «Bonjour Docteur G.» Ce surnom lui avait été donné deux semaines plus tôt, quand Joey n'avait pas réussit à prononcer Grissom correctement. «Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez.»

«Merci.» Dit il poliment et il entra dans la maison. Derrière lui, il entendit les deux fillettes continuer à discuter.

«C'est le petit ami de ta tante ?»

Intrigué, Grissom s'arrêta de fermer la porte pour écouter la réponse de Kimmy.

«Hmmm, je ne suis pas sure.» Dit Kimmy «Elle dit que non, mais papa dit que oui… je crois qu'ils ne savent pas trop.»

_Ca me parait tout ca fait ca_. Amusé, Grissom finit de fermer la porte derrière lui et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait du hall d'entrée. Il entendit le bruit d'un aspirateur.

S'attendant à voir Sara ou Ed passer l'aspirateur dans la pièce à côté, il fut un peu surpris de découvrir une femme au teint très pâle et avec des cheveux roux tout ondulés. Elle le regarda elle aussi, surprise dans un premier temps, puis soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle éteignit l'aspirateur.

«Vous devez être le docteur Grissom ? Sara est en haut, je vais l'appeler.» Elle se dirigea vers l'intercom et appuya sur un bouton «Sara, ton ami est ici.»

Elle était un peu plus petite que Sara et elle portait un jean bien moulant et un sweatshirt. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être une femme de ménage, mais Grissom en déduit qu'elle devait pourtant l'être. Il lui tendit la main. «Gil Grissom.»

La femme lui serra la main en retour en souriant. «Grace Daniels. Enchantée… Joey n'arrête pas de parler de vous depuis deux semaines.»

Il ne sut quoi répondre à cela. «Et il est où?»

«Chez un copain. C'est un petit gars très occupé.» Grissom sourit à cette remarque. «Ah, la voilà.»

Des bruits de pas descendaient les escaliers, et Sara apparut à sa vue, son sac à main sur l'épaule. «Désolée, je suis en retard.» dit elle essoufflée.

«Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance.» Lui dit Grissom. Il la regarda, plein d'admiration alors qu'elle s'était arrêté à trois marches de lui. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et ondulés, et elle portait un pantalon en toile et un tee-shirt de Niels Bohr. Grissom ne savait pas comme réagir, il voulait lui attraper la main et l'embrasser, il voulait lui demander où elle avait acheté son tee-shirt, il voulait monter les trois petites marches, la serrer contre lui, glisser sa main sous son tee-shirt et l'embrasser…

Sara le sortit de ses pensées en descendant les marches «Tu as déjeuné?»

Grissom enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, pour essayer de garder le contrôle «Oui, et toi ?»

Elle fronça son nez et Gracie rit «Vous avez l'air de bien la connaitre.»

Il fronça des sourcils, étonné, pendant que Sara jetait un regard foudroyant à la jeune femme. «Je croyais que tu déjeunais maintenant?»

«Oui, ca lui arrive» dit Gracie toujours amusée et se moquant éperdument du regard de Sara. «On arrive presque a ca.»

«Attrapé !» dit Grissom.

Sara grogna et attrapa le coude de Grissom «Sortons d'ici avant que ca ne devienne encore plus embarrassant, tu veux bien ?»

Grissom l'aurait bien ennuyé un peu plus, mais il était plus que content qu'elle le touche, même si c'était pour le pousser dehors. Grace riait derrière eux et alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, ils entendirent l'aspirateur se remettre en marche.

Sara ouvrit la porte du garage et ils passèrent devant le Minivan de Ed avant d'atteindre la Mercedes. Mais elle était garée un peu trop près du minivan, Grissom ne pouvait donc pas monter dans la voiture sans en rayer une. Sara soupira.

«Ed a du mal à se garer parfois. Je vais reculer.»

Grissom sortit du chemin de Sara et la laissa ouvrir la porte du garage, puis sortit alors qu'elle montait en voiture. Kimmy et sa copine jouaient toujours devant, mais elles s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Sara manœuvrer sa Mercedes.

«Vous allez où ?» demanda Kimmy, toujours très sérieuse, à Grissom.

«A Washington.» Dit-il. Mais il ne savait pas où exactement à Washington, ils n'avaient pas encore décidé.

«On peut venir ?»

Grissom hésita «Hm… il faut demander à ta tante.» Il espéra qu'elle dirait non. Oui, il voulait connaitre sa famille… mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer la journée avec une petite fille de 10 ans. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

La voiture de Sara s'arrêta à son niveau et elle la décapota. «C'est trop cool», dit elle «En plus y'a un peu de vent aujourd'hui.»

Grissom ouvrit la portière passager et s'installa à côté de Sara, pendant que Kimmy et sa copine se rapprochaient. «On peut venir tante Sara?» demanda Kimmy.

Sara lui sourit. «Pas de places pour vous dans cette voiture, les filles. En plus, on va faire des trucs d'adultes.»

«Ouais, c'est ca» dit Kimmy d'un ton un peu forcé, mais les fillettes retournèrent à leur jeu.

«Je devrais très probablement refermer la capote en arrivant en ville, à cause de la circulation.» Expliqua Sara, un peu nerveuse. «Mais j'aime bien la décapoter dès que je peux.»

«Il fait beau aujourd'hui.» Ce n'était pas exactement son rêve, mais être assit là avec Sara, les cheveux dans le vent, c'était déjà pas mal. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et pu ainsi la regarder sans être vu. Sara portait déjà les siennes.

«Peu importe où on va aller aujourd'hui, ca sera peuplé… T'as une préférence pour un lieu?»

«Le Musée de l'Aérospatial.» dit Grissom, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait adorer ca. Sara descendit ses lunettes sur son nez pour le regarder.

«Pas le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle ? Tu sais, avec pleins d'insectes ?»

«L'Espace et le feu est vert.»

Sara avait un don, que Warrick avait une fois appelé le "Park Fu", elle était capable de trouver une place dans n'importe quel parking, même quand ils étaient blindés de monde. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite à travers la foule de touristes, de familles et de couple en vadrouille. Au moins, ils avaient l'air d'un couple eux aussi, pensa Grissom.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans le musée à naviguer entre les différentes expositions, et ils ne parlèrent que de vaisseaux spatiaux, de satellites, de la Guerre Froide et de l'utilisation plutôt controversé des animaux pour explorer l'espace.

A un moment donné, ils marchèrent autourde la lune et Sara tendit son appareil photo à Grissom «Tu peux me prendre en photo devant ? J'ai toujours voulu faire ca.»

Elle choisit l'endroit où elle voulait poser et Grissom se recula un peu, essayant d'avoir le meilleur angle. Il réussit à prendre quelques photos entre les passages incessants des touristes.

Il se demanda si Sara lui donnerait une copie de ces photos.

Et quand il revint vers elle, elle prit l'appareil et lui dit «A toi !»

«Sara...» Mais elle était déjà à sa place, ignorant totalement les protestations de Grissom. Il obéit, ne voulant pas la contrarier, malgré son état de fatigue.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. _Et alors ? Même si je suis horrible ? Qu'est ce que ca va faire ? Elle sait déjà à quoi je ressemble_. Grissom se redressa donc et se relaxa. Sara lui fit un petit signe et prit a photo.

Elle rayonnait quand elle le retrouva. «Super ! Il ne te manque qu'une combinaison d'astronaute !»

«Je préfère la Terre ferme, merci.»

Ils passèrent la dernière heure dans le magasin de souvenirs. Grissom perdit un peu la notion du temps en parcourant l'immense librairie. Il avait vaguement pensé envoyer des cartes postales à ses collègues. Après tout, il ne leur avait pas vraiment donné d'explication sur la raison de son départ si précipité. Et il se rappela soudain qu'en faite, personne ne savait qu'il avait rejoins Sara.

_Je crois que c'est très bien __comme__ ca. __Pour__ le moment._

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait à la main des cartes postales et deux livres et pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver Sara. Il la retrouva finalement devant une vitrine de bijoux. «Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui t'intéresse ?»

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire. «Plein de choses, mais j'ai réussit à ne prendre que le stricte nécessaire.» elle montra une pile à côté d'elle.

Il y avait des choses pour les enfants et pour Ed, mais il y avait aussi un objet de déco.

«C'est pour toi ?»

Sara secoua la tête. «Non, c'est pour Gracie. Les enfants n'aiment pas quand on va quelque part qu'on oublie Gracie.» Ils partirent à la caisse.

«Donc elle fait partie de la famille ?» demanda Grissom un peu jaloux qu'elle puisse en faire partie.

«En quelque sorte... elle fait du babysitting... enfin, pour te dire la vérité, Ed est un peu amoureux d'elle et je pense que c'est pareil de son côté.» Elle posa ses courses sur la banque et chercha son portefeuille.

«Et ca te fait plaisir ?» demanda t il, curieux.

Sara lui fit un immense sourire «Oh oui.»

Ils étaient en train de sortir du magasin, quand Sara décida d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. Grissom attrapa donc ses sacs et lui dit qu'il allait l'attendre ici.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il re-rentra dans le magasin.

Le comptoir des bijoux avait un vendeur derrière alors Grissom s'adressa directement à lui. «Excusez-moi»

L'homme le regarda en souriant, très poliment. «Je peux vous aider ?»

«Est ce que vous avez aidé une jeune femme il y a quelques minutes ? Une grande brune ?»

L'homme lui sourit «Oui, effectivement.»

«Bien,» Grissom était tout à coup tout excité, il avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose de très bien. «Elle a prit quelque chose ?»

«Non monsieur.» Il tapota la vitre «Mais elle regardait ca.»

Grissom regarda la devanture. Il y avait beaucoup de colliers et de boucles d'oreille. «Quelque chose en particulier ?»

Le vendeur ouvrit la vitrine et en sortit un collier. «Elle a essayé celui là.»

C'était un collier en argent avec un pendentif vert, or et rouge. Grissom vit immédiatement Sara avec. Et ce n'était pas très cher.

«Elle a dit que c'était un peu trop cher pour son budget.» lui dit le vendeur, sachant parfaitement comment vendre.

Grissom acquiesça et regarda la vitrine une nouvelle fois. Un objet attira son attention. «Faites moi voir celui là.» dit il en montrant la vitrine.

Le vendeur sorti le bracelet et le posa sur le comptoir. C'était un très beau bracelet, et celui là était vraiment très cher, mais Grissom s'en foutait éperdument. Il avait l'air d'être fait pour Sara.

«Je vais prendre les deux» dit-il au vendeur, qui les emballa méticuleusement.

Il retourna à son point de rencontre avec Sara, mais elle n'était toujours pas de retour. Il se souvint d'un seul coup qu'il était encore fort probable qu'elle lui demande de rentrer à Vegas d'ici le lendemain. Cette idée lui noua la gorge. _Je pourrais toujours les __rapporter__ au __magasin_. Mais il avait l'intuition qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.

«Ca va ?» une voix le sortit de ses rêveries.

«ca va oui,» dit il à Sara «On y va ?»

xxxxx

Les enfants pouvaient être insupportables, mais parfois la distraction qu'ils apportaient était la bienvenue. Kimmy sautait sans arrêt sur le lit de Sara en lui posant plein de questions sur sa journée.

C'était normal, et Sara décida qu'elle avait au moins eu du temps rien que pour elle dans sa douche. Elle avait déposé Grissom à une station de métro, comme il le voulait, et elle était rentrée à la maison pour se préparer pour leur dîner du soir. Elle avait demandé comment elle devait s'habiller et il lui avait répondu "rien de très formel." ce qui la laissait quand même avec un large éventail de possibilités.

Elle se décida à enfiler une jupe qu'elle portait parfois au travail, une jupe noire et droite qui descendait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Et elle choisit une chemise marron. Après quelques minutes, et avec l'aide de Kimmy, elle se décida à ne pas attacher ses cheveux. Et elle essaya ensuite de mettre un peu de maquillage… essayer étant le bon mot.

«S'il te plait tante Sara…»

Sara se pencha vers le miroir pour se passer du eyeliner «Non!»

«Pourquoi non?»

«Parce que ton père a dit pas de maquillage avant tes 14 ans.» En faite, Ed lui avait promis de la tuer si elle laissait Kimmy se maquiller, ou même si elle essayait de se parfumer. Mais Sara n'avait pas peur de son frère. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'écraser en deux secondes.

«Tu devrais mettre du rose.» lui dit Kimmy en lui tendant un tube. Sara grimaça.

«Ca n'ira pas avec mes habits ma grande.» En faite, le rose ne lui allait pas très bien. Ca aurait été un mauvais choix. Elle prit donc un tube plus sombre pour relever la couleur de ses lèvres.

A coté d'elle, Kimmy soupira en souriant «Tu es belle, tante Sara.»

Sara rit et attrapa son parfum. «C'est tout dans les accessoires» Kimmy comprit vite que sa tante lui racontait n'importe quoi alors elle lui fit une grimace.

Sara se mit du parfum sur les poignets et sur la gorge, se demandant un bref instant si c'était une bonne idée. Mais Grissom la sortait au restaurant… «Tu veux en mettre?»

Kimmy souleva sa manche et tendit son bras à Sara qui lui vaporisa une goutte de parfum. L'odeur était différente sur Kimmy. Sur Sara le parfum était plus profond et elle savait qu'elle allait le garder une bonne partie de la soirée.

Sara se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait un regard rempli d'appréhension et d'excitation. Elle essaya de se sourire. Un peu trop artificiellement.

Sara ne se trouvait pas particulièrement belle, mais elle se savait quand même attrayante. Et elle avait bon goût pour s'habiller. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son image et attrapa son sac à main. «Allez, ma grande, on descend. Je ne vais pas l'attendre dans ma chambre quand même!»

Kimmy éclata de rire et elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Mais Grissom l'attendait déjà en bas des escaliers, tout en discutant avec Ed. Sara s'arrêta au milieu des marches, la gorge sèche. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Kimmy se jeta dans les bras de son père. Grissom la fixait du regard.

Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, il la dévorait du regard. Sara en eut un frisson:_ ok, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…_

Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Sara prit donc une profonde respiration et continua à descendre les quelques marches, sentant le regard de Grissom sur elle. Ed s'amusait avec Kimmy tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas de maquillage.

Grissom était… Et bien Sara ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi chic, même quand il s'habillait en costume pour aller au Tribunal, il n'était pas aussi chic. Les cravates ne lui allaient pas forcément super bien, mais sa chemise avec le col ouvert lui allait à merveille, et la veste qu'il portait le faisait ressembler à un professeur d'Université. «Prête?» lui demanda t il doucement.

«Ouais.» Répondit Sara rapidement. Grissom fit un signe vers la porte d'entrée et la laissa passer devant lui. Ils entendirent Kimmy leur dire bonne nuit et demander à son père «Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir le soir moi aussi?»

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Grissom haussa des épaules quand il entendit Ed dire «On en reparlera quand tu auras 30 ans.» Il prit le manteau de Sara et l'aida à l'enfiler.

Elle ne fut pas sur de ce qui l'a surpris le plus – le fait qu'il pense à faire ca ou qu'il sache qu'il était bien élevé de le faire. Sara enfila donc son manteau avec l'aide de Grissom et fut encore plus surprise quand elle sentit qu'il lui débloquait ses cheveux bloqué dans le col. Elle frissonna à ce geste «Allons y avant que Kimmy ne nous supplie de l'emmener avec nous.»

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils étaient en route pour le restaurant que Grissom reprit la parole «Tu es magnifique, Sara.»

Et ca, de l'homme qui ne l'avait complimenté qu'une seule fois et d'une façon pas très orthodoxe. Sara se sentit rougir et fut plutôt ravie de l'obscurité ambiante. «… Merci. Toi aussi.»

Il fit un petit bruit, comme pour protester, mais ne dit pas un mot. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sara se gare sur le parking du restaurant que Grissom avait choisi.

«Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais complètement nulle pendant les rendez-vous.» Murmura t elle en détachant sa ceinture.

«C'est pareil pour moi.» Il descendit de la voiture et se tourna pour lui faire face, par dessus le toit. «Ce qui veut dire que dans pas longtemps, je vais me mettre à parler d'insectes et ensuite je vais être appelé par le labo…»

Sara sourit et referma sa portière derrière elle «Pas cette fois, Griss, parce que d'une les insectes ne m'ennuient pas du tout et en plus… le labo est très très loin d'ici.»

Il sourit à son tour «Alors tout va très bien se passer»

Grissom laissa Sara entrer dans le restaurant en lui tenant la porte. C'était un restaurant Thaï, très élégant. Toutes les tables étaient prises mais Grissom avait réservé. On les installa à leur table immédiatement. Sara observa autour d'elle avec intérêt. «C'est la première fois que je viens ici.»

«Ca fait pas longtemps que c'est ouvert, mais j'ai lu de bonne critique.» dit Grissom en ouvrant son menu. C'était tellement du Grissom de faire des recherches sur un restaurant avant d'y aller. Il y avait tout un choix de plat végétariens, elle choisit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait et se servit du menu pour observer discrètement Grissom. Il avait l'air assez relax.

Et il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas que ses vêtements, mais un ensemble.

Sara savait depuis toujours que si jamais ils se laissaient aller à avoir une relation amoureuse, tout serait intense avec eux. Grissom avait beau dire qu'il était nul quand il s'agissait d'inter agir avec les autres, Sara savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne serait pas indéniablement attirée par lui si c'était vraiment le cas.

Non, le problème viendrait d'elle. Elle n'arriverait pas à se contrôler en sa présence, elle voudrait tout le temps le toucher, enfin non, pas le toucher… l'embrasser.

_Mais je ne vais pas tout foirer_. _Si je décide de continuer tout ca… Si_… Sara savait que ce diner était leur dernière chance. Si elle gâchait ce moment, il n'y aurait plus d'autres opportunités.

Ca valait donc le coup de prendre son temps. Ella allait donc profiter de son dîner avec un homme très élégant qui semblait vraiment vouloir la rendre heureuse.

Sara décida qu'il était temps qu'elle profite du moment.

Ils commandèrent leur repas et Grissom prit une gorge d'eau. «Je voulais te demander… qu'est ce que tu fais exactement pour le FBI?»

Sara se redressa dans son siège en souriant «Ah ca y est… un peu de ca et un peu d'autre chose. Mais principalement des recherches médico-légales au labo. Beaucoup de recherches.»

«Des analyses de matériaux ?» demanda Grissom.

«En gros, oui. J'ai aussi un talent caché de profiler, mais comme je n'ai pas mon diplôme de psychologie, je fais ca de façon informelle.» Elle joua un instant avec sa serviette «De temps en temps je retourne sur le terrain pour collectionner des preuves, surtout dans des affaires délicates.»

«Ca te manque ?» Grissom enleva ses lunettes «d'être sur le terrain?»

«Parfois… Parfois c'est frustrant de ne travailler qu'avec des preuves et se demander si les gars sur le terrain ont bien fait leur boulot. Mais bon, ils sont plutôt bons… En tout cas, les cas de décomposition ne me manquent pas du tout.»

Elle pensa un moment «Ce qui me manque le plus c'est les échanges avec les autres. C'est un grand labo et les gens ne font que passer. J'ai appris à connaitre quelques techniciens mais je n'ai pas vraiment développé de grande amitié comme on peut en faire dans un petit labo.»

Grissom acquiesça «Avantages et inconvénients.»

«Ouais.» Elle soupira, pas vraiment surprise qu'il la comprenne. «Je travaille avec plus de gens, j'apprends plus de choses… mais je n'ai pas de vrais amis. Je me sens un peu seule par moment.»

Elle eut la gorge nouée en pensant à ses amis de Vegas. En principe elle ne voulait pas se rappeler à quel point ils lui manquaient, malgré les mails et les coups de fils.

Grissom eut l'air perdu un instant «Sara…»

Elle haussa des épaules «Mais c'est mieux comme ca. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de sortir et les enfants me prennent tout mon temps.»

«C'est dur pour Ed ?» demanda Grissom.

«Ouais.» La mort soudaine de Jenny avait laissé Ed complètement perdu. «Il n'a pas été en très bon état pendant un grand moment. Heureusement que Gracie était là… Ce n'est pas comme ci je savais m'occuper d'enfants…»

«Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller, enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu.» Lui dit Grissom. Sara sourit.

«Et bien, oui, maintenant je me débrouille… Alors, comment va le labo sans Ecklie ?»

Il grimaça «Beaucoup mieux, merci. Catherine est fantastique à ce poste.»

«Ca ne me surprend pas.» Sara sourit «Laisse moi deviner, elle sait bien naviguer dans le monde des politiques?»

«Tant qu'on a tous les équipements dont on a besoin, je me fous de savoir comment elle fait. Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je lui donne Greg, mais pour l'instant, elle n'a pas trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéresse.»

Un serveur leur apporta leurs plats, un sauté d'aubergine pour Sara et du Canard pour lui. La nourriture était très bonne et ils passèrent donc un moment à déguster leurs plats. «Alors, parle-moi de ton équipe.»

Et il le fit. Il décrit Abdul qui avait prit la place de Warrick en tant que second derrière Grissom. De Betty qui ne voulait pas monter dans l'échelle sociale. De Gen qui était une jeune recrue pleine d'idées…

«Et je suis sur que tu sais exactement comment va Greg.» Finit-il par dire un peu sèchement.

«Oui. J'ai tous les potins du labo avec lui avec ses opinions sur tout. Il me raconte même les blagues qu'il fait à Hodges.»

«Ne commence pas avec ces deux là. C'était déjà une catastrophe quand Greg était technicien de labo, mais maintenant qu'il est CSI…»

Sara rit. Elle finit ses aubergines et en gardant son regard sur son assiette «Il veut que je revienne à Vegas.»

Grissom resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde. Il avait le visage calme. «Tu peux, tu sais.»

Elle soupira «Je… Je pourrais oui.»

Le téléphone de Sara résonna. Elle hésita.

«Tu peux répondre.» L'encouragea Grissom

Elle soupira de nouveau et chercha dans son sac «J'ai dit à Ed de ne m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgences. Oh…» Elle jeta un œil à Grissom «Il faut que je réponde, c'est le boulot. Excuse-moi.»

Il acquiesça et elle se leva de table, sortant du restaurant pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes présentes «Sidle»

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Grissom à leur table, elle était embarrassée et un peu énervée «Grissom, je suis désolée, mais…»

«Le boulot… Finalement, ca arrive, même si ce n'est pas moi.»

**xxxxx**

Le Whisky était excellent. Grissom était assit au bar et il regardait la télévision, un match de foot sans son. Il aurait préféré du base-ball.

Autour de lui il y avait du monde. Des gens qui attendaient d'autres gens… mais lui n'attendait personne et il n'était intéressé par personne dans le coin. Il avait déjà refusé un verre à une blonde. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de retourner dans son appartement.

Il était plutôt heureux finalement. Sara avait l'air un peu énervée de devoir partir au boulot. Il avait fait de son mieux pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave, mais au fond il était un peu déçu, mais il savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était.

En plus, quand Sara était partie, elle avait hésité et s'était penchée vers lui. Il s'était attendu à te platitudes excuses et de grands remerciements, mais le bref contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue l'avait plus que surpris. Il avait l'impression que l'endroit qu'elle avait embrassé était une boule de chaleur.

Si ca devait être leur dernier rendez-vous, et bien ce fut bref. Par contre si c'était leur premier rendez-vous… et bien, c'était un rendez-vous magnifique.

A chaque fois qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous dans le passé, ca n'avait jamais été magnifique. Il avait toujours eu des points communs avec les femmes avec qui ils sortaient, mais ca n'allait jamais bien loin. Il se demandait si ca n'avait pas marché à chaque fois parce qu'il était nul avec les gens ou parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les femmes avec qui il sortait.

_Peut être les deux._

Mais cette fois, il tenait beaucoup à elle.

Cette fois, c'était important pour lui.

**xxxxx**

Sara descendit de sa voiture et claqua la portière. Il était presque deux heures et demi du matin. A journée avait donc été très longue et elle savait que le lendemain, elle n'irait surement pas à l'église avec Ed et les enfants. Pas qu'elle y aille souvent de toute façon… Mais là, il était sur qu'elle n'irait pas.

Sara ne rentra pas dans la maison tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur les marches devant la maison.

Elle resta assise là un moment. Elle le regarda les pieds. Les chaussures qu'elle avait mit pour son rendez-vous avec Grissom était très belle pour une soirée, mais surement pas confortable pour travailler avec.

Elle sortit son portable de son sac et vit qu'elle avait un texto en attente.

_Appelle-moi__, à n'importe quelle heure. __GG_

Elle réfléchit un moment. Il était vraiment tard, mais Grissom savait très bien qu'elle allait surement rentrer très tard. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir plantée dans le restaurant au milieu de leur dîner.

_Je passais vraiment un bon moment, purée ! Avec Grissom! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu ca._

Finalement, Sara composa le numéro de Grissom. Il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie et elle entendit sa voix «Salut Sara.»

Elle sourit «Tu as mon nom qui s'affiche ?»

«Bien sure, sinon comment voudrais tu que j'évite Hodges?»

Elle pouvait entendre le son de la télévision derrière lui «Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?»

Le son se coupa «Du base-ball japonais. Je crois que j'ai toutes les chaines du monde.»

«Tu ne regardes pas des courses de cafards ?»

«C'est pas avant 4 heures du matin ca.» Elle l'entendit bouger «C'était une affaire intéressante?»

«Un Kidnapping. Une petite fille de 4 ans.» Elle soupira «Beaucoup de pressions.»

«Je sais. Comment ca c'est passé ?»

«En faite, la père était responsable. Il a appelé avec son portable. Il a même pas pensé à appeler d'une cabine téléphonique.»

«C'est bien quand les criminels nous mâchent le travail.»

«Ouais mais ca aurait été mieux si il avait appelé un peu plus tôt.»

«Sara… J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée.» lui dit soudainement Grissom.

«Moi aussi.» Dit-elle. «En faite, c'est peut être une bonne chose que je sois partie plus tôt. Ca nous a évités d'être mal à l'aise après le rendez-vous, tu sais…»

«Tu as certainement raison… J'aurais essayé de t'embrasser, tu m'aurais repoussé…»

«Oui, c'était un risque.» Dit-elle

«Tu m'aurais laissé faire Sara ?» Il était tout sérieux d'un coup. Elle changea le téléphone d'oreille.

«Non…Hm… Je veux dire… pas ce soir.» Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment faisait-il pour garder son calme en lui demandant une chose pareille.

«Je comprends.» Il n'avait pas l'air déçu «Je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit, Sara.»

«J'aurais aimé, Griss. C'est juste que… ca n'aurait pas été très intelligent." Elle se souvenait encore de ses baisers et du plaisir extrême qu'elle avait ressentis.

«Je comprends.» Elle se relaxa.

_Il est__ incroyablement ouvert avec moi __ces derniers temps. __Il faut que je lui fasse confiance, au moins un __petit__ peu._

_Ca ne marchera pas si je ne lui fais pas confiance._

«Merci pour ce soir» lui dit il doucement et elle sourit.

«Je… Je suis contente que tu sois là, Grissom.»


	4. Chapter 4

_Bah dis donc pour une semaine où je ne devais pas écrire car pas le temps, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal finalement, non ??? Allez, bonne lecture guys... Bisous_

C'était compliqué. Grissom regardait autour de lui, essayant de trouver une idée originale, mais il finit par laisser tomber._ Je pense que je vais faire ca de façon traditionnelle._

Sa mère lui avait appris que quand on était invite pour dîner chez quelqu'un, il fallait apporter un cadeau à ses hôtes. Il savait que les coutumes avaient changés depuis son enfance, permettant ainsi à l'invité d'apporter un cadeau général, une bouteille d'alcool par exemple, ou des chocolats… Mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être invité à dîner.

_Réfléchissons. Sara est végétarienne. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de __grandes chances__ pour que ce soit un repas sans viande._ Grissom regarda la rangée de bouteille de vin devant lui: Pinot Noir, Cabernet, Merlot… _Ca sera surement des pates ou du poisson_. Ou peut être du Tofu, mais il en doutait. Non, Sara n'allait surement pas faire un repas végétarien.

Enfin, il espérait en tout cas_. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quel vin va avec des haricots blancs._

Il choisit finalement un vin californien qu'il connaissait assez bien. _Si ca n'allait pas avec le repas, ils pourraient toujours le boire plus tard._

Grissom sortit du magasin d'alcool sous le soleil brulant de midi. Il était resté debout longtemps la nuit d'avant, espérant que Sara l'appelle, et elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait eu raison aussi. Parler au téléphone avait été moins bizarre qu'un au revoir en face à face. Il avait blagué en parlant de l'embrasser, enfin... Presque blagué… mais cette idée lui restait en tête. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait sa bouche, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Grissom secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ca. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée de penser à tout ca. Il fallait surtout qu'il apprenne à être patient.

_Prochaine étape : fleuriste._

Il avait fait quelque recherché et avait appris que ici, contrairement à Vegas, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés le dimanche. Il était de nouveau devant un étalage à ne pas savoir quoi choisir. Des roses semblaient le choix le plus logique mais c'était un peu… trop banal.

Finalement, il s'arrêta sur des arums. De magnifiques arums roses aussi élégantes que Sara.

En sortant du magasin, les bras plein, Grissom espéra qu'il n'en faisait pas trop quand même. Mais apporter des fleurs semblaient normal, une sorte de façon pour lui de lui faire passer le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer.

**xxxxx**

Quelques heures plus tard, il sortit de la station de métro. Il faisait chaud et humide. Il ne voulait pas arriver tout transpirant chez les Sidle alors il décida de prendre un taxi, mais alors qu'il était à la recherche de la ligne des taxis, un klaxonne le surpris. La voiture de Sara l'attendait.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sara se pencha sur la place passager pour lui ouvrir la portière pendant qu'il s'approchait. Il monta en voiture avec ses paquets «Tu aurais pu appeler tu sais.»

«On ne capte pas dans le métro.»

«C'est vrai» Résistant à son envie de lui retourner le bisou qu'elle lui avait donné la veille, il lui tendit le bouquet et la vit rougir avec délice.

«Grissom, tu n'avais pas à amener quoi que ce soit»

«Pense juste que c'est ma façon de me rattraper.» Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ca, il se sentit rougir immédiatement alors qu'elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Mais vu le timide sourire qu'elle fit, il avait surement dit ce qu'il fallait finalement.

«Elles sont magnifiques.» Dit-elle doucement «Merci.»

Un autre moment embarrassant s'ensuivit. Sara mit sa tête dans le bouquet pour bien respirer l'odeur pendant que Grissom s'attachait. Elle lui tendit le bouquet «Tu peux les tenir pendant que je conduis?»

«Bien sure.» Grissom reprit les fleurs et Sara démarra.

Ils ne parlèrent pas trop pendant le trajet ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi parler. Mais en entrant dans la maison ils furent tout de suite en contact avec l'odeur et le bruit ambiant. Il ya avait des bruits de clarinette et Joey qui hurlait. La musique s'arrêta nette et Kimmy hurla à son tour, se plaignant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'entrainer si Joey passait son temps à lui crier dessus. Sara roula des yeux et monta à l'étage en vitesse.

«Hey !» cria t elle «On a un invité ! C'est quoi le problème Joey?»

Grissom suivit Sara alors que celle ci était en train de parler à Kimmy, elle lui disait que vu que Grissom était arrivé, elle pouvait arrêter de jouer de la clarinette. Joey tirait sur la chemise de Sara. Celle-ci se baissa pour l'écouter et regarda Grissom en souriant. «Oui pourquoi pas. Au moins ca sera fait.»

Joseph sourit et courut dans sa chambre. Kimmy dit timidement bonjour à Grissom et commença à ranger sa clarinette. Sara rejoignit Grissom sur le pas de la porte et reprit le bouquet de fleurs. «Met toi à l'aise. Mais fais attention qu'il n'y ait pas de Lego avant de t'assoir sur le canapé.»

Grissom sourit «Je m'en rappellerais, merci.»

Ed sortit de la cuisine en se séchant les mains dans sa serviette. «Content que vous ayez pu venir.» dit-il en tendant la main à Grissom.

«Moi aussi,» répondit-il. Il tendit la bouteille de vin à Ed. Celui-ci l'attrapa en faisait un signe approbatif de la tête.

«Parfait. C'est un très bon vin. Vous avez déjà visité ce vignoble ?»

Grissom secoua la tête en posant son sac dans un coin. A ce moment là, Joey arriva en courant en portant un grand morceau de papier. Il le tendit à Grissom.

«C'est pour toi parce que tu m'as trouvé !» annonça t il. Grissom attrapa le dessin. Il y avait des lettres de toutes les couleurs collés sur le papier qui disait «Merci Docteur Grissom». Il y avait des paillettes de partout qui devait surement représenté des insectes d'après Grissom.

«Waouh, c'est super beau. Merci Joey.» Il regarda le petit garçon, essayant de bien faire attention au dessin.

Joey, soudain très timide, se réfugia dans les jambes de son père «Tante Sara a dit que tu aimais les insectes» Expliqua t il et Grissom acquiesça.

«C'est vrai. J'en ai plein comme animaux domestiques.»

«Bah !» dit Kimmy en arrivant dans la pièce.

«Quel genre d'insectes ?»

«Des araignées plus grosses que ma main et des cafards géants.»

«Je les ai vu une fois Joey, ils sont plus gros que tes petites voitures.» Ajouta Sara.

«Waouh !» Joey était impressionné.

«Et il pourra te parler d'eux après dîner, ok?» les coupa Ed «Avant ca vous avez des devoirs à faire!»

Le frère et la sœur grimpèrent à l'étage. Sara prit le dessin de Grissom «Je vais le poser.»

Ed montra la cuisine du doigt «Vous voulez une bière ?»

Ed sortit trois bière de son frigo, les ouvrit et les tendit à Sara et Grissom. Des légumes attendaient sur la table et Ed se mit à les découper et à les jeter dans le Wok alors que Sara ouvrait le four. Une bonne odeur de poisson s'en échappa.

«Le pain est bientôt prêt.» Commenta Ed et Sara acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, la voix de Kimmy s'échappa de l'intercom.

«Tante Sara, j'ai besoin d'aide !»

«Pourquoi elle me demande toujours moi ?»

«Tu es plus marrante que moi» lui dit Ed

«Désolée. Je reviens dans une minute» Dit-elle à Grissom en attrapant sa bière et en sortant de la pièce.

«Prend ton temps, ca va me donner l'occasion de l'interroger.» Lui dit Ed et Grissom ne vit qu'une main faisant un signe plutôt… rude. Ed haussa des épaules «Les enfants l'adorent.»

«C'est un bon prof.» dit Grissom «Elle apprenait à un jeune CSI toutes les ficelles du métier avant qu'elle ne parte et elle faisait un travail fantastique avec lui.» Il ne savait pas trop ce que Sara avait raconté à son frère à propos de son départ.

«Elle dit qu'elle est nulle avec les enfants, mais c'est tout le contraire… Elle nous a sauvés en venant ici.»

«Je… Je voulais vous le dire plutôt, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour votre femme.» Dit Grissom doucement.

«Merci. Ca va mieux maintenant. Vous savez vous faites parti des rares personnes à pouvoir me dire ca sans paraitre condescendant»

«C'est… Je suis souvent en contact avec des familles ayant perdu des proches dans mon travail.»

«Oui, c'est sur. Vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un doc ?»

«Pas comme ca.» Grissom posa ses coudes sur le bar, regardant sa bouteille de bière.

«Mais vous avez perdu quelqu'un.» Dit Ed en secouant le Wok.

Ca ne pouvait pas venir de la bière, il n'avait pas assez bu pour ca, mais Grissom se sentait à l'aise avec Ed. «Votre sœur.»

Ed ne dit rien mais son petit sourire invita Grissom à continuer.

Grissom serra sa main autour du goulot de la bouteille «Je l'ai laissé partir loin de moi. Ca m'a pris vraiment longtemps pour… reprendre mes esprits et j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Je n'ai pas essayé de rattraper les choses. Il était trop tard. Mais quand une autre chance est apparue, j'ai sauté dessus.»

Ed acquiesça. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Ed reparla.

«Quand Jenny est morte, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je restais assit dans le salon avec un coca et j'attendais le matin. De temps en temps j'allais jeter un œil sur les enfants, pour être sur qu'ils allaient bien, vous comprenez?»

Grissom acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement bien Ed… Il voulait être sure que ses enfants étaient bien vivants.

«Sara dormait dans la chambre d'amis à l'époque. Et quand j'étais dans les couloirs vers deux ou trois heures du matin, je l'entendais pleurer.» Ed le regardait avec un regard accusateur et Grissom eut du mal à respirer tout à coup. «Je n'ai rien fait. Je suppose que j'aurais du la consoler mais… J'avais trop mal de mon côté, je crois. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été un frère modèle pendant toutes ces années.»

Ed retourna les légumes avec une spatule et baissa le gaz. «Au bout de six semaines, je ne l'ai plus entendu pleurer. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait Sara à Vegas, mais moi, je l'a trouvait vraiment trop maigre, Doc. Ca lui fait du bien de travailler pour le FBI, elle adore ca en faite. On dirait qu'elle veut passer sa vie par ici.»

_Est ce qu'il est en train de me prévenir ?_ se demanda Grissom. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Ed en tant qu'obstacle, mais en faite, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ca.

«Et puis vous avez montré le bout de votre nez quand Joey s'est perdu» continua Ed «et tout à coup, les pleurs la nuit sont revenus.»

Le Cœur de Grissom se serra. «Je…» Commença t il, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire.

Mais Ed secoua la tête «Elle a été nerveuse comme tout pendant deux semaines.» dit-il «Elle était distraite, elle se parlait à elle-même. Et si elle savait que je vous disais ca elle me tuerait.» Dit il.

Grissom s'éclaircit la gorge «Je ne comprend pas.»

Ed sourit «J'aime ma sœur, Doc. On a passé trop de temps séparé, mais c'est une fille géniale. J'ai passé trois ans à la voir s'impliquer dans son boulot et mes enfants. Je l'ai vu refuser toutes les invitations des gars du coin… mais quand vous avez dit que vous vouliez venir la voir…»

«Je sais ce que c'est que de passer tout son temps à espérer pouvoir revenir en arrière, juste pour avoir la chance d'être avec la personne que vous aimez… Sara est une physicienne, elle nous dirait probablement que les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles, mais vous êtes sa seconde chance, Doc. Vous êtes la personne qu'elle aime. Ce qui s'est passé dans votre passé, je m'en fous, tant que vous faite parti de son futur.»

Ed soupira et sourit devant l'expression incrédule de Grissom. «Sara à une belle vie ici, mais il lui manque quelque chose. Et c'est vous ce quelque chose.» Expliqua t il comme si c'était une évidence.

Grissom avala sa salive essayant de reprendre ses esprits après le long monologue d'Ed. «C'est peut être vrai… mais rien ne dit qu'elle va me laisser faire partie de son… futur.»

«Vrai.» Ed prit sa bière «Et Sara est très têtue, mais…»

«Mais ?»

«Mais vous êtes là» Dit Ed en tendant sa bière à Grissom pour trinquer.

Grissom sourit «Oui, je suis là» Il prit une gorgée de bière et regarda Ed attentivement «Vous allez me faire peur maintenant? Me promettre de me tuer si je lui fais du mal?»

Ed haussa des épaules «Est ce que c'est ce qu'un bon frère doit faire ?... Je n'ai pas à le faire, Sara vous tuera elle-même.»

Le diner fut ce à quoi s'attendait Grissom, ayant mangé chez Catherine et Lindsey assez souvent. Ils essayaient d'avoir des conversations d'adultes mais les enfants étaient toujours là à poser des questions.

La nourriture était excellente. Ed, au contraire de sa sœur, était un excellent cuisinier. Mais Ed révéla qu'elle avait quand même fait le pain.

«Oui, j'ai mit tous les ingrédients dans une machine, très compliqué…»

«C'est Presque de la chimie.» Grissom acquiesça «avec l'incertitude de travailler avec des organismes vivants.»

«Sous le contrôle très précis de la température, de la densité et de la pression, putain, les organismes font ce que l'ont veut.» Ajouta Ed.

Joey roula des yeux «Papa !»

Sara rit et Ed grogna «C'était une citation, ca ne compte pas!»

«Si ca compte !» dit Kimmy et Sara acquiesça.

«Qu'est ce que vous en dites, docteur G ?» Grissom fit une grimace.

«Je sais qu'il faut toujours bien préserver les citations, mais il faut aussi faire attention à notre audience.»

Ed soupira «Vous êtes tous contre moi.» Il se leva de table et sortit de la pièce pour revenir deux secondes plus tard avec une pièce qu'il tendit à son fils. Celui-ci glissa la pièce dans la tirelire prévue à cet effet.

Amusé, Grissom regarda Sara. Elle souriait toujours. Elle regarda Grissom et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tout se passait à merveille.

**xxxxx**

C'était vraiment bizarre de voir Grissom dans sa famille. Elle le regarda tourner en rond dans le salon pendant que les enfants débarrassaient la table. Sara le voyait encore observer les alentours. Il regardait tout, les photos, les DVD, les livres, les peintures… C'était tout à fait lui.

Il avait offert d'aider à débarrasser mais Ed l'avait chassé de la cuisine alors maintenant Sara était assise dans le canapé à observer Grissom qui explorait.

Il venait de finir le tour du salon quand les enfants revinrent. Joey alla directement voir Grissom «Papa a dit que tu me parlerais des insectes après le dîner.»

«C'est vrai.» Joey s'assit dans le canapé et Grissom s'installa loin de Sara. Joey s'installa ensuite sur les genoux de sa tante. Elle profita de ce moment pour écouter attentivement Grissom parler de ses insectes. Kimmy lisait un livre dans un coin. Ed souleva sa fille et la prit sur ses genoux pour écouter lui aussi l'entomologiste.

Sara avait décidé la veille de profiter de chaque instant avec Grissom et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Grissom semblait heureux de parler avec Joey. De temps en temps, il la regardait droit dans les yeux tout en continuant de parler avec Joey. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

Sara se demandait ce que Grissom pouvait bien voir dans son regard.

«Je déteste interrompre, mais il est temps pour les petits microbes d'aller se coucher. Il y a école demain.»

«Hm.. j'allais Presque oublier» dit Grissom en se levant pour récupérer son sac. Il tendit deux paquets à Kimmy et Joey. Sara était étonnée et charmée qu'il ait pensé aux enfants.

Il avait acheté pour Joey un petit camion de pompier et un tee-shirt rose de Las Vegas pour Kimmy. Les deux enfants remercièrent Grissom. Sara n'était pas étonné qu'il est choisit les bons cadeaux, il observait toujours tout.

Les pensées de Sara partir sur une image de Grissom tout attentionné pour elle. Pendant un bref instant elle voulut se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais non, il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

_Ca ne fait que tr__o__i__s jours. Ce n'est pas assez. Et de toute façon, il ne __serrait__ pas aussi __attentionné__ avec elle tout le temps non plus…_

C'était au tour de Sara de lire une histoire à Joey. Ed offrit son aide, mais Sara refusa. Grissom était là pour apprendre à connaitre sa famille après tout. Quand elle redescendit au bout de quarante cinq minutes, elle s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir pour écouter les deux hommes discuter de base-ball. Quand elle entra dans le salon, le regard que lui lança Grissom était rempli de désir. Elle résista à son envie de s'assoir tout contre lui.

A la place, elle reprit sa place à l'autre bout du canapé et ils discutèrent tous les trois de politique.

Un petit peu après neuf heures, Grissom regarda sa montre «Je devrais y aller.» Dit il en se levant «C'est aussi école pour vous demain.»

Il regarda Sara avec timidité. Elle se leva elle aussi «Je vais te ramener au train.»

«C'est le métro. Trois ans que tu vis ici et tu te trompes toujours.»

Elle attrapa le dessin de Joey et le tendit à Grissom.

Ed se leva et serra la main de Grissom «Merci d'être venu, Doc. Vous serez toujours le bienvenue.»

«Merci de m'avoir invité» Répondit Grissom timidement.

«Tu vas te coucher ?» demanda t elle à son frère.

«Non, je vais trainer un peu.»

Grissom et Sara sortir. Sara avait laissé sa voiture dehors. Il faisait nuit maintenant.

«Tu… Hm… Tu veux te balader un peu avant ?» Demanda Sara qui voulait absolument parler à Grissom seule à seule.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement un moment. Grissom avait posé le dessin dans la voiture de Sara. «Sara?»

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder. Il en fit de même et se tourna vers elle. «Je ne sais pas comment te dire ca.» dit-elle.

Elle le vit tout de suite se redresser, blessé «Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit.» dit il en se tournant pour repartir vers la voiture.

_Merde._ Elle le rattrapa en criant «Grissom ! Grissom ! Attend !»

Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais il ne courait pas non plus et en quelques secondes elle fut devant lui, lui bloquant le chemin. Elle posa sa main sur son bras avant qu'il n'explose «Mon Dieu, Grissom, laisse moi le temps de parler!»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?»

«Que tu es stupide ?» demanda t elle, prête à exploser de rire ou de pleurs. «Grissom, j'essayais de te dire que je voulais que tu restes. Enfin, si tu veux bien rester…»

Il ferma les yeux et il couvrit sa main avec la sienne, la serrant. «En tant qu'ami. Pour le moment. Il faut qu'on avance doucement.»

Grissom prit une profonde respiration «Ok…. Ok.»

Et parce qu'elle le voulait et qu'elle en avait besoin, et que des amis pouvaient très bien faire ca, elle le serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme ca un moment, dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

**xxxxx**

Il était presque onze heures quand Sara rentra chez elle. Elle s'était promenée un moment encore avec Grissom, en parlant pas trop mais étant à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Grissom lui avait dit qu'il allait prendre une voiture de location dès le lendemain et qu'il allait faire rapatrié d'autres affaires de Vegas. Quand elle l'avait déposé au métro, il avait défait sa ceinture et après un moment d'hésitation il s'était penché vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de descendre de voiture.

Elle avait été surprise par ce geste.

Et là, maintenant elle rentrait chez elle, pas vraiment sur qu'Ed soit toujours debout. Mais il était toujours dans son bureau. «Hey.»

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur de son frère en lui disant «ne reste pas trop longtemps debout.»

«Alors… comment c'était ?»

«On est d'accord pour rester amis pour le moment.»

«Amis ?» Ed était surpris «Pourquoi ? A quoi tu joues ?»

«Tu ne le connais pas Ed, il m'a trop souvent laissé tomber. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance pour l'instant.»

«Allez, sœurette. Ce type est complètement dingue de toi. Il ferait tout pour toi.»

«Peut être. Mais je ne suis pas prête. Il m'a blessé Ed, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas faire comme si le passé n'existait pas. Il faut que j'y aille doucement.»

«Ok. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Mais Sara…» Il hésita «N'attend pas trop longtemps. Tout à une fin.»

**xxxxx**

Grissom ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait à la télévision, mais ce devait surement être un vieux film de science fiction en noir et blanc. Il n'avait pas le son, il voulait juste voir les images pour se distraire.

Il avait encore une chance. Il pouvait presque sentir l'énorme poids qu'il avait sur les épaules s'évaporer.

Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, c'était un résidu de quand il avait cru que Sara lui demandait de rentrer à Vegas. Il avait eu mal, très mal, mais le pire c'était qu'il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir blessé encore une fois. Et c'est ca qui l'avait fait partir à grandes enjambés.

Mais non, elle veut que je reste, se dit il.

Maintenant que ces quelques jours de cauchemars et de pure plaisir étaient passés, il comprenait la décision de Sara. Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact pendant trois ans, et avant ca, leur relation professionnelle et privée avait été plus que limite. Peu importe à quel point ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, ils n'étaient plus comme il y avait trois ans, et il leur faudrait du temps pour réapprendre à se connaitre.

Grissom ferma les yeux, se rappelant avec délice des bras de Sara autour de son cou. Il s'était senti si bien dans ses bras, comme si c'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué pendant des années.

Peut être que c'était le cas.

Il regarda l'écran de télévision une nouvelle fois. J'ai six mois pour commencer. Plus si je le veux. Il avait pensé à quitter Vegas de toute façon, mais si il devait s'installer en Virginie, il allait falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose pour occuper ses journées.

Pas que je ne veuille pas passer tout mon temps avec toi, mon cœur, mais tu as autre chose à faire. Il sourit à une Sara imaginaire et commença à penser à différentes options.

Et il rêva de la tenir dans ses bras encore une fois.

**xxxxx**

Le lundi matin fut aussi normal que tous les autres matins de la semaine chez les Sidle. Sara descendit préparer le café et découvrit que Ed n'était, en faite, pas aller se coucher de la nuit, elle le sortit donc de son bureau et l'envoya se laver et s'habiller avant qu'il n'aille au travail. En principe, elle l'incitait à retourner se coucher dans des cas pareils, mais elle savait que ce matin, il avait une importante réunion au labo.

Elle mangea ensuite ses toasts, pensant à Grissom et Gracie qui s'étaient moqués de ses habitudes alimentaires, et s'habilla pour partir au travail.

Mais quand elle arriva à son bureau, elle fut surprise de découvrir un bouquet de roses rose et blanche. Elle posa son sac à main et attrapa la carte qui trônait au milieu du bouquet. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire sachant pertinemment que ses collègues l'observaient. Les gars de la sécurité avaient du déposer le bouquet sur son bureau et ces gars là n'étaient jamais très subtiles.

La petite carte de contenait qu'un mot, mais celui ci lui apporta un immense sourire.

_Merci_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà encore une fois cette semaine... je vous avoue que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma famille ces derniers jours mais j'ai quand même réussit à traduire un peu... et en plus, vous vous en fichez mais je suis malade.. j'ai plus de voix... ca fait du bien à mon entourage d'un autre coté...lol Bon allez, vous vous en fichez de ma vie vous voulez la suite c'est tout, je sais bien... Alors bonne lecture !_

C'était un sentiment bizarre, de savoir que Grissom n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle, pratiquement à côté d'elle. Mais elle supposait qu'elle allait s'habituer à sa présence avec le temps.

Normalement.

Elle ne le vit pas pendant trois jours après qu'il soit venu chez elle pour dîner, plus à cause de son boulot qu'autre chose, mais elle l'avait appelé le lundi soir pour voir comment il allait et si il s'était bien installé, et pour le remercier pour les fleurs. Ils avaient fini par parler deux heures au téléphone, principalement de leur boulot mais de rien en particulier. Et même si Sara avait baillé tout le lendemain, elle était quand même heureuse d'avoir parlé avec lui aussi tard.

C'est comme si ma vie suivait enfin son cours normal. Pour une fois. Depuis le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Grissom, c'est toujours lui qui avait tenu les rennes, même si il ne le réalisait pas vraiment. Elle était toujours derrière lui, à l'attendre. Mais Sara voulait d'une relation égale à égale.

Enfin, on en arrivera forcement là un jour ou un autre.

Et en même temps... en même temps c'était plutôt sympathique de se faire courtiser. Grissom lui avait montré ces derniers jours qu'il pouvait être charmant. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait pour elle qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était plus qu'il lui montrait qu'elle était importante pour lui.

Parfois, elle avait peur que son cœur n'arrive pas à suivre la cadence. Mais d'autre fois, elle se demandait s'ils allaient continuer comme ca longtemps, s'il n'allait pas finir par se lasser et s'enfuir.

**xxxxx**

Ce qui surprenait le plus Grissom dans sa nouvelle vie, c'était la facilité avec laquelle il évoluait. Trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper avait été plus que facile. Il avait reprit contact avec un vieil ami à l'Institut Smithorian qui lui avait offert un travail immédiatement. Ce n'était pas super bien payé, mais Grissom ne faisait pas ca pour de l'argent de toute façon. Le boulot avait été son but principal pendant tant d'années qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu le temps de dépenser de l'argent. La seule chose conséquente qu'il avait achetée ces dernières années était sa maison à Vegas. Il avait bien investi son argent durant toute sa vie, si bien qu'il pouvait très bien se mettre à la retraite et vivre paisiblement jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie.

Pour ne pas perdre la main, il avait aussi fait savoir au laboratoire criminel du coin qu'il était disponible en free-lance. Ca, ca payait plus que bien. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours vivre de ca. Il fallait qu'il y pense. Les choses n'étaient toujours pas très claires entre lui et Sara, mais il pouvait très bien finir ses jours en Virginie.

L'idée le rendait un peu triste. Après tout sa maison et ses amis étaient à Vegas mais Grissom refusait de s'inquiéter de tout ca pour le moment. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'incertitudes et ce n'était pas la peine de se tracasser avec tout ca pour le moment.

Mais il se laissa imaginer qu'il pourrait acheter une maison avec Sara. Mais à chaque fois, dans ses rêves, cette maison ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qu'il possédait déjà à Vegas. Il se voyait lui ouvrir la porte, il la voyait ranger ses vêtements dans ses placards, il voyait...

Sa maison devenait celle de Sara.

**xxxxx**

Grissom regardait la petite enveloppe. Ce n'était pas très souvent qu'il recevait dans son courrier une enveloppe rose, et encore moins des enveloppes roses avec Barbie dessus. En faite, je pense pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais reçu d'enveloppe avec Barbie dessus. Grissom, même si il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, était presque certain de qui pouvait lui envoyer cette carte. C'était Kimmy. et c'était pour l'inviter à la fête d'anniversaire de Sara.

Grissom réalisa qu'il était plus que content d'être invité, même si il espérait vraiment que le rose et les poupées n'allaient pas être le thème de la soirée. Il avait déjà abordé le sujet avec Ed, avec autant de courtoisie que possible, et il avait découvert que les fêtes d'anniversaire chez les Sidle était sacrées. Ce qui avait un peu ruiné son plan d'inviter Sara pour une célébration un peu plus privée, même si il supposait qu'il pourrait l'inviter un autre jour.

L'invitation comprenait un coupon réponse pré timbré, lui aussi rose. Grissom cocha la bonne case pour avertir de sa présence, ravi de n'avoir aucune obligation professionnelle. Il avait le choix de ses horaires et ca lui convenait très bien.

Il continua de regarder son courrier, tout en pensant à cette future fête. Et en plus, j'ai déjà un cadeau.

Dix jours plus tard, il se garait dans la rue des Sidle, un peu nerveux. Il était venu dîner avec eux deux fois depuis la première fois, mais il supposait que cette fois, il allait y avoir des amis de Sara et il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne les connaissait pas du tout. Sara ne parlait pas beaucoup d'eux. Ed avait intégré Grissom à la famille avec une grande aisance, ce qui étonnait Grissom. Mais Ed avait ses raisons.

Est ce qu'ils vont tous me regarder bizarrement comme un vieil homme étrange ? Est ce qu'ils vont lui demander plus tard pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de rester ? De quoi je vais parler avec eux ? Ce n'était pas des choses pour lesquelles il se souciait en principe, mais il ne voulait pas que les gens regardent Sara différemment à cause de lui.

Reprend toi ! Je suis sur qu'Ed et Sara ont bien choisi leurs invités. Il ne t'aurait pas invité sinon. Il sortit de sa voiture, son petit paquet à la main.

Il vit tout de suite Sara qui préparait une table de pique nique dans le jardin. Il y avait des ballons gonflés à l'hélium et des guirlandes d'anniversaire.

Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il arriva quand même à s'approcher d'elle pour lui murmurer «Ils te font travailler le jour de ton anniversaire ?»

Elle se redressa immédiatement et l'étonna complètement en se tournant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras brièvement. Ce fut si rapide qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de refermer ses bras derrière le dos de Sara. «Hey Griss, tu me connais... il fallait que je m'occupe.»

«C'était ca ou l'attacher à une chaise avec des menottes, et j'en ai pas.» dit Ed en arrivant avec un pot d'eau.

Grissom essaya de maitriser sa respiration. «Je peux aider ?» demanda t il et Ed lui sourit.

«Bien sur, fais juste ce que Sara te demande.» Grissom releva un sourcil et regarda Sara qui soupirait, mais Ed était déjà parti.

«Alors je suis à tes ordres.» dit il en souriant.

«Tu peux peut être aidé mon frère si tu veux.» dit-elle «de toute façon il ne reste pas grand chose à faire.»

Et c'était vrai, la table fut mise très rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom trouva une occupation : il attrapa une guêpe sous un verre pour l'observer. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive tous les enfants du coin étaient autour de lui à observer avec lui. Joey resta collé contre Grissom lui demandant pleins d'informations sur les guêpes.

Quand Grissom releva la tête il s'aperçut que la plupart des invités étaient arrivés. Sara le présenta donc à trois hommes et trois femmes: quatre étaient des collègues à Sara et les deux autres étaient des amis de Ed, mais qui paraissaient également être amis avec Sara.

Personne ne le regarda avec dédain. Les deux microbiologistes amis d'Ed partirent dans une grande conversation pendant que Sara distribuait des bières à ses collègues.

«Docteur Grissom, bien sur ! L'entomologiste ! J'ai assisté à une de vos conférences il y a quelques années.» Lui dit une jeune femme «C'est la barbe, vous n'en aviez pas à l'époque.»

Et ce fut aussi facile que ca. Elle commença à lui poser pleins de questions sur les sciences médico-légales et Grissom fut tout de suite très à l'aise avec ses réponses. Quand il regarda autour de lui quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Sara dans un coin, se souriant à elle-même.

Le repas se composait essentiellement de produit végétariens mais Ed avait également préparé un barbecue avec des grillages et des hot dog. Les enfants jouaient entre eux.

Une petite pile de cadeau attendaient au bout d'une table et Grissom avait mit son paquet au milieu en faisant bien attention que Sara ne le voit pas faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment assisté à une fête d'anniversaire comme celle là, mais il trouvait cela assez plaisant au final. Après avoir rerempli son assiette, il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Sara.

«Tu t'amuses ?» lui demanda t elle, en attrapant un bout de melon dans son assiette.

Grissom avala son œuf et lui répondit «En faite, plutôt oui… Est-ce que Ed est toujours aussi agité?»

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Ed qui discutait avec ses collègues. Il regardait autour de lui nerveusement.

«Il attend l'arrivée de Gracie. Elle avait un ménage à faire ailleurs aujourd'hui, elle avait prévenue qu'elle serait en retard.»

Et c'est à ce moment là que Gracie arriva avec une grosse boite à la main. Elle embrassa Sara et Ed fut tout de suite vers eux à l'embêter avec son retard. Il lui trouva vite une assiette et un verre. Grissom le regarda faire, amusé par sa façon d'agir avec Gracie. Gracie avait l'air aussi attirée par Ed que lui par elle, même si ils paraissaient tous les deux très timides à ce sujet. Mais Grissom était sur qu'entamer une nouvelle vie après la perte d'un être chère ne devait pas être très évident.

Grissom fut plutôt surpris de découvrir au cours de l'après midi que les invités de Sara étaient tous des gens bien éduqués et très intelligents. Ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, Sara et Ed choisissant leurs amis avec attention.

Lui aussi avait été choisi par Sara en faite…

Les enfants se précipitèrent sur Sara pour lui demander d'ouvrir ses cadeaux pour que le gâteau puisse être servi.

Grissom s'attendait presque à ce que Sara ne soit pas super ravie de cette étape, mais non, elle se plaça vite devant la pile de ses cadeaux. Les invités se réunirent autour de Sara pendant que Grissom se mettait un peu à l'écart.

Sara attrapa le premier paquet et arracha le papier. C'était le cadeau de la part de Gracie et Sara tomba nez à nez avec un gros lézard en peluche rose. Et vu l'expression de Ed, Gracie et Sara, Grissom comprit vite qu'il devait y avoir une histoire derrière ce cadeau. Sara explosa de rire en voyant le lézard.

«Encore un ? Je vais devoir trouver une maison plus grande pour ranger tous mes reptiles !» Elle serra ensuite le jouet dans ses bras et Grissom eut la gorge nouée en la voyant d'un coup aussi jeune.

Les autres cadeaux étaient plus petits, des livres et des CD pour la plupart, et une empreinte digitale géante dessinée par Joey. Il ne restait plus que le cadeau de Grissom sur la table. Sara prit la petite carte et la sortit de son enveloppe. Elle rougit légèrement et contrairement aux autres cartes qu'elle avait lues à haute voix, elle se garda les mots de Grissom pour elle seule. Elle rangea vite la carte dans l'enveloppe malgré les pitiés de Joey et ouvrit son cadeau.

Grissom fut encore une fois ravi de voir la tête de Sara quand elle découvrit le cadeau. Elle le regarda immédiatement «Comment tu as su?» lui demanda t elle. Grissom ne fit que sourire, en haussant légèrement des épaules.

Deux femmes firent des ohhh appréciateurs quand Sara sorti le collier de la boite. Il n'allait pas du tout avec le tee-shirt violet qu'elle portait, mais elle voulu quand même se l'accrocher. «Kimmy? Tu m'aides à l'attacher?» et sa nièce accrocha le collier.

Un des collègues d'Ed fit un geste approbateur à Grissom. Celui-ci lui retourna son regard l'air de dire «Et oui, je suis là maintenant, il faut vous y habituez!»

Ensuite Ed claqua des mains en se levant. «C'est l'heure du gâteau!»

«On ne chante pas !» cria Sara en explosant de rire. Mais celui-ci se mit à chanter avec une grosse voix bien grave.

Sara se couvrit le visage des mains en riant toujours. Grissom resta dans son coin, la regardant avec attention, pendant qu'Ed et les autres invités chantaient à tue tête. Ed apporta le gâteau et invita Sara a souffler ses bougies «Fais un vœu tante Sara» cria Joey. Sara prit son neveu contre elle, ferma les yeux et souffla les bougies.

Grissom resta un peu après la fête pour aider à ranger, et surtout ne voulant pas partir tout de suite. Joey était un peu grincheux, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués avec Kimmy. Ed les autorisa tout de même à aller faire de la balançoire dehors avant d'aller se coucher.

Sara raccompagna Grissom à sa voiture, glissant sa main dans la sienne, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il ferma sa main en la serrant fort. Ils passèrent devant Gracie et Ed qui étaient dans un coin à murmurer. Grissom se demanda dans combien de temps Ed ferait le premier pas.

«Merci d'être venu. Et pour le collier.» Lui dit Sara quand ils arrivèrent devant sa voiture. Sa main libre frôla le collier «Comment…»

Grissom secoua la tête «C'est mon secret.» Son regarda se posa brièvement sur les lèvres de Sara et il fut très tenté, si tenté…

Mais c'était sa décision à elle «Joyeux anniversaire, Sara. Merci de m'avoir invité.»

Elle hésita un peu, comme si elle voulait dire autre chose puis se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue, doucement. «On se voit samedi.» lui murmura t elle en partant.

C'était, pour Grissom, les meilleurs remerciements qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

**xxxxx**

Sara referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et regarda la pile de ses cadeaux qui étaient posés dans la pièce. Ce fut une longue journée et Ed devant travailler, elle avait du coucher Joey et Kimmy.

_Finalement_. Elle souffla. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de tout assimiler sa journée. Un des cadeaux attira son attention.

Sara attrapa la petite boite de Grissom. Le collier était toujours autour de son cou, mais elle voulait relire la carte qu'elle avait enfermée dans la boite à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Son écriture si familière et Shakespeare. _Bien sur_.

_Mon miroir ne me convaincra pas d'être vieux,__tant que jeunesse et toi portez la même date ;__mais quand sur toi les sillons du temps je les observe__alors je vois la mort pénaliser mes jours.__Car cette beauté dont tu es revêtu__n'est rien que l'habillement heureux de mon __cœur__lequel dans ton sein vit comme le tien dans moi :__alors comment pourrais-je être plus vieux que toi ?__O ainsi mon amour,__sois tant de toi soigneux,__que moi je le serai pour toi non pour moi-même ;__portant ton __cœur__ que je garderai précieux,__comme douce nourrice a gardé son bébé.__Ne compte pas sur ton __cœur__ quand le mien sera tué ;__tu m'as donné le tien, et je ne le rendrai._

_Sonnet 22 (NDLA: ce n'est pas le __poème__ que l'auteur avait mit mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part en __français__, alors j'ai mit un des sonnets de Shakespeare qui se __rapprochait__ un peu (j'__espere__) au texte d'origine…) _

Et ensuite juste son nom, _Gil_, même si elle ne se souvenait pas avoir utilisé son prénom par le passé.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à sa vieillesse, mais les mots de ce sonnet la touchaient et lui faisaient comprendre ce qui l'avait retenu pendant temps d'années.

«Ambigüe.» Dit-elle tout fort. Le sonnet pouvait être compris de plusieurs manières différentes, un compliment sur leur amitié ou l'adoration la plus totale de Grissom pour Sara.

Sara remit la carte dans son enveloppe et rangea l'enveloppe dans un des tiroirs de sa commode là où elle gardait les premières roses (séchées) que Grissom lui avait offert. Sara se doutait que Grissom devait être un grand romantique, sous sa timidité. Quelqu'un qui pouvait citer des poèmes aussi facilement et jeter des compliments sans qu'on ne les attendent devait forcement être un grand romantique.

Elle soupira. Quand elle avait dit à Grissom qu'il pouvait rester, elle n'avait pas vraiment considérer l'idée qu'il allait la courtiser comme ca.

Elle se regarda dans son miroir, observant son collier. Il était beau, oui, et elle l'avait voulu dès qu'elle l'avait vu, mais le fait que Grissom lui ai acheté le rendait bien plus précieux pour elle, c'était une preuve tangible de… et bien… de son désir.

«Je ne sais pas où on va» dit-elle à son image «Mais pas question que j'abandonne maintenant!»


	6. Chapter 6

_Allez un autre chapitre.. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs en route là... Vous êtes toujours là ??? Parce que si il n'y a plus personne, moi j'arrête de traduire et je fais autre chose (je suis d'une humeur aujourd'hui... ou la la..) _

_Allez see ya guys ! And enjoy !_

_Ce fut son estomac qui le sortit de_ ses rêves. Grissom enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, en réalisant qu'il venait de passer au moins trois heures le nez dans une revue scientifique. Son petit déjeuner au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel remontait donc déjà à plusieurs heures. La pluie tombait doucement sur les fenêtres de son appartement, comme c'était le cas depuis déjà trois jours, mais Grissom ne s'en souciait guère, n'ayant plus de preuves à récupérer... En faite, il était même plutôt bien dans son appartement : la décoration n'était pas fabuleuse, mais la lumière était pas mal et les fauteuils confortables.

Assit devant sa revue, Grissom s'étira. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de rester chez lui comme ca toute la journée un jour de semaine. Il avait passé son mercredi dans le Marinland pour un laboratoire criminel, et le mardi il avait été travaillé au Musée. Il voyait en principe Sara deux fois par semaine, mais cette semaine là, il ne l'avait vu qu'au cours d'un diner la veille parce qu'elle travaillait tard en ce moment. Ce vendredi était supposé être son jour de repos, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir avant samedi. Même si Grissom voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, il savait qu'elle avait aussi besoin de temps libre pour elle. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu veux passer tout ton temps avec elle que c'est pareille pour elle ! se rappela t il quand son désir prit le dessus. En soupirant, il se leva et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait à manger dans ses placards. Il se sentait seul. Bon, il n'était plus vraiment seul maintenant, mais Sara lui manquait.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le frigo, son téléphone portable retentit. Il décrocha sans vraiment regarder l'identité de son correspondant, s'attendant à un laboratoire du coin qui aurait besoin de son aide «Gil Grissom.»

«Hey !» C'était la voix de Sara, un peu essoufflée. Grissom se redressa, tout content de l'entendre.

«Je te dérange ?»

Il sourit. «Pas du tout. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?»

«Me cacher ?» Elle riait un peu d'après le son de sa voix, mais il y avait une part de vérité également.

«Te cacher ?» répéta Grissom, oubliant complètement qu'il avait faim «De quoi voudrais tu te cacher ?»

«Ma famille,» grogna Sara «Il n'y a pas école aujourd'hui alors les enfants sont à la maison, il y a une réunion des professeurs ou quelque chose comme ca. Ils sont coincés à la maison à cause de la pluie et moi je deviens dingue là. C'est au tour d'Ed de s'occuper d'eux.»

Grissom haussa des épaules «Alors, laisse-moi être ta cachette.»

Sara souffla fortement «Merci ! Tu es mon sauveur. Je rêve de parler à une adulte là !»

«Tu veux que je te retrouve où ?»

«Oh, on n'a pas à aller où que ce soit.» lui répondit-elle «On peut rester chez toi ?»

Il cligna des yeux. Sara n'avait pas mit les pieds chez lui depuis le jour de son arrivé. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de la laisser loin de chez lui, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle veuille passer chez lui, dans son appartement hôtel sans décoration. Il trouva l'idée intéressante «Oui, Ok. Je te vois dans une demi-heure alors ?»

«Hm...» Sara hésita et Grissom leva un sourcil «Je... Je suis déjà chez toi en quelque sorte.»

Elle paraissait honteuse d'elle même «T'es ici ?» demanda t il gentiment.

«Ouais»

Grissom regarda autour de lui, avec un peu d'appréhension. Il gardait son appartement propre, mais...

«Monte vite avant d'être trempée, Sidle» lui dit il en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. Il enleva son maillot de bain qui séchait et tira le rideau de douche.

Elle venait à lui, avant même de savoir si elle était la bienvenue.

Il n'y avait rien de plus joyeux.

**xxxxx**

Sara grimpa les escaliers en courant, un peu embarrassée tout de même. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir ici sans s'annoncer. Grissom aimait sa tranquillité et elle le savait très bien, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air ennuyé au téléphone. Elle se devait de lui laisser du temps pour lui, ils n'avaient pas à se voir tous les jours mais là, elle était vraiment désespérée.

Le fait qu'elle aurait pu aller ailleurs ne lui traversa même pas la tête. Il est là pour me voir après tout, et ce n'est pas comme si on se voyait tous les jours, surtout cette semaine.

Et en plus, elle arrivait les mains vides. Elle aurait pu lui apporter quelque chose quand même. Le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait était une plante pour son appartement, en guise de cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère.

Enfin, bon, c'est trop tard. Sara ouvrit la porte qui la séparait du palier de Grissom et longea le couloir, grelotant un peu malgré sa veste. Elle s'était faite trempée en sortant de voiture.

La porte de Grissom s'ouvrit au moment où elle arriva devant, et la silhouette de Grissom apparut immédiatement. Il souriait avec ses cheveux ondulés. «Entre.» lui dit il en lui tendant la main. Sara se surpris elle même en acceptant sa main et le laissant l'attirer à l'intérieur très doucement.

Il faisait bon chez lui et il y avait une bonne odeur de café et de Grissom. Sara vit tout de suite qu'il s'était bien installé. Son kit de travail était posé dans un coin près de la porte d'entrée avec ses clés et son portefeuille. Il y avait des journaux et des revues sur une table au milieu du salon. La plante qu'elle lui avait offerte trônait sur le muret de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon.

Mais Sara réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun insecte. «Où est ta Tarentule ?»

Grissom, qui lui tenait toujours la main, haussa des épaules «il est mort l'année dernière en faite.» Il lui lâcha la main doucement après une petite pression. «Tu peux poser ta veste à l'entrée, elle pourra sécher comme ca.» Elle enleva sa veste «Et tes cafards ?»

Grissom se dirigea dans sa cuisine «Quand j'ai décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique, je les ai vendu à un ami. Ils voyagent bien, mais je ne pense pas que le directeur de l'hôtel aurait apprécié avoir des cafards dans son immeuble, même en cage»

Sara accrocha son manteau près de la porte et le retrouva dans la cuisine, pas très à l'aise d'être chez lui.

Grissom lui servit une tasse de café et la lui tendit en lui montrant le pot de crème et le sucre sur sa table. «Fais comme chez toi»

Sara prit une des deux cuillers en souriant «Tu as un service à thé ?» Il haussa de nouveau des épaules, un peu embarrassé, tout en se servant sa tasse de café. «C'est plus facile comme ca»

C'était... charmant. Sara lui souri «Mignon.»

Grissom lui fit une petite grimace en rougissant. Elle lui passa le pot de crème sans parler, le temps qu'il reprenne ses couleurs naturelles.

Sara réalisa qu'il ne savait surement pas quoi faire avec elle, tout comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Mais en voyant la plante qu'elle lui avait offerte, une idée jaillit dans sa tête «Tu as la dernière parution de la revue FSI ?»

Grissom sourit, heureux de trouver une occupation. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans les fauteuils et se mirent à lire des revues scientifiques, avec un bruit de fond le ronronnement du frigo et la pluie qui s'abattait sur les fenêtres.

Un peu plus tard, Sara releva la tête et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle passait autant de temps avec Grissom sans échanger un seul mot.

En faite, depuis l'arrivé de Grissom à Washington, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passer un moment comme ca, juste tous les deux, sans rien faire.

Et c'était vraiment formidable.

Grissom se releva pour remplir leur tasse en silence. Sara remarqua alors qu'il était en chaussette. Elle trouva ca encore plus charmant que le service à thé.

L'estomac de Grissom grogna alors que la lumière du jour commençait à faiblir. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et Sara s'attendait à ce que Grissom rougisse de nouveau, mais à la place il haussa des épaules.

«Je crois que c'est le moment de te demander si tu as faim» dit il en refermant son magazine.

Sara referma elle aussi sa revue «Oui, un peu.» En faite, à y repenser, elle avait vraiment très faim.

Grissom posa son journal sur la table basse. «Je connais un petit restaurant en bas de la rue, mais si tu préfères je peux te faire quelque chose ici.»

Sara ne savait pas ce que lui préférait, son visage restant impassible «Et bien... puisque tu me laisse le choix, je vote pour rester ici où il ne pleut pas.»

Il acquiesça, heureux, et se leva «Parfait. Laisse-moi voir ce que j'ai à proposer à une végétarienne.»

Elle le suivit deux minutes plus tard dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas vraiment la place pour deux personnes - enfin, pour le moment - alors elle se posa contre le chambranle de la porte et le regarda. S'il était nerveux, il ne le montrait pas «Des pates ca t'ira ?»

«Parfait.» Elle le regarda verser de l'eau dans une casserole et la mettre sur le gaz. Il versa la sauce tomate à faire réchauffer dans une autre casserole qu'il mit aussi sur le gaz. Grissom sortit ensuite une bouteille de vin et un ouvre-bouteille d'un tiroir. Sara s'avança vers lui «Je vais l'ouvrir.»

Grissom lui tendit la bouteille sans râler, ce qui était un grand changement pour elle car en principe les hommes aimaient ouvrir les bouteilles eux même, comme si une femme ne pouvait pas faire ça elle-même. Elle ôta le bouchon avec facilité – pas qu'elle ouvre souvent des bouteilles de vin, mais elle savait bien le faire quand même – il lui prit ensuite la bouteille ouverte et la posa sur le comptoir. Et il la regarda.

L'eau bouillonnait, la sauce mijotait. Si Grissom avait eu d'autres idées en tête, comme faire du pain ou une salade, il laissa ça de côté. A la place, il préféra la regarder avec calme et curiosité, ce qui aurait du la rendre mal à l'aise, mais en faite, pas du tout. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle et lui rendit son regard.

Un léger sourire parvint jusqu'aux lèvres de Grissom. Il s'approcha lentement de Sara et leva une main en faisant très attention. Curieuse, Sara ne bougea pas, et faillit fondre quand sa main arriva sur sa joue et qu'il la lui caressa avec une immense gentillesse. Il n'y avait pas trace d'une quelconque envie sexuelle, c'était juste un geste fabuleux. Comme Sara ne bougeait pas, Grissom lui sourit encore plus. Et subitement il laissa sa main retomber et il se tourna vers la sauce pour la remuer.

Sara voulu lui demander un bref instant pourquoi il avait fait ca, mais changea d'avis._ Je pense que je le sais déjà_.

La sauce la surpris agréablement quand ils commencèrent à manger «Tu as ta recette où ?» demanda t elle à Grissom.

«C'est Brass.» Répondit-il en enroulant ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.«Mais d'habitude il met des saucisses dedans»

Sara acquiesça et attrapa une olive noire. «Ed aime mettre de la dinde dans sa sauce parfois»

Grissom avala sa bouchée «Tu n'as pas converti ta famille au végétarisme ?»

A en juger par son regard, Grissom faisait exprès de l'ennuyer. «Non, j'ai pas fait ca. En plus, je ne suis pas végétarienne par choix. Je ne mange pas de viande parce que ca m'a dégouté. Avant j'adorais la viande.»

Grissom fit une petite grimace de honte et Sara rit «Griss, ce n'était pas ta faute. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir abandonné la viande quand même… et puis je n'avais pas à rester à le regarder se décomposer non plus.»

«C'est vrai,» dit il rapidement «J'étais… heureux que tu restes»

C'était un lointain souvenir auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment repensé depuis un moment. Grissom avait été surpris de la voir arriver ce jour là, mais il avait aussi été ravi. Elle lui avait enroulé une couverture autour des épaules. Ils étaient restés proche tous les deux. Elle avait cru que ce moment aurait pu les rapprocher à l'époque.

Il y avait quand même assez de place dans la petite cuisine pour que Grissom fasse la vaisselle et que Sara l'essuie. Ils discutèrent en même temps de suspects et de témoins complètement stupides qu'ils avaient rencontrés lors de leurs enquêtes. Quand ils retournèrent dans le salon avec encore du café, ils avaient trouvé un bon sujet de conversation, si bien qu'ils laissèrent tomber les revues. C'était comme au début de leur rencontre. Ils échangeaient leurs idées et leur point de vue, mais Sara n'était plus l'étudiante alors la conversation était plus soutenue.

Et Sara était ravie de voir Grissom si… jovial. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux briller autant, des années qu'ils n'avaient pas rie autant. Ce fut presque un choc pour eux de constater qu'il était près de onze heures du soir et donc grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle.

«Je vais te raccompagner à ta voiture» lui dit il quand elle l'avertie de son départ. Sara voulu refuser par politesse, mais se décida à le laisser faire.

Sa veste était sèche et il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Ils sortirent donc dans la fraicheur de cette nuit et marchèrent dans les flaques d'eau qui réverbéraient les lumières de l'hôtel. Sara se rappela de la dernière fois où il l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture et se dit que les choses avaient quand même bien changée. Elle était prête à lui dire au revoir mais…

… à la place, Grissom s'était décidé à l'embrasser mais alors qu'il atteignait presque ses lèvres, elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de sa voiture et le bip bip le fit sursauter.

Grissom regarda la voiture. «Ce n'est pas la voiture que tu avais la dernière fois.» Dit-il.

Sara sourit «Non. Ma Mercedes était au garage pour une révision, c'était une voiture de remplacement.» Elle se tourna vers lui et soudain l'atmosphère plutôt relax de la journée s'évapora. Un baiser semblait être suspendu entre eux.

Elle voulait l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le problème. Elle voulait vraiment, vraiment sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, rien que pour voir si c'était aussi bon et doux que la première fois. Elle voulait retrouver le goût de ses lèvres encore une fois. Pour savoir qu'il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait.

Mais ca n'aurait pas été intelligent. Pas pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de temps encore. Ce nouveau Grissom pouvait très bien être un mirage après tout. Et son cœur n'était pas encore vraiment prêt après toutes ces années de refus catégorique.

Elle ne savait pas s'il comprenait, mais il pencha la tête un petit peu et la serra dans ses bras. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et pendant cet instant elle se crut enfin à la maison. Grissom pouvait être sa maison.

Sara se laissa aller dans ses bras, juste pour cette fois et sut… que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

**xxxx**

Ils parlaient depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Entre son boulot et le sien, il était difficile de trouver du temps libre pour discuter. Sara était écroulée de rire. Greg lui racontait ses meilleures histoires au téléphone.

«T'as pas fait ca» s'exclama t elle en riant «La tête de Hodges était violette?»

«Et tu ne me croiras pas, mais ca allait super bien avec ses cheveux !» dit Greg «J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il ressemblait à une victime de l'Attaque des Raisins Californiens!» Il prit une voix de zombie pour dire la fin de sa phrase.

«Tu réalises qu'il va finir par te massacre ?» lui dit elle alors qu'elle essayait de ne plus rire. Greg fit un petit bruit.

«Il peut toujours essayer, mais il ne battra jamais le grand Sanders ! C'était de toute beauté.»

«T'as des photos ?»

"Oh oui !"

Ils rirent encore un instant et d'un seul coup la conversation redevint sérieuse.

«Tu ne parles plus à Grissom, n'est ce pas ?» demanda t il.

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle était coincée. Greg prit son silence pour de la gêne. «Je… Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ca, Sara. Je me demandais juste, c'est tout.»

«Pourquoi ?» arriva t elle à dire

«Il n'est pas là. Enfin, je veux dire il est là, mais il n'est pas là, là.»

«Greg...»

«Il a prit un congé sabbatique, Sara. Six mois! Il a laissé son numéro de portable, et tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il se trouve quelque part… sur la côte est.»

«Et alors ?»

«Je ne sais pas. Après ton, hm… départ…» Greg hésitait et Sara fut touchée d'entendre de l'émotion dans sa voix «Il… Il n'a plus jamais été le même. C'est un peu dur à décrire.»

«Essaye.»

«C'est comme si… si il avait perdu son Cœur ou quelque chose comme ca. Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas pété les plombs mais... tu sais? Catherine était inquiète pour lui mais elle nous disait qu'on y pouvait rien.»

Greg soupira pendant que la gorge de Sara se nouait. «Il s'enfonçait. Tout doucement. C'était horrible de le voir comme ca.»

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Sara «Greg…»

«oh…» Greg était embêté de la faire pleurer«Je suis désolé Sara, désolé. Tu me connais, je parle toujours trop…»

«C'est rien Greg» _Oh Griss _«Vraiment.»

«Non ce n'est pas rien» il semblait maintenant en colère contre lui-même «Sara…»

«Non vraiment Greg» Elle s'essuya les larmes heureuse que Greg ne puisse la voir. «Grissom est surement en train de remonter la pente là. Il reviendra en pleine forme avec pleins de nouvelles techniques dont personne n'aura entendu parler.»

«J'espère.» Greg soupira à nouveau. «Il manque à Nick même si il ne veut pas l'admettre et Warrick n'arrête pas de parler d'une histoire de gâteau, je ne comprends pas tout… J'espère juste…»

«Quoi ?»

«J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas parti pour toujours. Il ne nous a pas dit au revoir.»

«Il ne vous ferait pas ca» Sara retenait ses larmes.

«Tu crois ?» Greg était inquiet.

«Appelle-le,» lui suggéra Sara «Tu as dit que tu avais son numéro.»

«Je pense qu'il l'a laissé pour les cas d'urgences.»

«Si il ne la pas précisé, tu peux l'appeler. Fais le Greg. Demande-lui comment il va. Je suis sure que ca lui fera plaisir, même si il ne te le dit pas.»

«Ok.» Dit Greg, résigné.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de demander «Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il partait ?»

«Pour réorganiser sa vie et… quelque chose à propos de la beauté.»

_La beauté _

_Oh. _

Les larmes revinrent au galop en même temps qu'un magnifique sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et un de plus, un... Allez Madame, ce chapitre est pour vous... donc rien que pour ca, je veux bien d'une review toutes les 15 minutes...lol. A plus tard. (Hey, j'ai l'eprit qui bouillonne d'idées sur de nouvelles ficounettes et sur la suite de Missing... Alors préparez vous...)_

_Dedicace Time (parce que ca fait longtemps) : Pour Madame, MissSidle73, Sidle13, Nanou et Angel... Voilà. Et merci à tous mes lecteurs (si y'en a d'autre que vous 4...lol)_

Grissom devait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Mais en écoutant Joey se plaindre et en voyant Kimmy bouder, il comprit vite que c'était la vie normale de Sara. Ed, en tant que parent expérimenté, semblait ennuyé par le mauvais comportement de ses enfants, Gracie ne parlait pas et Sara était embarrassée mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Grissom voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'était pas offensé, mais il supposa que ca empirerait les choses.

Alors il garda la bouche fermée et ses mains dans ses poches, en marchant avec la petite famille et en les observant.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Kimmy et Joseph avaient rappelé à Sara qu'elle leur avait promis de les emmener au zoo et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les six au zoo. Ca n'avait pas d&dérangé Grissom, les animaux l'intéressaient et en principe une sortie avec les enfants était toujours plaisante. Il s'était dit que lui et Sara aurait eu une minute pour eux au moins.

Mais ca ne c'était pas passé comme ca.

Tout d'abord il avait commencé à pleuvoir approximativement dix minutes après leur arrivé. Pas une énorme averse, mais une petite pluie fine qui avait finie par les tremper. Ed et Sara avaient donc proposé de rentrer à la maison, mais les enfants les avaient suppliés de rester, alors Ed leur avait acheté des ponchos de pluie et ils avaient continué leur promenade. Mais les tigres étaient endormis, les éléphants ne bougeaient pas, les hippopotames étaient sous l'eau. Les zèbres étaient enfermés dans leur enclos, les tortues étaient cachées, et tout ce qu'ils virent du Komodo fut le bout de sa queue. Tous les habitants du zoo semblaient vouloir se cacher. La moitié des attractions étaient fermées pour réparation et Joey eut peur du Gorille.

Ils avancèrent donc de cage en cage et les enfants trouvaient tous les points négatifs du parc. Joey ronchonnait et quand Kimmy voulu que Sara lui achète une peluche lion et que celle ci refusa, elle ronchonna elle aussi.

«Je peux lui acheter ?» demanda doucement Grissom, sans que Kimmy ne l'entende, pensant que c'était peut être juste à cause du prix. Il n'essayait pas d'acheter leur attention, mais il aimait leur faire plaisir.

Mais Sara secoua la tête «Elle a de l'argent de poche, et je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau dès qu'on sort de la maison. Mais merci.»

Ils sortaient maintenant du parc avec les enfants qui trainaient des pieds. Sara frissonnait un peu et Grissom lui aurait bien donné son manteau mais il l'avait déjà prêté à Kimmy. Alors à la place, il se colla contre elle et posa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui frottant un peu pour la réchauffer. Elle lui lança un regard de remerciement.

«J'ai faim» dit Joey «On peut aller au MacDo ?»

«Non,» dit Ed avec une voix autoritaire «Tu n'as pas mangé ton déjeuner à midi.» Joey avait refusé de manger son sandwich. «Mais tu peux l'avoir maintenant si tu veux.»

Le petit garçon commença à renifler «J'en veux pas ! Je veux du MacDo !»

«Dommage !» dit Ed en prenant son fils dans ses bras et en élevant le son de la voix. «Manger au MacDo c'est pour quand vous êtes gentil tous les deux, et aujourd'hui, vous avez passé votre journée à chouiner !»

Joey commença à pleurer, tout doucement. Ed l'ignora. Kimmy soupira et Grissom essaya de ne pas rire à cette scène.

Ce fut un groupe silencieux qui remonta dans le minivan pour rentrer à la maison. Sara montra à Grissom la place avant et monta avec Joey à l'arrière. Kimmy s'installa au milieu avec Gracie toujours en soupirant. Joey s'endormit en chemin.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Ed monta Joey dans sa chambre pendant que Sara faisait cuire un œuf pour Kimmy «Ils vont être malade demain.» dit Sara à Grissom. «Pas que ca les excuses pour leur comportement mais ca l'explique au moins.» Elle regarda Grissom «Tu réalises que ca veut dire qu'on risque d'être malade nous aussi ?»

Grissom haussa des épaules, pas vraiment inquiet à l'idée. «J'ai un bon système immunitaire.» il regarda Sara poser les œufs dans une assiette. «Tu veux que je m'en aille ?» lui demanda t il, comprenant bien que leur plan initial qui était de rester au zoo jusqu'au soir et de sortir diner après, tombait un peu à l'eau.

Sara secoua la tête «Non, reste, s'il te plait... enfin, si tu veux bien.» Elle n'était pas sure d'elle. Grissom lui sourit.

«Bien sur que je veux.»

Sara posa l'assiette sur un plateau et elle le monta au premier avec Gracie. Grissom resta en bas en attendant. Ed arriva soudainement de nulle part et s'effondra sur le canapé.

«Désolé pour tout ca» lui dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. «Y'a des jours comme ca» Grissom secoua la tête en souriant «Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ravi de constater que ce sont des enfants tout ce qui a de plus normal.» Ed fit une grimace «Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?»

«Si ca ne t'ennuie pas.» Grissom n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette confiance qu'Ed avait en lui. Il l'avait accepté dans sa famille le plus normalement du monde.

Ed bailla sans répondre, il avait l'air crevé. «J'admire comment vous les élever avec Sara. Ils sont très bien élevés... la plupart du temps.» Ed sourit «je vois ce que tu veux dire...»

«Qu'est ce que je veux dire ?»

«Tu te demandes comment un gars comme moi qui sort d'une famille avec un passé très lourd arrive à surmonter tout ca sans faire les mêmes erreurs.»

Grissom pencha la tête «c'est vrai qu'on voit souvent des adultes reproduire les schémas de leur enfance, surtout dans ma profession, mais je n'ai aucun doute que certains puissent très bien surmonter tout ca.»

Ed acquiesça. «Je suppose que Sara t'a parlé de notre enfance, si tu dis ca.» Grissom fit une minuscule grimace et Ed soupira.

«Je ne suis pas très fier de moi tu sais... Je me suis enfuie de toute cette merde et j'ai laissé Sara derrière moi."

«Tu étais un enfant.» lui dit Grissom.

«J'aurais quand même pu faire quelque chose. J'aurais au moins pu garder le contact avec elle. Mais c'est comme ca, je ne peux pas changer le passé.» il soupira «En tout cas, j'ai le parfait exemple de ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire. Je connais pas mal de gars qui ont grandi dans la violence et qui continue sur ce chemin en pensant que c'est tout à fait normal. Moi j'ai tout fait pour ne pas suivre ce chemin... pas de femmes, même de passage... jusqu'à ce que Jenny arrive dans ma vie»

Il se passa la main sur le visage «Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Sa famille à elle était plus que normale. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que les familles heureuses existaient jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ses parents. Elle, elle ne connaissait que le bonheur, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ca faisait de se réveiller tous les matins en se demandant si sa mère ne serait pas une nouvelle fois allongée par terre dans une marre de sang...»

Grissom avait la gorge serrée. Sara lui avait raconté des bribes de son enfance, oui, mais elle n'était jamais vraiment entré dans les détails. Il laissa Ed parler, sans l'interrompre.

«Elle m'a fait aller voir un psy avant qu'on ne se marri. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé. On a beaucoup parlé aussi, elle et moi, de comment on allait élever nos enfants et des choix qu'on aurait à faire dans la vie. C'était une personne formidable, avec un cœur immense, Doc.» Grissom pouvait voir la peine de Ed dans son regard.

«Elle m'a redonné une chance dans la vie... Sara est là maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle et Gracie»

«Sara dit qu'elle n'est pas très douée avec les enfants, mais elle l'est.» dit Grissom.

«Je pense qu'elle a peur de l'admettre, parce que si c'est le cas, alors elle ne saura plus quoi répondre aux gens qui lui demande pourquoi elle n'a pas d'enfants.»

Les enfants n'étaient pas dans les priorités de Grissom, en faite, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, et il n'avait jamais imaginé Sara en maman non plus. «Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille avoir des enfants.»

«C'est ce qu'elle dit... Mes deux enfants lui suffisent.»

Ils entendirent Gracie et Sara redescendre au salon. «Alors les filles, vous voulez manger quoi ?»

Sara s'était changée et elle était encore plus adorable comme ca, avec son vieux sweater de Berkeley. Gracie avait enfilé un pull à Ed. «Il reste de la quiche ?»

Ed se leva «Je vais voir»

Il disparut dans la cuisine avec Gracie sur les talons. Sara s'assit sur le canapé et enleva ses chaussures. Elle avait l'air fatigué. «Ca va ?» lui demanda Grissom.

Elle haussa des épaules «J'ai un peu mal aux pieds, c'est tout.» Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même. «Désolée pour les enfants.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca. Ils ne peuvent pas être parfaits tout le temps.»

«Si seulement»

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Gracie ne les appelles.

«T'as de la chance, il en reste une au jambon et une au fromage.»

«ca te convient ?» demanda Sara à Grissom

C'était la première fois que Grissom mangeait avec les Sidle, sans les enfants et c'était plutôt… amusant.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent au salon pour une partie de Scrabble avec le dictionnaire en main. Ed perdit parce que les mots n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, mais ca n'avait pas l'air de l'ennuyer outre mesure. Gracie le suivit quelque temps après, laissant les deux CSI l'un contre l'autre.

Grissom et Sara réussirent à être ex-æquo. En rangeant le jeu, Grissom n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait fait une partie comme ca, juste pour s'amuser. Et tout en regardant Sara il se dit que même si il aimait la courtiser, il aimait également passer du temps avec elle entre amis.

**xxxxx**

Il y avait certainement de meilleures occupations pour passer le temps, mais voilà, c'était la tradition.

Mais bon, les bonbons étaient délicieux.

Sara ouvrit un nouvel emballage de M&Ms et en prit plusieurs dans sa bouche.

Elle retourna à sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte.

En soupirant, elle se leva, le livre à la main cette fois et ouvrit la porte après avoir récupérer le grand bol de bonbons.

«Un gage ou la vie !» crièrent trois enfants déguisés. Sara leur distribua les friandises en souriant. Elle n'essaya même pas de deviner en quoi ils étaient déguisés, mais c'était marrant de les voir comme ca.

Sara regarda dans le couloir et oui, un adulte les accompagnait. Sara était rassurée. La plupart des enfants étaient accompagnés, mais elle préférait s'en assurer.

Enfant, Sara n'avait pas vraiment fêté Halloween, mais dans certaines de ses maisons d'accueil elle avait pu en profiter un peu.

A chaque fois, elle avait méticuleusement gardé ses bonbons à l'abri, n'en mangeant qu'un de temps en temps.

Kimmy et Joey étaient dehors avec leur père. Ils l'avaient laissé distribuer les bonbons. Sara se rassit dans son fauteuil et rouvrit son livre jusqu'au prochain coup contre la porte.

Ce qui arriva alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini la première page. Elle recommença le même manège et ouvrit la porte.

Mais la personne derrière la porte était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle attendait. «Un gage ou la vie.» dit Grissom en souriant. Sara cligna des yeux et lui déposa une barre chocolatée dans la main.

«Désolée, on est à court de sauterelles au chocolat.»

«Mouais, c'est plutôt populaire comme bonbon.» Il entra dans la maison. Un autre groupe d'enfants se présenta, Sara leur distribua donc les bonbons.

Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers Grissom. Il regardait le livre qu'elle lisait «Plus de revue ?»

Sara s'assit à coté de Grissom «Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les articles avec toutes ces interruptions.»

Grissom acquiesça et tourna les pages du livre «C'est un bon livre.»

«Tu as déjà lu _Ma famille et autres animaux_ ?»

«Le Conte de Gerald Durrell sur la vie des insectes est passionnant, même si totalement faux d'un point de vue scientifique.» Grissom lui tendit le livre «Et e plus… C'est très drôle.»

Sara le reprit et rit «Oh oui»

«J'ai visité son zoo dans le Jersey il y a quelques années.»

«Waouh.» Sara était impressionnée, plus par le fait que Grissom parle de sa vie que du fait en lui même. «Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà allé en Angleterre. Y'a beaucoup d'insectes par là bas ?»

Il secoua la tête. «Pas vraiment. Durrell expose plus des grosses bêtes. Mais c'était une bonne expérience...j'aimerais bien aller en Grèce une fois, Durrell décrit ce pays avec tellement de détails...»

Il était plein de surprise ce soir. «Alors tu devrais y aller !»

Grissom ouvrit sa barre chocolatée et la coupa en deux pour en donner une partie à Sara «J'irais certainement un jour.» Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Sara, et elle sembla comprendre sa question sans qu'il ne parle. Tu viens avec moi ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Sara fut surprise de réaliser que le temps était passé très vite, et elle avait beaucoup ri avec Grissom. Il était assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine, sur le coté, un bras sur le dossier. «Et Jim s''est tourné, en s'emmitouflant dans la couverture, et il y avait au moins trois personnes avec des appareils photos…» Sa voix tremblait de rire.

«Salut les gars,» dit Sara à Joey et Kimmy qui venaient d'entrer dans la maison en courant. Ed ferma la porte derrière eux, les laissant monter au premier compter leur récolte. Il regarda Grissom et Sara qui riaient encore et la pile de sachets de bonbons vides qui était devant eux. «Vous en avez mangé combien?» demanda t il, impressionné.

«C'est le sucre.» Essaya de dire Grissom entre deux fous rire «Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'en manger autant à la fois.»

«Ouais et toi c''est quoi ton excuse ?» lui dit Sara en lui donnant des petits coups de pieds dans la jambe. Vu le regard de son frère, Sara comprit vite qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher avec tout ca d'ici très longtemps, mais elle n'en avait rien à fiche pour le moment.

Ed soupira «Les enfants… on ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser tout seul…»

Sara fit un doigt d'honneur à son frère, et Grissom s'explosa de rire une nouvelle fois. Ed attrapa le bol de bonbons «Allez, dehors tous les deux. Allez évacuer tout ce sucre dehors.» Il attrapa un sachet de bonbon et le donna à Sara «Pour la route»

Il y avait encore quelques groupes d'enfants dehors, mais plus beaucoup. La nuit tombait. Sara sentait son hilarité retombée doucement, laissant un sentiment de fatigue à la place.

«Halloween est vraiment une fête unique.» Dit Grissom, calmement. Son bref passage dans l'hilarité avait complètement disparu, mais Sara allait se rappeler de ces moments avec délice et pour longtemps.

«Parce que c'est une fête que pour les enfants… Tu faisais du porte à porte pour les bonbons quand tu étais petit ?»

«Ca m'arrivait.» Grissom glissa ses mains dans ses poches. «Mais c'était plus simple que maintenant. Mon costume se résumait à un drap blanc avec deux trous pour les yeux, et en grandissant c'était des vieux tee-shirts déchirés et du faux sang par-dessus.»

«Quoi ? pas de couteau qui sortait de ton dos ?» Lui dit Sara. Il la regarda en souriant, timidement.

«Je n'arrivais pas à les laisser en place»

«Tu mangeais tout d'un coup ou tu faisais des réserves ?»

«Je faisais des réserves bien sure… Je me demandais toujours s'il fallait que je garde le meilleur pour la fin…»

«Je savais que je t'appréciais pour quelque chose.» Lui dit Sara en lui prenant le bras. Il fut d'abord surpris mais finit par la rapprocher de lui tout en continuant de marcher.

«Tu faisais ton faux sang avec quoi ?»

«Des colorants alimentaires. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement les ingrédients mais avec quelque chose comme de la gelée je pense… Et toi?»

Elle haussa des épaules «Très peu. Mais c'était marrant… Une journée par an j'étais comme les autres enfants au moins.»

Grissom acquiesça et soupira doucement, content d'être avec Sara. «Et il y avait les bonbons.» rajouta t elle.

«Oh oui.» Et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

**xxxxx**

Sara remuait sur son siège «Quand est ce que tu vas me dire où on va ?»

Grissom mit son clignotant, un petit sourire aux lèvres «Patience, Sara. C'est une grande qualité pour un CSI, tu sais?»

«Ca fait une heure que tu conduis»

«On a un rendez-vous.» Grissom entra dans un parking et fut heureux de trouver une place rapidement. Se garer à Baltimore un samedi n'était pas forcément évident.

Quand il éteignit le moteur, Sara enleva sa ceinture et il sut qu'elle serait hors de la voiture avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le tour pour elle. Il aimait faire ca, un peu parce que ca lui donnait l'occasion de lui tenir la main en bref instant, mais elle ne lui laissait jamais le temps, à part quand ils étaient de sortie pour un repas du soir, bien habillés. Grissom se demanda si elle était trop impatiente pour attendre ou si elle ne pensait tout simplement pas à ca.

Mais quand il fit le tour de la voiture, Sara prit son bras immédiatement. «Alors?»

Grissom la guida vers la sortie piétonne. «C'est une surprise. Tu ne peux pas attendre encore quelques minutes?» Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le stade de base-ball qui se tenait en face d'eux, mais la saison était finie.

Leur destination n'était qu'à un pâté de maison et quand ils signèrent pour entrer dans un immeuble, ses spéculations repartirent de plus belles. Grissom la conduisit le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une plaque où il était marqué «Morgue». Sara cru un instant qu'ils allaient entrer là, mais non, ils tournèrent de l'autre côté vers la pancarte du «Chef de Service».

Sara réfléchissait et Grissom était aux anges de la voir comme ca. Il ouvrit la porte. Il se présenta à un gardien qui les escorta en souriant jusqu'a une autre porte «Prenez votre temps Docteur Grissom,» lui dit il «Avertissez moi juste quand vous avez finie que je puisse refermer derrière vous.»

«Merci.» Répondit Grissom avec son attention sur Sara. Elle regardait autour d'elle la bouche grande ouverte. Il y avait des maquettes de scène de crime de partout.

«Les maquettes !... j'avais complètement oublié qu'elles étaient ici. C'est fabuleux, Grissom!»

«J'étais sure que tu allais aimer.»

«Ohhh oui !» Elle se pencha vers une des maquettes.

Grissom la regarda avancer de maquettes en maquettes. Il s'approcha d'elle. «C'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici. Tu sais qu'ils utilisent encore ces maquettes pour certains cours?»

«Oui, je sais.» Sara farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit une loupe. «Bon, on a des technologies beaucoup plus avancées maintenant pour apprendre, mais elles sont trop biens!»

Ces maquettes avaient été créées par Frances Glessner Lee, une femme d'affaire devenue criminaliste. Grissom, tout comme bon nombre de policiers, avaient eu des cours avec ces maquettes qui avaient été faites pour entrainer les futures détectives à trouver, observer et préserver les preuves.

C'était presque comme quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de trouver les mêmes preuves au même moment. Grissom était content de ces moments mais il était aussi peiné à l'idée qu'ils ne retravailleraient probablement plus jamais ensemble, même si ils finissaient ensemble, comme il l'espérait.

Ils passèrent près de deux heures à observer les miniatures. En ressortant de l'immeuble en début d'après midi, Sara fut éblouie par le soleil. «C'était terrible, Griss. Merci de m'avoir amené ici.»

Grissom lui prit les mains «C'est rien… On a tout l'après midi devant nous alors… qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?»

Ils avancèrent main dans la main «Au cinéma il y a un film 3D sur les insectes»

«Ca répond à ma question alors.» Dit-il en souriant.

«Je t'invite à diner après ca.»

**x****xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sara serra des dents. La journée avait été magnifique, entre la surprise de Grissom et le film 3D, elle ne voulait pas partir dans une dispute avec lui, mais il était plus que têtu. «Grissom! Ce n'est pas ouvert à discussion!»

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, essayant de se maitriser «Sara…»

Elle le coupa net, la voix basse. Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène dans le restaurant. «C'est moi qui t'invite alors je paie!»

«Ce n'est pas comme ca que je vois les choses.»

«Je m'en fou ! Si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble…» Grissom écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais Sara continua «… Il faut qu'on soit d'égal à égal.»

Il fronça des sourcils «Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'égalité, Sara, c'est juste mon éducation.»

«Oui, une éducation du siècle dernier !» Il grimaça et Sara se mordit la lèvre et adoucit son ton «Je ne parle pas de notre différence d'âge, Griss. Mais on est plus à l'époque de ta maman. Si tu paies tout le temps pour nos sorties, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ton égal dans notre… aventure.»

Grissom essaya de respirer pour garder son calme «Je te considère comme mon égal, Sara… enfin à part quand on parle d'insecte.» Finit-il en souriant.

Sara fut soulagée de voir qu'il était capable de trouver de l'humour dans tout ca, mais il continua.

«Ce n'est pas que mon éducation, Sara. Je t'ai blessé pendant des années, je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais là, c'est quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi.» Il leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler. «Laisse-moi finir. Ca me fait plaisir de dépenser de l'argent pour toi, et je n'attends rien en retour, c'est juste que ca me fait plaisir de te rendre heureuse."

Grissom haussa des épaules, un peu embarrassé par ses propres mots. Sara fondait littéralement. Elle attrapa les mains de Grissom et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. «Je… J'apprécie vraiment, Grissom. Plus que tu ne le crois. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi que tu agisses comme ca. Mais… J'aimerais moi aussi te faire plaisir. Je veux faire des trucs pour toi moi aussi. Si tu paies pour tout, tout le temps, c'est quand mon tour?»

Grissom secoua la tête «Tu me fais plaisir rien que par ta présence.»

Sara soupira. Si elle les laissait… Grissom et son beau parler pouvait lui faire oublier son point de départ, et elle ne voulait pas que ca arrive. C'était trop important.

Elle garda une voix douce mais un ton ferme «Ca serait plus juste si moi aussi je pouvais te faire plaisir.»

Grissom se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Elle détestait se disputer avec lui, parce que ce n'était pas très plaisant mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur que ca ne l'encourage à s'enfuir. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait certaines règles entre eux.

Il soupira et porta une des mains de Sara à ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser. «Ce que femme désir…» Dit il doucement, les yeux pétillants. Elle lui en voulait de la transformer en marshmallow avec ses mots.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en attrapant la note.

Comme d'habitude, ils marchèrent un peu après le diner avant de retourner à la voiture.

Sara ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle adorait ces promenades nocturnes avec Grissom, au milieu des badauds. Il lui tenait généralement la main, ou elle lui attrapait le bras, et ils marchaient serrer l'un contre l'autre. Les femmes le dévoraient toujours des yeux et il ne s'en apercevait pas. Sara aimait ca. C'était étrange, mais elle aimait ca.

_Ca ne va surement pas durer… mais je vais profiter de chaque instant._


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà, chapitre 8 pour vous chers amis lecteurs... juste avant 3 episodes de la saison 7 sur TF1.. Cette chance que vous avez !!! Bonne vision des epi et bonne lecture quand vous aurez le temps..._

"Assis toi à l'avant" lui dit Sara en ouvrant la porte arrière du minivan "T'es plus grand."

"Tes jambes sont plus longues" lui dit Grissom alors que Sara était déjà assise à l'arrière du véhicule. Il en profita pour lui regarder ses jambes dénudées.

"Trop tard" l'informa t elle. Joey escalada sa tante pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Kimmy, dans sa jolie robe du dimanche, montait de l'autre côté. Grissom attendit que la petite fille soit installée pour fermer la portière derrière elle et il prit place à l'avant.

La route pour aller à l'église ne fut pas longue. Grissom écouta les enfants discuter et Sara mettre son nez dans leur conversation. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fêté Thanksgiving et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé à l'église pour cette occasion. Mais quand Ed avait demandé le plus naturellement du monde à Grissom s'il voulait venir avec eux, il avait dit oui, sans même y réfléchir.

L'église Episcopal était grande et moderne, et quand la famille Sidle entra, la moitié des bancs étaient occupés. Ils occupèrent, eux même, un rang entier. Ed s'était mit au bout, ensuite il y avait Kimmy, Sara, Joseph et Grissom, au bord de l'allée centrale. Il se demandait si Sara avait fait exprès de le mettre là pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir si jamais la cérémonie l'ennuyait un peu trop. En tout cas, il était persuadé que les enfants étaient séparés pour une bonne raison. Joey était déjà en train de faire des grimaces à sa sœur, mais dès que la cérémonie commença, Sara lui lança un regard qui le fit se redresser immédiatement.

Ca ne surpris pas Grissom. Il avait déjà vu Sara regarder des suspects comme ca.

Grissom avait grandi avec une éducation religieuse et finalement, tout se passa un peu comme dans ses souvenirs d'église Catholique. Il se rappela de certaines chansons que les deux églises avaient en commun, mais il ne chanta pas. Surtout parce qu'il aimait entendre Sara.

Elle tenait le livre de prière entre ses mains et laissait la musique l'imprégner avec une grande concentration. Il aimait l'observer, et il aimait comme elle était habillée. Elle portait une jupe sombre et une chemise avec sa veste par-dessus. Elle portait aussi le collier qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle avait ses longs cheveux libres de toutes entraves et ondulés. Grissom garda les yeux un long moment sur ses oreilles et son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se passe une mèche de cheveu derrière cette oreille.

C'est après la cérémonie que les choses devinrent intéressantes.

Dès que ce fut fini, les deux enfants se levèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ed commença à discuter avec quelqu'un qui était assit derrière eux "C'est l'heure du papotage" murmura Sara à Grissom, toute amusée. "Préviens-moi si tu vois l'organiste s'approcher par là."

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda Grissom en enfilant sa veste et en se rendant compte qu'ils n'allaient pas partir tout de suite.

"Elle veut que je chante avec la chorale." Lui dit Sara avec un air horrifié. "Même si j'avais le temps…"

Grissom ne pu s'empêcher de sourire "Je veille alors." Lui promit-il. Ca n'allait pas être très dur, l'organiste était une petite femme toute ronde bien reconnaissable.

"Sara, chériiie !" Hurla une voix derrière eux et Sara fit immédiatement une grimace, mais ce n'était pas l'organiste. C'était une femme aussi grande que Sara.

"Bonjour Madame Porterfield." Lui dit poliment Sara. Derrière elle, Grissom vit Ed grimacer et essayer de s'enfuir. "Vous savez que…"

La femme, qui devait avoir dans les soixante ans d'après l'estimation de Grissom, coupa Sara au milieu de sa phrase "Robby vous cherche de partout. Vous ne venez pas assez souvent à la messe, vous lui manquez."

Elle posa sa vieille main sur le bras de Sara, et Grissom vit Sara faire un sourire plus que forcé. "Alors il va falloir que je le trouve."

La femme n'entendit pas le sarcasme dans la voix de Sara. "Il est derrière, je vais parler à votre frère un instant et on se retrouve plus tard, d'accord ma chérie?"

Ed n'avait pas réussir à s'enfuir, il était bloqué par une autre femme, d'une trentaine d'année, qui ressemblait étrangement à la vieille dame devant lui. Ed avait l'air paniqué mais avant qu'il ne puisse appeler Sara à l'aide, celle-ci avait fait signe à Grissom qu'ils sortaient de l'église.

Tout en suivant Sara, il regarda Ed se faire harponner par la vieille femme et l'autre plus jeune. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda t il a Sara une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

"C'est Madame Porterfield et sa toute récente fille divorcée, Trish." Dit Sara à voix basse. "Elle pense que Ed serait un parfait second mari pour Trish."

"J'imagine que Ed n'est pas du même avis?" Grissom sourit devant cette situation.

"Mais ca ne s'arrête pas là." Sara souriait "Elle pense aussi que je serai la femme parfaite pour son fils Rob."

Grissom en perdit presque l'équilibre "Oh ?"

Sara le regarda, amusée "Relax." Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura "Il est gay. Mais c'est un grand secret dans le coin."

Grissom acquiesça "Je vois."

Rob était plus grand que Grissom, tout mince comme sa mère et très calme. Il leur sourit quand il les rencontra à l'extérieure de l'église. "Maman t'envoie en mission, Sara?"

Elle lui sourit "Tu peux chanter le thème de Mission Impossible là… Rob, je te présente un vieil ami, le docteur Gil Grissom. Griss, Rob Porterfield."

Rob serra la main de Grissom "Enchanté, docteur Grissom."

"De même." Mais avant même qu'ils puissant commencer une conversation, une adolescente d'environ 14 ans s'accrocha au bras de Sara.

"Papa te cherche !" Annonça t elle. Sara monta les yeux au ciel.

"Ca ne peut pas attendre Petra ?"

"Non… Il a peur que tu disparaisses comme la dernière fois."

"Je vais m'occuper de ton ami, Sara," lui dit Rob "Vas y."

Avant que Grissom ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sara se laissa pousser par la jeune fille. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda t il ensuite au jeune homme.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de Sara et la trouva en grande discussion avec un homme plutôt grand qui lui souriait.

"C'est Frank Delladesmonde. Il court après Sara depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Sa femme est morte il y a quelques années."

Grissom vit ensuite que Sara souriait elle aussi à l'homme. "Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour elle?" demanda Grissom.

Rob haussa les épaules "Ca n'a pas l'air de l'ennuyer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien les plus vieux"

Il entendit Sara rire de là où il était et il vit ce Frank poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sara. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Par le passé, il aurait été vraiment blessé mais aurait laissé les choses telles quelles. _Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle voulait qu'on soit amis. Et regarde le ce gars. Il a déjà été marié. Il sait comment bien traiter une femme. Il est certainement mieux que moi pour elle._

Mais il était têtu et un peu désespéré aussi. _Peut être que c'est lui le bon, mais je la veux. J'ai besoin d'elle. Et elle m'a demandé de rester._ "Excusez moi" dit il calmement en s'éloignant de Rob.

En s'approchant, il pu entendre Petra parler de quelque chose sur son école. Frank dévorait Sara des yeux, et Grissom se demanda un instant si lui aussi la regardait avec un tel regard. Un homme qui la voulait sans l'avoir.

Grissom se plaça directement à coté de Sara, pas trop près parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer non plus. Sara le regarda "Oh, Hey! Gil Grissom, Frank et Petra."

Frank serra la main de Sara. "Vous êtes un ami de Sara?"

"Un vieil ami, oui." Dit-il en souriant et en serrant la main de Frank.

"Enchanté." Dit-il poliment. L'homme lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments.

"Grissom était mon patron quand je travaillais à Vegas." Expliqua Sara. "Il en ville pour quelques temps."

"En vacances ?" demanda Frank, curieux.

"Je ne sais pas encore." Répondit-il. "J'essaye de réévaluer mes priorités." Il regarda Sara qui l'écoutait attentivement.

"Crise de la cinquantaine ?" demanda Frank.

Grissom vit que Sara commençait à être tendue. "Pas vraiment, non… J'ai plutôt réalisé que j'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel."

Frank leva un sourcil mais avant qu'il ne pose plus de questions, Sara se mêla à la conversation "Tu vas toujours voir ta sœur pour Thanksgiving?"

"Comme toujours. Son mari doit déjà être en train de préparer la dinde. Tu es sur que je n'arriverais pas à te persuader à nous accompagner? Tu peux me croire, c'est délicieux."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Frank, je suis végétarienne. Pas de dinde pour moi." dit elle en souriant.

"Alors peut être qu'on pourrait passer Noël ensemble?"

"Peut être…Oups, il faut que j'aille aider Ed maintenant. Contente de t'avoir revu Frank."

Après de rapide au revoir, Sara se dirigea vers son frère qui était toujours entouré de Madame Porterfield et de Trish. Grissom posa sa main dans le dos de Sara et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Frank le voyait faire. Grissom lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ?" murmura Grissom alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'Ed.

"Tu crois ? Grissom, il a 4 ans de moins que toi."

_Oh_. Grissom décida que la meilleure solution pour lui était de garder sa bouche fermée. Le regard amusé de Sara lui confirma que c'était une bonne chose qu'il garde le silence.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanksgiving chez les Sidle fut… amusant. Grissom ne se rappelait pas d'un Thanksgiving aussi amusant dans son passé. En principe il était ou chez sa maman, ou seul chez lui à Vegas. En rentrant après la messe, les enfants s'étaient changés et avaient regardé la parade à la télévision. Joey, qui n'était plus du tout timide devant Grissom, l'avait obligé à s'assoir sur le canapé et il s'était collé à lui pour bavarder avec lui en regardant la TV. Ce qui avait amusé Grissom.

Les deux enfants Sidle étaient toujours collés contre les adultes et Grissom avait remarqué qu'ils paraissaient plus jeunes que leur âge. Il mettait ca sur le fait qu'ils avaient perdu leur maman tôt.

Ils avaient accepté Grissom dans leur vie assez rapidement. Il ne le considérait pas comme un membre de la famille comme c'était le cas pour Gracie, mais bien comme quelqu'un qui appartenait à l'environnement familial. Quelqu'un devant qui on était pas obligé de rester tout polis et tout mignon tout le temps.

Ed arriva dans le salon et Grissom lui demanda si il pouvait aider en quoi que ce soit, et comme Ed ne lui répondit pas, il se leva et le suivit.

Ed avait un tablier autour du cou marqué "Embrasser le cuistot." et une citation de Shakespeare qui fit sourire Grissom.

"Elle fait la sieste." Lui dit Ed avant même que Grissom n'ouvre la bouche. Il sortit une énorme dinde du frigo.

"Et tu vas donc en profiter pour transformer la dinde en légumes ?" demanda Grissom. Il était content que Sara soit allée se reposer, elle en avait besoin.

"Non. La dinde c'est pour nous. Les enfants veulent un Thanksgiving traditionnel. Sara mangera des champignons.» dit il en sortant les champignons du frigo, ce qui fit rire Grissom.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il riait beaucoup plus maintenant que Sara était près de lui. "Je peux t'aider?" redemanda t il.

"Et bien, tu peux toujours préparer le gâteau et après aller vérifier que Sara soit bien en train de dormir." Dit Ed "Je la connais, elle est capable de redescendre dans cinq minutes en disant qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir."

Ce qui voulait dire que la sieste avait surement été l'idée d'Ed. "J'irais la voir alors.Où est la recette?"

Grissom ne mit pas longtemps à préparer le gâteau mais quand il regarda Ed, il le vit perdu devant la dinde. Il semblait vraiment perdu.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment préparer une dinde." Dit il "C'est Jenny qui la préparait d'habitude."

Grissom se demanda alors ce qu'avait fait la famille les trois années précédentes, mais il ne demanda pas. "Et bien, je pense qu'il faut maintenant la faire griller un peu sur le gaz et la remplir de farce? J'avais l'habitude de faire ca enfant, tu veux que je m'en occupe et toi tu finis les gâteaux?"

"Apprend moi plutôt à faire la dinde." Grissom reconnu tout de suite un Sidle avec son envie d'apprendre.

Et lui, il adorait apprendre aux autres. Grissom tendit la farce à Ed. "Tiens, on va faire ca bien. Tu finis de préparer la farce, comme c'est marqué sur l'emballage et moi, je prépare les ingrédients."

Ed apprenait vite, comme Sara, et le fait de partager quelque chose avec lui les rapprocha d'avantage. Ed avait un grand sens de l'humour.

Ils finirent de préparer la dinde et quand elle fut dans le four, ils se lavèrent les mains. "Et tes parents?" demanda Ed.

"Pardon ?" Grissom ne comprenait pas la question.

Ed haussa des épaules "Tu ne passes pas les fêtes avec eux d'habitude? pas que je ne sois pas ravi que tu sois avec nous…" ajouta t il.

Grissom ferma le robinet d'eau et se sécha les mains. "Et bien, en principe je travaille pour les fêtes, mais j'essaye de voir ma maman pour Noël au moins. Je vais peut être allé la voir cette année d'ailleurs, vu que je ne travaille pas"

"Et bien en tout cas, si tu n'y vas pas, on sera ravi de t'avoir avec nous." Lui dit Ed, tout content. "Tu veux aller voir Sara ou tu préfères que j'y aille?"

"Non, je vais y aller." Il posa la serviette et monta au premier.

Il n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds à cet étage. Sara lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un étage pour elle toute seule. Elle était installée dans l'ancien atelier de peinture de Jenny.

Grissom entra donc dans une immense pièce sous les toits. Sara était couchée sur son lit.

Malgré ce que pensait Ed, Sara était belle et bien endormie, couchée sur le côté avec une main sous sa tête. Elle paressait jeune et vulnérable. Grissom fut envahi par un sentiment de tendresse. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était habillée comme à la messe. Son lézard rose était posé à côté d'elle. Elle était en chaussette et Grissom eut la soudaine envie de lui masser les pieds.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté à la regarder, mais d'un seul coup il se dit qu'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de bien. Il ne voulait pas que Sara se réveille et le voit en train de la regarder dormir. Mais avant même qu'il ne fasse un geste, Sara ouvrit les yeux.

"Gil ?" Elle était encore endormie "C'est Ed qui t'envoie ?"

Grissom, un peu surpris qu'elle l'ait appelé Gil pour la première fois, essaya de retrouver sa voix "Oui, il voulait être sur que tu dormais bien."

Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée de le voir dans sa chambre, mais Grissom ne savait quoi faire.

"Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux." Lui dit-elle en baillant. Même si il aurait aimé s'assoir au bord du lit, à coté d'elle il opta pour un fauteuil un peu plus loin du lit. Il se permit alors de regarder autour de lui.

Sa chambre ressemblait à son vieil appartement à Vegas. Il était très Sara.

Sara bailla de nouveau "raconte moi une histoire." Lui dit-elle, à moitié endormie.

"Quoi ?"

Elle lui sourit. "Raconte-moi une histoire. Je veux voir quel genre d'histoire tu connais."

C'était une requête totalement ridicule, mais ca semblait plutôt normal finalement. Grissom réfléchit un instant, une myriade d'idées lui traversant l'esprit. Il aurait pu lui parler de sa vie de jeune diplômé ou des derniers insectes qu'il avait trouvé… mais il sourit.

Il lui raconta un vieux conte, et quand il eut terminé, Sara dormait paisiblement. Il fut tenté de rester là à la regarder, mais il se leva de son fauteuil et se retenant de la toucher pendant son sommeil, il lui posa une couverture sur le dos.

Il aurait aussi pu se coucher près d'elle et la tenir dans ses bras.

Mais Grissom quitta la pièce silencieusement et retourna voir la parade avec les enfants.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'odeur des bons gâteaux réveilla Sara. Elle s'étira en pensant au bon diner qui l'attendait. D'un seul coup elle se rappela que Grissom avait été là, dans sa chambre et qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter une histoire. _J'ai quoi? Cinq ans_?

Mais il n'avait pas semblé surpris par sa demande. Il avait juste réfléchit un instant avant de commencer un conte avec un méchant qui vivait dans une forêt. Sara ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la suite. _Peut être… Peut être qu'un jour je lui demanderais de me la raconter de nouveau_.

Une idée bizarre, mais plutôt intéressante.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se brossa les cheveux et suivit la bonne odeur.

La maison sentait la bonne odeur de la dinde et Sara fut heureuse que l'odeur même de la viande ne la rende pas nauséeuse. En faite, ca lui rappelait les années précédentes. Ils avaient fêté les trois derniers Thanksgiving chez les parents de Jenny, mais cette année ceux-ci étaient partis en vacances.

Sara trouva Ed et Grissom écroulés sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de foot. Kimmy était entre eux deux et Joey, qui préférait le base-ball jouait dans un coin de la pièce.

Sara s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Alors? Qui gagne?"

"Les gars en bleu." Ed n'était pas non plus un fan de football, mais c'était une des traditions de Thanksgiving.

"Ils ont 8 points d'avance" dit Kimmy qui suivait bien.

Sara sourit à Grissom et il en fit de même.

"Je peux faire quelque chose ?" Demanda t elle à son frère.

"Ton truc met combien de temps à cuire ?"

"Environ 45 minutes." Tout était prêt dans le frigo pour Sara, il n'y avait plus qu'à poser la casserole sur le feu.

Ed regarda l'horloge contre le mur "Alors tu as une heure avant de le mettre sur le feu."

"Ok."

Ed se leva et partit dans la cuisine préparer les légumes après leur avoir demander de ne pas le déranger.

Sara prit immédiatement sa place et Kimmy se colla contre elle.

"Pourquoi il ne faut pas le déranger ?" demanda Grissom.

Sara passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Kimmy "Ed pense être le Roi de la tarte…»

"Je ne le pense pas, je le sais !" cria Ed de la cuisine.

Grissom rit et Kimmy souffla, exaspérée par son père. «C'est un bon pâtissier… mais il est vraiment bizarre.» dit elle.

"Et bien si il faut le laisser tranquille pour avoir une bonne tarte…"

"On a juste le droit de l'aider avec les cookies." Continua Kimmy "Ton papa cuisinait toi?"

Sara regarda soudain Grissom qui c'était un peu tendu à la question. Mais il se relaxa vite et répondit "Je ne sais pas. Mon papa et ma maman ont divorcé quand j'avais cinq ans."

_… __Wouah_Sara ne le savait pas. Grissom ne parlait jamais de sa famille. _E__t__ plus c'était longtemps avant que les divorces ne deviennent acceptables! __Wouah_!

"Tu vivais juste avec ta maman ?"

Grissom acquiesça et Kimmy retourna au match de foot. Le regard de Grissom croisa celui de Sara au dessus de la tête de Kimmy et elle fut un peu surprise quand il ne lâcha pas prise immédiatement. Elle lui rendit donc son regard, le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir partagé un morceau de vie avec elle.

Il lui donna un petit sourire et retourna au foot lui aussi. Sara fit de même.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quand Grissom prit les chevilles de Sara pour les poser sur ses genoux, sans quitter le match des yeux, Sara fut plus que ravie. Il garda ses mains sur ses chevilles, la rendant hyper sensible.

Ils restèrent comme ca jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'entrée retentisse. Kimmy se leva d'un bond pour aller répondre.

Sara se leva pour la suivre et vit Gracie qui entrait dans la maison. "Hey Gracie, comment ca va?"

La femme de ménage sourit et enleva sa capuche de sa tête "Il pleut à torrent, c'est affreux."

Kimmy prit le manteau de Gracie pendant que celle ci faisait signe à Grissom "Hey, salut docteur G."

Grissom qui s'était levé lui aussi et avait rejoins Sara lui fit un petit signe de la tête "ravie de te revoir, Gracie."

Kimmy retourna sur le canapé pendant que Sara désignait la cuisine à Gracie "Ed est par là."

Quand Gracie fut entrée dans la cuisine, Grissom demanda à Sara "Il ne voulait pas être dérangé non?"

Elle sourit "Ouais." Ils reprirent leur position sur le canapé "Mais il ne va surement pas chasser Gracie de la cuisine…"

"Il va peut être rate sa tarte alors ?" dit Grissom en posant le bras sur le dossier du canapé.

"T'en as amené une, on aura toujours ca."

Le diner fut plutôt long, surtout parce que chacun du dire les grâces. Grissom et Gracie étaient plutôt relax chez les Sidle, et Sara aimait ce coté très domestique de Grissom. Il lui demanda la permission d'un regard de se servir dans un de ses plats végétariens. Les enfants avaient mit la table et Kimmy s'était arrangée pour placer les gens de sorte qu'elle soit assise entre Gracie et Sara. Joey était entre Grissom et Ed, ce qui avait au moins l'avantage de garder les enfants calmes.

Après le diner et un rapide nettoyage de la cuisine, Joey insista pour sortir dehors avec son père pour aller jouer au foot. Voyant que Ed n'était pas chaud pour ca, préférant discuter avec Gracie, elle se désigna volontaire pour distraire le petit garçon.

Il ne pleuvait plus. Sara et Joey étaient donc dans le jardin en train de s'envoyer des balles. Joey était plein d'énergie, mais Sara l'avait convaincu de calmer le jeu et de jouer mollo.

Pendant un petit moment, ils jouèrent en silence, mais tout à coup, Joey posa une question "Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec docteur G?"

Sara en rata le ballon "Joey, ce n'est pas une question à poser !"

Il haussa des épaules. Sara réfléchit un instant, réalisant qu'il devait demander ca plus par intérêt que par curiosité. Tante Sara était un élément clé de la famille depuis que sa maman était morte. Donc, tout changement dans sa vie allait forcément changer la vie du petit Joey, et ca, il le comprenait très bien.

Mais elle ne voulait pas expliquer sa vie amoureuse à un petit garçon de 6 ans, pour qui l'idée même de romance se limitait à "…et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants." "Je ne sais pas, Joey."

Joey la regarda étonné. "Tu crois que je devrais ?"

Joey fronça des sourcils et resta silencieux un moment, attrapant la balle que sa tante venait de lui relancer. "Ouais." finit il par dire.

Sara se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire "Comment ca ?"

Son neveu ramassa le ballon "Il a beaucoup d'argent." Dit il très sérieusement et Sara se mordit encore plus la joue. "Et il t'aime beaucoup beaucoup."

Il envoya le ballon à sa tante d'un coup de pied et elle l'attrapa dans les bras. "Comment tu sais ca?"

Joey secoua la tête en soufflant comme si c'était d'une évidence… "Il te regarde tout le temps."

Ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire en surface, comme le savait Sara, mais elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Joey.

"J'essayerai de m'en souvenir." Lui dit elle très sérieusement elle aussi, et il sembla satisfait par cette réponse.

La nuit tomba assez vite ce qui obligea Joey et Sara à rentrer à la maison.

Sara avait espéré pouvoir passer encore du temps entre adulte, mais Grissom s'excusa "Il faut que je rentre à la maison pour appeler ma maman."

"Tu peux utiliser notre téléphone tu sais." Lui dit Ed, mais Grissom secoua la tête et jeta un regard à Sara.

"Elle est sourde, j'ai besoin d'utiliser un TTY."

Sara cligna des yeux, étonnée. _Elle est… __Ohhh__. Tout s''explique alors._

"C'est quoi un TTY ?" demanda Kimmy

"C'est un service de communication téléphonique pour les sourds." Expliqua Grissom "On utilise un clavier et un petit écran."

Kimmy le regarda pas du tout impressionnée "Pourquoi tu utilises par MSN ?"

Grissom sourit et répondit avant que quelqu'un ne dispute la fillette pour poser autant de questions "Ca nous arrive aussi, mais maman préfère utiliser le TTY. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir un ordinateur comme ca."

"Oh." Kimmy fut satisfaite de la réponse et ne posa pas plus de questions.

Sara partit chercher la veste de Grissom dans le placard et elle le sentit derrière elle immédiatement. "Tu es fâchée?" demanda t il doucement.

Elle resta droite, savourant la sensation de Grissom tout près d'elle. "Non" finit elle par dire.

Sara réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de lui masser le cou doucement "Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit à propos de maman."

C'était vrai, mais…. "Grissom, ce n'était pas mes affaires à l'époque. Mais si tu ne me le disais pas maintenant, oui, ca m'énerverait."

Il émit un petit rire et laissa tomber sa main "Je vais tacher de m'en souvenir."

Sara sourit et sortit la veste du placard. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre.

"Vous allez vous embrasser ?" Demanda une voix enfantine pas loin d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Kimmy et Joey qui les regardaient.

Sara se sentit rougir, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les réprimander pour cette question, Grissom se tourna vers elle. Fascinée, elle le vit soulever un sourcil, comme pour la challenger de le faire.

Et Sara ne pouvait pas résister à un challenge.

Ce ne fut qu'un minuscule baiser, une légère rencontre de leurs lèvres, et Sara se battit contre elle-même pour ne pas le prolonger en se pendant au cou de Grissom. Et, à en juger par le souffle rapide de Grissom, il devait être dans le même état qu'elle.

Avec un certain effort, Sara retourna son regard sur ses neveux. Joseph faisait une grimace de dégout et Kimmy avait l'air heureuse. "Contente?" lui demanda Sara sèchement.

Sa nièce acquiesça. Joey partit en courant mais Kimmy ne bougea pas. Sara voulait la chasser de là, mais ca allait surement attire l'attention de Ed. "Dis bonjour à ta maman pour moi." dit elle à Grissom en riant à moitié. Il lui sourit.

"Pas de problème."

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de la maison. Sara ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou déçue.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je vais pas très vite et je m'en excuse, mais je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux... Lov u guys... See ya_

Les jours étaient de plus en plus court, mais Grissom ne réalisa pas que le soleil s'était couché tant il était concentré sur l'étiquetage et le catalogage de cocons. Il était en train de penser à tous ses merveilleux insectes quand son téléphone le sortit de sa bulle. Il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait ne le reconnaissant pas. "Grissom."

"Hm… Salut."

"Greg ?" demanda Grissom, surpris, en regardant sa montre. Il était tard sur la côte Est mais à Vegas, le service de Greg n'avait pas encore commencé. "De bonne heure au boulot?"

"Non, je voulais juste vous dire un petit bonjour... Bonjour." dit Greg, tout nerveux.

"Bonjour Greg," dit Grissom patiemment et en se demandant pourquoi son ancien collègue l'appelait. "Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Greg?"

"Non, je… on n'a pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps alors…" Greg avait l'air à moitié accusateur et à moitié plaintif.

C'était vrai, réalisa Grissom. Abdul l'avait appelé deux fois pour des affaires et Greg une fois pour une question relative à une vieille affaire, mais au moins un mois était passé depuis et Grissom n'avait fait que répondre aux mails brièvement.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il, un peu étonné par cet appel qui ne l'ennuyait pas du tout. "Et comment vont les choses au labo?"

Ce devait être la bonne question a poser car Greg se mit à parler à toute allure des différentes affaires qu'ils avaient eu à traiter ces derniers jours, en faisant ses commentaires et des blagues plus au moins douteuses. Sara avait raison, pensa Grissom en écoutant Greg et en continuant de ranger ses cocons. Il est marrant. Il avait passé tellement d'années à travailler avec Greg et à vouloir être sérieux autour de lui qu'il en avait raté l'essentiel de Greg, son côté comique.

"Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous devenez ?" demanda Greg abruptement, très confiant.

L'éloignement et le fait qu'il ne voyait pas Greg fit qu'il se laissa à révéler sa vie privée. "A cet instant précis, je suis en train de cataloguer des insectes pour un musée." Il fit attention de ne pas donner le nom du musée.

"Hey, des insectes pour l'homme aux insectes !... Hm, Grissom… Vous allez revenir?"

Grissom se redressa d'un bond. S'il revenait à Vegas, cela signifierait que sa vie avec Sara était fichue. Mais il lui faudrait bien retourner à Vegas, au moins pour clore sa vie là-bas, dans le cas contraire. "Peut être. Mon congé sabbatique ne dure que six mois, vous savez."

"Ouais, mais c'est la première fois que vous faites un truc comme ca… Vous nous manquez, vous savez."

Cette gentille phrase prit Grissom de cours. Il avait toujours su que son départ allait affecter ses collègues, mais il n'avait pas réellement pensé à toutes les répercussions de sa décision.

Il avait senti dans la voix de Greg qu'il lui manquait vraiment et pas seulement Grissom l'entomologiste qui dirigeait l'équipe de nuit mais surtout Grissom, l'homme. Les mots que Catherine lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt lui traversèrent la tête, elle avait parlé de famille… Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en pensant qu'il allait surement devoir abandonner ses amis, sa famille.

Mais il laissa ca de coté, se concentrant sur son jeune procédé. "Vous me manquez vous aussi les gars." dit il, un peu embarrassé, mais honnête.

Greg posa quelques questions à Grissom sur sa nouvelle vie, mais rien de très personnel. Grissom savait très bien que Greg connaissait l'adresse de Sara et il se demanda si le jeune homme essayait d'être discret.

"Et bien, je vais vous laissez." Finit par dire Greg "Je vais aller manger un bout avec Gen avant le service."

"C'est bien, Greg." L'estomac de Grissom grogna, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un long moment. "Dites à Catherine qu'elle n'oublie pas de remplir les formulaires pour la convention des criminalistes qui doit avoir lieu en mars. Il faut qu'elle les remplisse avant la fin de l'année."

"Pas de problème." Greg hésita un instant. "A plus tard ?"

"Absolument," lui répondit Grissom "Greg… Merci pour votre appel."

Et il le pensait vraiment.

**xxxx**

Les premières neiges débarquèrent tôt et lourdement, recouvrant Washington d'un beau voile blanc. Et comme c'était souvent le cas, les écoles de l'Etat restèrent portes closes, ce qui obligea Ed à prendre un jour de congé pour surveiller ses enfants.

Grissom avait prit l'habitude de passer ses weekend avec Sara quand ils n'avaient pas à travailler, ainsi que plusieurs soirées par semaine. Ils essayaient de rester tous les deux, mais la plupart du temps, ils partageaient leur temps avec la famille de Sara, ce que Grissom aimait énormément. Cependant, il préférait encore passer du temps rien qu'avec Sara.

Alors quand les Sidle lui proposèrent de passer un dimanche avec eux à la neige, Grissom n'hésita pas une seule seconde. "T'as raté le repas de neige!" l'informa Kimmy dès qu'il posa le pied chez eux.

"Le repas de neige ?" demanda Grissom en enlevant ses gants mais en gardant son manteau.

"Ca se fait qu'avec de la neige fraiche." Lui expliqua Kimmy pendant que Joey essayait d'enfiler ses moun boots avec l'aide de sa tante. "Tu prends de la neige sur un buisson, pour être sur que ce soit de la neige bien propre, tu mets du sirop d'érable dessus et tu manges." Grissom sourit.

"Comme un cornet de glace ?" Demanda t il et elle acquiesça.

"Ouais, sauf que là, c'est l'hivers alors on mange pas de glace !"

"C'est une vieille tradition familiale," lui dit Sara en forçant sur une chaussure pour faire rentrer le pied de Joseph dedans. Etant donné que Ed et Sara venaient de San Francisco, il en déduit que ce devait être une tradition familiale du côté de Jenny.

"Sara, t'as vu mon écharpe ?" demanda Ed en descendant du premier étage en courant.

"Dans ton bureau, avec tes gants." Répondit-elle en montant les yeux au ciel "Exactement là où tu les as laissé hier."

"Merci" marmonna t il.

Sara se releva "Une bonne chose d'être CSI, c'est qu'on n'oublie pas où on laisse notre tête, nous. T'es prêt mon grand! "

Joey partit en courant récupérer son manteau. "Est-ce qu'il est tout le temps tête en l'air?" demanda Grissom amusé par l'attitude de Ed.

"Qui ? Ed ?" Sara s'approcha de Grissom et le serra dans ses bras pour un rapide câlin. Il ferma ses bras dans son dos, heureux de ce bref moment. "Il a été pire, tu sais. Il oublie même où il gare sa voiture."

"Ca arrive à tout le monde." Dit Grissom en laissant s'éloigner Sara à contre cœur.

"Ouais, mais dans sa propre rue ? Il essayait d'ouvrir la Dodge du voisin, parce qu'il avait le nez dans un de ses bouquins."

"J'ai entendu !" dit Ed, indigné. Il sortit de son bureau emmitouflé dans son écharpe. "Tu veux que je lui raconte la fois où tu as cru qu'il y avait un requin marteau dans la baie de San Francisco?"

"J'avais cinq ans, Eddie !" dit-elle en se recouvrant de sa capuche "Je croyais à n'importe quoi…"

Grissom retint son rire et ils sortirent tous dans le jardin. Les luges les attendaient dans le garage et les enfants insistèrent pour tirer chacun la leur, même si Joey était encore un peu trop petit pour s'occuper de ca tout seul.

Le lotissement où ils vivaient avait une mini colline, parfaite pour faire de la luge. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, Ed attrapa la luge de son fils et s'installa dessus avec lui, glissant en bas de la colline à petite vitesse.

Ed dut accompagner son fils les premières fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus peur de descendre seul. Sara descendit elle aussi avec Joey une ou deux fois, sous le regard amusé de Grissom. A un moment, elle loupa un peu son arrivé, ce qui inquiéta Grissom, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève en leur faisant signe que tout allait bien.

"Tu veux en faire, Docteur G ?" demanda Kimmy au bout d'un moment. Grissom regarda la pente enniegée.

"Non merci. Je pense être un peu trop grand pour ta luge."

"Papa le fait bien lui !" dit-elle en toute logique. Ed arriva en courant.

"Allez, mon pote, c'est marrant !"

Grissom secoua la tête "Non, je préfère regarder."

Kimmy monta donc sur sa luge et repartit pour une autre descente rapide. "Tu n'as rien à perdre, Monsieur Dignité!"

"Notre dignité ne réside pas dans ce que nous faisons mais dans ce que nous comprenons." Mais je pense que je vais passer mon tour."

"T'es as trop fait quand tu étais petit ?" Ed fit un petit signe à son fils qui était en bas de la colline.

Grissom portait des gants, mais il gardait quand même ses mains dans ses poches. Il faisait tellement froid que la neige ne fondait pas vraiment. "En faite, je n'ai jamais fait de luge de toute ma vie."

Ca avait l'air marrant pourtant, ca lui rappelait un peu les Grand 8, mais non, il ne voulait pas essayer. _Je finirais __probablement__ par tomber au beau milieu de la colline._

Ed haussa des épaules "Attends d'avoir des enfants. La dignité s'envole par la fenêtre dès que tu en as." Ed partit en courant dans la descente en hurlant comme un malade. Grissom regarda Ed faire en se demandant s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir un peu de dignité dans sa vie. _Peut être qu'il a laissé tout ca à sa sœur._

Bien que Sara n'en mène pas large à l'instant même. Elle était assise dans la neige, écroulée de rire devant les pitreries de son frère. Cette vision fit sourire Grissom. _Qu'est ce que je fabrique ici?_

Il descendit rejoindre Sara en bas de la colline, regardant Kimmy former une boule de neige et l'envoyer sur son père. Elle visa plutôt bien mais n'arriva à atteindre que son épaule, provoquant un grognement et une réplique immédiate. Sara se leva d'un bond et d'un seul coup, Grissom se retrouva au milieu d'une bataille de boules de neige.

Grissom se retrouva dans l'équipe des enfants, lançant des boules à Sara et Ed, bien qu'il aurait préférée être du coté de Sara. Toutes ces années d'entrainement de base-ball lui furent d'une grande aide. Il savait qu'il aurait certainement des courbatures le lendemain, mais quand il réussit à atteindre la tête d'Ed, sous les rires des enfants, et le nez de Sara, il oublia tout le reste. Sara fut ébahie et garda la bouche ouverte, alors que Grissom s'écroulait de rire.

C'était trop bien.

A la fin, ils finirent tous par s'effondrer dans la neige. Ils avaient de la neige de partout. Sara glissa sa main gantée dans celle de Grissom. "Tu veux aller te promener?"

Ils passèrent devant la maison et continuèrent leur chemin. La bataille avait fait perdre son chapeau à Sara, si bien qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés et ondulés. Elle avait les yeux pétillants et les joues toutes rouges, et Grissom ne pensa pas à ce qu'il fit. Il l'obligea juste à s'arrêter, posa une de ses mains gantées sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

Doucement. Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une contre l'autre tellement en douceur que le Cœur de Grissom fondit. Le petit soupir que Sara laissa échapper quand ils se séparèrent obligea Grissom à se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Leur souffle envoyait de la fumée dans l'air et Grissom vit alors leur respiration s'emmêlait. Il aspira alors l'air juste pour attraper un peu de l'air de Sara. Elle sourit et il laissa l'air repartir. Elle lui reprit la main et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Et c'était parfait.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi, main dans la main, un petit moment, regardant des enfants du voisinage faire des bonhommes de neige dans leur jardin. La neige se remit à tomber doucement et silencieusement.

"Alors… Je pensais…" finit par dire Sara, hésitante.

"Hm?" Grissom lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

"Il se trouve que les parents de Jenny nous ont invités à Atlanta pour Noël." Elle donna un petit coup de pied dans la neige "Mais je n'y vais pas."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Grissom, curieux.

"Je ne les connais pas vraiment…ca serait un peu trop bizarre, Grissom."

Il lui serra la main une nouvelle fois. "Ok." Il comprenait sa reluctance à passer des fêtes avec des inconnus.

Sara soupira "Alors, hm… Est ce que…hm… Tu voudrais passer Noël avec moi ?"

Grissom fut tétanisé un instant. Il était étonné par cette requête. Le fait qu'elle hésite autant pour lui demander signifiait que ca voulait dire beaucoup pour elle. Mais il était envahi de regret.

"Sara…"

Elle lui lâcha la main "Oh, je suis désolée, Griss, je n'aurais pas du…"

"Non !" il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, il l'obligea à le regarder. Sara rougissait, embarrassée, mais son regarda resta planté dans celui de Grissom. "J'aimerais vraiment passer Noël avec toi Sara, plus que tu ne le crois. Mais j'ai déjà promis à ma maman que j'irais la voir." En faite, il l'avait appelé deux jours avant, il avait vraiment un mauvais timing.

"Oh." Elle grimaça "Hm.. Je me sens bête là, d'un coup.»

Grissom rit et posa sa main sur sa joue "Tu n'es pas bête. Disons que je n'ai pas franchement un très bon timing."

Sara se laissa caresser la joue et sourit. "Grissom, tu as peut être mal commencé, mais là, tu fais tout comme il faut"

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser le réchauffa plus que sa veste. Il lui reprit la main "Allons boire un verre de chocolat chaud."

Une idée lui traversa la tête tout à coup, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant, mais qui semblait parfait maintenant. En plus, c'était Noël.

Il ne quitta les Sidle qu'après le diner. Sara lui donna un dernier baiser en le raccompagnant à la porte et il se battit contre lui même pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. La balle était toujours dans son camp après tout.

Il monta dans sa voiture avec le gout de Sara toujours sur ses lèvres, et il ne fit que quelques mètres mais il eut une autre idée. C'était bête, complètement ridicule en faite, mais…

Il se gara, sortit de voiture et chercha dans son coffre. Il farfouilla un moment parmi ses kits de travail et finit par trouver des bâches en plastique.

La colline était déserte et la lune éclairait toute la rue. Grissom grimpa en haut de la colline, sa bâche plastique sous le bras. Il regarda en bas.

Une partie de lui insistait pour dire qu'il allait être ridicule. Mais une autre partie lui disait qu'il n'y avait strictement personne pour le voir. Il hésita et finit par poser la bâche par terre et s'installa dessus. Il avait déjà vu des enfants faire ca, mais il n'avait jamais essayé.

Il croisa les jambes et essaya de se balancer pour glisser. Après quelques essais infructueux, il commença à glisser doucement.

C'était vraiment comme un Grand 8 réalisa Grissom. Il se laissa descendre à toute allure jusqu'en bas de la colline, et il était heureux.

Le lendemain, quand Sara retourna avec les enfants sur la piste de luge, elle trouva des empreintes d'adulte qui n'avaient pas été là la veille.

Elle sourit.

**xxxx**

Toute l'équipe la connaissait maintenant, et cette familiarité, ainsi que son badge du FBI, lui laissait porte ouverte pour le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Sara fit un petit coucou à une des femmes de ménages et passa devant le mammouth pour rejoindre une des portes de service. En principe, elle frappait avant d'entrer mais elle arriva juste au moment où un des scientifiques du musée sortait. Il lui retint donc la porte."On est un peu en retard aujourd'hui," lui dit l'homme.

Sara passa devant lui, l'homme était un peu plus petit qu'elle et chauve comme un œuf. Sara l'aimait bien. "Hey, c'est vendredi, y'a pas école demain."

Il acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sara entra donc dans une immense salle remplie de bazars. Grissom lui avait dit qu'il y avait plus de choses dans les pièces cachées du musée que dans le musée lui même.

Sara passa devant plusieurs bureaux occupés par des scientifiques avant de trouver l'espace qu'occupait Grissom. Il était là, bien entendu, penché au dessus de son microscope, concentré sur quelque chose. Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher de lui.

Sara le regarda un moment en silence. Grissom était de retour dans sa vie depuis déjà trois mois, mais elle était toujours surprise qu'il soit là. Il se redressa. Ses cheveux gris brillaient avec la lumière des néons et Sara aurait aimé s'approcher de lui, le serrer dans ses bras et regarder par dessus son épaule.

Pour ne pas lui faire peur, elle se racla la gorge.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais elle le vit sourire "Salut Sara"

Elle fit une grimace "Hey doc, vous offrez un verre à une pauvre femme de passage ?"

Il se redressa complètement et la regarda "En principe je bois des boissons d'hommes, mais je veux bien tenter un truc plus féminin."

"Tais toi ou je t'offre des sous-vêtements en soie."

Il leva un sourcil, les yeux pétillants "C'est une proposition ?"

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne flirtaient plus ensemble, et ils n'avaient jamais flirté autant avant. Sara en fut ravie. Son estomac gargouilla. Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Manger, Gil" insista t elle "Même toi tu dois manger par moment."

Grissom écrivit dans son carnet de note et ôta l'échantillon qu'il analysait au microscope. "C'est moi qui dit ca d'habitude."

"C'est vrai, je te vole tes mots." Sara fut tentée de l'embrasser lorsqu'il fit le tour de la table pour la rejoindre, mais décida que c'était un peu trop dangereux pour le moment. Grissom rangea ses affaires méticuleusement et attrapa ensuite sa veste. "Qu'est ce que tu veux manger?" lui demanda t elle.

Grissom haussa des épaules "Le docteur Fordman, du département Paléontologie m'a dit qu'il y avait un très bon restaurant japonais à quelques pas du musée."

"Tu manges des sushis?"

Il la regarda étonné "Pas toi?"

"Si, j'aime ca, c'est juste… je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais le genre de gars à aimer les sushis."

Grissom plaça sa main dans le dos de Sara, la guidant vers la sortie "Il ne faut jamais rien assumer."

Quand ils mirent le pied dehors, ils furent immédiatement assaillis par l'air froid. Sara referma son manteau. "Depuis quand tu manges des sushis?" continua t elle.

Grissom la regarda "Longtemps avant que ca ne devienne à la mode." Il sembla réfléchir un instant et ajouta "J'avais un colocataire japonais à l'Université."

Sans même y réfléchir, Sara prit la main de Grissom et sentit ses doigts s'entrelacer immédiatement avec les siens. "Japonais ou américano-japonais?"

"Japonais, mais il est très vite devenu américain. Il mangeait des pizzas et des hamburgers tout le temps, comme moi, mais un jour il m'a emmené dans un restaurant japonais. J'étais le seul gaijin du coin" Il souriait un peu. "Il voulait que je sois dégouté par le genre de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient avaler dans son pays… Il avait oublié que je mangeais des insectes."

Sara rit "Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé avant ca? Pour qu'il te traine manger des sushis?" Grissom ne répondit pas, mais elle le vit rougir un peu. "Tu as perdu un pari c'est ca?"

Il fit une petite grimace "Disons que le base-ball est un très beau sport, mais qui ne dépend pas entièrement des statistiques."

Grissom lui serra la main. Elle se rappelait de la dernière fois où il lui avait parlé de base-ball. "Toutes les belles choses de ma vie se sont envolées le jour où tu es parti, Sara."

Ca lui faisait mal d'entendre ca. Sara s'arrêta et Grissom lui fit face immédiatement, ne lui lâchant pas la main. Cette fois, ce fut la paume de sa main à elle qui se posa sur sa joue à lui. "Je suis désolée" lui dit elle, s'excusant ainsi de s'être éloigné de lui sans un mot trois ans auparavant. Elle avait eu ses raisons à l'époque, mais elle l'avait blessée en faisant ca, et elle le regrettait.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sara, et sur une impulsion, elle le serra dans ses bras, essayant de lui faire oublier son départ. Il la serra lui aussi très fort dans ses bras.

Il se sépara d'elle, lui reprit la main et ils reprirent leur promenade.

Comme c'était un vendredi soir, le restaurant état bondé, mais Sara avait réservé une table. On les installa donc dans un coin tranquille, près du comptoir où étaient préparés les sushis. Trois hommes étaient en train de préparer à manger, deux d'entre eux étaient japonais, mais le dernier était un grand et beau blond. Sara le regarda attentivement. Elle s'installa sur la chaise que Grissom avait tirée pour elle et elle se demanda un bref instant pourquoi il faisait cette tête là.

Elle le vit regarder lui aussi le grand blond.

Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle pouvait être attirée par ce type? Sara fut tout d'abord énervée par son comportement, mais finalement, elle le comprenait.

Si elle le voyait regarder des jeunes et belles femmes, elle se sentirait probablement comme lui à l'instant.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de tout ca maintenant, mais il n'avait quand même que très peu de risque pour qu'elle se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui attrapa donc la main par-dessus la table et le regarda en souriant. "Alors? Qu'est ce que ton ami japonais t'a fait faire d'autre?"

"Tu veux vraiment connaitre tout ca ?"

"Bien sur! Tu m'as parlé un peu de ta maman, mais je ne connais rien de ta vie…" Elle lui fit un petit geste pour qu'il se mette à parler "Alors raconte moi tout!"

Un insistant un peu, elle arriva à le convaincre de lui raconter quelques histories d'université et quelques histories de sa vie de médecin légistes. Sara fut fascinée par les mains de Grissom quand on leur apporta leur repas. Il utilisait avec une grande facilité les baguettes et pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle adorait le regarder attraper ses sushis, les tremper dans leur sauce et les mettre dans sa bouche sans un rater une miette. Ce n'était pas vraiment des gestes très sexuels, mais c'était très sensuel et pour Sara, c'était un peu comme le regarder examiner des indices au labo, quelque chose qui lui manquait terriblement.

Sara prit la note quand le serveur la leur apporta, ignorant totalement le regard désapprobateur de Grissom. Il devenait de plus en plus coulant avec ses bonnes manières, même si Sara voyait bien qu'il se battait contre lui-même pour garder la bouche fermée. Et puis de toute façon, Sara ne payait que très rarement leur sortie. Elle aimait se faire courtiser par Grissom et il semblait tellement aimer ca lui aussi, qu'elle lui laissait le plaisir jusqu'au bout. Mais bon, ce soir, c'était elle qui l'avait invité.

Alors qu'elle tendait sa carte au bleu au serveur, il lui fit un petit sourire "Merci pour le dîner."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." Ils restèrent à table encore un moment, en silence, Sara finissant son Saké et Grissom la regardant boire.

"C'est ce qui est si spécial." Murmura t elle, pas vraiment consciente d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

Grissom se pencha vers elle "Pardon ?"

"Toi et moi…" Sara sourit "On peut être ami, Gil. On peut…"

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'expliquer, mais Grissom sourit, les yeux pétillants.

"On l'était et on l'est toujours." Lui confirma t il doucement, et elle su qu'il la comprenait.


	10. Chapter 10

_C'est un petit chapitre, et je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment et pas vraiment d'aplomb pour faire des trad (ou écrire par la même occasion) mais ca va revenir, pas d'inquiètude... Bonne lecture... En plus pas trop de GSR dans ce chapitre, juste à la fin... mais c déjà pas mal... ;-)_

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de s'appeler toutes les fins d'après midi quand ils ne se voyaient pas, mais Grissom n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui demander. Lâche, pensa t il. Elle a plus de cran que tu n'en auras jamais !Mais il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, ca avait toujours été le cas.

"Alors," lui dit-elle "la nouvelle machine peut analyser les échantillons deux fois plus vite que l'ancienne machine, mais on a pas l'argent pour se la procurer. Greg va se moquer, parce qu'on peut être sur que le labo de Vegas va l'avoir avant nous."

"Bien sur." répondit Grissom en souriant et ensuite il se força à prononcer la suite "Sara, viens avec moi en Californie pour Noël."

Sara émit un petit bruit d'étonnement. Grissom grimaça. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ca comme ca. Est ce que tu aimerais passer Noël avec moi chez ma mère ?"

"Je... Je..." Elle prit une profonde respiration "Grissom, je ne connais pas le langage des signes."

Si ce n'était que ca... "Maman sait lire sur les lèvres et je peux t'apprendre certains mots d'ici là, si tu veux."

"Hm... Est ce que... Je veux dire..."

Il l'avait vraiment surprise. Grissom sourit encore plus en regardant le plafond. En principe, quand il appelait Sara, il s'étendait sur son lit, et il faisait semblant qu'elle était allongée à côté de lui, plutôt que dans sa maison à quelques kilomètres de lui. "Je lui ai demandé si ca ne la dérangeais pas d'avoir une invité et elle a dit que tu étais la bienvenue."

En faite, sa maman avait été intriguée et méfiante, mais avait approuvé sans aucune hésitation. Il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur le pourquoi de son départ si précipité de Vegas, mais maintenant, elle supposait qu'elle comprenait tout.

Il soupira "Je voulais te le demander de vive voix, mais je ne te revois pas avant vendredi et si tu veux pouvoir acheter des billets d'avion pas trop cher..."

"Non, je comprends," lui dit elle, un peu plus calme.

"Si tu as besoin de temps pour y penser..."

"Non" dit-elle encore une fois, la voix basse "J'aimerais venir avec toi, Gil, je voudrais rencontrer ta maman." Il ferma les yeux un instant, se relaxant dans son lit "Bien. Je... Je suis content."

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable et quand Sara reparla, elle semblait un peu amusée "Tu es sure que tu veux me la présenter ? Elle risque de me raconter tous tes petits secrets."

Il rit. "Tous les 9 ans et 34 jours, j'ai besoin de partager ma vie avec quelqu'un... je suis juste un peu en avance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ca faisait plusieurs heures que Sara avait été invité par Grissom, mais l'esprit de Sara était toujours en train d'analyser tout ca. Sa concentration fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte "Oui ?". Son frère entra dans sa chambre, un plateau à la main. "Pause diner." l'informa t il.

Elle déposa son stylo sur le bureau "Il est quelle heure ?"

"Presque minuit" lui dit il en jetant un coup d'œil aux photos et documents qui trainaient sur le bureau. Il posa le plateau sur un coin. Sara regarda le contenu et découvrit des fruits coupés en morceau, du fromage, des tomates et du café.

Elle attrapa le café immédiatement "Merci Ed, tu es mon sauveur."

"Allez mange et après, je récupère le plateau." il s'installa sur son lit en s'étirant. Sara but une gorgée de café et mangea. Ils faisaient souvent ca, parfois c'était Sara qui apportait à manger à Ed. "Comment ca va ?"

"Doucement," lui dit Sara, la bouche pleine "Mais ca va."

Ed acquiesça et se coucha sur le lit. "J'ai oublié de te demander mais... comment ca se passe avec le docteur ?"

Sara se sentit rougir et Ed était aux anges "C'est ce qu'il me semblait."

Elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long "On essaye que ca marche pour le moment."

"Bien. Il est parfait pour toi."

"Il m'a demandé de passer Noël chez sa maman, avec lui." ajouta t elle, mais Ed ne parut pas surpris. Il sourit.

"Cool. Ca doit être sérieux si il te présente ses parents, enfin, sa maman."

"Parce que déménager de Vegas à ici n'était pas assez sérieux ?" demanda t elle sèchement à son frère. Ed souleva un sourcil "Il était temps que tu t'en rende compte, sœurette."

xxxx

Trois jours plus tard, Grissom composa le numéro des Sidle, un peu étonné par le fait que le téléphone portable de Sara semblait "Hors accès" ils étaient supposés se retrouver pour diner, et quand il avait appelé pour confirmer le lieu du rendez-vous, il n'avait pas réussit à la joindre, et le message qu'il avait laissé était resté sans retour.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'Ed ne réponde "Allo ?"

"Bonjour Ed, c'est Grissom... Est ce que Sara est par là ?"

"Oh, hey, Grissom ! Je suis content que tu appelles," lui dit Ed "Sara a du partir à Cleveland pour son travail, et son téléphone ne marche pas dans le coin où elle est." Grissom entendit Ed farfouiller dans des papiers. "Elle voulait que je t'appelle pour te prévenir, mais pas moyen de trouver ton numéro."

"Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était partie ?"

"Non, probablement une affaire secret défense, désolé."

Grissom était déçu, mais il comprenait que son travail soit important. "Ok, très bien, merci Ed."

"Hey, tu veux venir à la maison ce soir à la place ?" demanda Ed "Kimmy est chez les Scouts et Joey passe la nuit chez un copain. On pourrait commander des pizzas et discuter un peu. Ou juste regarder un match de foot a la tv."

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. "Ok. J'apporte la bière."

C'était un peu étrange d'entrer chez les Sidle en sachant que Sara n'était pas là, mais Ed l'accueillie les bras ouverts. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, avec leurs bières et leurs pizzas et regardèrent un match de base-ball. Grissom fut amusé en voyant Ed enlever toutes les olives de la pizza, et quand il lui demanda pourquoi il faisait ca...

"Un des privilèges d'être adulte c'est qu'on est pas obligé de manger ce qu'on aime pas, à part devant les enfants."

"On dirait une grande conspiration." dit Grissom en riant.

"Dis un mot de tout ca aux enfants, et on sera obligé de t'éliminer !"

Le téléphone les interrompit. Ed se leva pour répondre pendant que Grissom mettait la vidéo du match en pause. Le son fut coupé juste au moment où Ed parlait, la voix inquiète. "Quoi ? Ralentis, attend... tu es où ?"

Grissom se redressa, se demandant avec qui il parlait, les enfants ? Sara ?

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Ed "Non, ne sois pas bête... Non, bien sur que non... Je viens te chercher, ok ? Reste... Non, reste là bas, ce n'est pas un problème."

Pas Sara alors, en déduit Grissom et vu le ton de Ed, pas les enfants non plus. Donc le choix logique suivant : Gracie.

Gil jeta un coup d'œil sur la table basse où était posées bières et pizza. Il avait bu une demi-bière pour le moment, mais Ed bien plus que ca. La suite était donc logique.

Quand Ed raccrocha, il sembla un peu surpris de voir Grissom debout avec sa veste sur le dos. "Tu n'as pas à partir," dit-il "Reste et finis ta pizza au moins."

Grissom secoua la tête et tendit sa veste à Ed "T'as un peu trop bu, alors je conduis."

Ed attrapa sa veste et Grissom lui demanda "Où est ce qu'on va ?"

"A l'hôpital."

Sur la route, Grissom roulait un peu vite, mais en faisant attention "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Ed soupira "C'est rien de bien grave. Gracie a glisser dans des escaliers et c'est tordu le poignet, une fracture visiblement. Elle m'appelait juste pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer faire le ménage demain, tu te rends compte ?" Il secoua la tête "Elle allait rentrer chez elle en bus. Têtue !"

Grissom savait que Gracie avait une voiture, mais imagina qu'elle n'avait pas du vouloir conduire jusqu'a l'hôpital avec son poignet fracturé. "Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un taxi plutôt ?"

"Hmpf..." Du coin de l'œil, Grissom vit Ed se passer la main dans les cheveux. "Elle met tout son argent de côté pour passer ses exams. On pourrait penser qu'un poignet cassé pourrait être une exception, mais non..."

Grissom se demanda un instant pourquoi une femme aussi intelligente que Gracie ne passait ses examens que maintenant, mais il ne posa pas la question. "Elle est déclarée pour ses ménages ? Elle doit bien avoir une assurance santé..."

Ed grogna "Elle a une assurance, mais pas très bonne. Tourne à gauche au feu... C'est énervant, c'est tout. Elle est brillante... Elle pourrait faire tant de choses. Mais elle se casse le cul à nettoyer la maison des autres pour pouvoir se payer des études... et elle est bien trop fière pour demander de l'aide."

Gracie rappelait beaucoup Sara à Grissom. Pas étonnant qu'elles s'entendent si bien.

Gracie les attendait dans la salle d'attente des urgences, son bras dans le plâtre en écharpe. Elle ne résista pas quand Ed se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Ed lui laissa sa place à l'avant de la voiture et Gracie remercia Grissom d'avoir conduit jusque là.

Ed ferma la portière derrière lui. "Tu trouveras le chemin du retour ?"

Avant que Grissom ne puisse répondre, Gracie prit la parole "Je préférerais rentrer directement à la maison, Ed." Elle se frotta la tête "Je suis vraiment fatiguée."

Grissom jeta un œil à Ed dans le rétroviseur "Allez, Grace, tu peux rester à la maison ce soir. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule alors que tu es blessée."

"Ed !"

"Ne sois pas bête. Tu veux vraiment rentrer dans ton deux minuscules pièces ? Comment est ce que tu vas prendre une douche avec ton plâtre ?"

Oops. Grissom vit Gracie se tendre. _Même moi je sais quand il vaut mieux se taire_.

"Je me débrouillerais. C'est ma maison."

"Est ce que tu ne peux pas être raisonnable pour une fois ?"

Pendant un instant, Grissom cru que Gracie allait se mettre à hurler, mais à la place elle se renfrogna et regarda droit devant elle. "Docteur Grissom, est ce que vous pouvez me déposer chez moi ?"

"Bien sur." Grissom démarra sa voiture et ignora Ed "C'est par où ?"

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin, mis à part Gracie qui indiquait la route à Grissom de temps en temps. Il aurait été plus malin pour Gracie qu'elle rentre avec Ed, chez lui, surtout qu'elle avait des médicaments à prendre qui allaient très certainement l'assommer, mais Grissom savait que Ed en avait trop dit pour qu'elle change d'avis.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Gracie, Ed sortie de voiture sans un mot et il escorta Gracie jusqu'à sa porte. Grissom se demanda un instant si Ed n'allait pas insister pour rester chez elle à la place, mais il le vit ressortir de l'immeuble quelques secondes plus tard, l'air déconfit. Il remonta en voiture sans un mot de plus.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Ed repartit sur le fait que les femmes étaient très têtues. Grissom resta silencieux et l'écouta. Il comprenait ce qu'Ed pouvait ressentir.

Mais Grissom n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Gracie ressentait les choses de son côté.

"Mais purée, j'ai besoin d'elle ! Mais elle ne veut pas sortir avec quelqu'un tant qu'elle n'a pas eu son examen! Alors j'ose même pas lui en parler…"

"Tu sais, Ed, si tu la veux vraiment, l'énerver comme tu l'as fais ce soir n'est pas la meilleure solution." Lui dit Grissom.

"Oh, comme si tu étais en expert en la matière !" Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Ed prit une profonde respiration. "Désolé. J'aurais pas du dire ca."

Grissom se concentra sur la route un moment, ca lui avait fait mal, parce que c'était quand même la vérité. _Mais je change_. "Pour gagner le cœur d'une femme, il ne faut pas comprendre les femmes dans leur ensemble, mais se concentrer sur celle qu'on désire exclusivement."

Ed se passa une main dans les cheveux "C'est une citation?"

"Presque", en faite c'était Nick qui lui avait dit quelque chose dans le genre quelques années auparavant, ca donnait plus: "On s'en fout de comment réagissent les autres femmes, il suffit de bien connaitre celle qu'on aime, c'est tout." Mais Grissom avait un peu arrangé la phrase à sa sauce. "Je ne pense pas que la pousser dans ses retranchements va t'aider en quoi que ce soit, Ed."

Ed haussa des épaules "Je sais. C'est juste… Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps, tu comprends?"

Grissom comprenait parfaitement bien. Lui il avait perdu tant de temps… Mais lui avait certainement plus de patience qu'Ed.

Ce soir, ca lui semblait une bonne chose, mais en repensant à toutes les occasions manquées, il se demandait quand même si c'était le cas…

xxxx

"Très bien, ca suffit !"

Sara sortit de sa chambre "Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?"

Joey regarda de l'autre coté de la porte "Mais je veux apprendre l'Assel moi aussi !"

"A-S-L, Joseph, et peut être que si tu demandais poliment au docteur G de t'apprendre il le ferait.. mais plus tard. Là, c'est mon tour!"

"Mais--"

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, et Grissom qui la regardait de l'intérieur de sa chambre fut amusé de la voir comme ca. "Et qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà répété cent fois?"

Joey regarda ses chaussures en soupirant "Qu'il ne fallait pas que je te dérange sauf en cas de danger…"

"Bien. Tu ne frappes pas à ma porte à moins que tu ne sois en danger. Et dis à ta sœur que si vous voulez boire quelque chose, vous vous servez tout seul, ok?»

"O-K." Joseph fit demi-tour et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sara referma sa porte derrière lui. Grissom sourit à Sara. L'interruption de Joseph, qui était en faite la troisième depuis son arrivé, avait énervé Sara.

"C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir, pas moi," lui dit elle en grognant en se rasseyant sur la chaise en face de Grissom.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je suis un gars populaire dans le coin."

Sara rit, comme il l'espérait "Remontre moi le signe pour décider."

Grissom lui remontra et dut lui toucher les mains, avec beaucoup d'émotions, pour lui positionner les doigts comme il faut. Sara apprenait vite la langue des signes. Grissom était un peu embarrassé parce qu'il avait du mal parfois avec certains mots, n'utilisant ce langage que deux ou trois fois par an.

"Mais encore une fois, chaque mot doit être dit dans un contexte… Par exemple, tu n'utilises pas le même signe pour décider si tu dis que tu as décidé d'aller au cinéma ou que tu dis que tu dois prendre une décision." Dit-il en signant en même temps.

Sara avait les yeux portés sur les mains de Grissom, essayant de suivre chaque mouvement. "C'est la grammaire le plus dur." Murmura t elle en essayant de refaire les phrases qu'il venait delui montrer. Elle fit presque une grimace ce qui fit rire Grissom.

"C'est bien, Sara, mais comme tout, il faut de l'entrainement." Il continuait de signer en même temps, essayant de faire des mouvements lents pour qu'elle le suive. "Maman ne s'attend pas à ce que tu lui parles en langages des signes, tu sais."

Sara se mordit la lèvre et signa "Je sais" avec hésitation. Elle essaya de dire autre chose mais laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, en défaite. "Ca me semble juste plus poli si je sais signer."

Grissom sourit. "Crois moi, si tu sais déjà signer bonjour quand tu l'as rencontreras, elle sera déjà aux anges."

Sara réfléchit un instant et sourit en signant bon et jour.

Il rit encore plus. Il lui attrapa les mains et commença à lui masser gentiment avec ses pouces.

Sara entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Sa bouche était si douce. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ca avec d'autres femmes. Aucune n'avait été aussi parfaite qu'elle. Grissom se laissa glisser à genoux devant elle, la serrant ainsi contre lui. Elle laissa sa bouche se promener sur ses joues barbues et Grissom qui avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, la laissa faire, complètement heureux de ce moment.

"J'avais envie de faire ca… depuis que tu as ta barbe." Murmura Sara dans son oreille. Grissom fit lui aussi la même chose.

"Voulais faire ca depuis que je t'ai rencontré." Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Il allait aller plus loin dans son exploration de Sara quand une voix nasillarde sortit de l'intercom.

"La pizza est arrivée " dit Ed.

Sara marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et ils se reculèrent un peu, essayant de reprendre leur respiration. "Il a toujours un mauvais timing!" Elle le lâcha complètement et Grissom eut l'impression que Sara était en faite un peu soulagée par cette interruption.

Il l'était lui aussi, en quelque sorte. Il savait très bien, depuis le début, que leur attraction était électrique, et que ca pouvait très vite déraper, et il ne voulait surtout pas pousser Sara à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à faire. Il ignora donc sa petite voix intérieure qui lui ordonnait de lui sauter dessus et de reprendre leur petite exploration mutuelle. Il enleva donc ses mains des cuisses de Sara et se releva péniblement.

Sara lui sourit. Elle avait les joues rouges. Il l'aida à se lever à son tour.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, main dans la main.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara se mordit fort la lèvre. Ce n'était pas un appel qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. _C'est le boulot_, se rappela t elle, _ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau._

Mais cette pensée n'était d'aucun réconfort. Elle jura silencieusement et attrapa son téléphone.

Une sonnerie et demi plus tard, la voix chaude et réconfortante de Grissom arriva à ses oreilles "Salut, Sara."

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, Sara avait des frissons de partout, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre; mais cette fois ci, son estomac se retourna un petit peu "Salut."

Sa voix était monotone et elle savait qu'il allait s'en rendre compte "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai, hm… un problème." Dit-elle d'un ton très professionnel.

"Professionnel ou personnel ?" Demanda Grissom avec la voix un peu amusée, ce qui l'ennuya d'autant plus, vu la nouvelle qu'elle avait à lui annoncer.

"Hm… les deux." Elle prit une profonde respiration et lu dit "Grissom, je ne peux pas aller en Californie avec toi."

Elle attendit qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui montre qu'il était blessé… mais rien. "Tu ne peux pas?" Une pause "Pourquoi?"

"L'affaire sur laquelle on travaille vient de prendre une toute nouvelle tournure et ils veulent qu'on essaye de la boucler le plus rapidement possible. On va tous travailler comme des fous jusqu'à Noël, je ne vais donc pas pouvoir partir avec toi. Désolée, je…"

"Sara, calme-toi." Il avait toujours cette voix réconfortante "C'est pas grave. Ces choses arrivent."

Elle soupira, incertaine "Je voulais vraiment venir, Gil."

"Je voulais vraiment que tu viennes moi aussi, mais c'est comme ca… Tu parles quand même à la personne la plus compréhensible sur ce sujet."

Cela fit rire Sara "Ouais, je sais. Mais il n'empêche que je suis désolée."

"Moi aussi." Elle le sentait sourire à l'autre bout du fil. "Il y aura d'autres opportunités."

"Je l'espère."

"Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander, comment va Gracie ?" demanda Grissom tout à coup.

Sara changea le téléphone d'oreille "Elle va bien, de retour au boulot. Elle est toujours un peu fâchée contre Ed, mais je lui ai dis d'aller la voir avec un bouquet de fleurs et de plates excuses. Il devrait faire ca ce soir."

Grissom haussa des épaules "Très intelligent… Tu es au travail là ?"

Sara regarda autour d'elle "Non, je me suis enfuie, mais il faut que j'y aille très tôt demain matin." Elle se pencha sur sa chaise, plus relax maintenant qu'elle avait annoncé sa mauvaise nouvelle "Je fais semblant que les papiers que j'ai ramené à la maison n'existent pas."

"Pour l'instant, c'est le cas… Où est ce que tu préférerais être?"

C'était un jeu qu'ils faisaient souvent lors de leur conversation téléphonique nocturne. Ils comparaient leurs fantasmes de vacances et parlaient d'endroit qu'ils ne visiteraient probablement jamais. Sara lui avait confié son secret rêve de pouvoir aller en Inde une fois pour aller chasser le tigre… avec un appareil photo. Et Grissom lui avait décrit son envie d'aller visiter l'Uganda. Ce soir, Sara soupira "Un port, quelque part où il ferait beau et chaud. Sur la côte de Baja, peut être."

"Tu sais naviguer ?"

"J'ai grandi au bord de l'eau, bien sure que je sais naviguer." Sara regarda le plafond. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas."

"Bien sur que je sais naviguer moi aussi… mais ca fait longtemps."

"Ouais…" Elle n'avait pas approché l'océan depuis longtemps, elle avait bien loué un bateau sur le lac Mead quelques années auparavant, mais… "Où est ce que tu aimerais être toi ?"

"Avec toi."

"Ah oui ?" Demanda t elle, essayant de garder une voix normale. "Tu fais ca plusieurs fois par semaine, Gil."

"Hm Hm, ca ne m'empêche pas de le vouloir à l'instant." Dit il doucement et Sara sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ils essayaient de maintenir leur amitié en ce moment, partageant quand même quelques bisous, oui, mais n'espérant pas dépasser ce stade pour le moment. En grande partie à cause de l'hésitation de Sara, mais aussi parce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux avancer doucement, sans se précipiter.

Mais à en juger par la voix de Grissom au téléphone, il n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir les choses à cet instant précis "Tu sais ce que je ressens quand je te vois dans un de tes habits de travail?" demanda t il.

Elle cligna des yeux "Non…"

"Tu es si élégante. On a l'impression que rien ne pourrait t'arrêter." Il soupira "Mais quand tu enlèves ta veste, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas te sauter dessus."

"Grissom…"

"Une partie de moi voudrait te prendre dans mes bras pour toujours, Sara." Dit il, la voix pleine d'émotion "Et une autre partie de moi voudrait déboutonner ta chemise, bouton après bouton, pour enfin satisfaire ma curiosité sur le goût de ta peau."

Sara frissonna. Grissom lui disait ca ? Les images qu'elle associait à ses mots explosèrent dans sa tête. La simple idée de la bouche de Grissom pressée contre son ventre, les picotements de sa barbe…

"Tu penses à tout ca depuis quand ?" Demanda t elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse, mais voulant jouer le même jeu que lui.

Elle l'entendit rire "Depuis que je t'ai rencontré." Répéta t il.

"Je peux en dire autant à ton sujet." Dit-elle.

"Oh?"

"Ouais, à chaque fois que tu enlève ta veste, je fais une fixation sur tes bras."

"Mes bras ?"

"Et tes mains. Tu as les mains les plus sexys que je n'ai jamais vus… Douces, tu vois ?"

"Je ne savais pas que des mains pouvaient être sexy.» Dit il, la voix sensuelle.

"Ca l'ai pour moi." Murmura Sara. "Tu sais… cette habitude que tu as de toucher le dos des femmes quand tu marches à coté d'elles?"

"oui..."

"Ca me rend dingue depuis des années…" Les ricanements de Grissom firent sourire Sara.

"Je vais essayer de me rappeler de ca. Sara…"

Elle pencha la tête, comme si il pouvait la voir "Ouais ?"

"Merci."

Ce fut a son tour d'être étonnée "Pourquoi?"

"Pour… me donner une autre chance."

Elle se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois, de vieilles peurs ressurgissant, et essaya de garder un ton léger "Ne foire pas tout, Grissom."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux," la rassura t il doucement.

Elle commençait vraiment à le croire.

**xxxx**

Sara freina sec quand le feu devint rouge et pianota le numéro de Grissom sur son portable, mettant ensuite l'oreillette dans son oreille. _Je déteste téléphoner et conduire en même temps, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix_.

Grissom décrocha juste au moment où le feu passait au vert. "Salut, Sara."

"Hey," dit-elle à bout de souffle "Ca te dérange si je passe chez toi un moment ? Je suis sur le chemin du boulot."

"Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Sara." Lui répondit Grissom, étonné.

"Ok, alors à tout de suite." Dit-elle sans plus d'explications.

Elle arriva vite chez Grissom, la circulation était assez fluide pour un dimanche après midi, malgré l'arrivée imminente de Noël. Sara se gara sur son parking environ dix minutes après son appel. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et Grissom devait la guetter par la fenêtre car quand elle arriva devant sa porte, il l'attendait.

"Est ce que Ed et les enfants sont bien partis ?" demanda Grissom en la laissant entrer.

Sara entra en enlevant ses gants. "Ouais, et je vais te dire, la maison était plutôt silencieuse cette nuit" Sara n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'une maison vide. Noël était dans trois jours et Ed et les enfants étaient partis dans la belle famille à Atlanta.

"Tu sembles pressée. Tu as quand même le temps pour un café?"

Sara réfléchit un instant. Elle devait absolument retourner au bureau et n'avait pas vraiment le temps, mais une tasse de café semblait une bonne idée, et elle aurait surement besoin d'une dose de caféine. "Ouais, merci."

Grissom lui fit signe de s'assoir. A en juger par le parfum ambiant, le café était déjà prêt. Il revint donc une minute plus tard avec deux tasses de café. "Alors? Qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici?" lui demanda t il en s'asseyant en face d'elle "Pas que je ne sois pas ravi de te voir."

Sara but une gorgée de café et farfouilla dans son sac. Elle en sorti un paquet qu'elle posa sur la table. "Joyeux Noël."

Grissom regarda le paquet qui était devant lui avec étonnement et plaisir. Sara but une autre gorgée de café. _Est-ce qu'il pensait que je n'allais pas lui offrir de cadeau? Même à Vegas on s'__offrait__ quelque chose chaque année._

Il prit le paquet, le regardant sous toutes les coutures "Merci, Sara."

"Mais tu ne l'ouvres pas avant Noël."

Il souleva un sourcil et reposa le paquet "Attend une minute."

Il se leva et partit fouiller un de ses placards et revint avec un petit paquet pour elle. Il y avait une carte avec le paquet. Sara prit le paquet qui était un peu plus lourd qu'elle ne pensait.

"J'allais te le déposer demain matin, avant mon départ." Lui dit-il en se rasseyant.

Intriguée, Sara commença à vouloir ouvrir le paquet mais il lui recouvrit les mains des siennes. «Non, non.» lui dit il «Si je dois attendre Noël, toi aussi.»

Elle sourit et posa le paquet "Comment se passe ton affaire ?" lui demanda t il.

Elle haussa des épaules "Ils voudraient que tout soit résolues pour le 26, alors on s'accroche."

"Et… ca te semble possible ?"

"Oui, peut être. On a le procureur sur le dos. C'est une affaire de pédophilie."

Sara regarda sa montre et avala le reste de son café d'une traite, ignorant la brulure. «Désolée, Gil, mais il faut que j'y aille.»

Grissom acquiesça et se leva en même temps qu'elle, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. «Joyeux Noël Sara. On se revoit à mon retour?»

Elle sourit encore plus "Tu peux compter sur moi."

**xxxx**

Le travail, au moins, l'occupait. Sara soupira en ouvrant un nouveau dossier. Elle était toujours ennuyée d'avoir annulé son voyage avec Grissom, mais au moins elle n'était pas toute seule chez elle la veille de Noël, elle était au bureau.

Sara était arrivée de bonne heure au bureau, n'ayant pas Kimmy à déposer à l'école. Son boss passa à côté d'elle en la regardant longuement. Sara lui fit un petit signe sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Toby Washington était un homme grand et très maigre, et Sara l'aimait beaucoup. Il demandait beaucoup à ses agents, mais il donnait beaucoup également en contre partie. Travailler avec lui était un challenge permanent, mais un grand plaisir en même temps.

Il était là depuis à peine cinq minute quand elle entendit: "Sidle!"

Sara alla le retrouver dans son bureau.

Elle se posa contre le chambranle de la porte. "Salut, chef."

Il pointa la chaise devant lui. "Porte, chaise."

Sara entra en fermant la porte derrière elle et s'installa face à lui. Toby posa ses mains sur son bureau et la regarda fixement. "Est-ce que tu sais combien de vacances tu as à prendre?"

_Oh __Oh_…. Sara fit un immense sourire. "J'ai pris quelques jours il n'y a pas si longtemps de ca."

"Ouais, trois jours, Sidle. Tu sais que tu as cinq semaines par an ? Et là, tu n'as utilisé que…" il pianota sur son ordinateur et lui tourna l'écran pour qu'elle puisse voir "Une semaine."

"Et bien, j'allais prendre quelques jours, je te rappelle, mais cette affaire nous est tombée dessus."

"C'est vrai… Vous avez tous fait un super boulot les gars, et tout devrait être finie d'ici la fin de la journée. Ce qui m'amène à mon point initial. Rentre à la maison."

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. "Quoi?"

Washington lui sourit. "Rentre à la maison. Tu es la première de ma liste. C'est la veille de Noël. Dégage."

"Toby, ma famille est à Atlanta. Je peux rester. Fais rentrer quelqu'un qui a des enfants."

Il secoua la tête. "Tout le monde sera rentré avant midi. J'ai quelques musulmans qui restent pour boucler le tout."

Sara hésita, essayant de trouver une autre raison de rester. En faite, elle avait vraiment espérer travailler le plus tard possible pour éviter de rentrer chez elle, seule. Elle ne savait pas qui lui manquait le plus, sa famille, ou Grissom. «Tu es sure que tu n'as pas besoin….»

Washington secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. «Maison.» répéta t il fermement. «Va faire un bisou à ton petit ami, celui qui t'envoie toutes ces fleurs.» Tous les lundis, Grissom lui envoyait un bouquet de fleurs au bureau, et elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Il lui souriait juste et disait un truc a propos de rattraper le temps perdu. «Va accrocher tes boules de Noël et laisse des cookies pour le papa Noël. Chante des chansons avec tes voisins, je m'en fous, tant que tu es loin de ce bureau. Et ne reviens pas avant lundi prochain.»

En soupirant, elle se leva "Ok, très bien."

"Bien... On adore les gens enthousiastes par ici…"

Sara lui sourit.

Il n'était même pas neuf heure du matin quand elle rentra chez elle. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et grimaça. Une longue journée l'attendait. Il n'y avait rien à ranger ou nettoyer, Gracie s'étant chargée de tout ca avant de partir et Toby lui avait interdit de ramener des dossiers chez elle. Elle se changea en tenue plus confortable et se servit une tasse de thé. Elle s'était résignée à passer la journée devant la télévision quand elle vit l'arbre de Noël.

Il y avait dessous un tas de paquet, majoritairement pour elle et Ed, les enfants ayant prit les leurs pour les ouvrir à Atlanta.

Il y avait aussi le paquet de Grissom.

_C'est Presque Noël, après tout._

Sara ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de Grissom. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le paquet à la main. Le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire était parfait puisque c'était tout à fait son genre de bijoux. Et même si le bracelet avait été magnifique, c'était son mot d'accompagnement qui l'avait le plus touché. Elle regardait la boite qu'elle tenait entre les mains se demandant ce qu'il lui avait choisi cette fois. Il avait l'air d'adorer lui faire des cadeaux, même quand ce n'était que de minuscules babioles. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

Elle sut dès la première ligne que la citation était d'EE Cunnings. C'était un magnifique poème.

_Je porte ton __cœur__ avec moi , je le porte dans mon __cœur__Je ne suis jamais sans toi ( où que j'aille, tu va ma chère et tout ce que je suis la seule à faire est tiens , ma __chérie__Je ne crains point le destin ( car tu es mon destin , ma douce )__Je ne veux aucun monde ( car ma belle tu es mon monde , mon vrai )__et tu es tout ce que la lune a toujours voulu dire et tout ce que le soleil chantera __voici__ le plus grand secret que personne ne sait __(voici la racine de la racine , le bourgeon du bourgeon et le ciel du ciel d'un arbre nommé vie qui pousse bien plus haut que l'__âme__ ne peut __espérer__ ou l'esprit cacher )__et c'est le miracle qui garde les __étoiles__ parsemée__je porte ton __cœur__ , je le porte dans mon __cœur_

(NDLA: Encore une fois, je ne vous mets pas le bon poème… j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des traductions de poème quand même.. je fais de mon mieux croyez moi…Chriscarter661)

Et une nouvelle fois, la simple signature : _Gil._

Il lui faisait le coup à chaque fois. Sara se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes d'arriver et relu la citation encore une fois. Elle posa la boite à côté d'elle et se récita le poème encore et encore, laissant tous ses derniers souvenirs de Grissom l'envahir. La joie de passer du temps avec lui. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son regard si pénétrant quand elle lui souriait.

Sara attrapa le téléphone qui n'était pas loin d'elle. Après quatre sonneries, une voix toute endormie lui répondit. "Allo?"

Sara soupira "Ed, t'as une minute ? J'ai besoin de parler."

"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Attend une seconde." Elle entendit Ed parler avec les enfants sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. "Vas y, je t'écoute."

"T'es où ?" Lui demanda t elle.

Il bailla. "Dehors, sur la terrasse. T'as de la chance que j'ai déjà bu mon café. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Sara regarda la carte qu'elle tenait toujours ans main. "Ed, qu'est ce que je fais? Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas dit oui tout de suite à Gil?"

"Parce que tu es têtue comme une mule ! Tu essayes de prouver que tu n'es pas une faible femme."

"Gil ne pense pas que je sois faible."

"Pas Gil, ma grande. Toi. C'est toi que tu essayes de convaincre. Lui, il sait déjà à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Tu ne veux juste pas briser ta réputation de Sara la dure. Ce qui est totalement stupide."

C'était ca. C'était même très logique tout ca. "J'ai peur." admit elle, doucement.

"Bien sur que tu as peur !" lui répondit gentiment Ed "Il t'as fait beaucoup de mal dans le passé et là, il veut une deuxième chance. Lui aussi est probablement mort de trouille. Laisse-moi te dire un truc sœurette… Perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes est la pire chose qui soit. J'ai repoussé Jenn pendant deux ans avant de lui avouer à quel point je l'aimais, parce que j'avais peur. Et tu sais quoi? Si j'avais su à ce moment là ce que je sais maintenant, je n'aurais pas perdu une seule seconde et je lui aurais dit oui la première fois qu'elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle."

Sara avait la gorge serrée "Donc, en gros… ce que tu me dis, c'est de ne plus avoir peur et l'aimer?"

Ed rit. "Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit le problème là. Fais lui confiance, Sara.Et tu te rappelles comment j'étais avec tes petits amis à l'époque? "

"Ed, c'était il y a très longtemps."

"Ouais, mais j'avais une mauvaise intuition sur eux."

"Et pour lui ?"

"Ca va, mais c'est à toi de prendre ta décision." Ed bailla une nouvelle fois "Sara, je commence à connaitre Grissom. Si tu lui dis oui, il te traitera comme la chose la plus précieuse de la Planète. Même si il a été complètement stupide dans le passé, il est prêt maintenant."

"Ok… Ok, je vais penser à tout ca."

"Bon, parfait… écoute, le déjeuner est servie, mais.. tu veux parler aux enfants?"

"Non, je les appellerais plus tard." Elle regarda sa montre et une idée de génie se forma dans sa tête.

"Alors à plus tard. Bisous."

"Joyeux Noël Ed, et encore merci… Tu pourras m'envoyer la facture."

"Ho ho ho.. à plus tard."

Sara raccrocha et resta assise un moment, réfléchissant. Elle avala la dernière gorgée de son thé et reprit le téléphone. Elle avait encore quelqu'un à appeler.


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà ma tite dame... une phrase d'introduction rien que pour vous... Alors que dire ? Ah oui, je voulais pas poster cettte semaine, mais vu que j'étais en RTT aujourd'hui (tu te rappelles Maureen ?) bah j'ai eu le temps cet apres midi de traduire tout un chapitre._

_Mais bon, il se passe des choses dans ma vie qui risquent de me prendre du temps... enfin... bref, c'est pas important (enfin si, mais pas pour vous...)lol. Tout ca pour dire que je vais vraiment essayer de traduire plus vite et d'écrire des trucs bien à moi mais bon.. mal de tete et fatigue font pas bon ménage avec imagination et concentration...lol_

_Bonne lecture pour ce long, très long, chapitre et à bientot pour la suite._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur._

_Bisous._

Elle lui manquait. Il était à la maison pour les vacances, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Grissom se promenait le long des rues de Marina del rey, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sara lui manquait depuis trois ans, il le savait, mais maintenant elle lui manquait encore plus, surtout depuis leur toute nouvelle amitié. Il était quand même toujours ravi de revoir sa mère, mais ses pensées étaient tout le temps sur la Cote Est.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il manquait à Sara. Est qu'il lui manquait juste en tant qu'ami ou plus? Malgré les quelques gestes d'affections qu'ils avaient eu les derniers temps, il ne savait pas si elle allait accepter de prendre un risque avec lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la pousser. Après tout, il lui avait fait assez mal par le passé, même si ce n'était pas fais exprès, alors elle méritait de prendre son temps pour prendre sa décision.

Même si il aurait adoré la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre son cœur.

_Et __puis__, peu importe sa __décision__, au moins j'aurais son amitié_. Et c'était quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait se reposer. Grissom voulait vraiment être plus que son ami, il voulait être celui qu'elle aime, mais il savait que sans l'amitié, leur amour ne résisterait pas.

Il soupira alors qu'il mettait les pieds sur le port, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la maison de retraite de sa mère. _Appelle-la__. Tu pourras au moins entendre sa voix_.

Grissom prit une profonde respiration de l'air marin et ouvrit son téléphone portable, appuyant sur la touche d'accès rapide au numéro de Sara. Ca ne sonna que deux fois avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"J'allais t'appeler," dit-elle en phrase d'accueil, et Grissom fut amusé par la coïncidence.

"Mon timing s'améliore de jour en jour," dit-il "Tu as le temps de discuter un peu ?"

Il regarda le soleil qui se couchait, espérant vraiment qu'elle aurait au moins une minute à lui accorder. Et comme pour répondre à ses souhaits «Ouais, ca va. Et toi? Je pensais que tu étais en train de manger avec ta maman là, non?»

Il continuait de marcher doucement sur les berges du port. «Non, maman est en train de se reposer. On va aller chez ma tante un peu plus tard, avant la Messe. Je suis en train de me promener sur le port.»

Il entendit du bruit derrière Sara et "Je suis contente que tu m'appelles." Dit-elle, un peu timidement. «C'est un peu trop tranquille par ici.»

Son cœur se réchauffa. _Tu me manque aussi, mon __cœur_. «Est-ce qu'il neige?»

Elle rit. "Tu sais on a très rarement des Noël blanc à Washington, ca doit arriver une fois tous les dix ans. Il ne gèle même pas.»

"C'est pas juste." Soupira t il en riant.

"Et c'est toi qui dis ca ? Un gars qui a grandi à Los Angeles?»

Il rit, tout en lisant les noms des bateaux devant lui. «J'ai aussi passé pas mal d'années dans le Minnesota je te rappelle. Tous les endroits qui ont de la neige en principe, devraient en avoir le jour de Noël.»

"Va dire ca au Congrès !" lui lança t elle.

"Tu veux légaliser l'enneigement ?"

Sara rit de nouveau. Grissom entendit un bruit de moteur derrière Sara, elle devait être en train de conduire. «C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir de Noël, Gil?»

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais la réponse était facile "1986. Ma maman a eut une crise cardiaque juste après Thanksgiving, et ses chances étaient vraiment très basses. Mais elle a reprit le dessus, et à Noël, elle était à la maison, presque en pleine forme.»

Il continuait de regarder le nom des bateaux, certains le faisant sourire, d'autres l'étonnant et le faisant regarder à deux fois. «Et toi?» demanda Grissom, même si il savait que Sara n'avait pas vraiment eu une belle enfance. Mais elle avait peut être un bon souvenir de Noël.

"1979" Dit-elle immédiatement "J'ai reçu un kit de pate à sel. C'était trop bien, je pouvais enfin comprendre comment toute cette matière fonctionnait."

"Et tu as tout compris ?"

"Bien sure" dit-elle presque indignée par cette question "Par contre, je n'arrêtais pas d'ouvrir la porte du four alors ca a mit beaucoup plus longtemps à durcir…»

"Bien sure… Déjà un esprit scientifique." Il continuait de regarder le nom des bateaux tout en écoutant Sara. Le soleil avait presque disparu. Il entendit au loin derrière lui une voiture qui s'arrêtait et une portière claquer. «Est-ce que je te manque?»

Il voulait poser cette question plus pour la titiller qu'autre chose, mais elle resta silencieuse un moment, et Grissom eut peur de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il fallait.

Il entendit Sara respirer profondément "Toujours." Dit elle doucement et il eut la gorge serrée.

Il était arrivé au bout du port. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul bateau, et il concentra son regard sur celui-ci. «Tu me manque aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.» arriva t il à dire.

Après un autre moment de silence. "Sara, est ce… est ce que tu as déjà mangé ?"

Il entendit un clic à l'autre bout du fil et Grissom réalisa d'un seul coup que leur communication avait été coupée. Il regarda l'écran, mais sa batterie était remplie. Il appuya sur le bouton d'accès rapide et remit le téléphone à son oreille, il tomba directement sur son répondeur.

Il attendit le bip et "Sara, on dirait que…"

Il sentit une main dans son dos, et il sursauta en se retournant.

Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent et elle avait une petite valise à la main. Elle avait l'air fatigué, mais elle était là, devant lui. «Joyeux Noël, Gil.» dit elle.

Son nom fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire. Il posa sa main sur sa joue si douce. Elle était vraiment là.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et Grissom la prit dans ses bras, toujours incrédule. Pour juste une seconde, elle le serra elle aussi dans ses bras, mais sa main se plaça vite dans son cou et elle attrapa ses lèvres avec excitation.

Il lui rendit le baiser avec tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, il la sentait trembler dans ses bras, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait trembler lui aussi. Elle était là devant lui, dans ses bras, elle était… à lui. A lui. Il voulait ne jamais la lâcher, il voulait lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se séparer d'elle.

Ils se calmèrent quand même au bout d'un petit moment, plus par un besoin d'oxygène qu'autre chose. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant un peu. Grissom arriva à poser sa main une nouvelle fois sur la joue de sa Sara. «Sara, tu es sure?»

"Je l'ai toujours été, Gil, il fallait juste que je m'en convainque moi-même… Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Il rit de nouveau, lui caressant la joue, essayant de se dire que son rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser. «Oui, je comprends, Sara. Sara…» Il pencha la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Et encore…

Et encore…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Comment tu es arrivé là ?" demanda Grissom un peu plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assit sur le bord du port. Ils regardaient les étoiles dans le ciel. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation.

Sara rit. Elle avait le bras de Gil autour de sa taille et ses pieds étaient dans l'eau. Elle était fatiguée, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. «Tu savais,» lui dit elle «que les cargos militaires pouvaient faire Washington – Los Angeles en à peine cinq heures?»

Il rit et elle sentit les vibrations de son rire. Elle laissa sa main glisser dans la poche arrière du jeans de Grissom, pour le garder contre elle le plus possible. «Tu es rentré dans l'armée?»

Elle haussa des épaules "Pas vraiment, non. Mais ils avaient encore un peu de place et mon boss me devait une faveur." En faite, Toby avait été plus que ravi d'aider Sara à retrouver son petit ami. Sara le suspectait d'être un grand romantique derrière ses airs de gros durs.

"Comment tu m'as trouvé ?" demanda Grissom.

"Coïncidence. Le taxi était à deux rues d'ici quand tu as appelé, alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais sur le port, j'ai demandé au chauffeur de me déposer par ici. Je t'ai vu tout de suite.»

«Alors tu m'espionnais?» il avait la voix remplie d'humour. Sara lui sourit.

«Ca t'ennuie?»

Pour toute réponse, il lui attrapa le menton, tourna son visage vers lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tendrement. Sara gémit un instant, heureuse. Elle avait rêvé de ca pendant des années, et là, il était à elle. Elle ne voulait même plus penser à tous ses doutes. Elle avait Gil pour elle, et même si elle savait qu'elle avait déjà accomplie de grande chose dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression que sa vie ne commençait réellement que maintenant. _Tais toi et profite_, lui dit une petite voix dans la tête.

Grissom soupira "Il faut qu'on y aille. Maman va bientôt se réveiller," dit-il à regret «Tu as faim?»

"Je crève de faim," admit-elle "Il n'y a rien à manger dans les avions militaires."

Grissom se sépara d'elle à contre Cœur, et se leva. Il lui attrapa une main et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. «Je suis sur que le diner chez ma tante va remplir toutes tes espérances…»

"Gil, hm… je ne suis pas vraiment invitée."

"Crois moi, elles me tueraient si je ne t'emmenais pas avec moi. Je vais appeler tante Susan pour qu'elle sache que tu es là et qu'elle rajoute une assiette. Elles vont être ravies de te rencontrer.»

Sara grimaça en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'elle allait rencontrer. «Si je pouvais te garder pour moi tout seul ce soir, Sara, je le ferais, mais ma mère ne me le pardonnerait jamais.»

Elle attrapa sa valise, l'empêchant ainsi de la prendre "Non, non, merci… La famille c'est bien, non ?"

Grissom la regarda et lui prit la main "Je te protégerais." Lui dit-il.

Ils marchèrent le long du port, main dans la main, ils étaient seul. Sara trembla un peu sous le vent océanique, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter pour récupérer sa veste dans sa valise, Grissom avait enlevé son pull et lui tendait.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive en voyant un bref instant le ventre de Grissom quand il enleva son pull, mais tout de suite après, il redescendit son tee-shirt et lui demanda de lever les bras. Elle enfila le pull chaud et confortable de Gil. Il avait son odeur et dans l'esprit fatigué de Sara, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui faisait un câlin. Grissom finit de placer le pull comme il faut sur les épaules de Sara et elle le remercia d'un sourire. C'était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, mais au moins, elle ne frissonnait plus.

Ils arrivèrent vite à la maison de retraite de la maman de Grissom. Ils signèrent à l'entrée et le réceptionniste les accueillit avec bonheur. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur «J'ai une chambre sur le même palier que maman,» lui expliqua t il «Tu peux la prendre et je dormirais sur le canapé de maman. Je l'ai déjà fait.» Ajouta t il avant que Sara ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Sara était nerveuse quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. C'était une maison de retraite tout confort à première vue, très bien décoré, très classe, mais Sara ne faisait pas vraiment attention à tout ca. _Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi? J'arrive comme ca à la dernière minute… Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi? Je ne suis même pas coiffé, j'ai des cernes énormes et je porte le pull de son fils…_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à plus, Grissom ouvrit la porte avec une de ses clés, éclaira et éteignit la pièce et la laissa entrer. Sara n'eut pas le temps de vraiment regarder à quoi ressemblait le petit appartement de Mme Grissom, tout ce qu'elle vit fut une vieille dame qui se levait du canapé. Grissom signa quelque chose mais les yeux de la femme restaient fixés sur Sara. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, toute émue «Vous êtes venue!» dit elle avec une grande joie. Elle prit les mains de Sara dans les siennes.

Rosalie Grissom était un peu plus petite que Sara et Grissom. C'était une femme élégante. Sara se sentit soudain trop grande à côté d'elle et tout était trop étrange. Rosalie serra Sara dans ses bras, laissant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle sentait la poudre pour bébé avec un arrière gout d'urine, une combinaison que Sara avait souvent sentie chez les personnes âgées. Elle regarda Grissom par-dessus la tête grise de la vieille dame. Il les regardait, avec une expression de joie et de fierté.

Et Rosalie lâcha Sara. Elle se mit à signer rapidement, trop rapidement pour que Sara ne comprenne, mais Grissom commença à traduire. «Elle dit que c'est merveilleux de te rencontrer et qu'elle est ravie que tu es peu venir.»

Il signa quelque chose en retour. Quand Rosalie la regarda de nouveau, Sara signa doucement «Joyeux Noël, ravie de vous rencontrer.»

Le sourire de Rosalie s'agrandi. Elle parla et signa en même temps, ses mots un peu haché mais très compréhensibles «Venez, et asseyez vous.»

La pièce était accueillante. Quand Rosalie se tourna, Sara ôta le pull de Grissom et lui tendit "Merci," dit elle doucement.

Sara se retrouva sur le canapé, avec la maman de Grissom en face d'elle. Il y avait des peintures sur les murs et un petit sapin de Noël en plastique dans un coin. Grissom s'installa près de Sara, posant son bras sur ses épaules.

"Alors, parlez-moi de vous, Sara," lui dit Rosalie "Gil m'a dit que vous travailliez pour le FBI ?"

Sara acquiesça. Grissom lui avait dit que Rosalie pouvait lire sur les lèvres, donc elle fit en sorte de bien regarder Rosalie. «Je suis une enquêtrice médico-légale pour le FBI, oui.» _Médico-__légale__? Est-ce qu'elle connait ce terme? Oh, pff, bien sur. Elle devait forcement connaitre. C'est la maman de Gil après tout._

Sara n'était pas très à l'aise avec les questions de Rosalie sur son boulot, mais la femme n'avait pas l'air de ne pas la comprendre. Une ou deux fois, elle porta son regard sur son fils qui lui traduit rapidement ce que Sara venait de dire. Sara n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de cette situation. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été le centre d'attention d'un parent remontait à ces années d'Université… mais elle voulait donner une bonne impression d'elle à la maman de Grissom, même si ils étaient tous les deux adultes et n'avaient pas vraiment besoin du consentement de sa maman. Mais Rosalie semblait heureuse par les réponses de Sara.

Au bout de quelques temps, Rosalie se tendit "Oh, ma petite chérie, j'ai complètement oublié de vous offrir quelque chose à boire."

Sara secoua la tête "Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, merci."

A coté d'elle, Grissom regarda sa montre, il signa et parla en même temps «En faite, maman, c'est l'heure d'aller chez tante Susan, et je pense que Sara aimerait certainement se rafraichir un peu.»

"Bien sur," Rosalie se leva, ses genoux craquant un peu «C'est au bout du couloir, sur la gauche.»

Sara se leva aussi, donnant à la vieille dame un sourire. Elle récupéra sa valise près de la porte d'entrée. La salle de bain était aussi petite que le reste de l'appartement, et aussi chaleureux. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Sara pour se brosser les cheveux et se mettre un peu de rouge à lèvre. Elle était déjà habillée correctement pour un repas de Noël. _J'ai bien fait de me changer à l'aéroport. Cet avion était vraiment crade_,_ mais ca valait le coup._

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était fatiguée, oui, mais ses yeux étaient brillants, et elle avait un sourire constant sur les lèvres.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attend__u__ autant de temps_. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ca encore.

Sara se remit une mèche d'aplomb une dernière fois "Crois-le," dit-elle à son reflet "Tu ne vas pas tout foirer !"

Elle acquiesça et prenant son courage à deux mains, sortit de la sale de bain.

Grissom venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand elle revint dans le salon. «Tante Susan est plus que contente de ta venue.» lui dit-il «C'est une bonne chose que tu ais faim.»

La maman de Grissom ne devait pas conduire à priori, parce qu'ils montèrent tous dans la voiture de location de Grissom, Rosalie s'étant installée à l'arrière malgré les protestations de Sara. Ils arrivèrent chez la Tante Susan avant même que Sara n'ai le temps de s'endormir. L'odeur qui les envahit à leur arrivé lui assura qu'il devait y avoir de bonnes choses qui les attendait, mais elle se demanda soudain si Grissom avait prévenu sa tante qu'elle était végétarienne.

Susan était aussi petite que la maman de Grissom, mais beaucoup plus ronde, et peut être dix ans plus jeune également, d'après l'estimation de Sara. Elle accueillie Grissom avec un baiser sur la joue et Sara avec une petite tape très amicale dans le dos.

Il y avait d'autres personnes présentes. Sara fut présentée en tant qu'amie de Gil. Quelqu'un lui offrit un soda et elle réussit à attraper une poignet de chips. Elle regarda les gens discuter les uns avec les autres, certains lui posant occasionnellement des questions. Sara réalisa vite que Grissom et elle devaient certainement être les personnes les plus jeunes de la soirée.

Un autre couple arriva après eux, des gens qui devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que Grissom. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'installer à table, tante Susan posa une main sur le bras de Sara «Gil m'a dit que vous étiez végétarienne» lui dit elle «Tout comme Marlee et Jason» Elle montra le couple qui venait d'arriver. «J'ai fait plein de choses sans viande. Vous mangez des œufs?»

"Oui, j'adore les œufs." Dit elle en souriant et Susan lui tapota le bras.

"Alors servez vous et bon appétit, ma chère."

Ils étaient dix à table un peu serré, mais Sara était à côté de Gil, c'est ce qui était important. Rosalie était à l'autre bout de la table, près de sa sœur, ce qui ennuya Sara un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que la plupart des invités parlaient le langage des signes. Sara se servit de différentes choses, ne touchant pas au plat principal, un gros jambon. Mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda Grissom doucement. Sara le regarda en souriant, sa fourchette presque dans sa bouche.

"Ca va… Ca sent très bon." Dit-elle.

Grissom lui sourit, la regardant avec révérence. Elle glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur la cuisse de Gil, plus pour le rassurer que pour le titiller, et pendant un bref instant il recouvrit sa main avec la sienne. Puis il se tourna pour prendre le plat que son voisin lui tendait.

Sara observa la table. Il y avait donc Susan et son mari Jack, un autre oncle et une autre tante de Gil, plus jeune que Rosalie eux aussi. Une tante seule, mais Sara n'avait pas bien compris si elle avait été mariée et maintenant divorcée ou veuve, ou si elle n'avait jamais été marié. Et il y avait le «jeune» couple, qui n'était pas de la famille à priori, mais ils avaient été les meilleurs amis d'un cousin de Grissom, maintenant décédé. Ils discutèrent d'autres membres de la famille qui ne vivaient pas dans le coin, mais Sara n'eut pas à subir trop de conversations où elle ne comprenait rien vu que certains invités lui parlèrent de tout à fait autre chose que de la famille. Elle discuta un long moment avec Marlee qui était une femme timide mais très gentille.

C'était une nouvelle expérience pour Sara. Apparemment, c'était la première fois que Grissom ramenait une femme à la maison pour Noël alors elle eut le droit à pas mal de questions, mais rien de trop embarrassant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de passer un Noël comme ca.

_Et personne n'hurlait_. Elle se rappelait des Noël de son enfance. _Enfon pour le moment_. Mais il ne semblait pas que les gens présent à cette soirée allaient se mettre à se crier dessus. Du vin était servi au cours du repas, mais personne ne buvait avec excès. Elle avait donc du mal à imaginer toutes ces personnes se balançant des assiettes à la tête.

Après diner, ils burent le café et mangèrent le dessert.

Juste avant de finir le dessert, Grissom se pencha vers Sara pour lui murmurer "la Messe n'est pas une obligation, si tu préfère rentrer dormir, je peux te déposer si tu veux."

Sara secoua la tête "Non, je veux bien venir. Je n'ai jamais été à une Messe."

L'église brillait avec toutes les bougies. Sara regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas une vieille église, elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, mais avait été construite en pierre et verre. Elle resta tout prêt de Grissom, mais celui-ci avait offert son bras à sa mère avec un regard d'excuse pour Sara. Rosalie utilisait une canne pour marcher mais avait beaucoup de mal à faire quelques pas.

Grissom avait l'air heureux, entouré de Sara et de sa mère. Dès qu'ils furent assit, il attrapa la main de Sara et la garda bien serré.

Elle était tellement fatiguée. Même si elle avait l'habitude de rester éveiller longtemps, le fait d'être dans cette église calme et peu éclairée, avec Grissom tout à côté, la rendit somnolente. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment endormie, enfin, elle l'espérait au moins, mais elle avait raté quand même une partie de la Messe et fut réveillée presque en sursaut par les chants. Grissom la regarda en souriant.

Il y avait deux personnes qui entouraient le curée et qui traduisaient la Messe en langage des signes. Sara s'était aperçue en entrant que beaucoup de gens signaient, Grissom lui avait dit qu'ils allaient dans une église pour sourd. Sara fut amusée d'entendre Rosalie chanter avec des fausses notes, mais personne ne semblait y faire attention. Elle vit un couple un peu plus loin qui ne chataient pas mais signaient à la place et Sara se pencha vers Grissom pour lui demander pourquoi ils ne chantaient pas comme Rosalie.

"Ca dépend des fois," lui répondit il en murmurant "mais maman adore les chants de Noël, alors elle préfère les chanter."

Elle dut se rendormir un peu après ca puisque ce sont des mouvements autour d'elle qui la réveillèrent. Sara fut vite séparée de Grissom, Rosalie emmenant son fils vers des inconnus avec fierté.

Elle s'endormit presque sur le chemin du retour. Grissom l'emmena directement dans la chambre d'amis qui était au bout du couloir. «Ils ont changé les draps,» lui dit il en la laissant entrer «Laisse moi juste récupérer mes affaires, et je m'en vais.»

Sara regarda autour d'elle. Grissom qui avait anticipé sa semaine de présence avait déballé toutes ses affaires. Elle bailla "Tu peux tout laisser là, prend juste ce dont tu as besoin pour la nuit."

Grissom acquiesça et partit récupérer ses affaires dans la salle de bain et quelques vêtements dans un placard.

Sara l'accompagna à la porte et ils restèrent là, tout bêtes, à se regarder, aucun des deux ne voulant dire bonne nuit. Grissom leva une main et attrapa le menton de Sara doucement «Tu es vraiment là?» demanda t il tout doucement.

Sara recouvrit sa main de la sienne "Je pense, oui." Elle était fatiguée. Grissom secoua la tête et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un simple effleurement de leurs lèvres, comme si il avait peur de se faire repousser.

Mais Sara avait besoin de lui, de le sentir contre elle. Pendant une bonne minute, ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait, jusqu'a ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne les ramène à la réalité. Un vieil homme avec son déambulateur passait dans le couloir. «Les enfants…» Dit il avec amusement. Sara se sentit rougir et vit que les oreilles de Grissom avaient virés au rouge elles aussi.

Ils regardèrent le vieil homme passer doucement et dès qu'il eut tourné dans un autre couloir, Grissom se retourna vers Sara. «Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.» dit il en plaçant ses mains dans le cou de Sara «Je.. Je ne veux pas.»

Sara soupira "Je comprends." Lui répondit-elle. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression que s'ils se séparaient maintenant, tout allait s'effondrer. «Mais j'ai besoin de dormir, et ta maman t'attend.»

Grissom acquiesça, ne quittant jamais le visage de Sara des yeux. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, si rapidement qu'elle eut à peine le temps de s'en apercevoir et il disparut au bout du couloir. Sara le regarda s'éloigner et lui sourit quand il entra dans l'appartement de sa mère.

Elle referma la porte, se déshabilla rapidement et tomba dans le lit. Malgré les moments fantastiques qu'elle venait de passer, elle s'effondra de sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et un autre chapitre super long... Pour quelqu'un qui a mal à la tête je ne m'en sors pas trop mal quand même...lol. Pour demain j'ai un cadeau pour vous... un chapitre des Scenes... Bon, enfin, j'ai écris que les cinq premiere lignes, mais ca va couler tout seul maintenant. Donc stay online ! Bonne lecture pour ce mignon petit chapitre de 11 pages tout fluffy..._

_Pour toi public :_

Grissom se réveilla avec un sentiment de grand bonheur, et à y réfléchir il n'avait pas ressentie ca un matin de Noël depuis plus de quarante ans. Il se tourna sur le canapé, pas vraiment confortable, mais tout à fait supportable. Il regarda l'horloge contre le mur, il n'était que sept heure et demi. Il savait que sa mère allait bientôt se lever pour aller une nouvelle fois à la Messe. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et celle de la salle de bain se fermer quelques secondes après.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et se gratta la barbe. J_e sais que la nuit dernière était bien réelle... Sinon, j'aurais dormi dans la chambre d'amis, et non pas dans le salon de maman. Mais tout semble __surréel_ Il s'était résigné à passer Noël sans Sara, mais la surprise qu'elle lui avait faite en venant le retrouver c'était_J'en ai rêvé, mais je n'imaginais pas le bonheur que ca pourrait m'apporter._

Il secoua la tête et se leva en s'étirant. Il replia ses draps et retransforma le lit en canapé. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. La machine était vieille et ne marchait plus très bien, mais il savait qu'un des nombreux cadeaux sous le sapin contenait une toute nouvelle machine.

_Je me demande si Sara est réveillée_ ? Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais elle devait être crevée par le voyage et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. _Peut être qu'il faut que j'aille vérifier_... Il regarda comment il était habillé, avec son vieux sweater et son vieux bas de jogging. _Peut être qu'il vaut mieux que je m'habille avant_.

La machine à café retentit pour prévenir que tout était prêt et Grissom se servit une tasse. Il servit une autre tasse en entendant la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrir. Rosalie, envelopper dans sa robe de chambre le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Grissom l'accueillie avec un baiser et en lui signant bonjour.

Il lui passa sa tasse de café en lui disant "Joyeux Noël, maman."

Rosalie but une gorgée "Est ce que Sara est debout ?"

Il secoua la tête "Je ne sais pas."

"Et bien, emmène la donc déjeuner dehors ce matin, pendant que je suis à la Messe, on ouvrira les cadeaux à mon retour. Ne déjeuner pas au rez-de-chaussée, il doit bien y avoir un café ouvert ce matin vers le port."

"Tu ne veux pas que j'aille à la Messe avec toi,"

"Et tu laisserais Sara toute seule ? Ne sois pas aussi mal élevé, Gil. Il y a un minibus qui passe dans a peine une demi-heure." Rosalie but une autre gorgée et repartit dans sa chambre. Grissom en profita pour aller se préparer.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, tout propre et tout beau, l'appartement était désert. Il rempli une autre tasse de café et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. La courte distance entre les deux pièces lui laissa quand même le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Peut être que Sara avait prit la décision de le rejoindre sous un coup de fatigue et peut être que là, en se réveillant elle allait se dire qu'elle avait fait une bêtise...

Il frappa doucement à la porte, pour ne pas la réveiller si jamais elle dormait encore, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui ouvrit. Elle était prête elle aussi. Elle souriait... Comme ce sourire lui avait manqué... et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle l'attira dans sa chambre. Grissom eut juste le temps de poser la tasse de café sur une commode, avant d'être entouré des bras de Sara.

Ce n'était même pas étrange comme situation et Grissom oublia toutes ses interrogations quand il sentit les mains de Sara se promener dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut chaleureux et enthousiaste, un moment de pur bonheur. Quand ils se séparèrent, il avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui. "Bonjour à toi aussi," lui dit il un peu hors d'haleine.

"Joyeux Noël," lui dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de prendre sa tasse à café. "Merci."

Il regarda autour de lui. Toutes ses affaires, qui la nuit précédente avait été éparpillées un peu de partout dans la chambre, était maintenant entassées proprement dans un coin. Son odeur à lui avait complètement disparue, mais celle de Sara avait envahie les lieux. Elle sortait de la douche, il en était certain, même si ses cheveux étaient secs.

D'un seul coup il se dit que si une toute autre personne avait touché ses affaires, il n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié, mais le fait que ce soit Sara ne le dérangeait nullement.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, qui était fait, et but une gorgée de son café, en souriant à Grissom. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, amusé et timide en même temps. "Je n'arrive pas à croire à tout ca." dit-il.

"Bienvenue au club." Elle posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit et tapota le lit à côté d'elle pour inviter Grissom à la rejoindre. Grissom s'assit donc à coté d'elle, un genou tordu sur le lit pour lui faire face.

Elle le surprit en lui repoussant la jambe et en se collant à lui immédiatement après, sa tête se reposant sur son épaule. Grissom la serra donc dans ses bras et prit conscience qu'elle paraissait peut être très sure d'elle, mais qu'elle était en faite complètement paralyser par la peur. Elle avait autant besoin d'être rassuré que lui, si ce n'est plus.

_Et la faute à qui ?_

Il la serra encore plus contre lui et ils restèrent comme ca un moment. C'était si bien de la sentir si près de lui. De sentir son corps contre le sien.

_Comment ais-je pu ignorer ce besoin ? Comment ais-je pu prétendre que ca ne comptait pas ?_

Mais les regrets étaient inutiles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Il avait sa seconde chance, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il la laisse s'échapper.

Au bout d'un moment, Sara soupira et se repoussa un peu, assez pour le regarder, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, Grissom lui captura les lèvres, essayant de mettre tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Elle fit un petit bruit de plaisir, ce qui le conduisit à l'embrasser encore plus.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, elle lui sourit "J'ai toujours su que tu étais bon à ca." lui dit elle avant de rouvrir les yeux.

"Et bien... Merci, Mademoiselle Sidle... Tu as faim ?"

Le petit sourire qu'elle lui fit lui fit comprendre que Sara avait d'autres idées en tête, mais elle se ressaisit "Tout le monde me dit qu'il faudrait que je déjeune le matin."

Grissom la lâcha et se leva, tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever elle aussi "Je vais donc considérer que ma mission numéro un est de te nourrir alors. Maman est à la Messe ce matin, et elle m'a demandé de t'emmener déjeuner dehors."

Comme c'était le matin de Noël, beaucoup de café était fermé, mais ils trouvèrent quand même un petit diner ouvert. Ils mangèrent en silence, avec Sara qui parla un peu du travail et Grissom qui lui parla un peu de sa mère. Rien de très inhabituel, si ce n'est leur main, au dessus de la table qui étaient restées jointes tout le long du repas. Grissom perdit souvent le cours de ses pensées, juste en regardant Sara en face de lui. _Elle est vraiment à moi. Elle m'a vraiment choisi_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom prit quelques muffins à emporter pour Rosalie. Elle le regarda sortir des billets de son portefeuille, toujours hypnotisé par ses mains. C'était vraiment étrange pour elle de se dire que maintenant, elle pouvait attraper ces mains quand elle le voulait, sans avoir peur des conséquences.

En faite, la décision qu'elle avait prise était libératrice. _Ed avait __raison__. Le seul rempart entre Grissom et moi, c'était moi_.

Grissom glissa sa main dans celle de Sara en sortant du restaurant alors que la voiture n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux. "Fais attention, Griss, ou je vais finir par croire que tu es très possessif," lui dit elle en riant.

Grissom la regarda, ennuyé "et c'est une mauvaise chose ?"

"Non... tant que moi aussi je peux être possessive."

Il ouvrit la portière de Sara pour la laisser monter "Sois libre de me posséder quand tu le désire." lui dit-il avec un air très sérieux, ce qui la fit rire.

Ils retrouvèrent Rosalie dans le salon communautaire. Elle les présenta à ses amis de la Maison de retraite avec un grand bonheur. Grissom jeta un regard à Sara, l'air désolé. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et ils continuèrent à serrer des mains ridées par l'âge. Sara savait que Rosalie ne voyait pas son fils très souvent.

Ils réussirent quand même à retourner dans l'appartement de Rosalie, et Grissom rappel à sa mère qu'elle avait besoin de déjeuner un peu. Sara s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

"Je vous rejoins, il faut que je prenne… un truc." Dit-elle en faisant attention que Rosalie soit bien face à elle. Les Grissom acquiescèrent et Sara entra dans sa chambre d'amis pour attraper les paquets qu'elle avait apportés de Washington. Elle avait donné à Grissom son cadeau principal avant qu'il ne parte, mais elle avait plein d'autres choses à lui offrir, et elle avait aussi acheter un cadeau pour sa maman juste avant de prendre l'avion.

Et il y avait aussi le cadeau que Grissom lui avait fait. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert et était très curieuse de connaitre le contenu.

Elle déposa les parquets sur son lit et décrocha son téléphone, souriant quand elle entendit la voix d'Ed "Waouh, t'arrive plus à te passer de moi?»

"C'est ca, oui," répondit-elle "J'appelle juste pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël."

"A toi aussi sœurette… attend, je te passe les enfants."

Elle parla à Joey un moment, puis à Kimmy. Les deux enfants étaient surexcités.

"Merci, tante Sara !" Sara pouvait imaginer Kimmy en train de sauter dans tous les sens.

"J'ai toujours voulu faire du cheval quand j'étais petite, alors après tes leçons, tu pourras m'expliquer." Elle aurait bien aimé voir la tête de sa nièce quand elle avait ouvert ses paquets mais, c'était comme ca. Au moins, elle avait pu lui offrir un beau cadeau.

Sara écouta Kimmy lui donner en détail la liste de tous ses cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'Ed récupère le téléphone. "Ouais, cool comme cadeau, maintenant elle va vouloir un poney!"Se plaignit-il, mais Sara sentit qu'il était quand même heureux.

"Bon, je te laisse, Sara, on va jouer à un jeu là."

"Ok. Prend bien soin de toi et on se voit la semaine prochaine, ok ?"

"Ca marche. Dis bonjour au Docteur G pour moi quand tu l'auras au téléphone."

Elle se retint d'en dire plus "Ok, je ferais ca."

Quand elle rentra dans l'appartement de Rosalie, elle sentit tout de suite l'odeur du café qui bouillait. Rosalie était assise dans son fauteuil avec son assiette de Muffins. Elle parlait à son fils entre deux bouchées. Elle dut voir Sara du coin de l'œil, car elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Sara referma la porte derrière elle. Grissom signa quelque chose à sa mère et se leva du canapé "Je reviens tout de suite, Maman."

Sara lui tendit son sac quand il s'approcha d'elle "Hm… des cadeaux."

Il souleva un sourcil "Tu peux les poser au pied du sapin. Tu veux un café?"

"Non, ca va, merci." Elle s'approcha du sapin pour déposer ses parquets, mais quand Grissom avait dit au pied du sapin, il avait plutôt voulu dire vers le sapin. Elle rajouta donc ses paquets aux autres.

Rosalie lui fit signe de s'approcher "Vous avez bien dormi ?"

"Parfaitement bien." Lui répondit Sara en signant, mais elle continua de vive voix "C'est une chambre très confortable."

Grissom revint de la cuisine avec une autre tasse de café pour sa maman et la posa devant elle sur la table basse. Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé, à côté de Sara. C'était un petit canapé, ce qui lui permit de rester tout contre elle, leurs cuisses se touchant légèrement.

C'était bien.

Ils discutèrent pendant que Rosalie finissait ses muffins. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point Grissom était détendu quand il était près de sa mère, surtout quand il signait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi ouvert.

Quand sa mère eut finit de manger, Grissom se leva et récupéra quelques parquets vers le sapin. Sara le regarda avec étonnement faire trois piles, une pour chacun d'eux. Chez les Sidle, ils déballaient leurs cadeaux les uns après les autres, mais ici, chez les Grissom, tout le monde ouvrait en même temps. Sara regarda alors Grissom et Rosalie ouvrir leurs paquets. Rosalie découvrit sa nouvelle cafetière et Grissom un paquet de vers de terre sauce barbecue. Il ouvrit immédiatement son paquet et en mit un dans sa bouche "Je t'en offrirais bien un," dit-il à Sara "Mais je pense que tu ne manges pas d'insectes, n'est ce pas?"

"Là, c'est sur." Dit Sara en évitant de regarder le contenu de la boite. Sara vit que Rosalie faisait tout pour ne pas regarder elle aussi.

Sara regarda sa pile, et Grissom avait visiblement eut la même idée qu'elle, car elle avait d'autres paquets, en plus du petit cadeau qu'il lui avait offert avant de partir. Elle prit un des paquets avec l'écriture de Grissom dessus et commença à l'ouvrir, curieuse.

C'était un casque de grande qualité, un qu'elle voulait s'acheter depuis un moment pour son MP3. "Oh, super, merci." dit-elle, toute contente.

Il lui serra la main et prit un des cadeaux de Sara qui n'était en faite qu'une simple enveloppe. Il sourit en voyant le contenu "Merci," dit il doucement.

Rosalie lui donna un coup de pied pour voir le cadeau. Grissom lui tendit la carte. Il y avait d'écris: _Bon pour une nouvelle Tarentule quand tu seras prêt_.

La maman de Grissom rit en lui rendant la carte "Vous le connaissez bien, ma chère, ca c'est sur."

Ils continuèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Rosalie et Sara s'étaient offert mutuellement des bons d'achats, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux. Sara avait offert à Grissom un tapis de souris avec une menthe religieuse dessus et Rosalie avait offert à son fils une collection de CD d'opéra et, à sa grande surprise, un tableau qu'elle possédait depuis des années. "Tu l'as toujours aimé," lui dit elle "C'est normal qu'il t'appartienne."

Grissom avait offert à Sara un abonnement à un journal scientifique, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le remercier, elle le vit ouvrir son cadeau principal. Le livre d'entomologie du 19ème siècle n'était pas d'une rareté exceptionnelle, mais les illustrations étaient splendides et Sara avait été presque sure que Grissom serait intéressé par ce livre. Et à en juger par sa réaction, elle avait eu raison.

Rosalie se pencha pour voir le livre et fit un clin d'œil à Sara. Elle lui signa ensuite quelque chose qu'elle mit une minute à comprendre._ Bon choix_.

Elle sourit à Rosalie. _Merci_.

Une lumière se mit à clignoter dans la pièce. Rosalie se leva vite et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sara regarda Grissom pour une explication. "Un appel téléphonique. Elle garde son TTY dans sa chambre." Il montra le dernier paquet de Sara "Il t'en reste un."

C'était la petite boite que Sara avait faille ouvrir la veille. Elle l'attrapa et Grissom fronça des sourcils. "Il y avait une carte avec."

"Je l'ai déjà ouverte. C'est, hm… un peu ce qui m'a décidé à venir te rejoindre."

"Oh." Il rougissait. Sara déballa son cadeau doucement.

La boite a l'intérieur était la même que celle qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire, mais quand elle ouvrit l'écrin, elle en resta pantoise, parce que le contenu était beaucoup, beaucoup plus beau que le collier de son anniversaire.

Sara sortit le bracelet de la boite. C'était lourd et brillant. C'était un bracelet extravagant qui devait couter une fortune et Sara tomba amoureuse de son cadeau immédiatement "Gil… C'est…"

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais Grissom lui évita de trouver quoique ce soit à dire "Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi."

_C'est trop, vraiment, C'est… mais… Je ne peux pas lui dire ca_. C'était un cadeau rempli d'amour, un cadeau qui lui disait à quel point Grissom était sérieux à propos de tout ca_. Comme si je ne le savais pas_.

Sara secoua la tète et commença à s'accrocher le bracelet. Grissom lui attrapa le bijou gentiment et lui accrocha. Le bracelet lui allait à la perfection.

"J'étais sur qu'il t'irait." Lui dit Grissom avec un ton très sensuel. Sara regarda le bracelet et passa son autre bras autour du cou de Gil. Les mots n'arrivaient pas pour le moment, mais le baiser qu'elle lui donna valait tous les mots de la Terre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été plus heureux. Ses souvenirs heureux d'enfance n'étaient rien comparés aux moments qu'il passait maintenant.

Sa maman avait terminé son appel téléphonique et c'était retiré dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois pour une petite sieste. Grissom avait suggéré à Sara une promenade sur le port, mais ils avaient finis par ne pas bouger du canapé, Sara à moitié couché sur lui, et échangeant de tendres baisers, apprenant à reconnaitre le gout de chacun.

En faite, il ne pensait qu'un tel bonheur pouvait exister. Il avait souvent été heureux dans sa vie, dans son travail, avec ses amis. La solitude avait été une part importante de lui, si bien qu'il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention.

Sara Sidle avait complètement chamboulé son existence, lui faisant prendre conscience pour la première fois de combien sa vie avait été plate. Et après des années d'espoir timide, alors qu'il pensait que toutes ses chances étaient passées, il était heureux de voir que son rêve était devenu réalité.

Grissom laissait ses doigts caresser les cheveux de Sara, si doux. Il l'attira contre lui un peu plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester comme ca toute sa vie, ensemble, heureux. Il sentit Sara frémir sous ses caresses et n'en fut que plus ravi.

"J'aime ton odeur." lui dit elle, ses doigts se promenant sur sa chemise "J'ai toujours aimé ton odeur."

"C'est juste du savon." lui dit Grissom, mais Sara sourit.

"Le savon et toi. Mélange parfait."

Grissom secoua la tête et continua de lui caresser les cheveux. "J'aime tes cheveux," dit il doucement "Ca faisait des années que je me demandais comment ils étaient."

"C'est juste des cheveux," le titilla t elle. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Grissom se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sara aussi heureuse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse y penser d'avantage, elle lui embrassa le menton.

"On est en train de se transformer en vieux couple là. Je crois que ton idée d'une promenade n'était pas si mauvaise."

Amusé, Grissom se redressa un peu "Tu penses que ca nous sauvera ?"

"Certainement pas. Mais le temps est magnifique, ca serait dommage de ne pas en profiter."

"C'est vrai." Sara se leva et aida Grissom à se relever lui aussi. Il prit sa main, pas encore vraiment habitué à l'idée de pouvoir la toucher quand il le voulait. "Laisse moi écrire un mot à maman, et on pourra y aller."

Sara avait raison, le temps était magnifique. Il faisait même assez chaud pour se promener sans pull. Ils se promenèrent donc main dans la main sur le port de plaisance. Ils discutèrent et profitèrent de la vue. Quand ils atteignirent la plage, Grissom emmena Sara là où il avait l'habitude de ramasser des cadavres d'animaux dans sa jeunesse, pour les disséquer. Mais heureusement pour Sara, il n'y avait aucun candidat à la dissection ce jour là.

Ils s'installèrent sur un rocher, Grissom avait le bras autour des épaules de Sara. Ils regardèrent les vagues s'échouer sur le sable, en silence.

"A 17 ans, je restais des heures par ici, quand je ne travaillais pas, et je rêvais"

"A quoi ?" demanda Sara en se serrant les genoux.

"Toi," lui dit Grissom. Mais devant son étonnement, il rit et reparti dans ses souvenirs "Pas toi, exactement, Sara, mais l'idée de toi en tout cas. A 17 ans, j'étais un grand romantique." il soupira "J'attendais le jour où je pourrais enfin emmener mon grand amour sur cette plage..."

Un petit oiseau atterrit à coté d'eux, sans faire attention aux occupants du rocher. "Je ne pensais pas à l'époque que ca me prendrait aussi longtemps."

Sara se tourna vers lui, restant blotti dans ses bras "Il fallait juste que tu me rencontre."

Il lui caressa l'épaule avec le pouce "Oui, et si je n'avais pas été un total abruti, on aurait pu venir ici cinq ans auparavant."

Sara resta silencieuse un instant, mais quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était réfléchie "Je ne suis pas sur. Il fallait que je grandisse un peu et toi... Je ne pense pas que tu étais prêt."

Il comprenait ce que Sara voulait dire. "Peut être, oui."

Sara laissa retomber ses jambes le long du rocher et encercla Gil de ses bras "Pour moi, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit là aujourd'hui. On a réussi."

"Ouais," acquiesça Grissom "Et tu es beaucoup mieux que dans mes rêves, crois moi."

Sara laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule et ils restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la décision de rentrer.

Ils suivirent leurs empreintes de pas dans le sable sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'a ce que Sara s'arrête et se tourne vers le rocher où ils étaient assit quelques secondes plus tôt. Grissom la regarda, intrigué.

"Continue de rêver," dit-elle doucement "Tu vas y arriver."

_C'est pour ca que je l'aime._

Grissom attrapa Sara par les épaules et l'embrassa deux fois, la première pour lui et la deuxième fois pour le petit garçon solitaire de son passé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ils mangèrent dans la salle commune de la Maison de Retraite de bonne heure. La grande pièce était décorée pour l'occasion, et Grissom et Sara n'étaient pas les seuls visiteurs. Sara observa avec malice ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de plat végétarien, mais la salade n'était pas mauvaise et elle en fit son plat principal.

Grissom et Rosalie discutèrent tout le long du repas, Sara restant assise à côté d'eux à les observer. Rosalie ne mangea pas beaucoup, une habitude qui avait l'air d'ennuyer Grissom. Sara se demanda un bref instant comment sa vie aurait été si elle avait eu sa mère avec elle.

Mais bon, au moins elle avait retrouvé son frère et ils formaient une famille à présent, ce qui avait atténué un peu la peine et la peur du passé. Et c'était… bien… d'avoir une vie ordinaire pour une fois. D'avoir devant elle une famille ordinaire.

_Enfin, il a quand __même__ perdu son père très t__ôt. Mais lui et Rosalie avaient l'air d'avoir une relation tout à fait saine. Et c'est fascinant de le voir aussi détendu._

Ils n'assistèrent pas aux chants de Noël après le repas et montèrent directement dans l'appartement de Rosalie. A peine arrivé, Rosalie demanda à Sara de lui parler de sa famille. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, en parlant d'Ed, de Kimmy et de Joseph, mais aussi en lui montrant des photos qu'elle avait dans son portefeuille. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à convaincre Rosalie de lui parler de Grissom enfant, à son grand désarroi. Rosalie sortit même un album photo.

C'était extraordinaire pour Sara de découvrir le visage de Gil jeune. Il avait toujours été beau avec ses cheveux brun bouclé, son regard sérieux et son sourire en coin. Rosalie lui montra aussi des photos de Grissom bébé, de Grissom à l'Université… et ils finirent par quelques photos du labo de Vegas. Avec une Catherine beaucoup plus jeune et un Grissom souriant et heureux. Il y avait aussi une femme que Sara n'avait jamais vu qui se révéla t'être le médecin légiste avant doc Robbins.

Sara secoua la tête en riant en voyant une photo de Brass avec beaucoup plus de cheveux "Il n'a pas l'air très heureux sur cette photo…"

"Il ne l'était pas," lui confirma Grissom "Jim a toujours été un ami proche, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas diriger l'équipe de nuit, ca se voit non ?"

"Comment va t il ?" demanda Rosalie "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était si agréable."

"Il va bien. Il s'est réconcilié avec sa fille et aux dernières nouvelles il avait rencontré quelqu'un, même si il ne veut pas m'en parler.»

La dernière photo de l'album était une photo de groupe, Sara se rappelait qu'elle avait été prise pour la Newsletter du labo, quelque temps après son arrive.

"Vous semblez tous si heureux…" dit Rosalie. Et c'était vrai, ils souriaient tous à la caméra, même Grissom alors qu'il devait surement être impatient de repartir travailler. Sara se sentit mal en repensant à ses premières années à Vegas. L'équipe n'existait plus maintenant. Il y avait d'autres personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues…

_Les choses changent. J'ai fais ce que j'avais __à__ faire. Et regarde où ca m'a mené…_

Rosalie ne perdit pas de temps pour aller au lit après ca, et Grissom récupéra de la crème glacée dans le congel pour lui et Sara. "Elle se couche tôt." remarqua Sara.

"En principe elle fait une sieste l'après midi, mais c'est vrai que là elle se couche vraiment tôt." dit-il, un peu inquiet. "Ca doit être les vacances, ca lui fait beaucoup d'un coup." Il s'installa près de Sara et alluma la télévision. "Tu veux regarder quelque chose?"

Ils visionnèrent un vieux film de 1940. Sara était heureuse de pouvoir rester contre Grissom, de sentir sa main dans son cou, de poser sa propre main sur sa cuisse. Elle écoutait les commentaires de Grissom sur le film. Ils étaient là tout les deux, sans tension.

Juste eux.

_C'est vraiment le plus beau No__ël de ma vie._


	14. Chapter 14

_C'est le plus court des chapitres de l'histoire de VRTrakowski... meme pas 2000 mots, mais que lui est il arrivé ? Certainement une pause... Bref, je vous le livre aujourd'hui, et je fais de mon mieux pour traduire la suite dès que possible... mais le coeur n'y est pas (non, non, pas de souci, tout va bien, c'est juste que je suis toujours fatiguée... je suis née fatigué aussi alors ca aide pas...) Bon, j'essaye de faire quelque chose cet après midi... A moins que je ne joue à la WII... j'ai pas encore décidé... See ya guys_

Ils partirent donc tous visiter le musée d'histoire naturelle, après avoir débattu un instant sur leur destination. Grissom était déchiré par son besoin de passer du temps avec sa mère et sa tante et son besoin de passer du temps, seul, avec Sara.

C'est toi qui a voulu la présenter à maman,... se rappela t il alors qu'il conduisait en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à la grande brune assise à côté de lui. Elle lui souriait à chaque fois, et Grissom du maintenir son calme pour ne pas arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser.

Mais quand je l'ai invité à rencontrer maman, elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision... La circulation était assez fluide. Sa mère et sa tante avaient arrêtées de parler et ne discutaient plus qu'en langage des signes. Elles parlent certainement de Sara et moi.

Sara posa sa main sur celle de Grissom qui était sur le boitier de vitesse. "Relax." lui dit elle. "Ca va être bien, tu vas voir."

Et à la grande surprise de Grissom, Sara avait raison. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le musée mais se séparèrent en deux groupes immédiatement, allant d'une exposition à une autre à leur rythme. Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps, presque comme s'ils le faisaient exprès.

Rosalie insista pour leur offrir à déjeuner au café du Musée.

A la fin du repas, Susan le surpris "On va faire des courses." dit elle fermement en montrant sa sœur du doigt. "Jack viendra nous récupérer quand on aura terminé. Alors vous pouvez passer l'après midi tous les deux, ensemble."

il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui acquiesça sérieusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Puis il regarda Sara qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien et il accepta la proposition de sa tante.

"Alors... Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?" lui demanda t elle quand ils quittèrent les deux femmes.

Grissom lui prit la main et réfléchit un instant. Il avait pas mal d'idée en tête. Il regarda comment elle était habillée, en jeans, basket... parfait.

"Tu veux qu'on navigue un peu?"

Sara le regarda, surprise. "Il fait beau, il fait chaud." continua Grissom "Et je connais l'endroit parfait pour naviguer. T'es partante ?"

Un immense sourire lui éclaira le visage "Bien sure que oui."

Le loueur de bateau vendait même de l'écran solaire. Sara attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval tout en marchant vers le bateau "Je n'ai pas navigué depuis des années. J'avais envie d'emmener les enfants, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps."

"Moi non plus, jamais le temps." admit Grissom en montant dans leur bateau. Il tendit la main à Sara pour la faire monter à bord. "Mais je suppose que c'est comme le vélo, qu'on oublie jamais..."

"Ca devrait aller."

C'était fantastique. Ils mirent quelques minutes à trouver leurs repères mais après ca, ils naviguèrent à plein vent. Grissom remonta ses lunettes de soleil en regardant Sara qui riait comme une folle.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de naviguer, l'excitation de la vitesse, le grand air, cette impression fantastique de se sentir vivant. Grissom profita d'un moment de répits, pour attraper Sara par le cou et l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce baiser fut parfait. II aurait aimé rester comme ca des années, avec Sara contre lui, la mer autour d'eux, le vent doux, le soleil, la chaleur... Mais quand Sara s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre les commandes du bateau, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'essentiel : ce n'était que le premier des magnifiques moments qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

**x****xxxxxxxxxx**

Ils restèrent sur l'eau jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Ils avaient un peu rougi, malgré l'écran total.

"C'était grandiose," déclara t elle en attrapant le bras de Grissom. "Il faut vraiment que j'emmène les enfants navigués."

"Ed ne navigue pas ?" demanda Grissom en la guidant vers la sortie du quai.

"Autrefois, oui. Mais Jenny avait le mal de mer alors il a arrêté. Mais je sais que Gracie adore l'eau... Donc, je suppose qu'on aura l'occasion de recommencer très prochainement."

"Alors il s'est excusé ?" demanda Grissom. Sara sourit tout en évitant une famille qui se promenait devant eux.

"Il l'a supplié," le corrigea t elle. "Un grand succès à priori."

"Tu as faim ?"

"Oh oui," l'air marin avait affamé Sara. "Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?"

"C'est toi qui choisi, " lui répondit il.

"T'es sure de toi ? Parce que j'ai une passion secrète pour les stands quand je suis au bord de la mer."

"A une époque, j'arrivais à manger trois hot dog et une boite entière de pop corn en quelques heures..."

"Alors allons-y."

Ils choisirent différents stands et achetèrent différentes choses, un sandwich à l'un, des frites à l'autre de la glace à un dernier... Sara avait tendance à toujours mangé des choses saines, alors une fois de temps en temps, ca ne lui faisait pas de mal de se laisser aller. La nuit était tombée à présent et Sara rêvait d'une bonne douche pour enlever tout ce gout de sel de son corps.

Sara pu prendre sa douche dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'immeuble de Rosalie, et quand Sara eut fini et qu'elle frappa à la porte, ce fut Rosalie elle même qui lui ouvrit.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et Rosalie lui demanda de lui parler d'elle. Tout en discutant, Sara écoutait le bruit de l'eau qui venait de la salle de bain et elle se demanda soudain s'il avait prit des vêtements de rechange avec lui ou s'il allait devoir sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille...

Quand il sortit, tout habillé, Sara était en train de parler des musées de San Francisco avec Rosalie. "Cécilia était en train de me parler du Musée d'Art Moderne..."

Sara fut étonnée par l'erreur de son nom et Grissom corrigea vite sa mère "Sara, maman."

Rosalie s'énerva un peu "C'est ce que je viens de dire... D'où êtes-vous ?" demanda t elle à Sara en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers elle.

Sara hésita, ayant déjà donné ces informations à Rosalie la veille, mais elle répondit néanmoins.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Grissom et fut surprise par son regard complètement paniqué. «Maman,» dit-il gentiment «La journée à été longue, je pense que tu commences à être fatigué, non?»

"Ne me dis pas quand je dois aller me reposer, Gil. Je ne suis pas encore aussi vieille que ca!"

Sara vit que Grissom était encore plus perdu, ne sachant quoi dire à sa mère, alors elle prit vite la parole "Je suis assez fatiguée, moi, on a fait pas mal de choses aujourd'hui." Elle sourit à Rosalie. "Alors si ca ne vous ennuie pas, je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

Comme Sara l'espérait, le côté hôtesse de la maison se réveilla en Rosalie "Bien sur, ma chère. Allez-y, on se revoit demain matin." Elle tendit sa main à Sara. Sara attrapa sa main, se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Grissom raccompagna Sara jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et quand elle vit qu'il lui bouchait la vue de Rosalie, elle se pencha vers lui "Je ne vais pas dormir avant un moment."

Il acquiesça, le regard triste.

Sara était vraiment fatiguée. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur le lit, un livre à la main. Il était dur de se concentrer sur le livre alors qu'elle pensait à Grissom qui devait venir la voir un peu plus tard. Mais au bout d'une heure, elle était prête à l'appeler sur son portable, mais elle résista à cette envie. _Ne le pousse pas._

Mais une heure et vingt minutes après avoir quitté l'appartement de Rosalie, Sara entendit un faible frottement contre sa porte. Et Grissom était de l'autre coté quand elle ouvrit. "Viens," lui dit elle. Elle retourna s'assoir sur le lit.

Grissom s'installa sur la chaise en soupirant. Après un moment de silence, elle lui demanda "Alzheimer?"

Grissom se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et nouant ses mains entre elles "Probablement. Enfin, du point de vue du docteur. Elle en est au tout début."

"Elle perd la mémoire depuis ce printemps." Continua t il. "Ces derniers jours ca allaient bien. Il va falloir qu'elle s'installe dans une Clinique d'ici peu."

Il parlait avec calme, mais Sara voyait bien qu'il avait beaucoup de peine. "Maman aime bien être ici… elle résiste à l'idée de déménager."

"Est ce qu'elle sait qu'elle est malade ?"

Grissom haussa des épaules "Son docteur lui a dit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle y croit vraiment."

Sara grimaça. Ca n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Grissom se frotta les mains sur son pantalon "Je…"

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Sara se leva, traversa la pièce et elle lui attrapa les mains. "Viens."

Elle le fit s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le grand lit, posant son bras sur ses épaules et Grissom se relaxa immédiatement. "Susan et Jack viennent la voir pratiquement tous les jours. Et l'équipe médicale ici est excellente mais... je m'inquiète."

"C'est normal. Ca doit être terrifiant."

Sara réfléchit un instant "Est ce que tu as pensé à venir habiter par là ?" L'idée était dérangeante d'une certaine façon, de devoir être séparé de Grissom par un continent entier… _Mais Rosalie passe en premier_.

Grissom secoua la tête "Je l'ai suggéré à maman, mais elle a été furieuse. Elle ne veut pas que j'abandonne ma vie à Vegas."

Elle ne connaissait pas cette terreur de voir un de ses proches descendre dans la confusion, mais elle arrivait à imaginer. Elle serra Grissom contre elle.

"Tu fais de ton mieux, Gil." Lui murmura t elle "Elle est heureuse, en sécurité et elle sait que tu l'aimes."

Grissom soupira une nouvelle fois, son bras serrant Sara contre lui "Je sais," dit-il "Je sais."

Et Sara ne sut plus quoi dire, alors elle se contenta de le serer dans ses bras.


	15. Chapter 15

_Allez, je suis partie là, alors voilà, le nouveau chapitre de HTTM servit sur un plateau.. Donc pour ma longue absence, vous pouvez voir mon commentaire sur mon autre histoire, mais sinon, juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, du coup, j'ai mit un temps pas possoble a le traduire, c'est un de ceux que j'aime le moins parce que pas de GSR, enfin, si, toujours, mais pas trop de contact entre eux.. beaucoup de texte a traduire et pas beaucoup de dialogues et moi ce que j'aime, c'est les dialogues... Mais bon, bonne lecture quand même et a bientot..._

"Tante Sara!"

Le petit bruit des pieds d'enfants courant dans les escaliers sortit Sara de sa concentration. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise avec un grand sourire sur le visage juste au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur son neveu. Il portait un tout nouveau chapeau de cow-boy, mais il tomba par terre quand Sara le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever dans les airs.

"Mon Dieu Joseph, tu deviens vraiment lourd." Elle le reposa par terre après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. "Tu as passé de bonnes vacances chez grand père et grand-mère?"

"Il faut que tu vois mon camion !" Joseph attrapa la main de sa tante et l'attira dans les escaliers. Sara se laissa faire en riant. Il ramassa son chapeau par terre au moment où Kimmy apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sara lâcha la main de Joey et prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

Ils descendirent tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée avec les enfants qui racontaient à Sara chaque minute de leurs vacances. La maison avait été si vide sans eux depuis son retour de Californie. Elle s'était vraiment sentie seule après avoir laissé Grissom à l'aéroport. Mais là, le bruit ambiant et habituel était de retour et son moral avec.

Sara s'accroupit à côté de Joey qui lui montrait son tout nouveau camion. Il était énorme, Joey pouvait presque s'assoir dessus. Alors qu'il était en train de lui montrer toutes les fonctionnalités de son jouet, Ed sortit du garage, chargé de valises. «Hey, quelqu'un peut m'aider?» appela t il.

"Tu leur as donné quoi ?" demanda Sara par-dessus les cris des deux enfants, en allant aider son frère. Ed monta les yeux au ciel.

"C'est la faute à leur grand mère. Je croyais qu'elle leur avait mis quelques cookies dans leur sac pour le repas, mais en faite, il était bourré de bonbons." Il secoua la tête, dégouté, en montant les valises à l'étage. "Heureusement que la dose de sucre n'a atteint son sommet qu'au moment où est descendu d'avion!"

Sara rit et le suivit dans sa chambre.

Ed posa ses valises en soupirant et écarta les bras "Hey, Joyeux Noel."

Elle se blottit dans ses bras "Tu m'as manqué, Ed."

"Tu nous as manqué à nous aussi. Tout le monde m'a demandé de tes nouvelles." Ed la relâcha et la regarda en penchant la tête.

Sara souleva un sourcil "Quoi ?"

"Tu as passé du bon temps à Los Angeles ?"

Sara fut très étonnée "Comment tu sais ?"

"Allez, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois jamais rien autour de moi que je ne paie pas attention à ce qui m'entoure. Tu es bronzé et tu as un sourire tellement radieux que j'imagine que ce n'est pas seulement un coup de fil à ton petit ami qui t'a mis dans cet état." Sara le regarda en grimaçant "Ok… J'ai vu ton billet d'avion dans l'entrée en arrivant."

Sara rit et le tapa sur l'épaule "Hey, pas de ca… sinon, je me vengerais quand tu t'y attendras le moins."

Ed commença à sortir de sa chambre mais Sara l'attrapa au passage "Hey, Ed… Merci pour tes conseils."

Il lui sourit "C'était temps."

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Heureusement pour la santé mentale des adultes, le niveau de sucre des enfants s'estompa rapidement. Ils finirent d'ouvrir les quelques cadeaux qui restaient après le diner et ils couchèrent les enfants qui étaient exténués. Sara envoya son frère se coucher quelque temps après quand elle le vit ronfler devant la télévision. Elle resta donc toute seule dans le salon, savourant ce moment de calme en regardant le sapin qui brillait.

Et la voix au téléphone.

"Tu me manques" fut la première chose que Grissom dit quand il répondit à l'appel de Sara. Elle sourit béatement en l'imaginant couché sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

"On ne s'est quitté qu'hier." Lui dit elle, tout en sachant pertinemment que ca avait été très dur pour lui de la laisser monter dans l'avion.

Ca avait été dur pour elle aussi, et elle avait du retenir ses larmes quand elle était passée sous le portique de la sécurité.

"Peut être," lui dit il "mais Sara… je n'arrive pas à croire que ces derniers jours se soient bien passés."

"Et pourtant… Et puis, tu reviens dans quelques jours."

"J'aurais aimé rentré avec toi." Lui dit-il en soupirant.

"Hey, tu as promis à Rosalie de l'emmener voir cette pièce de théâtre. Elle me l'a répété deux fois tellement elle était contente."

"C'est vrai… Avec Susan, on va essayer de lui faire visiter quelques cliniques. Hm... Tout le monde est bien rentré?"

Sara le laissa changer de sujet. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de tout ca. "Ouais, de vrais furies, mais tout le monde est au lit maintenant."

Ils discutèrent un moment, laissant des moments de silence. Sara se rappelait sans arrêt des derniers jours en sa présence. Le 27 décembre, Grissom avait emmené Sara et Rosalie visiter un vignoble, le 28, hier, il l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport pour qu'elle rentre à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de passer du temps juste tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas très important pour Sara, bien qu'elle ai vu que Grissom était assez impatient de passer du temps rien qu'avec elle. Mais bon, il allait bientôt rentré en Virginie, et ils auraient du temps pour eux.

"Je t'invite au restaurant vendredi, quand je t'aurais récupéré à l'aéroport." Lui promit-elle.

"J'ai hâte… Au fait, comment va ton cou ?"

Elle posa une main sur sa gorge bien que les marques rouges aient totalement disparus. "Ca va maintenant."

"Je suis vraiment désolé," lui dit Grissom, mais Sara rit. Les brulures dues à la barbe étaient une expérience nouvelle pour elle.

"Oui, c'est ca, désolé. Mais bon, elles ont peut être disparu, mais j'ai encore les souvenirs…"

"Je t'avoue que je suis assez fier de moi sur le coup…" admit-il en riant.

"Tais toi ou je te mords à un endroit incongru."

"Où tu veux." Lui dit-il. Ils riaient tous les deux. Flirter ensemble comme ca était très agréable maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble.

C'était le samedi que leurs baisers s'emballèrent un peu. La bouche de Grissom sur sa peau avait été d'une sensation exquise. Mais le lendemain, elle avait été heureuse d'avoir apporté avec elle un foulard.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis." Sara pencha la tête, imaginant Grissom a coté d'elle plutôt qu'à l'autre bout du pays.

Ils restèrent silencieux après ca, savourant ces moments. Mais l'ambiance fut interrompue par une petite voix derrière Sara "Tante Sara?"

Sara regarda derrière elle. Kimmy était là, emmitouflée dans une couverture. "Attend une seconde Gil." Elle posa le téléphone "Qu'est ce qui se passe ma grande ? T'as fais un cauchemar?"

Kimmy acquiesça. Les cauchemars que Kimmy faisaient depuis la mort de sa mère retenaient toute l'attention de Sara. Elle connaissait trop bien ca elle même. "Gil, je suis désolée…"

"J'ai entendu… Vas-y. Je te rappelles demain."

"Merci. Dors bien."

"Toi aussi." Sara raccrocha et se leva pour rejoindre sa nièce dans les escaliers. "Allez, viens."

Sara savait très bien que si ca n'avait été qu'un simple mauvais rêve, Kimmy se serait rendormie immédiatement, sans l'aide de personne. Mais il lui arrivait de faire de vrais cauchemars, qui méritaient des mesures d'urgence. Sara, qui enfant aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour elle dans ces moments difficiles, avait à cœur d'aider Kimmy. En principe, elle la prenait alors dans ses bras et la gardait serré contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

Sara déposa un baiser sur le front de Kimmy et l'attira dans la cuisine.

Elles se préparèrent ensuite un chocolat chaud en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller le petit Joey ou Ed. Sara récupéra un pot de crème dans le frigo en faisant un sourire à sa nièce.

Elles s'installèrent au bar de la cuisine, se faisant des moustaches en chocolat à chaque gorgée. "Tu veux qu'on en parle?" finit par demander Sara.

Kimmy haussa des épaules "C'est un de ses rêves que je n'arrive pas à expliquer."

Sara acquiesça. Certains rêves étaient difficiles à comprendre. Les émotions et peurs associées étaient le plus souvent terrifiantes.

Elle observa sa nièce. Kimmy allait avoir 12 ans et commençait à entrer dans l'adolescence. Son visage était moins poupin que six mois plus tôt, ses doigts étaient plus fins. Sara se demandait comment allait réagir son frère avec cette future adolescente.

_Il ne va pas être le seul à réagir en faite. Tu es toujours là…_

Mais bon, ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Kimmy regardait sa tasse "C'était plein de choses différentes," finit elle par dire. "Enfin, en grande partie c'était le rêve sur la neige atomique. Il y avait maman, elle était morte mais on aurait dit qu'elle était là quand même… Elle criait."

Sara se leva et partit dans le salon un instant, elle revint avec une photo de Jenny et Ed. Ed tirait la langue et Jenny riait. Sara déposa la photo sur le bar, devant Kimmy, et la prit dans ses bras. "La voilà" dit elle doucement, sachant que la meilleure façon d'éloigner ce cauchemar était de la confronter avec la réalité.

Kimmy soupira et s'appuya contre Sara "Elle me manque."

"Elle te manquera toujours."

Kimmy acquiesça. Après un moment, elle reprit la parole "Tu vas nous quitter n'est ce pas ? Tu vas retourner à Vegas avec le docteur G ?"

Sara hésita, même si il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère dans la voix de Kimmy. "Je ne sais pas, mon Cœur. On en a pas encore vraiment parlé." C'était un sujet qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à aborder. _On commence juste_…

"C'est rien," dit Kimmy en baillant "J'aime bien le docteur G, il est gentil."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi," lui répondit Sara, soulagée que sa nièce ne veuille pas aller plus loin dans cette conversation. "Hey, finis ton chocolat et après, je monte avec toi."

"Ok." Le fait que Kimmy ne proteste pas dit à Sara que le cauchemar était déjà loin derrière. Elle la suivit donc dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Elle lut à haute voix une histoire jusqu'à ce que Kimmy s'endorme.

_Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?_

**xxxx**

Grissom était assit sur le même rocher sur lequel il s'était assit quelque jour plus tôt avec Sara. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. L'air était frais, il était donc content de porter son pull… aussi parce qu'il avait encore l'odeur de Sara.

Rosalie était au lit depuis longtemps. Incapable de dormir, Grissom était donc sorti et s'était promené sur la plage tranquillement à écouter les petites vagues atteindre la plage.

Sa maman était encore dans un stade primaire de la maladie et elle avait fini par accepter de s'installer dans une clinique spécialisée.

C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'elle ait accepté… maintenant Susan devait se charger de la garder dans cet état d'esprit. Grissom soupira et lança des petits cailloux dans l'océan. Il n'avait pas voulu que Sara apprenne l'état de sa maman.

_Idiot, tu ne pouvais pas lui cacher ca… En plus, c'est toi qui lui as demandé de venir._

Bêtement, il avait cru que la maladie de Rosalie n'allait pas se déclarer en présence de Sara. Mais Sara avait été parfaite, elle l'avait soutenu et offert le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

_Je crois que je ne suis pas encore habitué à tout ca pour le moment._

Comme toujours, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sara exclusivement, oubliant ainsi sa maman un instant. _Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne l'ai jamais mérité._

_Mais je vais tout faire pour la mériter._

Il resta à rêver sur la plage un moment, il la voyait revenir à Las Vegas avec lui. Il la voyait entrer dans le labo à ses cotés, et il voyait la tête surprise de tous leurs amis quand ils réalisaient que Sara était sa tendre moitié. Il la voyait encore dans sa – leur – maison._ On pourrait__ transformer la deuxième chambre en bureau pour Sara. Il y a plein de cartons dans cette pièce, mais je pourrais les ranger dans le garage. _Mais bon, il n'y aurait pas de place pour Ed et les enfants quand ils viendraient les voir. _Il y a de bons hôtels dans le coin, les enfants adoreraient._

Et Vegas n'était qu'à une heure d'avion de Los Angeles.

_Et si elle veut rester en Virginie ? Elle a une carrière là-bas, une famille, et une vie beaucoup plus __intéressante__ que ce qu'elle peut avoir à Vegas._

La question ne devait pas se poser. _Si elle veut rester, on reste. _Il pourrait prendre sa retraite, ou tout simplement trouver un boulot par là-bas, les consultations qu'il faisait actuellement étaient un bon compromis après tout. Il aurait du mal à dire au revoir à son équipe et ses amis, mais Sara passait avant tout.

_Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu autant de temps._

**xxxx**

Sara attendait le dos posé contre un mur près du carrousel des bagages. Elle regardait la foule autour d'elle et faisait semblant de ne pas être tout excitée par le retour de Grissom. _L'avantage d'être grande c'est que je peux voir au loin… _Les passagers passaient devant elle, certains en courant, d'autre lentement à la recherche d'un proche. Les réactions des retrouvailles étaient toutes différentes, certaines étaient à peine cordiales avec un bref serrage de main, d'autre s'embrassaient… Sara vit un petit garçon courir dans les bras de sa grand-mère sous les cris joyeux de toute la famille. Sara imagina Ed et les enfants à leur arrivée à Atlanta.

Et elle le vit passer sous le portique de la sécurité, derrière un groupe de militaires. Sara repensa au mois d'aout. Il n'était plus comme à son arrivée. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi fatigué. Et cette fois ci, elle n'hésiterait pas à le serer dans ses bras.

Grissom la vit lui aussi et lui fit un énorme sourire. Il posa son ordinateur portable à côté de lui en la voyant arriver vers lui à grandes enjambés et il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, sa bouche la couvrant de baiser. «Tu es magnifique.» lui murmura t il à l'oreille, et Sara rit.

"C'est juste mes vêtements de travail." L'embêta t elle, appréciant chaque instant dans ses bras.

Grissom secoua la tête lentement et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la relâcher. «C'est pas les vêtements, c'est toi.»

Sara sentit le rouge lui monter aux Oreilles. Elle attrapa alors sa valise, mais il lui prit des mains avec un regard amusé et étonné. Ils partirent au carrousel récupérer ses bagages.

C'était étrange, pensa Sara, de se tenir là, dans les bras de Grissom pendant qu'ils attendaient les bagages. Elle était posée contre son épaule et elle sentait le pouce de Grissom lui caresser les hanches alors que des gens les regardaient. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été dans une sérieuse relation amoureuse, et elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été aussi bien avec un autre homme. _C'est peut être parce qu''on se connait depuis des années._

_C'est peut être juste parce que c'est lui._

Elle l'emmena dans le même restaurant français où ils avaient été lors de sa première visite en Virginie. Comme c'était un vendredi, le restaurant était complet, mais après quelques bisous avec Eric, le propriétaire du restaurant, il leur demanda d'attendre au bar un moment pour qu'une table se libère.

Alors qu'elle s'installait au bar, Grissom lui murmura qu'il allait faire un tour aux toilettes.

Elle lui prit son ordinateur portable, qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser dans la voiture, et elle lui réserva une place sur un des tabourets près d'elle. Elle commanda un scotch pour Gil et un soda au citron pour elle. Elle voulait se réserver pour le vin du repas.

Elle était en train d'enlever son foulard quand une voix familière se fit entendre derrière elle "Bonjour Sara."

Sara sursauta un peu et se tourna vers Franck Delladesmonde qui se tenait a coté du tabouret vide. Elle lui sourit.

"Hey Franck. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce restaurant."

"Je viens de temps en temps." Il sourit. "Tu sais, j'ai essayé de te joindre pour Noël, mais ton frère m'a dit que tu étais pas mal occupé."

"Ouais, je l'étais. Une grosse affaire au boulot."

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, toujours en souriant "J'aurais aimé que tu passes Noël avec moi."

Elle fit une petite grimace, réalisant soudain que ces petits flirts ne pouvaient plus avoir lieu. Jusqu'à présent elle avait flirté elle aussi avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui donner de faux espoirs. "En faite… je n'étais pas en ville… Mais, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi."

"Désolé pour l'attente." Dit Grissom en se penchant vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Franck se raidit et Sara sentit tout de suite le niveau de testostérone augmenter autour d'elle.

Elle était coincée entre l'ennui et l'amusement. Ce n'était pas souvent que le coté compétiteur de Grissom ressortait, et c'était plutôt intéressant à voir. Mais d'un autre coté elle avait déjà vu Franck torse nu lors d'un match de volley à l'église… «Docteur Grissom.» dit il d'une voix froide.

Griss lui lança un regard glacé lui aussi, mais il n'alla pas jusqu'a toucher Sara pour énerver l'autre homme. «Content de vous revoir, Franck.»

"Tout va bien ? Votre épiphanie se passe bien ?" Demanda t il poliment, et Sara perdit son sourire. _Il n'a pas __intérêt__ à dire un truc stupide._

"Plutôt bien, merci."

Sara attrapa la main de Grissom, pas un mouvement très subtil, mais elle ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent. «Gil vient de revenir de la cote ouest, alors on allait diner ici. Comment va Petra?»

Franck avait le regard porté sur les mains de Griss et Sara. «Elle va bien. Elle n'a que des bonnes notes, et... Hm… Excusez-moi." Il se tourna et s'éloigna.

Grissom prit une profonde respiration et lâcha la main de Sara pour s'installer à coté d'elle. Sara posa ses coudes sur le bar et se prit la tête dans les mains, le regardant de coté.

"Merci de ne pas…" elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais Grissom comprit aussitôt. Il sourit un tout petit peu.

"Si il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec l'âge, c'est que les femmes n'apprécient que très rarement qu'on se batte pour elle."

"Ouais, les chevaliers et ce genre de chose, c'est un peu dépassé." Le barman leur tendit leurs boissons.

Grissom prit une gorgée, pensif. Sara posa sa main sur son genou. «Hey, qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

"Je me met à la place de Franck, c'est tout."

"Crois moi, il n'y a pas un homme au monde qui t'arrive à la cheville," lui dit elle pour l'apaiser.

Le sourire qu'il lui donna lui réchauffa le Cœur.


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà, quinze jours sans nouvelles et je vous publie ca... Vous allez me détester... Mais je vais essayer de traduire la suite d'ici demain... Je ne tiens pas a avoir une meute de fans en folie qui me pourchasse pendant des jours pour connaitre la suite..._

_En attendant, enjoy guys, and see ya_

Grissom mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler d'où il était quand il ouvrit les yeux. Pas parce que l'endroit était inhabituel, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle. Le poster de Sara sur les formules mathématiques était presque une œuvre d'art, surtout quand on le voyait de travers. Il cligna des yeux rapidement se rappelant soudain que quelques heures plus tôt il avait été bien à l' abri dans des bras doux et amoureux, et que maintenant, il était seul.

A la place, il tenait le monstrueux lézard rose que Gracie avait offert à Sara pour son anniversaire. Il le regarda bizarrement avant de le déposer à coté de lui en s'asseyant lentement.

Il avait encore la tête comme dans du coton et une légère nausée. Il avait des migraines environ 1 fois par an, mais depuis le départ de Sara de Vegas, elles avaient été beaucoup plus régulières, et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un docteur pour savoir que le stress était un facteur déclencheur. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé en Virginie, cependant, il n'avait pas souffert une seule fois jusqu'à la veille. Il était assit sur le canapé avec Sara tout contre lui, leurs mains unies, et ils bavardaient avec Ed, jusqu'à ce que sa migraine le rattrape, d'une manière plus que brutale. IL avait donc avalé ses médicaments et essayer de convaincre Sara de lui appeler un taxi, mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'il s'était alors retrouvé à l'étage, dans le lit de Sara.

IL ne se rappelait pas de grand choses d'autres après ca, et tant mieux. Enfin, il se souvenait vaguement d'une douce chaleur contre lui et d'un souffle contre son cou.

Ca avait été plus que réconfortant.

Maintenant, c'était dimanche matin, tôt vu la clarté du jour, mais Sara n'était pas au lit avec lui. Grissom se leva doucement. Sa ceinture et ses chaussures avaient disparus, bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas de les avoir enlevés, mais il était encore habillé. En faite, il était plutôt content d'être toujours habillé. Il avait souvent fantasmé de pouvoir se déshabiller devant Sara mais… il préférait être maitre de son corps à ce moment là.

Il y avait une grande serviette éponge sur une chaise, certainement là à son attention, un tee-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement qui devait certainement appartenir à Ed. Grissom se dirigea tout de suite à la salle de bain avec les habits et la serviette. Il sentit le café dans les couloirs et fut tenter d'aller voir où était Sara, mais il ne se sentait pas encore en pleine forme, une bonne douche lui ferait plus que du bien.

Quand il eut terminé sa douche, il chercha une brosse à dent dans les placards de la famille Sidle, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise dans cette maison. 

L'odeur de café l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine. Il entendit des voix murmurer en s'approchant de la cuisine. « C'est bon, Ed. » disait Sara, un peu ennuyée.

Le frère et la sœur regardèrent Grissom entrer dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés et buvaient leurs tasses de café. Sara sourit en voyant Gil, elle se leva pour lui donner un bisou sur les lèvres. « Ca va mieux ? »

Vu qu'Ed n'était pas loin, Grissom n'insista pas sur le baiser. « Ca va. » Il accepta une tasse de café de la part d'Ed « J'ai l'impression de vous avoir interrompu… »

Ed fut un peu embarrassé.

« Pas vraiment, Ed est juste un peu ennuyé pour les apparences… »

Grissom comprit immédiatement. « Tu veux dire… parce que j'ai passé la nuit dans ta chambre ? »

Ed fut encore plus gêné « Ce n'est pas mes affaires, » dit-il rapidement « C'est juste… les enfants… »

Sara soupira « Ed, c'est bon, je comprends. C'est ta maison, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Ed avait tout à fait le droit d'établir les règles qu'il voulait dans sa maison, et Grissom le comprenait lui aussi parfaitement.

« C'est vrai, » dit Grissom.

« Si j'ai laissé Gil dormir dans ma chambre, c'est pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. » Dit Sara « Mais si tu veux, je peux aller défaire les draps de la chambre d'amis… »

« Non, c'est bon, c'est cool » dit Ed.

Grissom regarda l'horloge, il n'était que six heures et demie du matin, et la messe n'était pas avant dix heures et demie. « Et si je rentrais chez moi maintenant pour me changer, ensuite je reviens et je vous invite dehors pour déjeuner. »

Sam lui sourit et glissa un bras autour de sa taille « J'ai une meilleure idée, on met tes vêtements dans le lave linge et tu restes ici. Ca prendra autant de temps. »

Il regarda Ed qui lui fit signe que c'était Ok pour lui. « Très bien » dit il en serrant Sara un peu plus contre lui.

Il venait de mettre ses vêtements dans le lave linge quand Sara le retrouva, et ils purent à ce moment là, partager un baiser un peu plus privé. A l'aise, Grissom porta Sara et la fit s'asseoir sur le sèche linge. Elle avait ainsi la tête un peu haute que lui, mais ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de ses hanches et elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux toujours humide après la douche. « Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda t elle.

« Non, pas du tout. Si un jour on doit être plus intime, mon appartement sera parfait pour ca. Ca évitera d'avoir à nous justifier. »

Sara pencha la tête en souriant, elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille « Il n'y a pas de si » murmura t elle.

_Si ca ce n'est pas une invitation_ ! Grissom lui attrapa les lèvres avec les siennes. Sara grommela de plaisir, et ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser dans la lingerie, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Joseph qui criait du premier étage ne les fasse sursauter.

Sara rit en serrant Grissom contre elle « Tu sais, je pourrais aussi avoir mon propre appartement… »

_Tu pourrais aussi emménager avec moi. _Grissom ne le dit toutefois pas à haute voix. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir ici en Virginie a part une chambre d'hôtel, et sa maison était à l'autre bout du pays. Et ce n'était peut être pas encore vraiment le moment d'aborder le sujet.

A la place, il serra Sara contre lui « De toute façon, tu serais toujours ici, donc… »

« C'est vrai. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Grissom lui explorait du regard son visage, ses lèvres légèrement enflées après tant de friction. « Bon, on en parlera plus tard, là... Je vais aller prendre ma douche et m'occuper de Kimmy. A tout à l'heure. » Elle sauta de la machine, l'embrassa sur le nez et disparu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_J'aurais du y penser. Débile, débile, débile ! _Sara s'en voulait. Elle s'installa sur le banc avec sa famille. _Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé._

Grissom ne venait jamais à l'église avec eux en principe, à part la dernière fois. Mais après le petit déjeuner, il les avait suivis sans même un commentaire. Sara avait complètement oublié que Frank Delladesmonde serait là lui aussi.

Elle le voyait avec sa fille un peu plus loin. SI Grissom l'avait vu, il ne le montrait pas. Il plaça son bras derrière le dos de Sara sans même y faire attention.

_Et bien. _Sara leva la tête. _Frank n'a plus qu'à s'habituer à l'idée._

Pour une raison obscure, Sara pensa immédiatement à Greg. Elle se rappelait de sa conversation avec lui quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient longuement parlé de Grissom.

_Il va être en colère quand il découvrira qu'on est ensemble. _Pensa Sara alors que la messe commençait. _Mais, il va être heureux aussi._

A la fin du service, tout le monde sortit doucement de l'église. Sara vit Petra se diriger vers elle, mais Frank l'arrêta en route et ils changèrent de direction. Sara se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu n'as rien fait pour l'encourager » lui dit Ed doucement à l'oreille « Ce n'et pas de ta faute »

« Je sais, » murmura t elle.

De l'autre coté, elle avait Grissom serré contre elle, leurs doigts enlacés. Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne vit que de la sympathie, pour elle et pour Frank.

_C'est pour ca que je l'aime_. Elle serra sa main et sourit.

**xxxx**

Grissom sortit son kit de son coffre et se dirigea vers la maison. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre son travail, et les deux corps qui l'attendaient étaient un vrai challenge pour lui. Il devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec les insectes de cette région.

Il montra son identification à l'agent du FBI qui surveillait le périmètre, c'était une scène de crime fédérale, et non pas locale, et il se dirigea ensuite vers le lieu que l'agent lui indiqua. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était une affaire à Sara.

Et à sa grande surprise, ce fut le cas. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil en entrant dans la maison et il entendit sa voix à quelques mètres de lui. Elle parlait à un autre agent.

Il fut tenter d'aller la rejoindre, mais Grissom était là pour s'occuper des cadavres. Il se dirigea alors vers les corps en enfilant ses gants. Il vit tout de suite le nombre incalculable d'insectes qui rampaient sur les deux corps.

Il fut vite absorber par sa première passion, mais il entendit quand même quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il ne leva pas la tête vers elle, il était en train d'attraper un insecte avec sa pince « Agent spécial Sidle. »

« Docteur Grissom, » dit elle la voix amuse « Ravie de vous revoir. »

Grissom déposa son insecte dans un bocal et le regarda attentivement « Le plaisir est pour moi. » Il jeta un coup œil à Sara, son regard remontant progressivement des pieds à sa tête, en passant par sa taille avec son pistolet. « Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Sara se glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'accroupit près de lui. « La police était en train de faire une visite de routine à cause de l'odeur, et ils se sont aperçut que la maison appartenait à une des personnes que l'on recherche depuis des années. Alors on peut dire que presque personne n'a touché à la scène avant nous. » Elle désigna du doigt l'homme avec lequel elle parlait quelques secondes plus tôt. « Toby va féliciter les flics… »

« C'est ton patron ? » demanda Grissom en regardant l'homme.

« Ouais, » Sara sourit « Pas le plus brillant de mes patrons, mais il est cool. »

Grissom sourit à Sara et retourna a son travail. « Et qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ? Je croyais que vous aviez votre propre entomologiste au FBI. »

« Elle est en congé maternité. Elle doit accoucher dans moins de trois semaines, elle ne peut plus du tout travailler là. »

« Oui, je vois. » Il enferma un autre spécimen dans un autre bocal.

« Je te vois plus tard » lui dit Sara en se relevant et elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, très professionnel.

Grissom en fut content. Il ne voulait surtout pas mélanger le boulot et sa vie privée. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait pu penser, à Vegas, que Sara se comporterait différemment s'ils avaient eu une relation à l'époque.

IL resta absorber dans son travail. Quand il eut collecté suffisamment d'insectes, Grissom se releva, ses genoux protestant un peu et il ôta ses gants. Sara n'était plus dans son champs de vision, mais Toby était là, il parlait au téléphone. Grissom remballa son kit et s'approcha du patron de Sara.

Toby raccrocha en voyant Grissom s'approcher. « Docteur Grissom, merci d'avoir pu venir comme ca, à la dernière minute. » Il lui tendit la main.

Grissom la serra brièvement « C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider. J'imagine que vous voulez que je travaille dans votre labo ? »

« Oui, ce serait mieux. On préfère garder nos indices en lieux surs quand on peut. Je vais vous faire raccompagner par un de mes agents, si ca ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout. »

Toby sourit alors en penchant la tête « Alors c'est donc vous le petit ami de Sidle ? »

Grissom fut étonné par ce commentaires « Oui. »

Toby le regarda quelques secondes et lui sourit encore plus « Quoique vous lui fassiez, continuez ! Vous êtes la première personne à l'avoir convaincu de prendre des vacances ! »

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant un Grissom pantois.

Le labo que le FBI lui prêtait était dans le même bâtiment que Sara, mais était beaucoup plus petit que son labo de Vegas. Il avait beaucoup plus de matériel à Vegas qu'ici, mais c'était normale, Vegas était N° 2, ce petit bureau du FBI n'était pas grand-chose comparé à eux. Mais il avait quand même tout ce qui lui fallait pour travailler.

Dans la journée, il partit à la recherche d'un café et tomba sur Sara quand il revint dans son labo.

« Hey ! » dit elle en se relevant du microscope.

« Tu vérifie mon travail ? » lui dit Grissom en souriant, puis il grimaça après avoir bu la première gorgée de son café.

« C'est le pire café que je n'ai jamais gouté, pire qu'à Vegas. Je pense qu'ils doivent mélanger les grains de café avec les résidus des corps de la morgue… Je passais juste pour voir si le grand scientifique de passage au FBI avait le temps de manger. »

« Je pense, oui. » Il regarda sa tasse « C'est vraiment immonde. »

Elle se leva et passa très près de lui en lui murmurant « Appelle moi quand tu seras près »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elle l'emmena dans un petit restaurant italien à une station de métro du bureau. Elle regarda Grissom manger ses lasagnes en face d'elle. Le moment était parfait, même si il avait un peu de sauce tomate sur le bord de la lèvre.

Amusée, elle attrapa sa serviette et se pencha vers lui au dessus de la table pour lui essuyer la bouche, Grissom lui sourit « Merci. »

Plus tard, ils restèrent près de la voiture de Sara, sur le parking à s'embrasser. Ils avaient pratiquement la même taille ce qui rendait les baisers très simples, mais elle avait de grandes jambes, si bien que les mains de Grissom étaient toujours posées sur ses hanches.

Il avait ses lèvres posées sur le bord des lèvres de Sara. Une gentille succion, de petits mordillements, sa langue contre sa peau, et elle était complètement folle de lui. Elle aimait comment il était attentionné avec elle, avec la moindre partie de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde dans ses bras. Sara soupira et attrapa les lèvres de Grissom pour un véritable baiser.

C'était si bon. Elle avait toujours su que ce serait merveilleux. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, un peu hors d'haleine, elle rentra chez elle, heureuse.

C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange, mais si merveilleux.

**xxxx**

Deux semaines plus tard. Sara était au bureau quand son portable résonna. Elle ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur et décrocha, les yeux toujours rivés dans ses documents. « Allo ? »

« Sara. »

Elle sourit en entendant cette voix si familière. Elle ferma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et se reposa dans sa chaise « Hey, Gil, ca va ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi. » Dit-il froidement.

Son manque d'émotion jeta un froid. « Ok. » dit-elle, incertaine « Tu as été appelé pour une affaire ? »

« Non, » toujours ce ton froid. Sara se redressa, ne comprenant pas trop son comportement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, Sara. »

« C'est ca, oui. » Elle essayait de garder son calme. Un agent entra dans son bureau et lui tendit un dossier, l'empêchant ainsi d'en dire plus.

« C'est pas ton problème… Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi, c'est tout. »

« Gil...» 

« Salut. » Et il raccrocha.

Sara était très étonnée. Elle raccrocha son téléphone, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. _A quoi il joue ?_

Quelque chose devait vraiment l'ennuyer pour qu'il agisse ainsi, ce qui l'inquiétait, mais la colère était dominante._ Comment peut-il me raccrocher au nez comme ca, sans explications _? Elle fut tentée un bref instant de jeter son téléphone a travers la pièce. _Pourquoi il agit comme ca _?

Elle appuya sur la touche d'accès rapide de Grissom.

Elle tomba directement sur son répondeur, et elle savait qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler, ce qui la rendit encore plus en colère.

Mais derrière cette colère, elle se sentait misérable. _J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait changé. J'étais sur qu'il avait changé._

_J'ai du me tromper._

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle serra les poings et se leva. Elle essaya de prendre une expression neutre sur son visage et sortit de son bureau. Elle monta sur le toit en quatrième vitesse, mais resta bloqué contre la porte fermée. Enfin, au moins, elle était tranquille, personne ne montait par ici à part les gens de la maintenance.

Elle s'assit dans les escaliers, ne faisant pas attention à la poussière et serra ses bras autour de son corps. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Grissom pourrait retrouver son comportement d'antan. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour tout ca puisse finir. Enfin, elle y avait pensé, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que ca pourrait se produire.

Et voilà, elle en était donc là. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette éventualité. Elle se sentait mal, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Ca va aller, je peux survivre à ca. Je l'ai déjà fait._

Mais elle n'avait pas eu autant à perdre avant.

Elle retourna à son bureau vingt minutes plus tard. Elle repartit dans son travail, essayant d'oublier toute cette histoire. Mais elle avait envie d'aller lui hurler dessus, ou alors rentrer chez elle pour se cacher. Mais elle allait s'engouffrer dans son travail, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

_Je vais rester là toute la nuit, mais bon, qui ca dérangera ?_

_Putain, Gil. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Allez, voilà la suite pour tous les impatients... Je sais que le chapitre d'hier ne finissait pas super bien, alors je me suis levée tôt en ce "beau" dimanche de Pâques pour vous traduire la suite... Je ne suis pas extrement gentille avec vous ??_

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine..._

_Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. _Sara regardait l'écran de son ordinateur fixement. Elle était fatiguée et avait faim, mais elle avait aussi plus que besoin de travailler, pour essayer d'oublier le fait que Grissom venait de lui faire un sale coup.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment horrible de trahison qui la hantait. _Au moins Ed sera au lit quand je rentrerais à la maison. _Elle l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour l'avertir qu'elle serait surement très en retard. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle voulait rester cacher dans son bureau le plus longtemps possible.

Elle enfila sa veste, attrapa sa serviette et suivit les longs couloirs du Bureau tous vides. Par moment elle aimait avoir du monde autour d'elle, mais à d'autres, comme ce jour là, elle aimait être seule.

L'ascenseur la déposa au niveau du parking souterrain et en sortant Sara vérifia qu'elle portrait bien son arme à la taille. Le parking du FBI était relativement bien gardé, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il valait mieux être prévoyant.

En marchant dans le parking désert en direction de sa voiture, elle aperçut une ombre un peu plus loin. Grissom était appuyé contre sa voiture, les mains gantées et son manteau bien fermé. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de le voir là. Elle eut soudain un nouvel élan d'espoir qui s'évanouie presque aussitôt. Sans aucune hésitation, la tête haute, elle s'avança rapidement vers sa voiture.

Grissom se raidit quand il la vit s'approcher, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage de ses portières. « Tu es un peu en retard pour le déjeuner. » lui dit-elle sèchement.

« Je sais, » dit-il « Sara, je… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » Elle ouvrit la portière passager et jeta sa serviette sur le siège, mais quand elle fit le tour de la voiture pour accéder à sa portière, Grissom lui bloqua le chemin, se posant contre la portière. « Bouge ! »

« J'ai besoin de te parler avant. » Il avait la voix calme, mais quand Sara porta finalement son regard sur lui, son estomac ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'avait pas vu cette expression sur son visage depuis aout dernier, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur un parking en Pennsylvanie. Il avait mal, mais plus que ca, il était désespéré.

_Et alors ? Il peut bien pourrir en Enfer, je m'en moque…_

Elle réfléchit aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle pouvait le pousser, mais elle risquait de le blesser en faisant ça. Elle pouvait refaire le tour de la voiture et grimper par le siège passager, mais elle avait une certaine fierté et elle ne voulait pas faire ca. Elle pouvait aussi retourner dans son bureau en espérant qu'il ne la poursuive pas.

Ou elle pouvait l'écouter, en finir une bonne fois pour toute, et ainsi récupérer sa voiture.

Sara croisa les bras. « Ok, très bien, mais fait vite ! »

Grissom soupira « Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien de te traiter comme ca et de te raccrocher au nez comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sara serra ses poings « Ce n'est pas en t'excusant que tout va s'arranger… Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me traiter comme ca et espérer que j'oublie tout ? »

« Non, » répondit-il vivement « Mais il faut bien que je commence quelque part, et m'excuser me semblait le bon choix. »

« Très bien, tu t'es excusé. Parfait. Maintenant va t'en. »

Il ne bougea pas. « Je n'ai pas fini. »

Sara serra sa mâchoire, se demandant si elle n'allait pas finalement avoir besoin de le blesser. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il était beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle.

Prenant son silence pour un accord, Grissom continua « J'ai prit conscience de ce que je t'avais fait environ 1H30 après mon appel, mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et à l'accueil, personne ne voulait me passer ton poste. »

Elle avait volontairement demandé à la standardiste de ne lui passer aucun appel, ne voulant pas passer sa colère sur un innocent. « Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attend là ? »

Grissom regarda sa montre « Hm… Je suis arrivé à 15H20, mais ca m'a prit au moins une demi heure pour convaincre le garde de me laisser entrer pour que je t'attende ici. Il a même appelé le labo, à Vegas, pour être sur de mon identité. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée. « Tu m'attends ici depuis plus de neuf heures ? »

Il haussa des épaules « J'ai fait quelques pauses toilettes. »

Sara était toujours furieuse contre lui, mais au milieu de cette colère, elle était confuse et flattée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle avait bien cru qu'il était repartit dans ses retranchements pour toujours, qu'il allait l'éviter à tout prix, pas qu'il allait rester planter à côté de sa voiture une journée entière à l'attendre.

« Sara, j'ai été stupide. Je le sais. Tu as tous les droits de me repousser maintenant, de refuser de me revoir, mais… S'il te plait, ne fait pas ca. S'il te plait. »

Sara ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait mal. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour l'homme qu'elle admirait et respectait au plus haut point, l'homme qu'elle aimait et détestait en même temps la supplierait. Il avait laissé de coté sa fierté pour la supplier de le garder.

_Bon, ok, personne n'est parfait._

_Peut être que la prochaine fois ce sera moi qui me planterait._

Si elle lui laissait une chance pour une prochaine fois…

Sara ferma les yeux pour essayer de refouler ses larmes « Tu… Je n'arrive pas à gérer ca, Griss. Tu ne peux pas me faire ca. »

« Je sais. » Dit-il, la voix pleine de regret. « C'est une très mauvaise habitude, mais je te promets que j'essaye vraiment de changer. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et rouvrit les yeux « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Grissom prit une profonde respiration. « J'ai… J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Susan environ vingt minutes avant que je t'appelle. Ma maman s'est perdue en se promenant la nuit dernière. Ils l'ont vite retrouvés, mais… » Il avala difficilement sa salive « Elle prend le même chemin depuis plus de cinq ans. Son… Son état empire. »

« Gil… Je suis désolée. »

« Ecoute… Je sais que j'ai tout foiré là. Si tu as besoin de temps, je… »

Il se décala pour lui laisser accès à sa portière et la lui ouvrit. Et quand Sara n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour en dire plus, il fit un signe de tête et commença à s'éloigner.

Sara reprit vite ses sens et attrapa fermement le bras de Gil. « Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ca encore une fois ! »

Il se retourna et Sara fut choquée de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. L'instant suivant ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, serrés très fort. Grissom marmonnait des paroles d'excuses dans ses cheveux, et Sara se laissa aller à pleurer, laissant la pression de ces dernières heures retombée. Grissom embrassa chacune de ses larmes en lui murmurant « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ca, Gil. » Lui murmura t elle enfin alors qu'ils se balançaient légèrement tous les deux. « Je ne peux pas te faire confiance si tu continues à agir comme ca. »

« Je sais. » Dit-il une nouvelle fois. Il glissa une de ses mains dans son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je ne le referais plus, je te promets. »

Sara avait des doutes, mais elle le serra quand même dans ses bras_. Je suppose qu'il faut bien qu'on recommence quelque part._

**xxxx**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire comme tout ca était stupide. _Grissom était effondré sur son lit, Sara serré dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse, mais Grissom n'arrivait pas à apaiser son esprit pour dormir. _Et à propos de maman ? Il faut vraiment qu'elle déménage…_

Il regarda Sara. Elle ne devait pas être super bien installée, surtout qu'elle portait toujours sa jupe et sa chemise du travail, mais il n'avait pas envi du tout de la réveiller.

_Elle m'a pardonné. Je ne le mérite même pas. _Délicatement, il remit en place la chemise de Sara qui se plissait. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez quelques heures plus tôt, il en avait été malade. Il avait passé tant de temps ces derniers mois à réussir à ce qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau confiance, et en l'espace d'un instant, tout s'était écroulé.

La seule chose rassurante du moment était qu'elle lui avait pardonné, du moins assez pour ne pas le quitter maintenant. Grissom avait grandement conscience qu'il allait devoir faire son maximum pour retrouver cette confiance.

Elle était tellement crevée, et il était lui aussi tellement fatigué que quand il l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, elle n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient alors allés à son appartement sans vraiment réfléchir à la suite des événements. Il lui avait fait du thé et sans même en parler, ils avaient fini par aller se coucher, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Sara s'était endormie immédiatement, laissant Grissom perdu dans ses pensées, sur ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sara, et sur l'état de sa maman.

Il se sentait impuissant. Il était tellement loin de Rosalie. Mais il devait bien admettre que même si il habitait à deux minutes de chez elle, ce serait pareil. Rosalie n'était pas seule là bas.

Rosalie était condamnée à une lente détérioration de sa mémoire, et même si elle était déjà sous traitement, la conclusion était inévitable. Il redoutait le jour où sa mère ne le reconnaitrait plus.

Ca le rendait malade.

Sara soupira dans ses bras et s'étira, pour ensuite se serrer encore plus dans ses bras tout en se réveillant petit à petit. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il vit toujours autant de fatigue sur son visage. « Tu as froid ? » demanda t il doucement.

« Non. » Elle se leva doucement pour s'assoir à côté de lui. « Tu as dormi un peu ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était plus en colère. « Viens par là. » lui dit-elle.

Il se serra contre elle, dans ses bras. Personne ne l'avait tenu comme ca depuis des années. Il avait refusé le soutien des autres pendant si longtemps.

Quand Sara commença à lui caresser les cheveux, Grissom poussa un long long soupir et se concentra sur les battements de cœur de Sara. Il s'endormi avec ce son fort et lent.

**xxxx**

Grissom se réveilla seul pour la deuxième fois, mais il entendit immédiatement des mouvements dans sa cuisine. Il se tourna sur son lit, toujours un peu fatigué et se leva en essayant de remettre ses vêtements d'aplomb.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour utiliser les toilettes et se laver les dents. En sortant il réalisa soudain qu'il était plus de huit heures du matin, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui mais…

Sara était dans la mini cuisine, elle le regarda s'approcher en souriant. Ce n'était pas le plus grand et sincère de ses sourires, mais quand même « Bonjour. » Elle n'était pas coiffée et ses vêtements étaient tout chiffonnés, mais elle était toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux.

« Tu es très belle. » Lui dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Il leva la main pour l'interrompre quand elle ouvrit la bouche « C'est juste une observation. »

« J'ai fait du café, et j'ai prit un jour de congé. Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler. »

Ca lui faisait un peu peur, mais il resta positif. _Elle est encore là, non ? _« C'est vrai, » lui dit il en se passant les mains sur le visage « Mais on peut manger un peu avant ? »

Elle rit, et Grissom eut très envi de l'embrasser, mais il n'était pas sur que ce soit encore permis. « Surement. Je crois que je suis en manque de sucre. » Elle ouvrit le frigo « S'il te plait, dis moi que tu as autre chose que tu bacon à manger ? »

« Hm… Non. » Grissom haussa des épaules et Sara referma le frigo. « J'avais prévu d'aller faire quelques courses hier, mais… »

« Ouais. » Sara était toujours un peu pensive.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une petite douche vite fait, et je vais aller acheter quelques trucs pendant que toi tu prendras ta douche, ok ? Je suis sur que je peux te trouver quelque chose pour t'habiller. »

Elle lui sourit « Ok, ca marche. »

La cafetière résonna. Sara remplie les deux tasses et lui en tendit une. « Tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. »

Sara bu une gorgée de café et se pencha vers Grissom pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. « Tu peux m'acheter une brosse à dent aussi ? »

« J'en ai quelques unes d'avance dans un de mes placards. » Il la regarda s'installer dans un de ses fauteuils. « IL y a aussi des serviettes propres. »

Il farfouilla dans ses placards un peu pour trouver quelque chose à Sara. Il finit par dégoter un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama avec une ficelle à la taille, ce qui devrait surement faire l'affaire.

Une fois sa douche terminée, Grissom se sentit mieux, bien que toujours un peu angoissé par la suite. _Et si jamais elle me disait que c'était fini ? SI elle me quittait ? Je le mérite, mais…_

Grissom finit de s'habiller, et prépara la salle de bain pour Sara, en lui sortant les serviettes, brosse à dent, vêtements… dont elle aurait besoin. Après avoir prit une profonde respiration, il sortit de sa chambre, attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés et lui demanda « Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ? »

Sara le regarda pas dessus le journal qu'elle lisait « Peu importe. »

« Ok… Hm… Je t'ai tout préparé dans la salle de bain. Prend ton temps. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant et Grissom sortit.

Grissom se dirigea vers un petit diner où il aimait déjeuner le matin.

Il revint ensuite avec des croissants, une salade de fruit et du pain. Quand il ouvrit la porte il retrouva Sara habillée avec son pantalon de pyjama et son tee-shirt au milieu du salon entrain de repasser. Elle le regarda un peu embarrassée « J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas, je… »

« Non, bien sur que non. » dit-il en posant son sac de course sur la table de la cuisine. Grissom jeta un coup d'œil à Sara. Elle avait l'air encore plus jeune avec les cheveux mouillés et le tee-shirt trop grand pour elle.

« J'ai bientôt fini. » Sara finit de repasser sa jupe et la posa délicatement sur le dos d'une chaise. Grissom vida son sac et versa deux tasses de café.

Ils s'installèrent face à face. « Ca a l'air délicieux, Gil. » dit elle en attrapant la salade de fruits.

Grissom n'arrivait pas à manger. Tout restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il se contenta donc de jouer avec le bout de sa fourchette, et il regarda Sara manger. « Tu ne manges pas ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier matin, tu te souviens ? »

Grissom se pencha au dessus de la table et lui attrapa sa main de libre. « Sara, je… je dois… Est-ce que tu vas me quitter ? »

Sara se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et posa son regard sur leurs mains enlacées « J'y ai pensé. » Lui dit il avec franchise, et Grissom serra les dents. « Mais après, j'ai repensé à ma vie avant toi, à combien je voulais de toi dans ma vie et… et si jamais j'avais voulu te quitter, je l'aurais fait hier au soir. »

Il reprit sa respiration « Merci. » Lui dit-il en portant sa main à sa bouche pour un délicat baiser.

« C'est juste que… Je… Je réfléchissais… Gil, j'ai presque failli baisser les bras sans même essayer de nous laisser une autre chance. Et ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de gérer les choses. »

« Sara, ce n'st pas de ta faute… C'est moi le fautif »

Elle secoua la tête et lui lâcha la main « Tu n'es pas le seul en tord. Déjà, j'aurais du essayer de comprendre ce qui t'arrivait au lieu de me mettre en colère immédiatement. Et ensuite, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois parfait ! »

Grissom cligna des yeux, étonné « Tu as été… merveilleux, ces derniers mois. Je veux dire, vraiment merveilleux. » Sara lui sourit timidement « Mais bon Dieu, tu es humain ! Tu vas faire des erreurs, » soupira t elle « Et moi aussi. »

Grissom ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire « Tu sais très bien que je vais en faire moi aussi. Peut être pas les mêmes que toi, mais un jour ou l'autre, je vais faire quelque chose qui te blessera. Et comment puis je imaginer que tu me pardonneras si moi-même je ne te pardonne pas maintenant ? »

Il lui reprit sa main et embrassa sa paume plusieurs fois avant de la poser sur sa joue.

**x**

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda t elle plus tard, alors qu'il l'a conduisait au Bureau pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture.

« Je ne sais pas. Mon congé sabbatique finit dans quelques semaines, mais je vais avoir besoin d'au moins une semaine pour aider maman à déménager, et Susan m'a dit que la liste d'attente pour les maisons de retraite durait environ un mois… On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit physiquement malade, alors elle ne fait pas partie des priorités de ces maisons. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment après ca. Ils passèrent le gardien du parking, Sara laissant sa main sur la cuisse de Grissom.

« Je suis en train de me dire que je vais peut être étendre mon congé sabbatique pour deux mois de plus… Ca devrait me laisser le temps d'installer maman… et nous donner un peu plus de temps pour nous. »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et la vit acquiescer. « Tu crois qu'on va te l'accorder ? »

« Si le Directeur tient à me revoir un jour, oui. » Répondit il, très confiant. « Et si non, et bien… j'ai d'autres options. »

C'était vrai. Grissom avait prévu de retourner à Vegas un jour, oui, mais il était aussi prêt à abandonner sa vie là-bas pour rester avec Sara. Et il devait prendre en compte l'état de santé de Rosalie. Il n'était pas sur que de reprendre son boulot de superviseur de l'équipe de nuit lui laisserait beaucoup de temps pour aller voir sa mère.

« Ca va aller, ca marchera » lui dit Sara.

**xxxx**

Sara monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de sa maison. Elle était crevée. Il n'était pourtant que 14H. Les enfants étaient à l'école et Ed était au travail. La seule indication qui lui prouvait que son absence de la nuit dernière avait été remarquée était la petite note que lui avait laissé Ed « Appelle moi. »

Sara enleva ses chaussures en souriant et décrocha son telephone. « Ca va ? » fut la première chose que lui demanda son frère.

« Ca va. » Répondit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé. Elle remonta les manches du tee-shirt de Grissom « On a… Hm… résolu quelques problèmes. »

« Ok… Et tu comptes m'en parler ? »

« Hm… Pas du tout. » Elle aimait énormément son frère mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle préférait garder privées. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille était qu'elle serait avec Grissom, mais il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ok, je comprends. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je lui donne la fièvre espagnole ? »

« Laisse tomber les microbes » lui dit elle en souriant. « Tout va bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sara réfléchit un instant « Ouais. »

« Ok, très bien, alors va vite dormir… ou faire ce que tu veux. »

« A ce soir. » Sara raccrocha et se demanda si elle allait dormir un peu ou non. _On est jeudi, Gracie devrait bientôt arriver pour le ménage. Je ferais mieux de monter dans ma chambre où sinon je devrais lui expliquer pourquoi je porte les vêtements de Gil._

En soupirant, elle ramassa ses chaussures et son sac et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Sara s'enferma dedans, ne voulant pas être dérangée.

Sara jeta ses vêtements de la veille dans la corbeille a linge sale et allait enlever le tee-shirt de Grissom quand elle s'arrêta nette.

Ce tee-shirt n'avait rien de spécial… excepté…

_Il a son odeur. _Un tout petit peu, sous l'odeur de la lessive. Elle monta le col jusqu'à son nez et prit une profonde respiration. Une myriade d'images lui arrivèrent dans la tête dont Grissom serré contre elle.

_Quelle nuit. _Sara se coucha, bien à l' abri sous ses couvertures. Elle se sentait absurdement seule, alors elle croisa les bras devant elle, imaginant un instant que c'était Grissom qui lui faisait un câlin.

Peu importe le comportement de Gil, il était celui qu'elle aimait, peu importe ce que sa tête pouvait dire, son cœur était plus fort.

Se sentant soudain espiègle, Sara attrapa son telephone sur la table de nuit.

Grissom répondit au bout de deux sonneries, surpris « Sara ? »

« Tu es à moi. » Lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Satisfaite d'elle même, elle se recoucha en souriant.

A l'autre bout du fil, Grissom regarda le telephone qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, un sourire bête au visage.

_Elle a raison._


	18. Chapter 18

_Allez, a la demande générale (enfin pour MADAME !! NATH !! Et NANOU !!) mes trois fans en furie qui attendent avec impatience la suite de la trad... Surtout toi Madame, je tiens a te dire que je n'ai jamais autant ri devant une review... enfin, deux review... Donc je n'ai pu que craquer.. Maintenant tu sais comment faire pour avoir la suite d'une histoire...lol_

_Bonne lecture guys et à la prochaine_

Sara soupira et regarda la pile de papier posé sur le bureau de sa chambre. Les dossiers sur des enquêtes, ca ne la dérangeait pas, mais les rapports à donner à son superviseur étaient plus qu'ennuyeux. Elle faisait toujours de très bons rapports pour Toby Washington, mais c'était ennuyeux à faire, et elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à ca en ce moment.

_Allez, avoue le, Gil te manque._

Elle soupira à nouveau et se leva. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'était parti que depuis deux jours mais elle avait espérer qu'il rentre aujourd'hui. Le laisser partir après leur petite dispute avait été dur. Son seul réconfort fut l'énorme baiser qu'il lui avait donné à l'aéroport et son regard qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir lui aussi.

_Mais il fallait qu'il aille voir Rosalie, et Susan. Sa famille passait avant tout. _Elle le comprenait et n'avait aucune rancœur à ce sujet.

Il lui manquait, c'est tout.

Une visite éclaire, avait il dit. Départ mercredi, retour vendredi, juste 24H en Californie. Il voulait juste vérifier par lui-même que sa maman allait bien et en profiter pour signer quelques papiers pour que Rosalie puisse entrer dans sa nouvelle maison de retraite. Le fait qu'elle se perde avait finalement été une bonne chose, car elle avait enfin pris conscience qu'il lui serait peut être préférable de rentrer dans un maison médicalisée.

Sara se frotta les yeux. Elle aurait aimé partir avec lui, pour le soutenir, mais surtout pour être avec lui. Mais ce n'aurait pas été facile à réaliser, surtout pour un si court voyage avec si peu de préparation. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de travailler à la maison, enfin, décidé, disons plutôt que Toby l'avait poussé dehors avec véhémence.

Elle attrapa le cadre photo qui était posé sur sa table de nuit, près du téléphone. C'était une très vieille photo qu'elle possédait déjà à Vegas. Elle l'avait un peu « oublié » quand elle s'était installée en Virginie. C'était la même photo que celle de Rosalie, une photo de toute l'équipe de nuit de Las Vegas.

_C'est marrant comme les choses changent. _Le regard de Sara se porta sur le visage de Grissom. Il était sans sa barbe. Sara se rappela soudain les brulures de sa barbe sur son propre visage. Il avait été tout ennuyé quand il avait remarqué les brulures sur les joues de Sara et il lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il se rase.

"Oh non !" Murmura t elle, repensant sa première réponse. Grissom sans barbe était vraiment mignon, mais Grissom avec barbe… Oh… Mon… Dieu !

En plus, elle adorait les petites chatouilles.

Sara reposa la photo. C'était vraiment étrange. Ils avaient faillis tout briser entre eux un peu plus tôt dans la semaine._ Je devrais me sentir mal_. Mais à la place, elle était relaxée, comme si les erreurs et les excuses de Grissom lui avaient prouvés quelque chose.

_Peut être que c'est le cas. _Elle regarda dehors, le ciel était gris. _Ca prouvait qu'il était sérieux._

Le souvenir de l'appel téléphonique qui avait été si désastreux la rendait toujours un peu malade, mais le remède était simple, elle se souvenait de ses excuses et de la peur qu'elle avait vu dans son regard. _Peut être qu'on a réussi finalement. Oui, on est vraiment aller au bord du précipice, et on a survécu._

Sara se décida à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. _Un bon chocolat chaud me fera le plus grand bien._

**xxxx**

_Heureux d'être de retour._

C'était vraiment une constatation douce-amère. Grissom se gara devant la maison des Sidle et resta dans sa voiture un instant, perdu dans ses pensés. Il était fatigué, mais pas exténué. Au moins, il avait les moyens de voyager en première classe, ce qui rendait les voyages beaucoup plus agréables.

Ces derniers jours avaient été… spéciaux. Il s'était disputé avec les administrateurs de la maison de retraite et avec l'assurance de sa mère. Il s'était battu contre sa mère pour lui faire comprendre ce qui allait bientôt se passer dans sa vie. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle ne s'opposait plus à ce déménagement… pour le moment.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose importante. Sa maman n'était plus sa « maison » à présent. Son esprit était tout le temps avec Sara.

Grissom descendit de voiture et remonta son col en frissonnant. Il s'était habitué en très peu de temps à la chaleur de la cote Ouest.

Il était en train de remonter l'allée qui menait chez les Sidle quand une autre voiture se gara derrière lui, et la femme de ménage en descendit. Grissom s'arrêta pour l'attendre, mais il réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très bien. En faite, elle pleurait.

Grissom hésita un instant, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire avec une femme qui pleurait. Il avait envie de la consoler, mais il avait aussi peur de la déranger. Mais quand Gracie arriva a son niveau, il reprit confiance en lui et posa une main sur son épaule. « Hey, Grace, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Gracie renifla et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Grissom l'encercla de ses bras pour lui offrir son support. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui immédiatement.

"Grace ? Ca va ?" Il lui tapota le dos doucement, n'étant vraiment pas à l'aise.

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose sans comprendre.

Mais avant qu'il ne trouve quoi faire, la porte des Sidle s'ouvrit et il vit Sara apparaitre sur le pas de la porte. Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'au premier coup d'œil, sa position avec Grace pouvait porter à confusion. Sara pouvait être jalouse par moment, mais elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle les rejoignit rapidement sans prendre la peine de mettre un manteau, son regard porté sur Grace. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda t elle, inquiète.

Grissom soupira de soulagement et de frustration "Je ne sais pas."

Sara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grace "Grace ? Grace… Allez, viens, on rentre."

Elle réussit à séparer Grissom et Grace et ils l'aidèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur. Ed apparut à cet instant "Gracie…"

La femme de ménage se jeta dans ses bras sans même faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Ed la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des mots de soutien. Et au bout d'un instant, Grissom les vit disparaitre tous les deux dans une autre pièce.

Il entendit la voix de Sara derrière lui "il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave."

Grissom secoua la tête en enlevant ses gants et en les rangeant dans ses poches. « Je présume, mais j'ai rien compris a ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Sara, sans s'en rendre compte, commença à dézipper le manteau de Grissom "Je suis sure que Ed va réussir à la faire parler, une fois qu'elle se sera calmer." Elle laissa ses mains sur les hanches de Grissom et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. "Je suis contente que tu sois rentré."

Grissom glissa ses bras autour d'elle et lui donna un autre baiser, plus long "Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué Sara."

Elle soupira de joie et le serra contre elle très fort avant de le lâcher "Tu as bien réagis avec Grace." Ajouta t elle en le fixant du regard.

Grissom sourit "J'ai réussi à bien cacher ma panique ?"

Sara lui fit une petite grimace "Tu avais l'air un peu… stressé" admit elle "Mais le Gil d'il y a trois ans n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Tu lui aurais peut être tapoté l'épaule et tu aurais couru à la maison pour venir me chercher."

Grissom savait que c'était vrai, et ca le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. C'était bizarre comme les choses changeaient. Il essayait de devenir quelqu'un sur qui Sara pouvait compter, il essayait de changer pour Sara, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il changeait aussi pour les autres.

Il enleva sa veste et suivit Sara. Ils passèrent devant le salon et virent Ed et Gracie serrer l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Le regard d'Ed croisa celui de Sara et ils semblèrent se parler par télépathie. Sara signa « Thé ? » à Grissom et celui-ci comprit tout de suite le message.

Dès que le thé fut près, il retourna dans le salon. Gracie ne pleurait plus, mais elle avait les yeux très rouge et le visage fatigué. Elle était toujours dans les bras d'Ed. Sara était assise sur la table basse, un paquet de Kleenex à la main.

Grissom tendit la tasse à Gracie. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement « Merci. »

Sara et Ed se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Sara posa alors la boite de mouchoirs et tapota le genou de Gracie. « On sera en haut si tu as besoin de nous. » et elle se leva.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Sara et elle ferma la porte derrière eux. « Pauvre Gracie. »

Le lit de Sara était recouvert de vêtement propre, près à être repassés, et plutôt que de tout bouger, Grissom s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Gracie, mais il comprenait que ca puisse être privé.

"Tu peux me raconter ?" Demanda t il en levant un sourcil.

"Oh, bien sure." Lui dit-elle sans hésitation "Grace te fait confiance… Son ex-petit ami s'est suicidé la nuit dernière. Il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis près de sept ans, il était schizophrène… Gracie le connaissait depuis le lycée, c'est à cette époque qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Ils avaient prévus de se marier, mais les symptômes ont démarrés. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le persécutait, personne n'a réussit à le remettre dans le droit chemin. Gracie a alors laisser tomber ses études pour s'occuper de lui, mais son état à empirer. Il disparaissait pendant des jours sans qu'elle ne sache où il était, alors un jour, elle l'a fait interner. »

Grissom fit une grimace. Il imaginait très bien le désarroi de Gracie.

"Elle a travaillé comme une folle pour qu'il ne finisse pas dans un des asiles de l'Etat… Mais la nuit dernière, il a dépassé le point de non retour visiblement, et quand les infirmiers l'ont retrouvé, c'était trop tard."

Sara regarda le sol, silencieusement. Grissom se rappela alors que Sara avait elle aussi connue les cliniques psychiatriques, par l'intermédiaire de sa maman. Il lui tendit la main « Viens là. »

Elle lui attrapa la main immédiatement et Grissom la fit s'installer sur ses genoux. Ils étaient dans une position ridicule mais il s'en moquait. Elle laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule et soupira. Il la serra contre lui et se permit d'apprécier ce moment.

Au bout d'un moment, Sara lui demanda "Comment ca c'est passé ?" Grissom lui caressa les cheveux.

"Pas mal. J'ai pu faire deux trois trucs."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Il souffla "Elle est perdue. Indignée. Elle se rappelle bien s'être perdu mais elle ne réalise pas la gravité de tout ca."

Grissom posa sa tête sur celle de Sara. Il ne voulait plus vraiment parler et Sara ne posa plus de questions. Ils restèrent comme ca un moment, sans parler.

Un claquement de porte fit sursauter Sara et elle se leva d'un bond. « J'ai oublié… Les enfants étaient avec des copains… »

Elle traversa sa chambre et descendit si vite que Grissom eut à peine le temps de se lever. En descendant, il vit qu'Ed et Gracie n'étaient plus dans le salon. En bas, Sara était en train d'aider Joseph à enlever son manteau. Les deux enfants étaient tout excités par leur journée.

Grissom s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et regarda Sara s'occuper des enfants. « Hey, les enfants, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose de sérieux. »

Une fois qu'elle eut leur attention, Sara continua "Gracie est là, mais elle avec papa, et j'aimerais que vous restiez sage aujourd'hui. Un de ses amis est mort hier et elle est très triste."

Les deux enfants arrêtèrent de sourire. « C'est sa maman ? » demanda Joseph au bout d'un instant, et Sara le serra dans ses bras.

"Non, c'est un ami de lycée. Il était… malade depuis longtemps. » Sara cherchait ses mots « Papa va s'occuper d'elle ce soir alors il ne va pas pouvoir s'occuper de vous, ok ? »

"Mais j'ai faim, moi." Dit Joseph un peu paniqué. Grissom sourit malgré la tension du moment. La réputation de Sara dans une cuisine était un fait indiscutable dans la famille.

"On pourrait aller au Macdonald" dit Kimmy avec espoir.

"Pas un soir d'école. Tu connais les règles. Je vais vous faire des œufs ou un truc comme ca."

Grissom se leva alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sara "Je vais m'en occuper, Sara."

Sara le regarda, surprise et heureuse "Ca serait génial."

Il était en train de finir son gratin de pate au parmesan et sa salade de pommes quand il entendit la voix de Ed dans le couloir. Puis il entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un jus de fruits.

"Gracie va mieux ?" lui demanda Grissom.

Ed avala sa gorgée et haussa des épaules « Ca ira mieux plus tard. En faite, elle est un peu soulagée et ca la culpabilise. »

"Je comprend… Comment tu sais que je sais ?"

"Sara a du t'en parler." Il finit son verre et le posa dans le lave vaisselles « Grace est en train de dormir là, mais je vais remonter pour rester avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule. »

Grissom acquiesça.

Une fois le gratin de pate prêt, Grissom regarda sur le frigo le planning de la famille Sidle et vit que Joseph était de corvée pour mettre la table. Il partit donc le chercher dans le salon. « Le diner est prêt, est ce que je peux t'emprunter Joey ? » demanda t il a Sara.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Joseph en souriant "Allez mon grand, je crève de faim et ca sent très bon."

Grissom, heureux du compliment, lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à la cuisine. Joey le suivit. « Qu'est qu'on mange ? » demanda t il.

"Un gratin de pate et une salade de fruits. Tu peux mettre que 4 assiettes, je monterais leur repas à ton père et Gracie plus tard. »

"Ok" dit Joey sans rien ajouter de plus. Il se lava ensuite les mains et mit la table. Grissom savait que Joey savait tout faire tout seul. Il appela Sara et Kimmy.

Ils mangèrent assez rapidement et Grissom demanda ensuite a Sara si il pouvait apporter quelque chose à Gracie et Ed.

Elle hésita avant de secouer la tête « Laisse moi d'abord allez les voir »

**x**

Sara frappa doucement contre la porte de la chambre de Ed, ne voulant pas réveiller Gracie. Sara ouvrit doucement la porte et vit son frère assit sur un fauteuil en train de regarder Gracie avec beaucoup d'attention.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" Demanda t elle doucement.

Il soupira "Ouais, c'est peut être une bonne idée."

"Oh la, fais attention avec ton enthousiasme, tu pourrais te blesser."

Il lui sourit "Oui, pardon, merci, j'aimerais beaucoup manger quelque chose."

"C'est mieux."

Gracie s'étira un peu. Ed se pencha vers elle et lui caressa l'épaule "Tout va bien Gracie."

"Deux assiettes" dit Sara en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Grissom était en train de remplir le lave vaisselle quand elle redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle l'interrompit ; « Tu as faim à manger, je peux faire la vaisselle. »

"J'essuierais alors." Dit il avant de regarder Joseph "A moins que ca ne fasse aussi parti de tes corvées d'aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai pas les mains assez grandes" lui répondit Joey en finissant de remplir le lave vaisselle. Il montra ensuite ses mains à Grissom, les doigts tout écarquillés. Grissom lui fit un petit signe de tête, très sérieusement.

"C'est vrai. Alors je crois que c'est bon, Joey, je m'occupe du reste. Tu peux retourner au salon."

Joey sourit. Grissom lui tendit alors la main et Joey le tapa. Quand il se tourna vers Sara, celle ci souriait.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien tu es mignon" lui dit elle en l'embrassant.

Grissom n'hésita pas à lui rendre ce baiser mais il prit soudain un air grave "Je suis quand même un peu vieux pour être mignon."

"On est jamais trop vieux pour être mignon, surtout toi. Et tu n'es pas vieux… Gracie est réveillée alors je pense que tu peux leur apporter à manger si tu veux."

"Ok, tout est prêt."

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Gracie était assise sur le lit, elle leur souri avec un peu plus d'entrain. Ils redescendirent ensuite dans la cuisine.

"Tu veux rester dans le coin ?" demanda Sara tout naturellement en rangeant une casserole. Grissom la regarda.

"J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais."

Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il soit là avec elle. « Hey, on n'a pas encore eu notre dessert et je dais qu'il reste un pot de crème glacée dans le congèle. »

"Ca c'est une super idée."

Ils continuèrent à essuyer la vaisselle jusqu'à ce que Kimmy entre dans la cuisine.

"Tante Sara, est ce que je dois m'entrainer à la clarinette ce soir ? Papa a dit que Gracie dormait."

Sara savait très bien que Kimmy tentait tout pour ne pas avoir à jouer de la clarinette, mais elle accepta néanmoins "Elle ne dort plus, mais t'as raison, ce soir, on devrait rester calme. Tu as fini tes devoirs ?"

Kimmy acquiesça. Sara regarda l'horloge, il était tout juste 7 heures. "Ok, dis à Joey que vous pouvez regarder un film, mais je ne veux pas de dispute, compris? Et après ca sera l'heure d'aller au lit."

Kimmy acquiesça une nouvelle fois et disparu dans le salon. « Si tu vas voir quel film ils vont regarder, je m'occupe de la glace. »

"On va regarder le film avec eux ?"

"Ca dépend de ce qu'ils vont choisir, si c'est Barbie 3…" lui dit Sara en riant.

Grissom grimaça et sortit de la cuisine.

Sara était en train de préparer les coupes de glaces quand Grissom revint.

"C'est le Monde de Narnia."

"Ca te parait bien ?" Lui demanda t elle.

Grissom haussa des épaules. "Oui, pourquoi pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa sorti au cinéma."

"T'es allé voir ce film au cinéma ?" Elle état étonnée.

Il sourit et plongea sa main dans une coupe pour prendre un peu de glace. « J'aime le cinéma. »

Sara sourit elle aussi "Je me rappellerais de ca."

Ils finirent chacun à un bout du canapé avec les deux enfants entre eux. Joey était à fond dans le film même si il avait déjà vu ce film une bonne dizaine de fois. Sara mangeait sa glace calmement en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à Grissom. Il avait l'air lui aussi absorbé par le film, il léchait sa cuiller doucement les yeux braqués sur le petit écran.

A la fin du film, Sara envoya vite les enfants au lit. Elle les accompagna pour s'assurer qu'ils se couchent bien et quand elle redescendit, elle trouva Grissom presque allongé sur le canapé, une copie du National Geographic à la main. Sans aucune hésitation, elle s'assit à coté de lui.

Grissom posa alors le magazine sur la table basse et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu veux qu'on regarde quelque chose ? »

Sara attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision avant de lui faire face "Je préférerais un câlin."

Il rit "Je n'ai aucune objection a …"

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils restèrent donc un long moment sur le canapé à s'embrasser. Sara aimait de plus en plus l'embrasser.

En fait, ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur bisou, qu'ils sursautèrent en entendant une porte claquée. Grissom leva sa tête du cou de Grissom et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Une autre porte claqua.

"C'est la salle de bain" dit elle en soupirant.

Il soupira lui aussi et enleva ses mains de dessous le tee-shirt de Sara "Je devrais y aller."

Sara ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais elle vit le regard de Grissom et se ravisa. _J'aimerais vraiment continuer tout ca, mais le canapé de mon frère n'est pas le meilleur des endroits. _« C'est vrai qu'il est tard. » lui dit-elle.

Sara le raccompagna à la porte et eut un dernier long bisou. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. _Je n'aime vraiment pas être loin de lui._

Elle retourna s'assoir dans le salon. Et au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

Ed était en train de redescendre la vaisselle salle. Sara le suivit dans la cuisine. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

"Elle dort. C'est bien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Elle est restée longtemps à l'hôpital. »

"Ca va aller ?"

"Certainement."

Sara comprit qu'Ed ne voulait plus parler de tout ca. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

"Non, rien, merci."

Un peu plus tard, Sara était de nouveau dans le salon, quand Ed revint la voir.

"Je serais dans la chambre d'amis si tu as besoin de moi" lui dit il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Tu ne vas pas la laisser toute seule cette nuit ?"

"Je ne veux pas la réveiller et…"

Sara secoua la tête "Ed, elle a besoin de toi."

Ed semblait mal à l'aise. « Ed ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Gil et moi. »

"Je ne vais pas briser mes propres règles."

"Ed, je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas coucher avec elle ce soir, mais Grace a besoin de toi cette nuit. Et pour les enfants c'est la femme de ménage… pour le moment."

"Alors ce ne serait pas hypocrite de ma part de passer la nuit avec elle ?"

"Tu as des circonstances atténuantes."

"Très bien, très bien. Juste pour cette nuit."


	19. Chapter 19

_Allez, un chapitre de plus pour ce weekend marathon... Bon, je m'arrete là pour ce week... J'essaye de vous faire la même chose la semaine prochaine, mais ne rever pas, y'aura rien cette semaine..._

_Et là, j'entend déjà vos cris de douleur... surtout quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre... Bonnnnnnne lecture (moi je l'aime ce chapitre...lol)_

Sara se lécha les lèvres. Elle avait de la confiture de partout. Elle lâcha sa biscotte dans son assiette en soupirant. C'était une belle matinée par rapport au gris de la veille. Elle s'était réveillée sous un grand soleil avec un beau ciel bleu. Elle avait donc sauté de son lit, toute contente et pleine d'énergie.

Tout en déjeunant, Sara entendait les portes claquées au premier et des bruits de pas s'approchaient d'elle. Elle s'attendait à voir Kimmy ou Joey mais fut surprise en voyant Gracie débarquée dans la cuisine.

"Hey, comment tu vas ?" lui demanda t elle.

Gracie lui sourit, toujours sous le coup de la douleur. « Ca va mieux, merci. » Elle était toujours dans ses habits de la veille. « Tu veux du café ? »

Sara lui montra la machine qui avait déjà une tasse qui attendait. « C'est pour toi. »

Gracie se servit et s'assit face à Sara. « Ed a dormi dans le fauteuil. Je n'ai pas eut cœur à le réveiller. »

"T'inquiète pas pour ca, il dort très bien dans n'importe quelle situation. Et en plus, les enfants vont bientôt se réveiller et avec le bruit qu'ils font, il va vite être debout."

"C'est vrai… Ils savent ?"

Sara hésita "Juste que tu as perdu un ami proche malade."

"Malade… ouais." Elle sourit en secouant la tête légèrement « C'est plus simple comme ca. »

"Gracie… Je suis désolée." Lui dit Sara se sentant mal mais voulant que Gracie sache qu'elle était là pour elle.

Gracie lui sourit, avec peine "Moi aussi." Elle prit une profonde respiration et se passa la main sur le visage « Non... Je ne vais pas pleurer encore une fois. »

Sara se leva et prit Grace dans ses bras. « T'as le droit de pleurer. »

Gracie se moucha dans sa serviette en papier et se pencha un peu sur Sara. Quand elle se redressa, Sara la laissa s'éloigner « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Gracie s'essuya les yeux "Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, merci…" Elle jeta sa serviette a la poubelle. "Je vais aller prendre une douche avant que les enfants ne se lèvent."

"Bonne idée. Tu as des vêtements de rechange dans ta voiture ?" Gracie acquiesça et Sara continua « Donne moi les clés, je vais aller chercher ton sac. »

Quand Sara revint avec le sac de Grace, celle ci était toujours dans la cuisine. Elle avait Kimmy dans les bras. Sara passa alors son chemin en laissant le sac dans le couloir et remonta dans sa chambre, se rappelant soudain du rapport qu'elle devait remettre à son supérieur.

Compléter son rapport ce matin fut aussi difficile que la veille, mais Sara réussit à le finir assez rapidement. Alors qu'elle était en train de signer la dernière page, elle réalisa soudain que, peut être, elle était en train de signer un de ses dernies rapports pour Toby.

Elle se tapota le stylo contre la bouche. _Il faut qu'on discute sérieusement de tout ca, et rapidement. Même si Grissom arrive à prolonger son congé sabbatique, on a plus beaucoup de temps pour… faire avancer les choses._

_Et zut. C'est ce qu'on veut tout les deux. Il faut vraiment qu'on commence à prendre des décisions ensembles et pas chacun de notre côté._

Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était son chez elle, même si c'était un peu petit et pas vraiment bien rangé. C'était une chambre confortable et chaleureuse, mais pas un endroit pour qu'elle reste toute sa vie. _Et puis je peux être agent du FBI de partout. _Elle pouvait très bien se faire muter si elle voulait et elle le voulait. _Je pourrais même démissionner et reprendre mon poste de CSI… Ou faire autre chose._

Elle aimait son boulot. Etre agent spécial du FBI lui donnait de très bonnes opportunités, surtout sur le terrain, et au moins elle ne passait plus tout son temps a "nettoyer" des scènes de crime. Son travail était plus captivant.

Pendant un bref instant, Sara se laissa à rêver d'une vie ou elle rentrerait à la maison pour retrouver Grissom plutôt que deux enfants et son frère. Elle avait souvent fait ce rêve, mais ce rêve semblait de plus en plus réalisable. Elle s'imaginait rentrer et le retrouver endormi sur le canapé ou assit devant son portable avec ses lunettes sur le bout du nez ou en train de lui cuisiner un merveilleux diner.

Sara sourit. _Ca pourrait vraiment marcher._

Quand elle redescendit, tout le monde était debout. Ed était en train de faire le petit déjeuner et Gracie était au salon en train de téléphoner.

"Tu veux que je m'occupe des enfants aujourd'hui ?" Demanda t elle à son frère alors que Kimmy et Joey se disputaient pour un verre de jus d'oranges.

"Ca t'embêterait ? Grace a un million de choses à faire et j'aimerais l'aider un peu."

"Pas de problème. Je les emmènerais en ville." Elle se servit une tasse de café, attrapa le téléphone de la maison et composa le numéro de Grissom.

Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie "Bonjour Sara."

Elle sourit en entendant sa voix "Salut Gil, je ne te réveille pas au moins ?"

"Non," elle entendait le son de la télévision en fond sonore « Je suis réveillé depuis déjà un petit moment. »

Elle acquiesça, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir "Ecoute, je vais emmener les enfants en ville aujourd'hui pour que Ed puisse aider Gracie… Tu veux venir avec nous ?" Elle avait prévu passer la journée avec lui à l'origine.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-il avec regret. « J'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et je dois faire une mini conférence sur l'entomologie au Musée cet après midi. »

"Oh, l'appel du devoir." Dit Sara amusée. « C'est cool »

"On pourra manger ensemble ce soir ?" Demanda t il plein d'espoir « J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir. »

"Sure. Sans les enfants en plus, promis."

"Alors appel moi dès que tu es prête, je réserverais une table. Tu veux manger où ? »

"Un endroit huppé, surprend moi… Il faut que j'y aille maintenant"

"Ok, passe une bonne journée, Sara… On se voit plus tard."

**xxxx**

Il savait que ce n'était pas important pour Sara, mais il fit quand même en sorte d'être à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous. Il se rappelait très bien que la dernière fois il avait annulé leur rendez-vous avec assez peu de courtoisie. C'était important pour lui de toute façon.

Contrairement aux autres femmes qu'il avait pu connaitre dans sa vie, Sara était toujours prête quand il arrivait et cette fois ci n'était donc pas une exception. Alors qu'il se garait le long de sa rue, il vit Sara surgir de la maison et arriver vers lui à toute allure. Grissom eut juste le temps de se pencher pour déverrouiller sa portière.

Elle monta en voiture en vitesse et ferma la portière derrière elle un peu brutalement, mais avant que Grissom ne puisse faire un commentaire sur cette arrive précipité, elle se jeta Presque sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Il n'allait quand même pas la repousser.

"Merci, Mon Dieu… J'ai vraiment besoin de la compagnie d'un adulte là."

Amusé, Grissom lui attrapa la main et lui embrassa la paume. « Tu as passé une bonne journée avec les enfants ? »

Sara lui caressa le bout du nez et laissa sa main retomber "Ouais, en faite, on a passé une super journée. Ils ont été très gentils." Elle s'attacha "Alors, où on va ?"

Grissom mit le moteur en marche "Jaleo, ca t'ira ?"

Elle soupira, heureuse "Parfait."

Entrer dans le restaurant avec Sara à son bras était un pur plaisir pour Grissom. Il l'aida à enlever sa veste et il lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye. Sara lui sourit. Sara était une femme indépendante, mais tout ca faisait parti de leur jeu, alors elle le laissait la courtiser parce que cela lui faisait plaisir, à lui. Et d'un certain coté, elle aimait elle aussi ce côté très charmant et bon garçon de Grissom.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, des dernières découvertes en matière d'AND, des différentes façons de relever des empreintes… Grissom passa beaucoup de temps avec ses yeux posés sur les lèvres de Sara, ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

En sortant du restaurant, Grissom prit Sara dans ses bras "Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? il est encore tôt."

Sara réfléchit un instant "Je ne porte pas les chaussures idéales pour une promenade. Alors… Pourquoi on n'irait pas chez toi ? Je ne suis pas prête à me retransformer en citrouille."

"Comme tu veux." Lui dit il, plus que ravi de la tournure de la soirée.

Le fait que Sara se sente à l'aise chez lui était un plus. En arrivant elle suspendit son manteau derrière la porte avant qu'il ne puisse l'aider et elle ôta ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers un des fauteuils. Grissom regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir de canapé. Il rangea sa veste et partit dans la cuisine faire du café. Il la regarda de la cuisine. Elle faisait tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet.

Ils continuaient à discuter des nouvelles règles pour les relevés d'empreintes et Grissom ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait dans la cuisine, si bien qu'il lâcha le pot de crème par terre.

Il ramassa tout sur ses chaussettes. Il râla doucement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Sara. Il secoua la tête.

"J'ai lâché le pot de crème, c'est tout. Rien de gave. » Il prit un essuie tout et ramassa les dégâts par terre. "Il faut juste que je change de chaussettes."

"T'as cassé quelque chose ?"

"Non," lui dit Grissom en se dirigeant vers sa chambre « Donne moi une minute et je suis tout à toi. »

Il ôta ses chaussettes dans sa salle de bain et se lava brièvement les pieds.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour prendre une nouvelle paire de chaussette quand Sara apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Hm… »

Grissom se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise. « Oui ? »

"Hm… Ca te dérange si je reste ?"

Il la regarda surpris en se disant que c'était bien ce qui était prévu mais soudain il comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire… _Ohhhh._

_On est vraiment nul avec tout ca._

"Sara…" Il lui prit les mains, aimant la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne "Il n'y a rien qui ne me ferait plus plaisir."

Elle se serra contre lui en riant, à moitié soulagée et à moitié amusée. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, Grissom se concentrant sur les lèvres de Sara. « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant » lui dit il en s'éloignant d'elle de quelques millimètres.

"Hm Hm…" Les doigts de Sara lui caressaient la nuque, là où ils semblaient être chez eux. "J'essayerai de m'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois."

"Hm Hm…" Il l'embrasa une nouvelle fois, vraiment heureux. Pendant un moment ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'embrasser s'explorant l'un l'autre doucement et avec concentration.

Grissom avait envie de prendre son temps, enfin, oui, le désir était évident, mais il voulait vraiment y aller doucement, pour profiter de chaque instant. Ils allaient partager beaucoup d'autres moments comme celui là, en principe, mais la première fois se devait être… une première fois. Il voulait montrer à Sara combien elle était importante pour lui, comment elle était essentielle.

Il garda un bras autour de sa taille, et utilisa son autre main pour lui détacher son chignon, en enlevant les épingles l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules. Il laissa alors sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Il resta coicné dans une mèche "Désolé" murmura t il, mais Sara se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Il ne résista pas.

L'instant aurait du étrange vu le temps qui c'était écoulé entre le moment où ils avaient posés les yeux l'un sur l'autre et aujourd'hui. Mais non, au contraire, pour Grissom tout semblait naturel, il avait l'impression de connaitre la peau de Sara par cœur et il n'avait donc aucune raison d'hésiter ou de se dépêcher.

Sara, de son côté, en profitait pour explorer chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Grissom, même s'il arrivait à la distraire par moment. C'était comme un jeu, Sara commençait à soulever le tee-shirt de Grissom mais celui-ci en profitait pour la mordiller dans le cou ce qui la faisait relâcher sa prise sur son tee-shirt. Elle se mit à gémir de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire.

Quand la main de Grissom se posa sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit, Sara lui attrapa le poignet. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux « Je prends la pilule. » l'informa t elle, et sans aucun commentaire de plus, il referma le tiroir et se remit à explorer le corps de Sara.

Une tonne de cliché lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant, mais le plus important de tous était que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était très important. Sara allait devenir sienne et il serait à elle.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tout ca soit parfait, mais ca l'était.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quelque chose lui chatouillait la joue. Grissom fronça le nez et ouvrit un œil sur sa chambre toute brillante. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé la lumière allumée et surtout Sara était à coté de lui, dans son lit.

Elle arrêta de lui caresser la joue "Oh… Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

Grissom l'admira un instant. Elle était tout ébouriffée et avait le visage encore endormie, ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées et sa gorge avait quelques plaques rouges là où il avait un peu trop insisté. Mais elle souriait et lui aussi souriait.

Elle se blottit volontiers dans ses bras, et Grissom la garda collé contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux « Merci » lui dit-il doucement.

Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il la remerciait, mais elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter de ce silence, les lèvres de Sara s'attachèrent aux siennes.

"A moi." Murmura t elle en le regardant de nouveau. Grissom laissa sa main glisser le long du dos de Sara en souriant.

"T'avais prévu tout ca, pas vrai ?"

Sara se posa sur son torse, les bras croisés sous sa tête et lui sourit « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ca ? »

Grissom pencha la tête "Tu portais des sous-vêtements assortis."

"Et c'est supposé être une preuve ?"

Il haussa des épaules, appréciant le fait qu'elle ne portrait rien du tout pour le moment. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de femme qui perde du temps sur ce genre de détail. »

Elle rit "C'est vrai. Tout est vrai, enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de… enfin, j'ai juste pensé que si les choses se passaient bien…"

Elle rougissait ce qui était tout à fait adorable pour Grissom. Il fit tourner Sara pour être face à elle et remonta les draps pour les réchauffer un peu. Il l'embrassa encore longuement « Est-ce que Ed savais que tu ne rentrais pas ? » demanda t il.

"Ouais." Sara l'embrassa sur la tempe très tendrement. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'embrassa dans le creux de son coude.

Son gémissement le rendit très très heureux "Bien."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

La douche était vraiment trop petite pour deux, mais ils réussirent à se frotter le dos. Après ca, il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt et Sara lui emprunta un tee-shirt long. En se lavant les dents, il la regarda dans le miroir se frotter les bras avec des lotions.

"Retourne au lit" lui dit il après s'être rincé la bouche.

Sara souleva un sourcil "Quoi ?"

"Retourne au lit," répéta t il en se tournant pour l'embrasser. « Je ne peux pas te servir ton petit déjeuner au lit si tu n'es pas au lit, n'est ce pas ? »

"Ok… est ce que je peux changer les draps ?"

"Oui, les draps propres sont dans le placard." Il la relâcha en la regardant étonné « Tout va bien ? »

Elle avait un sourire brillant "Oh oui."

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il entendait Sara chantonner dans la chambre. A un moment elle vint dans le salon, récupéra quelque chose dans son sac à main et repartit dans la chambre. En préparant l'omelette, l'esprit de Grissom divagua et il repensa à cette nuit. Il avait finalement fait l'amour à l'amour de sa vie, à Sara… et en plus, elle était toujours dans sa chambre… dans son lit.

Heureuse.

C'était le plus beau de tout, pensa t il en rajoutant les champignons à son omelette. _Elle est heureuse. Je la rends heureuse._

_JE la rends heureuse._

Il fit une rose en origami et prépara un plateau avec l'omelette, un muffin, un café et sa rose en papier. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour admirer Sara.

Elle avait empilé les oreillers derrière son dos et lisait le journal avec un crayon coincé dans sa bouche. Elle était si merveilleuse, si vivante… et à lui.

Mais il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle faisait "Hey !"

Elle le regarda, amusée "Ouh là, tu ne rigolais pas avec cette histoire de petit déjeuner au lit."

Grissom essaya de prendre un air menaçant "Tu n'es quand même pas en train de faire mes mots croisé ?"

Elle posa le journal sur la table de nuit "Plus maintenant. Ca sent super bon, Gil."

Il déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Sara et se glissa sous les couvertures à coté d'elle. « Est-ce qu'il va falloir qu'on négocie les mots croisés du journal ? Parce que ca fait parti de mon rituel matinal, et c'est très important pour moi. »

"Relax." Sara partagea le Muffins en deux et lui fourra une moitié dans la bouche avant de manger l'autre. « Hmmm. C'est bon. »

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bons. Il mâcha sa part et attrapa le journal, ignorant le regard de Sara. Il se plongea dans son jeu.

Grissom réalisa que Sara n'avait fait que remplir les voyelles.

"Tu peux faire les consonnes si tu veux." Lui dit-elle en riant et en coupant l'omelette en deux.

_Comme j'aime cette femme. _Il rit lui aussi et posa le journal pour manger avec Sara.


	20. Chapter 20

_Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'entend des cris, des hurlements de joie ! Serait ce parce que je poste enfin la suite de HTTM ?? Quoi j'ai mois le temps ? En tout cas, remerciez Nath et Nanou pour leur insistance... Et même que je vais vous dire un secret... je vais certainement écrire le prochain chapitre de Missing cet après midi... et que même que si vous êtes gentil tout plein, je me mettrais à la trad du prochain chapitre de HTTM... Oui, oui, tout ca. Quand je me réveille, je me réveille !_

_Alors bonne lecture guys, et à la prochaine._

Sara grimpa les escaliers qui la menaient à sa maison se sentant un peu… endolorie.

Mais d'une bonne façon.

Elle pouvait entendre le son presque mélodieux de la clarinette de Kimmy. Sara sourit. Au moins sa nièce était dans sa chambre et tant mieux, parce qu'elle voulait être seule un moment.

La porte du bureau d'Ed était fermée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Sara suspendit son manteau derrière la porte et monta dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Elle s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte de sa nièce et lui murmura "Je suis rentrée". Kimmy n'arrêta pas de jouer et Sara continua son chemin.

Elle ferma sa porte derrière elle et jeta son sac sur son bureau. Le contenu pourrait partir dans la machine à laver. Elle ôta ses chaussures et se planta devant son miroir.

Les vêtements de Grissom qu'elle portait étaient tout froissés. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage et ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment coiffés. Elle déboutonna la chemise à moitié et regarda le petit bleu qui s'était formé sur sa clavicule. Sara savait qu'elle en trouverait un autre sur sa hanche.

_Enfin, il avait lui aussi eut droit à une jolie petite marque sur son épaule._

Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux._ Purée, il était temps !_

Sara étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et sauta sur son lit, prenant le plus de place possible. Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle avait des courbatures mais elle était dans un état de béatitude exceptionnel.

_Ca faisait plus de 10 ans que je voulais connaitre le goût de sa peau._

Et maintenant elle savait non seulement cela, mais elle connaissait également la sensation d'avoir son poids sur elle, la sensation de ses doigts lui caressant la poitrine. Sa chaleur quand il avait été en elle, sa voix quand il avait été sur le point d'exploser. Pleins de souvenirs qu'elle allait chérir… et d'autres qu'elle allait encore se faire.

Ca ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise d'apprendre que Grissom était un amant méticuleux, c'était un trait de sa personnalité. Ce qui l'avait surprise néanmoins c'était la vitesse avec laquelle il était passé d'un amant attentionné à un amant plein d'intensité. Une heureuse surprise.

Le moment avait été fantastique.

Sara suspectait maintenant que si Grissom l'avait tenu écarté de lui pendant si longtemps c'était peut être parce qu'il savait quel point il pouvait être intense. Quand il posait son attention sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il leur donnait son entière attention. Avant, c'était son boulot.

_Maintenant… C'est moi._

D'un certain point de vu, Sara aurait du être affolée par cette idée, mais non. _Il peut être un peu obsédé par moment, mais sous certaines circonstances. Quand on aura prit un rythme normal, on s'adaptera tous les deux._

Elle frissonna et se tourna sur le côté, serrant son lézard en peluche contre elle, vu que Grissom n'était pas là. _Il faut vraiment qu'on discute. Peut être plus tard cette semaine. _En vérité, ils auraient eu le temps de discuter aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour une discussion sérieuse.

_Ok… Alors jeudi._

Son sourire réapparu et Sara se mit dans son position quasi fœtale. Ca faisait longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu d'activité sexuelle, et il n'y avait rien de telle pour dénouer les tensions.

_Et le meilleur… c'est qu'on va pouvoir recommencer._

Sara se recouvrit avec ses draps en baillant et se sentit soudain trop fatiguée pour se déshabiller. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, se rappelant le confort exceptionnel des bras de Grissom autour d'elle.

_Oh oui._

**xxxx**

Grissom allait appuyer sur la sonnette des Sidle, mais avant même qu'il n'en ait le temps, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ed. "Je t'ai vu arriver. Il faut vraiment qu'on te donne une clé." dit il en laissant Grissom entrer. "A plus tard."

Ed disparu et Grissom se demanda où il pouvait bien aller à 18H un jeudi. Grissom continua son chemin en haussant des épaules.

Tout était calme dans la maison. Une faible odeur de poulet emplissait l'air et lui disait que la famille avait déjà mangé. Le salon était vide. Grissom posa son manteau dans le placard de l'entré et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Vide aussi.

Il se tournait quand il entendit de pas précipités dans les escaliers. "Hey, salut Docteur G." lui dit Kimmy en farfouillant dans son manteau "Tante Sara est dans sa chambre."

"Merci Kimmy. Tu vas bien ?"

"J'ai un résumé sur un livre a faire." Dit elle dégoutée et en montant les yeux au ciel "Je déteste ca !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Grissom en la laissant passé devant lui dans les escaliers.

Elle le regarda étonnée. "C'est nul !"

_Bon, elle ne sera pas critique littéraire ! _Grissom regarda Kimmy rentrer dans sa chambre. La chambre de Joey était fermée.

La porte de Sara était à moitié ouverte, et Grissom pouvait l'entendre parler. Il regarda à l'intérieur et la vit debout, dos à lui en train de discuter au téléphone.

Le soudain intérêt qu'il portrait au corps de Sara était un peu déconcertant. _Voilà ce que font des années de célibat. _Ce n'est pas que Sara n'ait pas été tentante avant, elle l'avait toujours tenté en faite. Mais maintenant, il savait…

Grissom essaya de maitriser sa libido et se concentra sur ce que disait Sara au téléphone, essayant de décider s'il devait frapper et entrer ou bien s'éloigner et lui laisser un peu de tranquillité. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

"Toby, je ne peux pas…" dit-elle "Mon frère vient de partir et il n'y a personne pour garder les enfants." Elle attendit "Non, personne. Il va falloir que tu t'arranges sans moi… ou alors je viendrais quand Ed sera de retour."

Grissom entra dans la chambre, bien décidé cette fois. _Tu l'as déjà fait. Ca fait longtemps, mais tu en es capable._

Sara se tourna alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle "Je peux les garder" dit il doucement.

Elle le regarda comme si il avait deux têtes. Mais elle finit par hausser des épaules "Ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire, Toby, j'ai un volontaire."

Elle raccrocha ensuite rapidement "Tu es sur ?"

"C'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis." Lui dit Grissom en l'embrassant. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

"Pas grand chose. Fais juste attention qu'ils aillent au lit à l'heure. Ils savent très bien ce qu'ils doivent faire et s'ils te font tourner en bourrique, tu peux les laisser oublier quelques trucs. S'ils ne se lavent pas les dents ce soir, c'est pas bien grave." Elle farfouilla dans ses dossiers. "Joey a le droit de lire au lit pendant une demi heure mais en principe il ne prend que dix minutes. Kimmy a une heure et parfois il faut aller éteindre sa lumière parce qu'elle s'endort en lisant."

Grissom acquiesça "J'ai ton numéro et celui de Ed."

Sara soupira "Je suis désolée, Gil. J'aurais préférée passer la soirée avec toi."

Sara enfonça ses mains dans ses poches "Pas grave, Sara. C'est le boulot. On passera une soirée ensemble une autre fois."

Elle lui sourit et attrapa son attaché case. "Je m'en rappellerais. Laisse moi dire aux enfants que tu es leur nounou et après je disparais."

Grissom en profita pour aller aux toilettes et quand il en sortit il entendit Sara discuter avec Kimmy.

"Mais je suis trop vieille pour avoir une baby-sitter !" se plaignait Kimmy. Grissom s'arrêta pour écouter.

"C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas assez grande pour surveiller Joey. Docteur G est juste là pour jeter un coup d'œil sur vous et pour s'assurer que Joey aille bien se coucher à l'heure. Toi, tu es assez grande pour te coucher toute seule."

Grissom descendit et Sara le rejoignit presque immédiatement après. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois "Il faudra peut être que tu les aides un peu avec leurs devoirs, mais ils ont pratiquement fini. Appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quelque chose."

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit.

Grissom remit ses cheveux en place, secrètement heureux que Sara lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux.

Il n'était pas trop inquiet pour la suite des évènements avec les enfants, mais comme lui avait démontré Lindsey quelques années auparavant, les enfants étaient imprévisibles. Il pensa à tous les scénarii catastrophes possibles : accident, maladie, feux… et vérifia ensuite que son téléphone avait de la batterie.

Quinze minutes après le départ de Sara, Joey fit son apparition dans le salon où Grissom lisait une revue. Le petit garçon farfouilla dans la pile de revue et Grissom fit semblant de lire tout en l'observant.

Mais au lieu de repartir dans sa chambre comme le pensait Grissom, Joey s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui tendit un livre. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais sa demande était précise.

Grissom faillit demander à Joey s'il avait fini ses devoirs mais préféra ouvrir le livre et commença à lire a haute voix.

Grissom du lui lire trois livres, et ils en étaient à la fin du dernier quand Kimmy apparut à son tour, un cahier à la main. Elle le rangea dans son cartable qui trainait par terre. Joey ferma le livre que tenait Grissom en lui disant "J'ai faim."

Kimmy regarda son frère avec de grands yeux. "Tu peux manger un fruit." Dit-elle avec sa meilleure intonation de grande sœur. Joey croisa les bras et soupira. Grissom eut pitié de lui.

"Allons voir s'il reste de la glace," dit-il en se levant.

"Ouais !" cria Joey, mais Kimmy se raidit.

"On a le droit de manger de la glace que le weekend."

Grissom haussa des épaules "Personne ne m'en a parlé."

Il regarda Kimmy hésiter entre le fait d'obéir aux règles de son père et son envie immense de glace. Si jamais elle insistait pour ne pas manger de glace, Grissom accepterait.

"Bon, alors, je pense qu'on peut…"

Grissom les accompagna à la cuisine, en espérant vraiment qu'il y ait de la glace dans le congélateur. Mais visiblement les dieux étaient de son côté car il trouva un bac à glace au fond du freezer. Il leur servit de toute petite portion se rappelant l'effet du sucre sur eux, et ils s'installèrent ensuite à table pour déguster leurs glaces.

Sara avait eu tort, les enfants s'étaient comportés d'une façon admirable, peut être était ce du au fait de la glace, mais…. Le résultat était là. Joey se lava les dents sans se plaindre, ensuite il vérifia chaque centimètre carrés de sa chambre pour être sur qu'aucun monstre ne s'étaient cachés dans un recoin. Kimmy s'était couchée sans un mot, et elle était tellement absorbée dans son livre qu'elle ne regarda même pas Grissom quand il vint la voir. Il redescendit donc au rez-de-chaussée pour finir sa revue.

Quand il remonta voir les enfants, Kimmy était endormie, son livre posé par terre et la lumière éteinte. Joey, lui, s'était endormi avec son livre sur le ventre et sur ses couvertures. Grissom lui enleva donc le livre et le glissa au chaud sous ses draps. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière et laissa le petit garçon dormir paisiblement.

Grissom resta devant la porte un moment à observer Joey, sentant un immense sentiment d'amour l'envahir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir ses propres enfants, mais…_est qu'elle en veut ? Pas maintenant, je suppose, mais plus tard ? Pas trop tard non plus…_

C'était encore une des nombreuses choses qu'ils allaient devoir évoquer.

Ed rentra à la maison vers onze heures, épuisé mais pas vraiment surpris de trouver Grissom chez lui. Ce dernier supposa que Sara avait du le prévenir par téléphone. "Hey, mon pote, merci d'avoir surveillé les enfants."

Grissom reposa son livre. "Ravi d'avoir pu aider. Mais, je vais faire mon curieux là, t'étais où ?"

Ed enleva son manteau et Grissom le découvrit en costume. "Hm… une soirée pour trouver des fonds…Bonne bouffe bien cher et pingouins de partout, tu vois le genre…"

"Ouais, je vois." Il montra le livre qu'il tenait à la main "Je peux te l'emprunter ?"

Ed suspendit son manteau "Oh oui, bien sur, c'était à Jen."

Grissom ne fit aucun commentaires "Je vais aller dire à Kimmy que je suis rentré," dit Ed en montant à l'étage.

"Elle dort," lui dit Grissom mais Ed ne fit qu'acquiescer.

"Je sais, mais je dois la réveiller pour lui dire que je suis rentré. Depuis que Jenny est morte…" Il haussa des épaules et disparu en haut des escaliers.

Grissom eut soudain une pointe de peine pour la petite fille qui avait une peur bleue de voir disparaitre son unique parent. Il enfila son manteau et était en train de penser que lui et Sara n'avaient pas mangé ce soir quand Ed redescendit, sans sa cravate et sa veste de costume. Il lui tendit quelque chose de tout petit. Une clé.

Il regarda Ed en haussant un sourcil. Ed sourit "Ca t'évitera d'attendre à la porte que quelqu'un vienne t'ouvrir."

Grissom ne savait comment réagir "Tu es sur… Je veux dire, Sara…"

"Ca va pas la déranger." Répondit Ed "Et c'est ma maison, je fais ce que je veux."

Un faible "papaaaaaa" se fit entendre du premier. "Oups, je dois y aller."

"Je ferme derrière moi," lui dit Grissom en mettant ses mots à exécution. Il regarda la clé et l'accrocha à son porte-clés.

Toutes les clés qu'il possédait lui rappelèrent soudain sa vie actuelle. _Les clés de mon appartement, ma voiture, la maison de Sara… Rien de permanent._

_On a vraiment besoin de parler._

**xxxx**

Sara bailla en fermant la porte du garage derrière elle, se demandant si elle allait pouvoir rester réveiller assez longtemps pour prendre une douche. _Je déteste admettre ca mais je crois que je deviens vraiment trop vieille pour travailler non-stop pendant plus de 48H._

L'appel urgent de Toby quelques jours auparavant l'avait conduit sur une enquête qui l'avait empêché de rentrer chez elle pendant plus de 48H. _Je n'ai presque même pas eu le temps d'appeler Gil._

Mais elle était enfin à la maison, et son lit l'attendait juste au dessus d'elle. _Ouais, encore des escaliers._

Elle s'arrêta en route pour dire à Ed qu'elle était enfin rentrée.

Elle se posa contre le chambranle de la porte, mais Ed était concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Sara avait l'habitude, alors elle frappa doucement à la porte.

Ed leva la tête vers elle en clignant des yeux. "Hey."

"Hey, ca va ?"

Ed réfléchit un instant et lui tendit une lettre. Sara s'assit en face de lui et attrapa le papier pour le lire.

_Cher Monsieur Sidle, _commençait la lettre. Sara la lut rapidement et regarda Ed étonnée. "L'université de Whitney ?"

Il haussa des épaules en se balançant sur sa chaise. "Ils veulent que je prenne la tête du département recherche."

Elle venait de lire ca. "Toi ? Dirigeant d'un département ? Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent !"

Ed sourit et récupéra la lettre "C'est une offre plutôt intéressante."

"Tu rigoles ? C'est une offre complètement dingue !" Quand elle avait lu le salaire qu'on lui proposait, Sara en était restée ébaubie. "Alors quel est le problème ? Ca fait des années que tu rêves de retourner en Californie !"

Ed jouait avec un stylo "Et bien… ca fait beaucoup de changement."

"Ouais, c'est ca… Et quelle est la vrai raison ?"

Il regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux "T'as vraiment besoin de poser la question ?"

Sara haussa des épaules "Alors demande lui de venir avec toi. Elle peut très bien demander un transfert d'université, et Whitney est une super fac. Ca sera même mieux pour elle."

"Ouais, si seulement c'était si simple." Ed soupira. "Elle n'a pas les moyens de déménager, et encore moins pour s'offrir Whitney. Sans parler du fait que je ne sais pas si elle voudrait me suivre comme ca…"

"Elle n'a plus rien qui la retienne ici maintenant, Ed. Peut être que tu pourrais lui prêter de l'argent, ou… moi, je pourrais lui prêter."

Ed sourit un peu plus sincèrement. "C'est une idée. Et puis comme ca, quand tu retourneras à Vegas, on sera plus proche."

"_Si _je retourne à Vegas," le corrigea t elle, se demandant une nouvelle fois si elle allait retourner la bas.

Elle regarda son frère un moment. Elle était arrivée le cœur gros, presque en deuil, alors que lui était vraiment en deuil, et ils avaient surmonté leur peine ensemble. Et maintenant, elle voulait qu'il suive son cœur. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait suivit le sien. "Je vais lui parler."


	21. Chapter 21

_Bon voilà, tu es contente Madame ? J'exausse (ca s'ecrit pas comme ca, mais c'est pas grave) tes prières... Voilà la suite tant attendu de HTTM... Je suis genereuse ce weekend, deux HTTM et un Missing... Waouh, je n'en reviens pas moi même !! En tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi je continue à publier des chapitres, vu que plus personne ne m'écris de reviews... Bon, ok, je sais pourquoi je le fais, je le fais pour quelques personnes, les irréductibles : NATH, MADAME, NANOU et DIDDOU... _

_Alors ce chapitre est pour vous les filles. Profitez en, je sais pas quand je vais me mettre à la suite (c'est peut être pour ca que tout le monde (ou presque) m'a abandonné.. parce que je ne publie pas assez régulièrement...) et en plus je crois que beaucoup ont perdu le feu sacré pour le GSR... Et oui, je comprend tout à fait, c'est dur de rester accroc à quelque chose qui n'existe plus (enfin, non, qui existe, mais qu'on ne voit plus...) _

_Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, bonne lecture les filles._

Grissom ouvrit sa porte pour trouver Sara de l'autre côté. Elle souriait en se tenant au chambranle de la porte. "Tu es occupé aujourd'hui ?" demanda t elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa bruyamment. Le son qui sorti de la bouche de Sara était un son bourré d'envie et Grissom fut plutôt content de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait autant envie de lui que lui de elle. Elle était forte et malléable entre ses bras, et il réalisa soudain qu'il venait de la plaquer avec force contre un mur, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'excuser, elle le serra contre elle encore plus.

_J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter._

Il se laissa aller à son désir.

**x**

"C'est vraiment remarquable." Dit il beaucoup plus tars alors qu'ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, transpirant mais heureux. Sara lui sourit.

"Je dirais plus merveilleux, mais… ouais."

Grissom haussa des épaules "D'accord avec ca, mais je ne parlais pas de ca… Est ce qu'on ne devrait pas se sentir un peu mal à l'aise là ?"

"Et bien, on était un peu mal à l'aise tout à l'heure contre le mur," dit-elle en riant "je pense qu'on devra améliorer notre technique."

Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, mais ne se laissa pas décourager. "Je serais ravie de m'entrainer avec toi, mais tu sais très bien que je parlais juste de… nous. Qu'on soit ensemble, tu vois."

Sara caressa l'épaule de Gil avec son nez. "Oui, je sais. Je pense que c'est parce qu'on se connait déjà très bien."

Grissom serra Sara encore plus contre lui, soupirant un peu en pensant aux nombreuses années perdues. "Ca doit être ca."

La main de Sara resta sur le torse de Gil et il sut immédiatement qu'elle l'avait totalement pardonné. Il lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser. "Je ne veux pas me plaindre, mais… tu ne devrais pas être au boulot là ?"

"J'ai travaillé comme une folle ces derniers jours alors Toby m'a renvoyé dans mes foyers. En principe, je fais du forcing pour rester mais là, j'ai préféré te rejoindre et t'embêter toi à la place"

"C'est quand tu veux." Lui dit Grissom, ravi. "Et si un jour tu tombes de fatigue, tu peux aussi passer par là, ma porte sera toujours ouverte."

Elle commença à le chatouiller, mais Grissom lui attrapa les poignets et elle lui dit : "J'ai fais une sieste avant de venir, alors tomber de fatigue pendant qu'on fait l'amour est hors de question."

Il rit "Ok… tu veux manger quelque chose ?"

Le regard que Sara lui lança fut plutôt suggestif, mais elle lui sourit "Oui, de la nourriture, pourquoi pas."

Grissom leur prépara des pizzas congelées tout en discutant avec Sara de son boulot et du livre qu'il était toujours en train d'écrire. Mais son esprit repartait toujours à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec les enfants. Au bout d'un moment, Sara vit bien que quelque chose le tracassait. "Ok… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Hm ?" il s'essuya les mains.

"Tu as quelque chose à l'esprit, alors crache le morceau."

Grissom serra les dents et se décida pour une approche directe.

"Sara… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Sara vit tout de suite que Grissom était plus que sérieux. "Est-ce que tu peux être un peu plus spécifique ?" demanda t elle avec attention.

Il soupira et lui attrapa les mains. "Sara, je ne veux pas te pousser, mais… on, enfin, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision. J'ai besoin de savoir… ce que tu veux faire."

"Je veux être avec toi, Gil. C'est la seule chose que je veuille."

Il sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. "C'est ce que je veux aussi. Mais… est ce que tu veux rester ici avec ta famille ? Ou rentrer à Vegas ? Ou aller ailleurs ?"

"Ca dépend de ce que tu veux. Je suis agent spécial, je peux travailler un peu partout. Ou je peux aussi changer de carrière encore une fois." Elle serra sa main gentiment. "Je ne pense pas que Ed reste par ici très longtemps de toute façon, on vient de lui offrir un poste en Californie."

"Tu penses qu'il va accepter ?"

Sara sourit "Je pense qu'il serait ridicule de refuser, et même si Ed peut parfois être obtus, il n'est pas stupide… Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, toi ?"

Il haussa les épaules "Sara, mon Coeur, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je veux juste être avec toi."

Sara soupira, à moitié d'amour pour lui et à moitié exaspérée. "Ok, ca j'ai bien compris. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Je veux dire, pour toi, ce serait quoi le scénario idéal ?"

Grissom hésita et elle lui jeta un regard si persuasif qu'il avoua "Las Vegas." Dit-il presque timidement. "Quand je pense au futur, c'est ce que je vois. Nous deux à Vegas, dans ma maison. Ou une nouvelle si tu préfères, peu importe. Tu pourrais toujours être agent spécial pour le Bureau de Vegas…"

Il s'arrêta, pas très sur de lui. Sara se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. "Ok." Lui dit-elle. "C'est bon à savoir."

Elle se libéra de son emprise et se leva. "Tu m'excuses une seconde ?"

Grissom fut étonné mais ne protesta pas. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac à main.

"Hey Toby, c'est Sara."

"Non tu ne peux pas revenir !" lui dit-il immédiatement.

"Je n'appelle pas pour ca, Boss, ca serait plus pour le plan B."

Silence. "Tu es sure ?" lui demanda t il.

"Bien sur, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?"

"Mon Dieu !" Toby soupira. "Très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Et dis à ton petit ami de bien te traiter, ou alors je m'occuperais personnellement de lui."

"Ca marche… Je pensais que tu serais plus heureux que ca."

"Oh, mais je le suis." Il soupira une nouvelle fois "C'est juste que je déteste l'idée de te perdre, Sidle. Le Bureau de Vegas a beaucoup de chance."

Sara sourit, touchée par la déclaration de Toby. "Merci, Toby. Tu vas me manquer toi aussi." Elle regarda Grissom qui la fixait du regard, très étonné par sa conversation téléphonique. "A demain, Toby."

Sara raccrocha se sentant heureuse et anxieuse. Durant ces trois dernières années, son job avait été très important pour elle. Elle posa son téléphone et retrouva Grissom dans la cuisine. Elle se mit derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Il prit les mains de Sara "Plan B ?"

"Un transfert à Vegas." Elle lui embrassa la tempe.

"Et c'était quoi le plan A ?"

Sara rit. "C'était rester à Washington. Toby voulait vraiment que je reste."

Grissom se tourna et attira Sara sur ses genoux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position pas très confortable mais Sara s'en fichait. Grissom la serrait très fort. "Merci." Lui dit-il, sa voix emmitouflée dans le cou de Sara.

Les mots semblaient superflus. Sara le serra elle aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à l'embrasser délicatement sur la clavicule. Elle essaya d'attraper ses lèvres mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il se leva en la gardant dans ses bras.

"Shhh." Elle avait déjà vu ce regard. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles complètement dilatées, comme si des lasers allaient en sortir. Il avait souvent ce regard quand il se concentrait sur un indice, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu la regarder comme ca. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit avec douceur.

Sara commença à lui retirer son tee-shirt, mais Grissom lui attrapa les poignets. "Non… C'est mon tour."

Elle le laissa alors faire.

**x**

Grissom se soutint la tête avec la main et regarda Sara dormir à côté de lui. Elle paraissait encore plus jeune quand elle dormait. Elle avait un visage si doux. Elle avait encore des poches sous les yeux, mais beaucoup moins que ce matin quand elle était arrivée chez lui.

"Si belle." Murmura t il. Elle ne bougea pas. Il était toujours décontenancé par la manière si naturelle qu'elle avait eu pour lui annoncer son transfert à Vegas. Elle abandonnait tout pour lui. _Je ne mérite pas ca._

Il était aussi surpris par sa propre réaction, mais Sara n'avait omis aucune objection. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour comme ca, mais il se rappelait quelques bons petits trucs, et vu les sons de purs plaisirs qu'elle avait émis encore et encore, elle avait surement adoré ces petits jeux.

Grissom s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas sommeil, mais rester allonger contre Sara et l'écouter respirer était tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Dans ses rêves il imaginait toujours que Sara prendrait toute la place dans le lit, qu'elle lui prendrait les couvertures… mais en réalité elle restait serrée contre lui, sa main sur lui. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle avait froid ou si 

c'était dans ses habitudes de serrer ses amants contre elle, pour plus de confort. Mais juste au cas ou ce serait parce qu'elle a froid, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

A sa grande déception, elle s'agita un peu avant de se réveiller. Elle cligna des yeux et lui sourit. "Rendors-toi," lui dit-il, mais elle sourit d'avantage avant de s'étirer. Un geste qui attira son attention.

"Tu sais comment faire pour rendre une fille heureuse, il n'y a pas à dire." Dit-elle avec bonheur en finissant de s'étirer et en emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes. "Il va falloir qu'on recommence un de ses jours."

"Avec plaisir… Sara…"

Elle lui caressa la barbe doucement. "N'ai aucun doute," lui murmura t elle en l'embrassant. "C'est comme ca que les choses sont supposées se passer. On rentre à Vegas et on fait en sorte que tout marche entre nous."

Ca semblait si simple. "Ok." Dit-il.

**xxxx**

Sara s'installa en face de Gracie, à bout de souffle "Désolée, je suis en retard. Y'avait du monde sur la route."

"C'est pas grave. Je viens d'arriver de toute façon." Elle passa à Sara un menu. "Alors c'était quoi cette chose si secrète qu'on ne peut pas en parler à la maison ?"

Sara haussa des épaules en ouvrant le menu, bien qu'elle sache déjà ce qu'elle voulait. "Ce n'est pas un secret, mais je me suis dis qu'ici au moins, on ne serait pas interrompu. Tu sais comment sont les enfants parfois."

"C'est vrai." Elle prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau. "Alors vas-y, je t'écoute."

Sara reposa le menu. "Ed t'as parlé de Whitney ?" demanda t elle.

"Oui, il l'a fait. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait accepter, c'est une opportunité exceptionnelle."

"Oui, il commence à s'ennuyer au NAID."

Le serveur prit leur commande et quand il s'éloigna, Gracie croisa les bras devant elle "Alors ?"

"Tu pars avec lui ? Je sais qu'il t'a demandé." Lui demanda Sara.

Gracie ne regarda pas Sara, mais fixa un point dans la rue "Je…"

Comme elle ne continua pas, Sara se pencha vers elle "Il t'aime Grace, tu sais ca, non ?"

"Ouais." Gracie rougit un peu "Il m'a dit ca, mais je le savais déjà plus ou moins."

"Ed est quelqu'un de franc."

Gracie acquiesça, ne voulant toujours pas croiser le regard de Sara "Je veux juste… J'aimerais y aller, mais…"

"Mais ?... Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, les enfants t'aiment. Où est le problème ?"

"Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui. Ce n'est pas un bon moyen de commencer une relation amoureuse."

Sara ne voulait pas en rajouter sur le fait qu'Ed avait largement les moyens de s'occuper d'elle. _A sa place, je me sentirais comme elle. _Gracie avait travaillé si dur toute sa vie pour être indépendante, elle n'allait pas abandonner tout ca, même pas par amour.

"Tu as besoin de combien pour avoir ton diplôme ?" demanda t elle.

Gracie souleva un sourcil "1400 ou 1500 dollars, à peu près. Enfin, je crois."

"Tu veux un prêt ?" lui dit Sara en souriant.

Gracie regarda enfin Sara "Whitney est une très bonne école. Et si tu demandes ton transfert maintenant, tu devrais pouvoir y entrer à l'automne prochain."

"Mais…"

"Je peux me permettre de te prêter de l'argent… Allez, Grace, accepte. Moi je ne fais que travailler, je vis chez Ed gratuitement depuis plus de trois ans… j'achète pratiquement rien… Je peux le faire."

"Mais toi et le docteur G ? Vous allez…"

"On rentre à Vegas." L'interrompit Sara "Il a déjà une maison là-bas… Mais n'en parle pas à Ed, je ne lui ai pas encore dis."

"Ok." Gracie sourit "Je suis si contente que tout marche entre vous."

Sara haussa des épaules "Oui… Alors pour Whitney ?"

"Je suppose que je pourrais trouver un appartement par là-bas…"

"Parfait." Sara sourit, contente d'elle.

**xxxx**

Ed était dans la cuisine quand Sara rentra à la maison. Il essayait de cuisiner. "Alors ? Comment ca c'est passé ?"

Elle sourit devant le visage anxieux de son frère. "Plutôt bien. Elle va y penser. Ne la pousse pas trop et je pense qu'elle te suivra."

"Merci, sœurette." A la plus grande surprise de Sara il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Pas de problème. Je l'aime bien, tu sais. Elle est parfaite pour toi."

"Ouais, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à choisir une bague avant qu'on parte."

Sara le regarda, très étonnée "Est ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Ne la pousse pas trop !"

"Je ne vais pas lui demander tout de suite, mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à choisir la bague parfaite. Et je ferais ma demande plus tard."

Sara sortit deux bières du frigo. "Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait même pas penser à tout ca tant qu'elle n'aurait pas son diplôme."

"C'est différent maintenant. Je l'aime, Sara. Je veux qu'elle fasse partie de la famille, et je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas attendre pour être heureux."

Ils firent tinter leurs verres "Bonne chance."

"Et toi ? Si tu veux que je te laisse la maison pour toi et…"

"On retourne à Vegas."

Ed resta silencieux un moment. "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

"C'est ce qu'il veut lui. Et moi ce que je veux, c'est être avec lui. Toby est en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour mon transfert." Elle attendit la réaction d'Ed.

"Tu es sure ?"

"Ouais. Ed, si tu déménages, je n'ai rien qui me retient ici. Je ne suis pas ici pour le boulot. Je peux très bien travailler à Vegas."

"Et c'est plus près de Los Angeles."

"Ouais." Sara posa sa bouteille de bière et serra son frère dans ses bras. "Je ne vous abandonne pas les gars."

"Je sais…. Je sais."

Le téléphone portable d'Ed résonna dans le salon. Sara relâcha son frère. "Tu veux que je réponde ?"

"S'il te plait."

Sara récupéra le téléphone, mais au mieux de répondre elle tendit l'appareil ouvert à son frère. Il avait les mains toutes sales à cause de la cuisine. "Sidle."

Elle n'avait pas regardé qui l'appelait, alors elle l'observa en finissant sa bouteille.

"Oui… Elle… Non ? Ok." Il écouta un moment la personne qui lui parlait. "Vraiment ? Non, je pense seulement que vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne… Non, ok… Ok… Comment je peux savoir ?" il jeta un regard amusé à Sara. "Et bien, non… ok… Oui, ca marche…je vous rappelle."

Sara raccrocha "C'était qui ?"

Ed secoua la tête "Un gars qui voulait que je fasse une présentation, bref… Vous partez quand à Vegas ?"

Sara secoua la tête. "On ne sait pas encore. Il rentrera probablement avant moi, il doit d'abord aller voir sa maman. Et moi il faut que j'attende que mon transfert soit effectif."

"Tout arrive en même temps."

"Ca va pas ?" demanda Sara, voyant son frère tendu.

Il se lava les mains et reprit sa sœur dans ses bras "Reste en contact, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois, sœurette."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ed, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ca."

"T'as plutôt intérêt."


	22. Chapter 22

Après des mois d'attente... tin tin tin... Voici la suite de la trad... Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente qui va surement vous obliger a relire cette histoire depuis le début...lol.

Je vais essayer de faire un effort et de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement...

Bonne lecture à toutes.

"Tu es sur de toi, là ?" Ed regardait la petite boutique devant lui avec suspicion. "Ca ne ressemble pas… Je veux dire…"

Sara attrapa son bras et l'attira avec lui. "Ed, fais moi confiance. C'est l'endroit idéal. Tu ne veux quand même pas lui offrir quelque chose de banal, n'est ce pas ?"

"Et bien… non." Ed se laissa pousser dans le magasin par Sara. "Mais je pensais plus à la grosse bijouterie qui est à l'entrée du centre commercial."

"Je sais," Sara s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et baissa le son de sa voix "Mais ce n'est pas le genre de Gracie. Tu voulais mon avis, Ed, et là… c'est parfait pour Gracie. Jette au moins un coup d'œil avant d'aller à l'autre bijouterie."

Ed haussa des épaules "Ok."

Il y avait déjà quelques clients dans la boutique, pour la plupart des personnes âgées plutôt aisées vu leurs vêtements. Le frère et la sœur avancèrent jusqu'à la devanture des bagues après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux montres et colliers. C'était un dépôt-vente de bijoux. Un vendeur les approcha presque immédiatement. "Puis je vous aider ?"

Sara regarda leur interlocuteur "Il vient pour acheter une bague de fiançailles," lui dit-elle en pointant son frère du doigt.

"Je ne fais que regarder, pour le moment." Rajouta Ed rapidement. Le vendeur lui sourit et acquiesça.

"Bien sur. Toutes nos bagues sont uniques. Faites moi signe si vous souhaitez en voir une de plus près."

Sara fit un sourire au vendeur "Vous nous laissez une minute ?"

Il lui sourit à son tour "Certainement. Je me tiens à votre disposition."

Il s'éloigna et Sara reposa son regard sur la devanture des bagues. Il y avait toutes sortes de bagues de la plus moderne à la plus antique. D'un simple coup d'œil, Sara écarta les trois quart des bagues qui ne faisaient pas vraiment bagues de fiançailles, mais il restait quand même un large choix.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Ed, sans joie. "Il y en beaucoup trop."

"Si tu en vois une qui te plait, essaye de l'imaginer au doigt de Gracie." Lui suggéra Sara.

Sara repéra quelques bagues mais laissa Ed le temps de choisir lui-même. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de bague il avait offert à Jenny, mais en tout cas, elle était sur qu'il n'avait pas eu les moyens à l'époque de lui offrir ce genre de bagues.

Sara laissa Ed choisir calmement et s'installa sur un des petits bancs réservés aux clients. Quelques minutes plus tard, il secoua la tête.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le vendeur était de retour "Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?"

Ed acquiesça et montra trois bagues. Le vendeur les sorti de la devanture et les posa devant Ed.

Les trois bagues choisit par Ed faisaient partie de celles que Sara avait repéré, toutes les trois avec un diamant, une en or jaune, l'autre en platinium avec trois émeraudes et la dernière avec une énorme améthyste. Il attrapa cette dernière pour l'examiner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sara "J'aime le violet," expliqua t il.

Elle secoua la tête "C'est très jolie, mais ca ne ressemble pas à une bague de fiançailles," dit-elle "du moins, pas à une bague conventionnelle."

"Tu penses que Gracie préférerait une bague plus conventionnelle ?" demanda-t-il en tournant la bague à la lumière.

"Je ne sais pas, Ed, c'est ton choix, mais je ne suis pas sur que cette bague soit faite pour elle." Elle mit sa main à côté de la bague en démonstration "Elle a des doigts très fins, et cette bague est un peu trop grosse."

Ed fit une petite grimace et se tourna vers ces deux autres choix. "Et celles là ?"

"Parfaites," elle montra une autre vague dans la vitrine, une en or avec deux petits diamants autour d'un plus gros. "Celle là est bien aussi."

"Elle est très belle oui, mais elle me parait un peu usée." Il était vrai que les bords des pierres étaient un peu arrondis dues au temps.

"On peut retailler les pierres, si vous le désirez," lui dit le vendeur "Ou bien les remplacer, mais ca dénaturerait un peu le charme de ce bijou."

"Non…" Ed attrapa la bague en platinium "Je ne l'aime pas tant que ca."

Il examina attentivement les trois bagues placées devant lui et se tourna vers sa sœur. "Elles sont très belles, mais j'aimerais réfléchir un peu avant de prendre une décision."

"Bien sur" lui dit le vendeur et il rangea les bagues dans la vitrine. "Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous réserve ces trois là en attendant ?"

Ed réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête "Non, ca ira, merci."

Il sortit du magasin avec Sara. Une fois dans les allées du centre commercial il se retourna vers sa sœur "Alors… toi et le docteur G… Vous allez faire du shopping aussi ?"

Sara eut un regard tranchant pour son frère "Noooon. On a jamais parlé de mariage."

Ed sourit "Est ce qu'il faut que je le bloque dans une allée sombre pour lui parler ?"

Sara sourit à son tour, amusée par l'image de son frère voulant assaillir Gil. "Mon Dieu, non. Sérieusement, Ed, ca ne m'intéresse pas trop pour le moment. Je veux être avec lui. Le mariage pourrait être… sympa, mais pas nécessaire."

"Hmhm…" Il lui donna un petit coup de coude "Sauvage."

Elle lui donna un coup à son tour "Prude."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande bijouterie. A peine furent ils entrer qu'une vendeuse se jeta sur eux. "Bienvenue dans notre bijouterie, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda-t-elle à Sara.

Sara la regarda de travers "C'est à lui qui faut parler" dit elle en désignant son frère qui ne semblait pas du tout ravi par cette approche de la vendeuse.

La vendeuse se tourna immédiatement vers Ed "Pour qui venez vous acheter un bijou, Monsieur ?"

Ed soupira et dévisagea la femme. "Je viens pour regarder les bagues de fiançailles."

La vendeuse regarda Sara qui secoua vivement la tête "Pas pour moi."

La vendeuse sourit "Vous êtes là pour être son support moral ?"

"Elle a là pour un point de vu plus féminin."

"Et bien suivez moi, et nous verrons si nous pouvons trouver la bague de vos rêves à tous les deux."

Pendant que son frère regardait les bagues, Sara attrapa les anneaux pour connaitre sa taille de bagues et en essaya plusieurs. _Laisse tomber Sidle, on n'est pas là pour toi. _Sara regarda la bague en platinium que son frère avait désormais en mains, et elle imagina tout de suite Gracie avec ce genre de bague… Elle aussi d'ailleurs se voyait bien avec ce genre de bague.

Sara soupira. Elle pensait vraiment avoir répondu avec honnêteté à son frère, mais elle se rendait compte que, finalement, l'idée du mariage, n'était pas si mal que ça.

_C'est stupide. J'ai Gil. Porter de beaux vêtement une belle journée et s'échanger des bagues ne changerait rien. Le mariage ne veut rien dire de nos jours._

_Mais--_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. C'était ancré dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle voulait les promesses, les formalités… l'assurance.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé du tout, à aucun moment, et Sara n'était pas prête à aborder le sujet. _On vient de se mettre ensemble, et je ne veux pas le mettre dans une situation de malaise ou quoique ce soit._

"Hey, Sara !" La voix d'Ed la sortit de ses rêveries "Viens par ici et dis moi ce que tu en penses."

Sara rejoignit donc son frère, laissant ses pensées de coté.

**xxxx**

Grissom venait de boutonner sa chemise quand son téléphone retentit. Il courut au salon et sourit en voyant son interlocuteur sur l'écran. "Salut Sara."

"Hey." La voix monotone fit perdre son sourire à Grissom.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Il faut que j'annule notre repas de ce soir, "dit-elle avec colère "Je suis désolée, Gil."

"Ce n'est pas grave… Mais pourquoi ?"

Il pensa un instant qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre puis elle soupira "J'ai des crampes."

Grissom releva un sourcil. "Sara, ca ne me dérange pas…"

"Ouais, je sais… Crois moi, j'apprécie, mais pour le moment, je…"

Sa voix dérailla un peu "Pour le moment, je suis roulée en boule dans mon lit en espérant très fort que les antidouleurs fassent effet rapidement. Si j'essaye de marcher, je crois que je vais vomir. C'est donc certainement pas une bonne idée que je conduise dans mon état."

"Oh." Grissom se sentit ridiculement inutile. Il se sentit même presque exclus de ce moment très féminin. "Est-ce que… ca va aller ?"

Sara rit "Ca va passer, ca passe toujours. Mais on peut dire que je suis une loque pour les prochaines heures…"

"Hum... Ok, très bien." Grissom soupira, un peu déçu pour la perte d'une soirée avec Sara, mais aussi inquiet pour Sara. "Repose-toi alors. On sortira une autre fois."

"Ouais. Peut être qu'on pourrait se voir pour le déjeuner demain matin, avant ton vol. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ca."

"Pas la peine de t'excuser pour des désordres biologiques." Dit-il pour la faire sourire. "On se parle plus tard."

Grissom raccrocha, déçu. Il devait partir pour le Nevada le lendemain, puis ensuite passer par la Californie pour une dizaine de jours. L'idée de ne pas voir Sara était vraiment déplaisante.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire ce soir, quand ces yeux tombèrent sur son trousseau de clés.

Il réfléchit un moment et après avoir fait quelques recherches sur Internet, il était dehors.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grissom hésita un instant avant de glisser sa clé dans la serrure des Sidle. _Ed ne m'aurait pas donné une clé si ce n'est pas pour m'en servir._

Grissom ferma la porte derrière lui. Le son de la télévision provenait du salon et une bonne odeur de sauce tomates venait de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard une tête apparut du salon "C'est le docteur G." reporta Joseph à sa sœur.

Grissom fit un petit signe à Joe et monta les escaliers. Kimmy apparut à son tour. "Comment vous êtes entré ?"

Grissom redescendit les quelques marches. "Ton père m'a donné une clé."

"Oh, ok. J'ai cru que Joseph avait encore oublié de fermer la porte à clés."

Joseph protesta mais se remit devant la télévision. "Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?" demanda Gil.

"Un film." Répondit Kimmy en se réinstallant sur le canapé.

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau d'Ed qui était fermée. "Quand ton père sortira de son bureau, tu lui diras que je suis là ?" Kimmy acquiesça sans même le regarder.

Grissom continua ensuite son chemin.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de Sara avant d'entrer. Elle était étendue sur son lit, roulée en boule. Elle était juste en tee-shirt et culotte. Grissom sut immédiatement qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. "Gil ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Tes antidouleurs font effet ?"demanda-t-il gentiment, ignorant sa question et en farfouillant dans le sac plastique qu'il transportait. Sara grimaça.

"Pas vraiment, je les ai prit trop tard. En principe j'ai des signes qu'elles arrivent mais ca m'est tombé dessus comme ca ce mois-ci."

Elle avait une toute petite voix et Grissom n'aimait pas ca. Il prit une boite dans son sac et l'ouvrit. Il sorti un pansement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, dans le dos de Sara et se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour lui poser le pansement réchauffant sur le ventre. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"La chaleur diminue la douleur, tu sais."

"Je n'y pense jamais… Les douleurs sont tellement rares finalement."

Elle était pale et avait les lèvres serrées par la douleur. _Comment les femmes font elles pour souffrir comme ca ? _

Doucement Grissom s'installa confortablement pour masser le bas du dos de Sara. Elle ne protesta pas, alors il massa plus vigoureusement.

Elle ne fit que grogner par moment, mais Grissom se dit que si elle voulait qu'il arrête, elle lui dirait clairement. Sara se relaxa rapidement et attrapa la main de Grissom, l'arrêtant dans son massage. "Merci."

Grissom lui enleva délicatement des cheveux devant les yeux et se posa confortablement à côté d'elle, assit contre la tête de lit. Sara se retourna et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait un regard très fatigué mais elle avait reprit des couleurs. "Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira de nouveau en souriant "Oui. Ca va mieux. Comment tu connais tout ca ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant le pansement chauffant. "Une ex-petite amie ?"

Grissom secoua la tête et lui caressa les cheveux doucement "Non, j'ai fait des recherches. On trouve tout sur Internet."

Grissom posa ensuite sa main sur le ventre de Sara et massa doucement. Se rappelant que sur Internet ils disaient que les massages du ventre pouvaient également calmer la douleur.

Quand il s'arrêta, elle était à moitié endormie. Il lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux.

"Je te rendrais la pareil un de ses jours" murmura-t-elle. Grissom sourit et ne lui fit pas remarquer que lui n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Mais il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**xxxx**

Sara écouta à nouveau le message. Ce n'était qu'un petit message banal mais elle aimait entendre la voix de Grissom. "_J'ai bien atterri, et je vais directement au labo pour voir le directeur. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux."_ Une pause et une admission timide "_Tu me manques déjà."_

Sara soupira et raccrocha "Tu me manques aussi." Murmura-t-elle, toujours un peu fâchée d'avoir ratée son appel. _Mais je l'appellerais plus tard._

Elle s'habilla rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. _Il est temps de ranger. _Elle n'avait jamais défait tout ses cartons, alors il y avait déjà une bonne partie déjà emballer, mais il restait quand même encore beaucoup de choses à empaqueter.

Elle récupéra des cartons vides au grenier et un rouleau de scotch.

Elle n'en était qu'à remplir son premier carton quand Kimmy débarqua dans sa chambre "Tante Sara ?"

"Entre."

Kimmy sauta sur le lit de Sara en regardant les cartons autour d'elle "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je me prépare à déménager."

Kimmy resta silencieuse un moment. "Tu rentres à Las Vegas ?"

"Ouais." Sara ferma au scotch son premier carton. "Tu peux me donner le marqueur à côté de toi ?"

La fillette attrapa le marqueur et l'apporta à sa tante. "Tu pars bientôt ?"

Sara écrivit "LIVRES" sur son carton et reboucha le stylo en secouant la tête "Pas avant un mois. J'essaye juste de ne pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute."

Kimmy acquiesça et s'installa de nouveau sur le lit. "Papa nous a dit qu'on déménageait à Los Angeles cet été."

Sara sourit "Ouais. Tu vas adorer. Plein de soleil, de surf, de jolis garçons…"

"Mais pour la neige ?"

"Y'a pas beaucoup de neige à Los Angeles, je sais bien, ma grande, mais je suis sur que papa t'emmènera faire du ski si tu lui demandes. Il adore ca. Et tu pourras naviguer aussi."

"Y'aura des chevaux ?"

"Oui des tas."

Sara transporta son carton dans un coin et en fabriqua un nouveau.

"J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller."

Sara s'assit à côté de sa nièce, la serrant contre elle. "C'est très dur de laisser derrière soi tout ce qu'on connait, mais tu vas découvrir plein d'autres choses, te faire de nouveaux amis. Tu pourras toujours garder le contact avec tes amis d'ici par mail."

"Tu ne seras pas avec nous, toi. Tu seras avec lui." Dit-elle avec dédain.

"C'est vrai. Mais je ne serais pas très loin. Tu pourras venir me rendre visite et moi je viendrais aussi. On le sait depuis le début ma grande, je n'étais pas là pour toujours."

Kimmy ne répondit pas. Elles restèrent assises dans les bras l'une de l'autre. "Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je l'appelle Oncle Gil ?"

"Seulement si tu veux. Tu peux continuer à l'appeler Docteur G, il a l'habitude maintenant." Elle se demanda ensuite ce qu'elle allait répondre à Kimmy si elle lui demandait si ils allaient se marier. Sara n'avait pas honte de ses choix, mais les expliquer à quelqu'un, qui plus est, à une petite fille, n'était pas facile.

Mais Kimmy soupira "Je peux t'aider ?"

"Tu as fini tes devoirs ?"

"Tout, à part les trucs de vocabulaires, mais je les ferais après manger."

"Ok, alors, très bien." Elle serra sa nièce une dernière fois dans ses bras "Je serais ravie que tu m'aides."


	23. Chapter 23

Et voilà un autre chapitre... J'essaye d'en faire un autre mais je ne garantie rien, je commence a fatiguer et j'entends déjà Nath et Nanou qui me hurlent dessus parce que je ne me reposent pas assez...

Bisous à toutes et merci de me lire encore et toujours...

Le labo était un endroit familier pour Grissom, et malgré sa longue absence, au moment où il franchit les portes il se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Grissom réalisa soudain, en sentant cette odeur familière, que le métier d'enquêteur lui avait manquée.

Il s'y attendait, mais avoir Sara près de lui l'avait occupé. La vie en Virginie, loin de ses habitudes, l'avait forcé à se faire d'autres choses, et il admettait que toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'il faisait désormais lui plaisaient. Il adorait son travail en Virgine et il aimait par-dessus tout pouvoir passer du temps avec Sara et sa famille.

Ca avait été intéressant de reconstruire son amitié avec Sara. Si elle avait choisi de rester en Virginie, Grissom aurait été ravi de rester avec elle là-bas.

_Mais comme elle veut bien revenir…_

Il souriait bêtement dans les couloirs du labo, et il s'en fichait. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalités.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Abdul, son remplaçant. "Grissom, content de vous revoir."

Grissom prit la main tendu de son second "C'est juste une petite visite, je pars pour la Californie."

"Peu importe," Abdul lui montra la porte du directeur "Après vous."

La Directrice du labo, le docteur Isabeau Kamura et le sheriff, Reginald Smithson, les attendaient.

"Sheriff, Isabeau." Leur dit Grissom, qui était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce nouveau directeur de labo que les deux précédents. Le sheriff lui fit un petit signe de tête, mais Isabeau ne fit que s'asseoir plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Très bien, Gil, maintenant que vous êtes là, expliquez vous."

Grissom sourit poliment et s'assit sur une des chaises vacantes.

45 minutes plus tard, il sortit du bureau, suivit par un Abdul complètement décontenancé. "Superviseur ? Vous êtes sur ?"

"Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si je n'étais pas sur de moi. Allons dans votre bureau, qu'on discute de tout ca." Il prit la direction de son ancien bureau qui était désormais celui d'Abdul.

Abdul n'avait pas fait de grands changements, nota Grissom en entrant. Il y avait une lampe de bureau et une plante verte dans un angle, mais c'était tout. Il s'assit à une des chaises visiteurs, laissant libre choix à Abdul de s'assoir de l'autre côté du bureau ou à coté de lui.

Abdul s'effondra à côté de Grissom. "Vous pouvez refuser cette offre si vous ne voulez pas de ce poste."

"Bien sur que si, c'est juste que... Vous…"

"Vous m'avez très bien remplacé tout ces mois," lui dit Grissom "Vous êtes prêt pour ce poste, et je n'aimerais vraiment pas vous ôtez ce plaisir maintenant. C'est une chance pour vous, si je restais a cette place vous n'auriez plus qu'à trouver un job ailleurs, parce que pour le moment aucun des superviseurs des autres équipes n'est prêt à quitter les lieux."

"Mais vous... Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout lâcher comme ca ?" Abdul croisa ses bras devant lui, fixant Grissom d'un regard interrogateur.

"Je ne m'arrête pas. Je me réoriente plutôt. Je ne travaillerais plus qu'à mi-temps mais je resterais disponible quand vous le désirerez et je reste l'expert en insecte, bien entendu. Je ne veux plus superviser, c'est tout."

Abdul secoua la tête "il est difficile d'imaginer le labo sans vous pour diriger l'équipe de nuit. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que vous êtes parti depuis un certain temps déjà, mais on savait que vous reviendriez."

"J'ai d'autres ambitions aujourd'hui," admit-il "L'Université de Vegas m'a contacté pour m'offrir un poste, et même si je ne suis pas sur encore de vouloir accepter, je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de changer d'orientation. Ce poste de superviseur me prend beaucoup trop de temps."

"C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que vous devez garder en mémoire. Travailler plusieurs jours d'affilés est de coutume à ce poste, et il faut penser à tout l'aspect politique qui va avec… C'est vraiment quelque chose avec lequel j'avais du mal."

Abdul acquiesça "J'ai remarqué pour le travail supplémentaire," admit-il "Mais vous pensez vraiment que je suis prêt…"

Grissom ôta ses lunettes "J'en suis sur. Vous nous l'avez prouvé durant ces 6 derniers mois. De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas ce poste avant deux mois, ca vous laisse le temps de réfléchir."

Grissom ne pensait qu'à une chose c'est que désormais il aurait du temps pour lui… et pour Sara.

Il n'avait jamais réellement voulu être superviseur, mais une fois qu'il eut le pieds dans cette position, il fit son maximum pour être un bon superviseur. _Et admet le, c'était plus facile de n'avoir personne au-dessus de toi pour te donner des ordres. _Mais il remettait maintenant les rennes à Abdul avec bonheur, en toute confiance. Il savait qu'avec Abdul son équipe serait entre de bonnes mains.

_Je n'étais pas fait pour être superviseur pour toujours de toute façon._

Finalement, Abdul se leva, après une longue discussion "Il faut que je me prépare pour cette nuit," dit il en s'excusant "Il faut que j'attrape quelques dossiers…"

Grissom se leva également "C'est votre bureau, Abdul. Je vais vous laisser et voir si je peux trouver les autres avant le début de votre nuit. SI je ne vois personne, vous leur passerez le bonjour et dites leur que je les revois dans deux mois."

"Absolument." Ils se serrèrent à nouveau la main "Merci, Grissom."

"Vous le méritez." Lui dit Grissom avant de sortir du bureau.

Il avait à peine quitté le bureau qu'il entendit son nom "Grissom !" Il sourit en reconnaissant cette voix.

Il se tourna et Catherine fut dans ses bras en un instant "Bonsoir Catherine."

"Bon Dieu, Gil, tu es resplendissant ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre, mais qui a d'aussi belles jambes que toi ?"

Il se sortir de l'étreinte de Catherine "Je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tard ?"

"Paperasse, quoi d'autres ?" Elle le dirigea vers son bureau "Viens par ici et assis toi une minute. Il faut que tu me racontes ce que tu deviens."

Grissom essaya de résister "Je voulais voir Greg et les autres avant qu'ils ne reprennent le travail."

Catherine ne le laissa pas s'éloigner "Je sais qu'ils vont être sur un triple homicide d'ici peu, alors entre."

Grissom céda et suivit Catherine dans son bureau. Elle s'installa sur un angle de son bureau et lui désigna la chaise à côté d'elle. "Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens, Gil ? On pensait tous que tu étais en train d'exploser et voilà que tu réapparais 6 mois plus tard, radieux…"

Elle le regarda avec suspicion "Comme si tu avais finalement trouvé la femme de ta vie…"

Grissom monta les yeux au ciel "Catherine…"

"Ok, Ok… Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?"

"Je te l'ai dis, j'ai pris du temps pour me reposer. J'ai travaillé un peu, lu… J'avais besoin de changement."

"Mouais. Je suis heureuse que tu ais prit du temps, Gil, parce que tu as bien meilleure mine maintenant."

"Je me sens mieux," lui dit-il avec aucune intention de lui en dire plus. Il ne savait pas trop si Sara avait envie que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Et en plus, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder privé encore un peu.

"Alors tu reviens au labo maintenant ?" demanda Catherine "Tu as résolu tous tes problèmes ?"

"Pas encore… J'ai demandé à avoir deux mois supplémentaires. J'ai… quelques problèmes familiaux à régler avant."

"Ta maman ?"

Elle et doc Robbins étaient les seuls à avoir rencontré sa maman. "Ouais. Il faut qu'elle s'installe dans un centre spécialisé."

"Oh, ca craint." Il appréciait ce trait caractéristique de Catherine. Elle n'essayait jamais de le réconforter, elle disait juste que ca craignait, un point c'est tout.

"Elle a Alzheimer. Encore à un stage peu élevé."

Catherine grimaça. Grissom haussa des épaules, ne voulant pas en dire plus. Elle acquiesça. "Mais tu vas revenir ?"

"Ouais, mais je ne serais plus superviseur de l'équipe de nuit."

Il s'attendait à une protestation de Catherine mais celle-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer. "C'est bien. Abdul fait du bon boulot, l'équipe l'apprécie vraiment. Si tu ne lui donnes pas ton poste, je pense qu'on perdrait un bon élément. Mais je suis ravie de pouvoir retrouver ta tête dans le coin, Bugman."

"En quoi ca te regarde qu'Abdul prenne ma place ?"

"Tu l'as bien vu, Gil ? Je veux dire, je sais que t'es un mec, mais quand même. Et puis sa voix..."

"Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu prendrais un CSI juste parce qu'il est beau ?"

"Et voila… Et c'est toi qui dis ca ? Toi qui m'a dit un jour que mon derrière t'avait manqué… C'est aussi un très bon CSI, Gil. Si on doit te perdre, Abdul serait un très bon remplaçant."

Grissom était content de savoir que Catherine pensait comme lui. _J'aurais aimé que cette place revienne à Warrick, mais il est passé à autre chose. Abdul fera un très bon superviseur._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre "Bon, j'ai raté l'équipe de nuit, alors… ca te dit de venir diner avec moi ?"

Catherine sauta de son bureau "Il faut que je rentre retrouver Lindsey, mais tu es le bienvenu si tu veux, je suis sure qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose pour te nourrir."

Grissom réfléchit un instant. Il était crevé mais son avion ne décollait pas avant le lendemain après midi. "Ok, parfait."

**xxxx**

Il lui manquait.

Sara essayait d'ignorer ce sentiment de solitude mais il restait ancré dans son Cœur. Elle travaillait à perdre haleine mais la solitude la rattrapait toujours.

_C'est seulement pour dix jours. Encore une semaine. Tu as déjà été séparé de lui avant ca, alors quel est ton problème ?_

Mais elle savait exactement. Elle avait tout fait pour pousser Grissom hors de sa tête pendant des années et la dernière fois qu'il était parti pour trois semaines, juste après Noël, c'était encore tout nouveau pour eux. Maintenant… Maintenant c'était plus dur. Ils faisaient des plans pour le futur maintenant.

Sans parler du fait que maintenant elle savait ce que c'était que de passer une nuit dans ses bras.

Elle soupira et regarda son téléphone. Elle se retourna dan son lit et se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller. Elle avait emballé pas mal de ses affaires si bien que sa chambre paraissait vide. Elle n'avait rien envie de faire à part parler à Grissom.

Il l'appelait tous les soirs, et elle entendait à chaque fois à travers le son de sa voix qu'elle lui manquait autant qu'il lui manquait. La seconde nuit après son départ, il l'avait appelé de Los Angeles, avec une voix heureuse et joviale, ravi de son passage à Las Vegas. Elle l'avait écouté avec plaisir lui raconter son séjour.

Mais la semaine passant, il était devenu de moins en moins jovial. Elle essayait de le faire parler mais sa recherche d'un centre pour sa mère se révélait une mission de longue haleine. Grissom ne donnait que très peu de détails à Sara, mais il était clair qu'il s'envoyait.

_C'est ridicule. _Sara se leva d'un bond de son lit. _J'ai plein de choses à faire avant son retour._

Elle alluma la radio, gardant le son bas, les enfants dormant à cette heure-ci, et commença à faire de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Elle était tenté de tout jeter dans un carton et de trier tout ca plus tard, mais décida qu'il valait mieux ranger que de rester allonger à ne rien faire. Elle fut vite absorber dans son rangement si bien que la sonnerie du téléphone l'a fit sursauter.

"Allo ? Gil ?" dit elle précipitamment.

Elle le vit, même à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de distance, levé les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que je t'interrompe ?"

Sara sourit et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. "Non, j'ai juste plongé sur le téléphone. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?"

Grissom soupira "Longue. J'ai jonglé entre différents services administratifs aujourd'hui. Et aucun d'eux n'a été d'une grande aide."

"La banque ?" Elle savait que la situation financière de sa mère le faisait bondir.

"Non, en faite… Pour une fois, ils ont été d'une grande aide eux. Non, aujourd'hui c'était d'autres services… mais ce n'est pas grave…"

Sara soupira. "J'aimerais être avec toi… Au moins, je pourrais te faire un petit massage pour te détendre." Elle le sentait tendu.

"J'aimerais que tu sois là moi aussi."

"Comment va Rosalie ?"

"Elle est fatiguée. Elle fait aller mais elle n'aime pas du tout ce que je fais pour elle. Alors ca rend la discussion un peu pénible."

Sara avait de la peine pour Grissom. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et le tenir serré contre elle. Sentir son souffle sur ses joues. "Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je t'admire ?"

Elle le sentit sourire au téléphone "Sara, je ne fais que mon devoir."

"Peut être, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ca."

"Et bien il y a eut de moments de ma vie où je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider… Comment a été ta journée ?" Il changea vite de sujet, ne voulant plus s'attarder sur sa raison d'être à Los Angeles.

Sara le laissa faire "Plutôt pas mal. On a bouclé deux affaires et on a ouvert un nouveau dossier. Rien de bien extraordinaire."

Ils discutèrent un moment, ne disant rien de très important. Grissom faisait de son mieux pour s'ouvrir à Sara et elle aimait les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle.

Il finit par soupirer "Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, tu dois aller te reposer pour demain."

Sara regarda l'horloge. Il était tard, mais… "Gil, c'est à moi que tu parles, tu te rappelles ? Je ne dors jamais."

"Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne devrais pas dormir. En plus, je ne veux pas être le responsable si tu t'endors en plein milieu d'une enquête demain."

"Comme si ca pouvait arriver. Garde juste en mémoire que tu seras à la maison dans cinq jours" _Attend ! _"Enfin, je veux dire, que tu rentres dans cinq jours."

Sara se mordit la lèvre. La maison pour Grissom c'était Las Vegas. _Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je n'ai plus envie de venir avec lui à Vegas._

"Sara… Ma maison est là où tu es. Je serais à la maison dans cinq jours."

**xxxx**

Grissom ouvrit son ordinateur portable et attendit qu'il s'allume. Il était content que sa maman soit de sorti aujourd'hui. Il aimait vraiment sa maman, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un.

_Trois jours. Juste trois jours et tu retrouveras Sara. _Il allait devoir accélérer un peu pour finir tout ce qu'il avait à faire. D'un autre côté, il n'avait rien de prévu dans son agenda pour son retour en Virginie, il pourrait donc étendre sa visite en Californie.

Seulement Sara lui manquait trop.

Grissom soupira et se connecta à Internet. Il vérifia ses mails tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'appartement de sa mère. Il allait falloir faire ses cartons.

Jack l'aiderait surement. Son oncle était à la retraite et sa mère lui faisait une entière confiance.

Grissom laissa ce problème de cartons de coté et se plongea dans ses mails. Il y avait des newsletters, un message de Nick à propos d'insectes, un long mail de Sara et un plus court de Joey et un autre d'Ed.

Il répondit au mail de Nick immédiatement, lu avec intérêt et amusement le mail de Joey et savoura le mail de Sara. C'était juste un mail où elle parlait de ses collègues. Elle avait du s'ennuyer aujourd'hui.

Son courrier finissait par une petite phrase qui lui fit de l'effet. Il laissa le mail de coté pour répondre plus tard.

Le mail d'Ed était court. _Hey Doc, Je pense toujours que tu demandes à la mauvaise personne mais bon, je continue mes recherches. Déjà, elle fait du 6. Ensuite, elle aime les trucs un peu simple et extravagant à la fois, des trucs uniques, tu vois ? Elle a bavé devant quelques trucs anciens la dernière fois, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille forcément un vieux truc. Juste quelque chose que tu ne trouverais pas dans n'importe quelle bijouterie._

_Je suis désolé si je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. On se voit la semaine prochaine._

Grissom secoua la tête. "Tu as été d'une grande aide Ed." Dit-il à l'écran.

Marina Del Rey était avant tout une station balnéaire, alors le centre ville ne manquait pas de boutiques. Grissom ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait mais il arpenta les rues de la ville, passant d'un magasin à une autre, attendant que quelque chose attire son regard. Il entra deux fois dans des magasins qui lui semblaient prometteurs, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait était soit trop flashy, soit trop moderne.

Le soleil se couchait rapidement et Grissom avait pratiquement visité toutes les boutiques de la ville. Les magasins allaient bientôt fermés.

L'avant dernier magasin de la rue où il était attira son attention. Dans la vitrine il y avait une statue de sirène. Cet objet lui rappela soudainement Catherine. Sur une impulsion, il entra dans la boutique.

En entrant, Grissom cru qu'il s'était encore une fois trompé de magasin. Malgré les quelques jolis colliers qu'il avait vu en vitrine, rien ne l'attirait vraiment.

Il s'approcha d'un comptoir et le vendeur s'approcha de lui. "Je peux vous aider ?"

"Je jette juste un coup d'œil, merci."

L'homme retourna à la lecture de son livre, laissant Grissom observer les lieux.

Il y avait plein de bracelets devant lui, des colliers et des bagues. Grissom se pencha un peu sur les bagues. Il y en avait de très moches, de très grosses et d'autres encore très délicates, comme si elles avaient été fait par de petits doigts délicats.

Une série de bagues attira vraiment l'attention de Grissom. Elles étaient asymétriques, en or enroulées de perles ou de diamants. Il n'y en avait pas deux pareils.

"J'aimerais voir ces bagues, s'il vous plait."

Sans un mot, le vendeur reposa son livre et ouvrit la devanture des bagues. Grissom les examina avec attention, essayant de les imaginer au doigt de Sara. Essayant de savoir si elles lui plairaient. Les prix étaient exorbitants, mais ca ne le dérangeait pas. S'il arrivait à trouver la bonne bague, peu importait le prix.

Il finit pas porter son choix sur 4 bagues. Une était quand même beaucoup trop petite. Grissom la mit de coté.

"On peut les faire à la bonne taille si vous le souhaitez." Lui dit le vendeur "Ca prend normalement une semaine ou deux."

"Je garde ca en mémoire, merci." Les bagues lui plaisaient toutes, mais il ne voulait pas trop acheter une bague et ne pas l'emporter avec lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment une date clé, mais avoir la bague avec lui le rassurait.

Sur les trois qui restaient, il en écarta une autre, comme ca, sans réel raison. Il était persuadé que Sara ne l'aimerait pas vraiment. Le choix entre les deux dernières était plus dur. Une comportait une rangée de trois perles avec deux petites émeraudes de chaque côté et l'autre était composée d'or, de diamants et de trois petits rubis. Les deux étaient élégantes et originales. Il imaginait très bien Sara avec une de ses bagues au doigt.

Le choix n'était pas facile. Grissom ajouta donc à ses bagues de fiançailles une alliance et le choix se fit automatiquement. La bague avec les émeraudes ne pourraient pas être accompagné d'une autre bague, alors que celles avec les rubis…

"Celle là." Grissom tendit la bague au vendeur, espérant que la taille irait. Le vendeur la mesura et au plus grand bonheur de Gil, c'était une taille 6.

Le vendeur la nettoya et la rangea dans un écrin. _Il y a huit mois je vivais sans plus aucun espoir et voilà que maintenant je suis en train de planifier ma demande en mariage à Sara._

Grissom ne savait pas si elle allait accepter sa demande. Il possédait son cœur et elle commençait enfin à lui faire confiance, mais il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les plans de Sara. Est-ce qu'elle pensait au mariage ?

Il fallait qu'il lui pose la question. _Je veux qu'elle partage ma vie. Je veux la voir tous les jours. Je veux qu'elle me promette de rester avec moi pour toujours et je veux lui promettre la même chose._

Grissom prit son ticket et son sac et sorti de la boutique, déterminé et rempli d'espoir.


	24. Chapter 24

Et de trois pour aujourd'hui... On verra demain si j'ai le courage de continuer sur ma lancée... Enjoy it guys.

Grissom somnolait dans l'ascenseur. Il était presque deux heures du matin et il était complètement éreinté, mais heureux d'être de retour dans son appartement.

Il posa sa valise près de la porte et chercha ses clés, ses yeux refusant obstinément de rester ouverts.

Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte et laissa sa valise dans l'entrée. Il ôta vivement sa veste et ses chaussures. Son appartement était sombre et silencieux, mais grâce au service de nettoyage, ca ne sentait pas le renfermé. Il ne s'embêta pas à allumer les lumières et, dans le noir, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il aurait aimé arriver plus tôt pour appeler Sara.

_Tu ne peux pas l'appeler à cette ci. Elle doit dormir. En plus, tu lui as parlé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. _Il l'avait appelé pour l'avertir qu'il avait raté son avion et qu'il attendait le suivant. C'était nouveau pour lui de devoir avertir quelqu'un, mais c'était une bonne chose. _C'est Sara. Elle compte plus que tout au monde._

Le temps qu'il entre dans sa chambre, sa chemise était déjà déboutonnée, mais une odeur familière le fit s'arrêter net sur le pas de la porte. Et il s'aperçut soudain que Sara s'était servie de la clé qu'il lui avait donnée.

Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussettes et se jeta, sans cérémonie, sur le lit. Il se serra ensuite le plus près possible de Sara. Mais elle se tourna et le serra elle dans ses bras. "Ca va ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

"Ouais." Grissom soupira, laissant le stress quitter son corps. Il enlaça ses jambes avec celles de Sara. Elle portait juste un tee-shirt, et la sensation de jambes nues contre les siennes le fit frissonner.

"C'est bien. Contente que tu sois rentré." Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et Grissom ferma les yeux.

_Je suis à la maison._

**xxxx**

Sara se réveilla sous le coup de la chaleur. La sensation d'un corps tout près d'elle devenait familière. _C'est marrant qu'on aime tout les deux rester coller l'un à l'autre pendant la nuit…_

En principe, Sara n'aimait pas trop partager son lit, mis à part avec son neveu et sa nièce, quand ceux ci faisaient des cauchemars. Par le passé, elle avait toujours évité de passer trop de temps au lit avec ses amants. Mais avec Grissom, c'était différent. _J'aimerais même être encore plus près._

Il semblait penser pareil. Sara ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa vie amoureuse d'avant, à part le fait que sa dernière amie remontait à des années en arrière, et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas vraiment en savoir plus. Mais elle en avait déduit, au moment même où Grissom avait commencé à la toucher d'une façon plus intime, qu'il aimait les contacts rapprochés.

Il adorait la toucher, c'était certain. Plus il la touchait et plus il en voulait. _Et tu adores ca !_

Sara ouvrit un œil, ébloui par le soleil matinal. Elle regarda l'heure. _Mon Dieu !_

Elle avait à peine une heure pour être au travail, et Grissom dormait toujours. Elle n'était pas sur de l'heure à laquelle il était rentré, mais elle était certaine que ce devait être très tard.

Il lui fallut un petit effort pour s'extirper des bras de Grissom sans le réveiller, mais elle finit par réussir à se libérer. Il marmonna, soupira et se rendormi aussitôt. Sara se leva et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il était trop mignon endormi.

Elle le recouvrit des draps et partit se doucher.

C'était le milieu de mâtiné quand son téléphone sonna. Elle était dans un labo, à fouiller une poubelle. Elle jeta ses gants en plastique et répondit "Sidle ?"

Une seconde de silence et la voix amusée et endormie de Grissom se fit entendre. "Bonjour. Tu es seule ?"

Sara regarda l'autre agent qui farfouillait les poubelles avec elle. "Non, pas pour le moment." Elle fit signe à son collègue qu'elle sortait un instant. "Une minute, Gil."

Elle sortit dans le couloir désert. "Voilà. Comment ca va ?"

"Ca va. Tu m'as manqué à mon réveil." Lui dit il doucement "Mais j'ai été ravi de te trouver dans mon lit cette nuit."

Elle sourit. "Oui, et bien… Tu me manquais. C'était la seule façon de te voir rapidement."

"J'apprécie, crois moi. Tu veux venir manger ce soir ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu dirais de venir à la maison plus tôt ? Les enfants te demandent."

Grissom hésita juste une fraction de seconde. "Ok, avec plaisir. Pour quelle heure ?"

"Vers six heures. Ed a dit que si tu venais il ferait des spaghettis."

"Alors ca roule. La sauce de Ed est fantastique."

"Ouais, à part qu'on va puer l'ail après…"

"Ca vaut le coup. On se voit ce soir ?"

"Assurément."

Ils raccrochèrent. Sara sourit. Elle savait pourquoi il avait hésité avant de dire oui à son invitation. Et elle le comprenait. _Ca fait dix jours après tout._

Elle appela son patron, deux étages plus bas "Hey, Toby… On a presque fini avec les poubelles… Ca te dérange si je pars plus tôt ?"

**xxxx**

Grissom frotta son miroir plein de buée et regarda son reflet. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire prendre dans une embuscade.

Il sourit à cette pensée. _Je me rappelle tout à fait la dernière fois qu'on m'a attaquée. _

L'appel de Sara pour lui dire qu'elle était sur le chemin pour venir le voir avait été une surprise agréable, et même s'il ne voulait présumer de rien, il espérait. Et ses espoirs furent remplis quand il lui ouvrit la porte.

Ses baisers furent intenses et profonds, et très, très sérieux. Grissom avait eut du mal à fermer la porte derrière elle. Quand elle avait relâché sa prise sur lui, il lui avait sourit "Alors comme ca tu rates le boulot pour moi ?"

Sa seule réponse fut un "Tais-toi" avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils dirent avant un bon moment, du moins, intelligemment. Sara l'avait poussé dans la chambre et avait fait de lui son petit quatre heure. Il n'avait pas protesté le moins du monde.

Et maintenant, il était devant son miroir. Il attrapa son peigne et quand il eut finit de se coiffer, la douche cessa et la porte s'ouvrit. "Tu me donnes une serviette, s'il te plait ?"

Grissom l'admira. "Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir recouvrir tant de beauté."

Sara passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et lui lança un regard suppliant. Il céda, profitant de l'opportunité pour la sécher lui-même. "Il est presque cinq heure."

"Je ne suis pas très longue pour me préparer." Elle prit une autre serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. "Tu veux que je conduise ou tu conduis ?"

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la demeure des Sidle, Grissom fut surpris par un Joey très enthousiaste qui le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué." Lui dit le petit garçon. "Tu nous as ramené des trucs ?"

Grissom sentit Sara sourire avant de prendre une voix outrée. "Joseph ! Ca ne se fait pas !"

Kimmy monta les yeux au ciel, toujours assise sur le canapé. "Mais je veux savoir !"

"Peut être, mais ce n'est pas poli de demander ca !"

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil à Sara et il se dit que ce n'était surement pas le moment de mentionner qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose pour lui.

Joey se tourna vers Grissom "Je suis désolé de pas être poli." Lui dit-il.

"Merci," lui répondit Grissom. Ensuite, Joey attrapa la main de Grissom et le força à s'assoir sur le canapé pour qu'il lui raconte son dernier match de foot. Une fois que Joey s'arrêta de parler, Grissom demanda à Kimmy de lui raconter sa semaine.

Sara le regarda tout du long, un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un instant, Grissom se rappela cette même expression sur son visage un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Il repoussa vite cette pensée.

Le diner fut délicieux, tout comme Grissom s'y attendait. La première partie du diner se fut les enfants qui posèrent le plus de questions, puis ils laissèrent les adultes entre eux. Mais dix minutes plus tard, Joey retourna dans la cuisine et s'installa sur les genoux de sa tante, sans un mot. Grissom aimait voir Sara s'occuper des ses neveux et nièces.

Alors pendant qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle tous les deux, il prit une profonde respiration et lui demanda "Tu veux des enfants ?"

Sara fut surprise "Non… Non, pas vraiment. J'aime les enfants d'Ed, mais je… j'ai d'autres plans en tête."

Grissom se sentit soulagé mais déçu en même temps. "Et toi ?"

Il réfléchit un moment "Même si je suis sur qu'un enfant de toi serait une bonne chose pour l'humanité… ca ne fait pas partie de mes ambitions non plus."

"Donc tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?"

"Comme toi, j'ai d'autres plans." Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé aux enfants finalement.

Grissom lui tendit une assiette à sécher "Merci." Mais il sentit tout de suite que ce merci n'était pas forcément pour l'assiette.

"Tu n'as pas juste assumé que je voulais des enfants." Expliqua-t-elle, embarrassée. "Tout le monde à l'air de croire que je rêve d'avoir des enfants, vu mon âge et tout… Quand je leur dis que ca ne m'intéresse pas, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre."

Grissom lui prit la serviette des mains et se sécha les mains avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Tu n'es pas un monstre." Lui murmura-t-il, amusé. "Tu es une femme forte qui sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie. Les enfants ne font pas partie des plans de toutes les femmes du monde."

Sara soupira, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Grissom. "Tu as raison, je sais ce que je veux." Dit-elle en laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses de Grissom. "Et j'ai toujours ce que je veux."

Elle lui pinça gentiment les fesses ce qui fit sourire Grissom. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. "Ce qui me rappelle… Est-ce que vous êtes libre pour la nuit, Mademoiselle Sidle ?"

Il lui attrapa une main et l'embrassa. "Aucune attente de ma part." Ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa paume. "Te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit serait juste parfait."

Sara sourit "Et passer une belle opportunité pour une grande nuit d'amour ? On a des années à rattraper, Gil !"

"Ewww." Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour voir Joey passer à côté d'eux pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

Grissom laissa Sara s'éloigner de lui. "Alors ?" signa-t-il.

"Dès qu'ils sont au lit" signa-t-elle à son tour.

"Il faudrait juste qu'on retourne chez toi… ca éviterait les interruptions." Lui dit-elle une fois que Joey fut sorti de la cuisine.

Ils finirent la vaisselle en silence. Après quoi, Grissom se décida à offrir ses présents aux enfants.

**xxxx**

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez Grissom, au lit. Ils se racontaient les histoires les plus embarrassantes de leur enfance.

"J'ai levé une main du guidon pour faire signe que tout allait bien et j'ai oublié de tourner," lui disait Grissom, à propos de son apprentissage du vélo "Si bien que j'ai foncé dans un arbre et je suis tombé."

Il sourit et Sara rit. Elle voyait un petit Grissom tomber de vélo sous le regard protecteur de sa mère. "J'imagine que tu n'as rien eu de bien grave ?"

"C'est juste ma dignité qui en a prit un coup... A ton tour."

"Je t'ai raconté toutes mes affreuses histoires. La seule qui reste c'est la fois où j'ai plongé dans une piscine et que j'ai fait un plat extraordinaire. Ca m'a complètement assommée."

"Et le beau sauveteur n'est pas venu à te rescousse ?"

"Est ce qu'il avait une quinzaine d'année de plus que moi et était absolument fabuleux ? Non. C'était une fille de mon âge. J'ai eu droit à un sermon."

L'orage qui durait depuis le début de la journée fut soudain plus violent et le courant s'arrêta net.

"J'ai une lampe torche dans ma mallette," lui dit Grissom en se levant. Mais Sara l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

"On a pas besoin de lumières, et le courant va revenir rapidement… Ca me rappelle un livre que je lisais enfant."

Elle se rappelait surtout de la couverture. Une image très claire. C'était une vieille dame avec une ombre derrière elle. "C'était l'histoire du vent qui venait des étoiles. Il faisait trois fois le tour du monde et partait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il prenait avec lui des gens et des animaux. Y'a plein de gens que j'aurais aimé voir partir avec ce vent."

"Ah oui ?"

"Ouais, mais c'était pour toujours. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de retour pour eux…" Elle se mordit la lèvre "A chaque fois que le vent soufflait fort, je me précipitais dehors en espérant très fort qu'il pourrait m'emmener avec lui."

Grissom serra Sara contre lui. "Pas pour l'aventure, j'imagine."

Sara secoua la tête "Non… Je voulais tellement partir loin."

"Je t'imagine bien dans ce grand courant d'air, les cheveux au vent…" dit-il pour illuminer le moment.

Sara sourit "Oui, peut être."

"Est ce que tu partirais avec le vent maintenant ?" demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Sara lui embrassa la joue "Mon Dieu, non. J'aime ma vie maintenant."


	25. Chapter 25

Allez, deux de plus pour aujourd'hui, mais je pense que ce sera tout... La suite demain probablement.

Gros bisous à toutes.. Et merci pour vos reviews guys... Un énorme bisous à ma fan hystérique, à Madame (d'ailleurs je m'excuse de t'avoir empécher de manger), à Nanou et à ma petite Kiddo...

"Sara ? Sara, mon cœur, réveilles-toi."

Grissom posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Sara et la secoua doucement. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, mais le faible gémissement qu'elle émettait en dormant lui dressait les cheveux en l'air.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais les gémissements s'accentuèrent. Grissom la secoua plus énergiquement.

Les yeux de Sara s'ouvrirent d'un coup, vides et sombres dans la pénombre de la chambre, et elle émit un petit cri. Son pouls battait terriblement vite.

Grissom fit confiance à son instinct et glissa un bras autour d'elle pour la serer contre lui. Il avait un peu peur qu'elle ne le repousse, mais à la place elle se serra encore plus près de lui, ses bras autour de son torse.

Elle tremblait et elle avait de gros frissons, comme si elle avait soudainement très froid, mais elle transpirait en même temps. Grissom resserra son emprise sur elle, s'en voulant. _Elle m'avait prévenu. Elle me l'avait dis il y a quelques années en arrière, et je ne l'ai pas écouté._

Il ne pouvait rien pour changer le passé. Alors il la garda contre lui et attendit qu'elle se détende.

Ca prit beaucoup de temps.

Mais petit à petit, elle se calma, ses muscles se relaxant l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule contre Grissom, la tête sur son torse. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux. "Sara ?"

"Ne me demande rien," murmura-t-elle sans même le regarder.

Un petit coin de sa lèvre se redressa comme s'il allait sourire "Je n'allais pas le faire. Tu veux que je te prépare une tasse de thé ?"

Sara prit une profonde respiration et se dégagea de Grissom, laissant juste ses bras autour de lui. "Non, est ce que tu pourrais…"

Elle se coupa nette, et comme elle ne continuait pas sa phrase, Grissom leva un sourcil. Sara soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Est ce que tu pourrais juste me serrer dans tes bras encore un peu ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Grissom resserra alors son étreinte. "Tant que tu veux, mon amour." _Pour toujours._

Sara se blottit contre lui, sa tête sous son menton et Grissom l'écouta respirer, laissant ses yeux fixer sur un coin du mur.

_Quelles horreurs t'accompagnent à longueur de journée, Sara ?_

**xxxx**

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Les papiers pour le transfert de Sara étaient arrivés et elle avait donc commencé à moins travailler, réduisant le nombre de ses enquêtes. Grissom avait lui racheté des billets d'avions pour retourner en Californie pour le déménagement de sa mère.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de retourner la voir encore une fois avant de repartir pour Vegas, mais ca m'embête." Lui avait-il dit une nuit, inquiet.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je te rejoindrais à Vegas." Sara embrassa sa tempe et resta assise contre lui. Grissom avait son dos serré contre la poitrine de Sara. Elle aimait le tenir comme ca, même si lui ne la laissait pas faire très souvent. Mais ce soir, il semblait avoir besoin de réconfort, et elle était plus que ravie de pouvoir l'aider.

Grissom lui caressait les bras. Ils avaient passés leur journée de samedi à repeindre les murs de la maison d'Ed en prévision de la vente. Il avait encore des gouttelettes de peinture sèche sur les doigts, mais Sara aimait ses mains. _Je sais ce dont elles sont capables, maintenant…_

_Tout doux, Sidle. Ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieu._

"Je sais, mais tu vas terriblement me manquer." Soupira Grissom.

"Ca te laissera le temps de préparer ta maison pour moi." Lui dit Sara. Grissom lui avait donné le choix d'acheter une maison neuve, mais la sienne avait assez de place pour deux et elle ne voyait aucune raison de le faire déménager. _J'ai toujours aimé sa maison de toute façon, enfin pour ce que j'en ai vu._

Et si plus tard, ils voyaient qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de place, ils pourraient toujours déménager.

Grissom se pencha en arrière et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sara. La douceur de sa barbe la fit tressaillir. "Je te ferais de la place dans la chambre d'amis," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille "On la transformera comme ca en bureau."

"Bonne idée," répondit Sara, essayant de garder ses hormones sous contrôle, sans trop de succès. "Mais tu as assez de place ?"

Grissom se retourna et s'assit face à elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser au menton avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il lui attrapa le visage entre les mains. Sara aimait sentir sa respiration contre sa peau. Parfois, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ca était vrai, surtout après les années qu'elle avait passé malheureuse. Mais maintenant il était bel et bien à elle.

"J'ai un garage aussi," murmura-t-il après un long baiser. "Il est à moitié vide pour le moment."

"Bien," lui dit Sara, essayant de se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient. Les genoux de Grissom étaient tout contre elle, presque sur ses jambes, ce qui lui donnait une position plus élevées par rapport à elle, et la tentation de le rapprocher d'avantage était grande, mais vu l'épaisseur des murs de la maison d'Ed, c'était exclus, ca et le fait que la porte de sa chambre soit grande ouverte.

Grissom embrassait très très bien, portant tellement d'attention à sa bouche qu'elle en oubliait son entourage par moment. Ca lui fit presque mal de devoir le repousser. "Gil…"

Il soupira contre la joue de Sara. "Je sais." Il lui embrassa le bout du nez brièvement avant de se rassoir comme il faut. "Désolé."

Sara lui attrapa les mains et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. "Pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu sais très bien que moi non plus je ne voulais pas m'arrêter."

"Encore quelques semaines et ca ne sera plus un problème." Il regarda son réveil. "Hey, si on veut être à l'heure au restaurant, il faut qu'on se prépare."

Sara lui rendit ses mains et se leva. "C'est vrai." Grissom avait réservé un restaurant en ville. Comme il devait une nouvelle fois partir en Californie, il avait décidé de l'emmener dans un restaurant chic. Sara avait hâte de le voir en costume.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire à moitié vide et en farfouillant, elle essayait de se décider quoi porter quand Grissom vint lui murmurer dans l'oreille "Est ce que tu peux remettre la robe que tu portais la dernière fois ?"

"La bordeaux ?" Sara sorti la robe de son placard et la regarda en réfléchissant. C'était vraiment une robe de soirée. Mais bon, c'était une occasion spéciale, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient tous les deux.

"Oui, celle-là. Je l'aime beaucoup." Ce qui fit rire Sara.

"Alors c'est partie." Elle déposa sa robe sur son lit et se mit à la recherche de sous-vêtements, mais quand elle se retourna ses dessous à la main, Grissom était toujours là à la regarder, assit sur le lit. "Hum."

"Je ne peux pas regarder ?" demanda-t-il avec son air le plus innocent.

Elle secoua la tête "Si j'étais sur que tu ne fasses que regarder, je pourrais te laisser, mais… Dehors."

Grissom soupira et se leva "Très bien, très bien." Une fois arrivé à la porte de la chambre il s'arrêta "Si tu me cherches, je serais juste derrière la porte, à te regarder par le trou de la serrure."

"Comme tu veux, mais si tu n'es pas prêt quand moi je serais prête, je pars sans toi."

Grissom sourit et la laissa tranquille.

Il y avait du monde dans le restaurant, ils durent donc attendre un moment au bar.

Grissom leur commanda à boire, mais avant même que leur boisson ne soient devant eux, Grissom mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. "Excuse moi un instant, Sara."

"Bien sur." Lui dit Sara en le regardant s'éloigner. En attendant Grissom, Sara commença à boire son verre qui venait d'arriver.

"Je peux vous offrir un verre ?" lui demanda une voix derrière elle. Sara se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un petit barbu qui lui souriait. Il devait bien mesurer 10 cm de moins qu'elle, mais ca n'avait pas l'air de l'arrêter.

Sara lui sourit poliment "Non merci."

Ca ne le découragea pas. "Je peux peut être vous offrir ma compagnie alors ?"

Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, il portrait un costume sans cravate et ne semblait pas être un malade mental.

Elle espérait qu'il resterait poli. "J'attend quelqu'un en faite." Elle fit un signe vers le scotch de Grissom toujours sur le bar.

L'homme haussa des épaules "Ok. Dites lui qu'il a de la chance."

Sara sourit, et l'homme s'éloigna.

Quand Grissom revint quelques minutes plus tard, il était concentré sur quelque chose. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle quand il fut à côté d'elle.

Grissom n'était pas à l'aise "Un corps a été trouvé dans un parc." Dit-il doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients du bar. "Une petite fille de 6 ou 7 ans."

Sara grimaça. _Le corps doit être couvert d'insectes pour qu'on l'appelle comme ca._

Grissom était indécis. "Vas-y" lui dit-elle.

Il hésita. "Je peux très bien refuser."

Sara secoua la tête "Gil, c'est ton travail, je comprends. Alors vas-y." Elle lui sourit et il soupira.

"Ca ne te dérange pas ?" demanda-t-il en sortant son portefeuille.

"C'est un corps couvert d'insectes, mais c'est aussi une petite fille que quelqu'un cherche surement. Ce n'est pas comme si tu partais pour de la paperasse." Elle lui serra la main gentiment. "Si ca t'ennuie tant que ca, tu pourras toujours te faire pardonner plus tard."

Grissom sourit et secoua la tête en déposant un billet sur le comptoir du bar. "Très bien. Viens, je vais te trouver un taxi."

"Tu ne veux pas d'aide ?" lui demanda-t-elle en riant en sortant du restaurant.

Grissom regarda comment elle était habillée "Ne me tente pas." Un taxi venait d'arriver pour déposer des clients, Grissom lui fit signe d'attendre.

"Appelle-moi, " lui dit Sara en l'embrassant "J'attendrais ton appel."

Grissom lui attrapa le visage des deux mains et l'embrassa plus longuement, complètement inconscient de son environnement. "Tu m'étonnes chaque jour d'avantage," lui dit-il doucement en la relâchant "Je t'aime."

Grissom l'accompagna jusqu'au taxi, sans faire attention que Sara était complètement sans voix, et il donna l'adresse de Sara au conducteur. Une fois en route, Sara se retourna pour voir Grissom se diriger vers sa voiture. Il était de nouveau au téléphone et Sara réalisa qu'il devait tellement être préoccupé par son affaire d'insectes, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il venait de lui dire pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait.

_Tellement Gil._

Elle attacha sa ceinture et sourit bêtement.

**xxxx**

Elle l'attendait encore.

Grissom sourit en voyant de la lumière sous la porte de son appartement. Il avait déjà vu la voiture de Sara sur la parking, mais il était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui.

Enfin en quelque sorte. Elle dormait paisiblement dans un de ses fauteuils, recroquevillée sur elle-même, juste en tee-shirt et en chaussettes. Grissom enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et se dirigea vers elle. Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la porta.

Sara soupira et se blottit contre lui pendant qu'il la portait jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déshabilla délicatement sans la réveiller, et la glissa sous les draps avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il venait de finir de rincer le jus de citron quand la porte de la douche s'ouvrit et Sara entra derrière lui. "Tu es supposé dormir," lui dit-il, mais elle s'empara du shampoing.

Elle aimait laver ses cheveux, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais ses doigts étaient magiques dans ses cheveux, alors il était toujours partant. Une fois tout propre, Sara le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face et le regarda très sérieusement, avant de l'embrasser et de couper l'eau.

Ils se séchèrent et Grissom transporta Sara dans ses bras jusque dans le lit où il s'installa derrière elle pour la coiffer.

Plus tard, ils restèrent allongés, nus l'un contre l'autre. Sara se tourna enfin vers lui, sa tête sur son torse et au bout d'un moment elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime moi aussi" lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

Ses mots semblèrent traverser Grissom de part en part. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui caressa doucement les joues, incapable de parler.

Elle lui sourit et se re-blottit à nouveau contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un et même dans ses rêves, Grissom était heureux.


	26. Chapter 26

"Vraiment Grace, tu n'es pas obligé." Lui dit Sara, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour perdre le contrôle de la situation aussi rapidement.

"Je sais," lui dit Gracie, toute contente, en passant devant elle un rouleau de peinture à la main. "Mais j'aime peindre."

Sara secoua la tête. Elle avait dit qu'avant de partir elle allait repeindre sa chambre, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé l'étendu du travail pour elle.

"Comment ca se fait que tu peints toute seule ?" lui demanda Gracie en attaquant un mur.

Sara haussa des épaules "Gil est à Los Angeles, Ed est occupé, Joey est trop petit et l'odeur de la peinture rend Kimmy malade."

"Où sont toutes affaires ?" demanda Gracie en continuant de peindre.

"Tout ce qui est déjà en carton se trouve dans le garage et j'ai entreposé le reste dans la chambre d'amis pour le moment."

"Alors tu pars dans quoi ? Trois semaines ?" demanda Grace.

"Oui, trois semaines. Le FBI me donne une semaine pour déménager, ce qui devrait largement suffire."

"T'es optimiste là."

"C'est principalement des livres et des vêtements, je n'ai pas vraiment de meubles, tu sais."

En faite, elle était arrivée en Virginie avec trois fois rien, et Ed lui avait donné une chambre meublée. Du coup, elle n'avait aucun meuble à déménager.

"C'est vrai." Gracie essaya de s'enlever une gouttelette de peinture sur la joue mais ne fit que l'étaler un peu plus.

Sara attrapa un morceau de tissue et l'envoya à Grace "Tiens." Elle regarda Gracie pour être sur qu'elle enlève bien toute la peinture de son visage et reparti au travail. Elle avait une casquette sur la tête pour éviter de se salir les cheveux.

"Tu vas nous manquer," lui dit Gracie tout à coup. "Enfin surtout aux enfants."

"Je sais." Sara se sentait coupable de les laisser comme ca. "Mais on ne sera pas bien loin. Et de toute façon, ils savaient bien que je n'étais pas là pour toujours, que ce n'était que temporaire."

Elles continuèrent à peindre en silence, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ed les prévienne qu'il était temps de manger.

Après le repas, Ed les rejoignit pour les aider un peu. Gracie et lui se firent des sourires toutes les deux secondes ce qui amusa grandement Sara. Elle était heureuse que Gracie parte avec son frère, elle savait ainsi que les enfants seraient entre de bonnes mains.

**xxxx**

Grissom prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et essaya une nouvelle fois "Maman !" dit-il patiemment "Tout est prêt. Jack à emballer la plupart de tes affaires et les déménageurs arrivent demain matin pour emporter tes meubles. On va donc passer la nuit et la journée de demain chez ta sœur. Tu pourras t'installer dans ton nouvel appartement dans deux jours."

Mais Rosalie ne payait pas attention à ce que disait son fils, ses yeux passant d'un mur vide de son appartement à un autre. "Mais si je n'aime pas ?" signa-t-elle avec agitation. "Il n'y aura peut être pas d'autres sourds et je serais toute seule."

"Il y d'autres sourds, Maman." Grissom restait très calme, montré son agitation ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. "La plupart du personnel du centre connait le langage des signes, tu seras très bien là-bas" Comme le regard de sa mère vagabondait encore, Grissom lui attrapa les mains, redirigeant son attention sur lui. "Tu te rappelles de Flora ? Elle vivait au même étage que toi ?"

Rosalie acquiesça "Et bien elle vit là-bas maintenant, donc, tu connais au moins une personne."

Il avait cette conversation avec sa mère déjà plusieurs fois. Rosalie, malheureuse de devoir déménager, s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre la situation.

Susan sortit de la chambre de Rosalie, un petit sac à la main. "Tout est prêt," lui dit-elle. Elle fit signe à sa sœur pour attirer son attention "Rosie, attrape ton manteau. Jack est déjà en train de faire griller les steaks pour le diner et je ne veux pas être en retard."

Rosalie soupira mais attrapa tout de même son manteau. Derrière son dos, Susan fit un sourire fatigué à Grissom.

"Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir dormir à la maison, Gil ? Ca nous ferait plaisir de t'avoir."

Il secoua la tête "Merci, mais non merci. Je vais rester ici et terminer de ranger."

"Très bien, mais n'oublie pas de manger." Elle embrassa son neveu sur la joue "Et passe le bonjour à ta merveilleuse amie."

Grissom sourit et aida sa mère à enfiler son manteau avant de prendre sa valise et d'escorter ses dames jusqu'à la voiture de Susan. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, mais Grissom savait que Susan serait rentrée avant le couché du soleil. Elle n'avait plus une aussi bonne vision que dans sa jeunesse. Il embrassa sa mère et leur fit un petit signe de la main quand la voiture s'éloigna.

L'appartement de Rosalie était quasiment vide. Grissom avait fini par lui trouver un endroit très bien pour qu'elle puisse y vivre.

_Je suis juste content qu'elle n'est pas refusée catégoriquement. _Ca aurait été beaucoup plus difficile que Grissom l'aurait supporté. Il aurait du se lancer dans une procédure judiciaire pour déclarer sa mère incompétente et cette idée révoltait Grissom.

Il finit d'emballer quelques affaires, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. La moitié des affaires de sa mère allait être entreposé dans un box qu'il louait, et Grissom se doutait bien qu'elles resteraient enfermées jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. Elle n'irait jamais mieux. Elle ne retrouverait jamais son appartement.

Grissom referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis que Sara avait utilisé lors de sa visite quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'était pas bien, et trop stressé pour manger. Il se coucha donc sur le lit et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver son calme.

Sa respiration devint plus calme au fur et à mesure et il sombra dans un demi-sommeil, sentant une migraine pointé son nez.

Il soupira, laissant son inconscient vagabonder vers Sara, inévitablement.

_Sara._

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui manquait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, à des choses qu'il voudrait lui dire… mais elle n'était pas là. Son lit était vide et froid. Ces trois semaines en Californie (deux maintenant) semblait durer une éternité.

Rosalie allait déménager et Grissom allait rester encore quelques jours pour être sur qu'elle soit bien installée, ensuite il allait rentrer à Vegas pour retrouver son travail. En assumant qu'aune affaire ne le dérangerait, il pourrait retrouver Sara et ils pourront enfin commencer leur vie tous les deux.

L'idée même apaisa Grissom.

Son sourire lui manquait, son esprit, ses baisers. Ses mains sur lui, lui manquaient et l'odeur de ses cheveux, le poids de son corps. Ce n'était pas seulement l'acte de faire l'amour qui lui manquait, non, c'était plus que ca. Le fait de n'avoir personne près de lui, lui manquait.

Et il avait toujours le contenu de la petite boite. Grissom ne savait pas trop quand il allait demander Sara en mariage… tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion. _Je peux très bien attendre encore un peu. Il faut qu'on s'installe d'abord. C'est peut être même mieux d'attendre encore._

_Si elle me dit oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des doutes._

Grissom devait se lever pour aller manger, et sinon, au moins enlever ses chaussures pour se glisser sous les draps. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait continuer de penser à Sara.

Son téléphone le sortit de son demi-sommeil. Il s'assit d'un coup et l'attrapa, heureux de voir qui l'appelait "Allo ?"

"Gil…" Sa voix était remplie d'amour. Grissom ferma les yeux, heureux de l'entendre et se rallongea.

**x**

Il semblait tellement fatigué.

Sara était de tout cœur avec Grissom. Quand il lui raconta sa journée avec Rosalie, Sara se rendit compte à quel point il était affecté par toute cette histoire. Il était capable de travailler plusieurs jours d'affiler sans dormir, mais là, le simple fait d'emballer les cartons de sa mère l'avait extenué.

Elle aurait tant aimé le serer dans ses bras, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était l'encourager par des mots. Et l'écouter attentivement.

C'était devenu comme un rituel. Toutes les nuits (fins d'après midi pour Grissom), Sara attendait que les enfants soient couchés pour l'appeler. Elle avait réussit à vivre trois ans sans lui, mais là, trois semaines sans le voir était presque invivable. Elle avait besoin d'être en contact avec lui tout le temps.

"Sara, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Le fait qu'il lui demande ca signifiait que c'était surement quelque chose de très sérieux. "Bien sur."

"Hm… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ta mère est devenue ?"

Sara ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle se tendit un peu. "Elle est morte, huit ans après avoir tué mon père."

"Oh." Grissom semblait embêté. Sentant qu'il devait être curieux, Sara continua.

"Elle est restée en prison pendant six ans, mais elle a été relâchée pour bonne conduit. Elle avait un cancer des poumons, qu'elle devait trainer depuis déjà très longtemps. Elle a fumé jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Je ne l'ai revu qu'une seule fois après sa sortie de prison."

"C'état ton choix ?"

"Oui." Son ressentiment contre ses parents s'était tassé pendant sa période de vie avec son frère. "Quand on sera installé, je te montrerais une photo d'elle, enfin, tu l'as surement vu en photo chez Ed."

"Oui, ca m'a d'ailleurs étonné."

"Ouais, Ed s'imagine qu'il est bon pour les enfants de connaitre au moins physiquement leurs grands-parents. Mais avant que tu demandes, non, ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, juste qu'ils sont morts."

"C'est probablement mieux comme ca." Il avait une petite voix.

"Gil, tu as mangé quelque chose ?"

"Hm... Non." Admit-il.

"Est ce qu'il faut que je me glisse dans le téléphone pour te forcer à avaler quelque chose ?"

"J'aimerais que tu puisses. Je suis trop fatigué, Sara, j'ai juste envi de dormir."

"Très bien, mais tu me promets de manger quelque chose demain matin ?"

"Oui Madame." Elle l'entendit se débattre avec ses draps.

"Je vais te laisser maintenant."

"Pas encore. Est ce que tu pourrais…"

"Quoi ?" Sara se redressa dans son lit.

"Est ce que tu peux me parler encore un peu ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?"

Il avait l'air si fatigué. "Bien sur."

"Merci."

"Tu veux que je te parle de quoi ?"

"Comme tu veux… des enfants par exemple."

"Ok… Alors Kimmy est revenue de l'école avec que des bonnes notes…"

Au bout d'un moment, Sara entendit la respiration de Grissom se faire plus forte. Elle sourit. "Bonne nuit. Je t'aime, Gil." Et elle raccrocha.

**xxxx**

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce qu'on installe tout ?" demanda Grissom, ses mains entourant une grosse tasse de café bien chaude.

Susan, de l'autre côté de la table, soupira, fatigue elle aussi. "Je ne sais pas, Gil. Elle voudra probablement tout réarranger à sa façon après."

"C'est vrai." Grissom soupira à son tour. Rosalie dormait toujours dans la chambre à côté. Il avait fait exprès d'arriver un peu plus tôt chez sa tante pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler en privé. Et également pour tenir sa promesse à Sara de bien déjeuner.

"Tu peux toujours mettre les meubles en place." Suggéra Susan. "Je vais la distraire et Jack pourra t'aider. Comme ca demain, en s'installant chez elle, elle pourra tout mettre en place comme elle le souhaite."

"Ca va lui prendre des jours."

Susan haussa des épaules en souriant. "Je suis à la retraite, Gil. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors je resterais avec elle le temps qu'il faudra."

Grissom prit les mains de sa tante entre les seines. "J'apprécie vraiment ton aide, Susan. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi."

"C'est la famille, Gil. Je sais comme c'est dur pour toi. Tu es un bon garçon."

"Ca me rassure de te savoir tout près d'elle."

Elle sourit et se leva pour leur server une nouvelle tasse de café. "Ca fait des années qu'on prend soin l'une de l'autre. C'est normal."

Le déménagement se passa plutôt bien. Jack resta avec Grissom toute la journée, d'abord pour surveiller les déménageurs puis ensuite mettre les meubles en place. Dans l'après midi, Grissom redéposa son oncle chez lui et fit quelques courses pour remplir le frigo de sa mère, bien qu'il sache que la plupart des repas se passent en communauté.

Il installa le téléphone et le service pour les personnes sourdes et le petit ordinateur qu'elle utilisait de temps en temps. Une fois tout terminé, Gil invita son oncle, sa tante et sa mère au restaurant.

**xxxx**

Sara était devant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire à Greg. Les mots ne lui venaient pas.

_Qu'est-ce-que je lui dis ? Que je vois Gil depuis déjà sept mois ? Que je reviens à Las Vegas mais que je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi ?_

Elle n'avait pas discuté de tout ca avec Gil. Elle savait qu'il n'avait dit à personne à Vegas de pourquoi il était parti, alors elle était un peu hésitante à en parler à Greg avant d'en avoir discuté avec Gil. _Il veut peut être les prévenir lui-même de vive voix. Je ne veux pas mettre ses plans à plat._

Et ca mériterait beaucoup d'explications. Sara soupira. Ils allaient devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions. Leurs amis seraient probablement blessés…

_Je ne veux pas me charger de tout ca. PAS sans Gil. _Elle ferma alors l'ordinateur. _Désolée, Greg, ca sera donc une surprise._

Cependant, ca ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne devait pas lui parler. Elle attrapa donc son téléphone portable.

"Sara !" Greg était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie.

Ils discutèrent de leurs affaires en cours, de l'intransigeance des avocats et de la petite amie du moment de Greg, échangeant juste des nouvelles banales.

Mais l'humeur joviale de Sara changea brutalement quand Greg changea de sujet "Grissom revient."

"Je croyais qu'il était en congé sabbatique pour six mois… Il ne devrait pas déjà être rentré ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il a prit deux mois supplémentaires. Je sais pas…" Greg semblait plus curieux qu'inquiet. "Il est venu il y a quelques temps mais je l'ai raté. Il a juste passé une nuit à Vegas d'après Catherine."

"Il avait peut être des choses à faire." Sara était un peu amusée par cette discussion, mais un peu déçue de devoir lui mentir.

"Peut être. Elle a dit qu'il était radieux."

"Il te manque ?" lui demanda Sara. Elle ne savait pas trop comment Greg avait prit le départ de Grissom, mais elle savait qu'il était très admiratif de son mentor.

"Oui, bien sur. C'est pas pareil sans lui."

Sara rit "Et bien tout va retourner dans l'ordre dans pas longtemps."

"Dans l'ordre ?" demanda Greg en riant, puis il changea de nouveau de sujet "Alors… Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?"

Il aimait l'ennuyer à ce sujet, et en principe, elle ne répondait pas à ce genre de question, mais cette fois. "En faite, oui."

"Non ? C'est qui ? C'est quelqu'un de bien où est ce que je dois venir avec Nick pour lui apprendre la vie ?"

"C'est quelqu'un de très bien." Dit Sara amusée par l'enthousiasme de Greg. "Et je peux très bien lui apprendre la vie moi-même."

"Allez Sara. Je veux un nom, des détails..."

"Non, pas de nom. Je peux juste te dire que c'est un scientifique…"

"Forcément… Intelligent j'imagine ?"

"Très. Mignon, marrant et mon métier ne le dérange pas du tout."

"Il est riche ?

"Greg !"

"Ok, ok… Je veux des photos. Des preuves."

"Pas pour le moment. Mais je vais te dire un truc, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te le présente."

"Ouais, un jour dans dix ans ? Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne se s'est pas vu."

"Tu peux venir tu sais ?"

"Peut être à Noël. Bon... Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille, le boulot m'attend."

"Pas de problème. Tu me donnes de tes nouvelles ok ?"

Quand Sara raccrocha elle souriait. _Oh, mon petit Greg, tu vas avoir une bonne surprise._


	27. Chapter 27

Allez juste un pour aujourd'hui. Comme d'hab, bonne lecture.

Grissom se tenait à l'abri des regards curieux dans un des sombres couloirs du labo. Il secouait la tête, embarrassé et amusé à la fois. _J'aurai du m'en douter._

A travers les fenêtres de la salle de repos, il pouvait voir deux personnes qui accrochaient une bannière au plafond. Il ne voyait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais il en voyait assez pour savoir qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'une bannière qui disait "Bienvenue à la maison, Grissom." Il y avait un gâteau derrière Greg et Gen, et Griss se mit à espérer qu'ils ne tombent pas sur son gâteau en accrochant leurs guirlandes.

Betty était en train de faire chauffer le café et taquinait ses collègues par la même occasion, à en juger par la tête qu'elle faisait. Abdul entra dans la pièce et regarda sa montre, puis finit par sermonner ses employés. Grissom, toujours caché, se demanda si Abdul était d'accord pour cette mini fête de retour, mais quand il le vit prendre la place de Gen sur l'escabeau, il comprit vite que Abdul était lui aussi dans le coup.

Grissom ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse tout un foin pour lui. Dans le passé, il n'avait jamais trop aimé toutes ces effusions. Par contre, il se rappelait encore avoir adoré la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisé à Greg quand il était devenu CSI.

_Parfois ce n'est pas forcément pour une seule personne, mais pour les personnes qui organisent la célébration._

Le fait que son équipe est prit le temps d'organiser un petit quelque chose pour lui, lui faisait chaud au Cœur. Il était parti comme ça, sans vraiment penser à eux, sans se demander ce qu'ils allaient devenir pendant son absence, jusqu'au jour où Greg l'avait appelé, il ne s'était jamais douté un seul instant qu'il aurait pu leur manquer.

_Autant en profiter alors._

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter "Hey, Chef !"

"Nick !" dit Grissom en se retournant, "Je ne suis plus ton chef depuis plus de trois ans, tu sais."

"Pfff, c'est un détail." Lui dit Nick en souriant. Grissom cru un instant que son ami allait lui faire un câlin, mais Nick lui tendit la main pour une longue poignée de main. "Mon Dieu, Griss, Catherine avait raison, vous avez l'air en pleine forme."

"C'est bon les vacances." Lui répondit Grissom, en gardant un visage relativement neutre. Il était content de revoir Nick. Il réalisa une nouvelle fois comme son ancienne vie lui avait manqué. "Comment ca va ?"

Nick haussa des épaules "Toujours la même chose." Il regarda l'équipe de Grissom s'afférer dans la salle de repos. "Ca n'a plus l'air d'être une surprise pour vous maintenant."

Grissom sourit. Warrick et Catherine venaient de rentrer dans la salle de repos à leur tour. "Je ferais semblant."

"Je leur ai dit que vous ne voudriez surement pas d'une petite fête de retour, mais vous connaissez Greg et Catherine..."

Grissom pencha la tête un peu "Tu crois que j'y vais maintenant ou j'attend encore un peu ?"

Nick sourit "Et bien, en faite, je suis supposé vous attendre dans le parking pour vous emmenez jusqu'ici." Il regarda sa montre "Dans trois minutes."

"Oh… Très bien, alors ne changeons rien au plan." Il désigna son bureau "Tu veux qu'on aille attendre dans mon bureau ? Tu pourras toujours leur dire que j'ai insisté par passer par là en premier."

Ils restèrent donc dans le bureau de Grissom quelques minutes, Nick racontant les affaires en cours à son ancien patron.

Comme Grissom s'en doutait, ils avaient éteins les lumières de la salle de repos et quand le jour se fit, il fut quelque peu surpris, car il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Doc Robbins et Brass étaient là eux aussi, ainsi que des techniciens de labo. Grissom eut la gorge nouée de voir tant de visages radieux. Alors il leur sourit.

C'était bon d'être de retour.

**xxxx**

L'E-mail de Grissom disait _Maman est enfin installée. _Sara sourit en relisant pour la deuxième fois le mail de Gil.

_Susan avait raison. Elle a tout de suite été absorbée par la décoration et le rangement de son appartement. Elle s'est fait des amis sourds au centre. Je suis plutôt content, surtout par le fait que la sécurité est vraiment performante. Elle n'a pas encore besoin d'un bracelet émetteur, mais pour sortir du bâtiment il faut passer devant beaucoup de personnes. Les surveillants ont l'air très pointilleux._

_Susan et Jack viennent régulièrement lui rendre visite, ce qui me rassure aussi énormément. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux pour m'avertir s'il se passe quelque chose. Le personnel sait également où me contacter._

_Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que tout ça ne soit pas nécessaire._

Sara soupira, triste pour Grissom et sa maman. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Rosalie, mais ca lui faisait quand même mal de savoir que cette merveilleuse femme perdait le sens des réalités. Et elle avait encore plus mal pour Grissom.

_Mais il n'est pas seul. Et il ne le sera plus jamais._

Elle continua sa lecture.

_Au labo rien à change. L'équipe de nuit est toujours aussi soudée, et mon absence n'a rien changé à tout ca. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai repris le travail et je n'ai travaillé presque qu'exclusivement au labo, sur de la paperasse, mais ma nouvelle position me plait. Isabeau se sert de moi en tant qu'expert en tout, et pas seulement expert en entomologie. Elle dit que j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que les autres… De toute façon j'adore donner des cours aux autres._

_Tes affaires sont arrives hier, en bon état. Elles t'attendent maintenant dans mon garage. Ca me fait bizarre d'avoir toutes tes affaires mais que tu ne sois pas là, mais je comprends que le boulot passe avant tout. Tu me manque terriblement._

Sara se mordit la lèvre. "Tu me manques aussi." Murmura-t-elle à l'écran.

Elle avait fini par envoyer toutes ses affaires à Las Vegas et était prête à partir quand une énorme affaire leur était tombée dessus au labo. Une affaire sur laquelle Sara avait travaillé deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait donc du repousser son départ d'une semaine pour aller au tribunal justifier son enquête.

Elle avait donc passé la semaine à attendre qu'on l'appelle à la barre. Mais ca faisait parti du boulot, même si ce n'était pas sa partie préférée.

_Mais il comprend. _Sara ferma ses mails. _Et ce n'est pas comme s'il allait soudain disparaitre._

_D'ailleurs, il n'a pas intérêt._

**xxxx**

Grissom se retourna dans son canapé. Sa maison était silencieuse. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envi de regarder la TV, ni de lire le journal. Il avait nourri ses insectes, nettoyer leurs cages, écouter du Vivaldi et maintenant il était trop réveillé pour s'endormir.

_Relaxes toi. Si tu ne te reposes pas un petit peu, tu ne vas être d'aucune utilité au labo demain. Et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de s'endormir en pleine réunion._

Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il fit alors un tour dans le garage. Sa Mercedes était dans l'allée, le temps que Sara range ses cartons.

Il regarda les cartons un par un, puis sorti un couteau et en ouvrit un.

Il attrapa l'affreux lézard rose de Sara. "Tu feras l'affaire." Lui dit-il en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Il referma la boite et sortit du garage, le lézard sous le bras. Dix minutes plus tard, Grissom était étendu sous ses couvertures, le lézard serré contre lui, essayant d'oublier le ridicule de la situation. Et un instant plus tard, il dormait.

**xxxx**

Sara frappa doucement à la porte de son supérieur. Sans même la regarder, il lui fit signe d'entrer, mais quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il leva les yeux vers elle. "Sidle ?"

"Vous avez fini ?" demanda-t-il calmement, et Sara acquiesça.

Toby soupira et laissa son dossier de côté. "Très bien."

Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour aller serrer Sara dans ses bras. Toby allait lui manquer.

"Tu vas nous manquer dans le coin." Lui dit-il en la relâchant "Même si je suis ravi de ne plus être celui qui va te mettre à la porte du labo."

"Pensez juste que vous allez pouvoir récupérer le canapé de la salle de repos." Dit-elle en riant. C'était devenu une blague entre eux, bien qu'elle n'ait dormi réellement sur ce canapé que deux fois.

"Ouais, ouais… Tu vas leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Vegas. Il faut maintenir ta réputation." Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

Sara s'arrêta en voyant tous ses collègues debout devant elle.

Ils applaudirent.

Sara ferma les yeux, sentant ses joues se réchauffer par l'embarras et le simple plaisir de ce geste. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de bons amis au labo, mais elle avait aimé travailler avec chacun d'entres eux, et apparemment eux aussi.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient toujours là à applaudir. Elle leur sourit. Elle secoua la tête et regarda Toby "C'est votre idée ?"

"Nah. Va donc retrouver ton public." Et il la poussa gentiment.

Au plus grand soulagement de Sara, il n'y avait de fête de départ, mais il lui fallut un bon quart d'heures pour faire le tour de ses collègues. Elle échangea son mail avec quelques uns d'entres eux, sachant très bien qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'elle garde le contact avec eux, mais c'était gentils de leur part.

Finalement, elle se retrouva dans le parking, le traversant pour la dernière fois. Elle avait un sac à la main, un sac qui contenait ses affaires personnelles. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela des quelques baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec Grissom, et de leur dispute bien évidemment.

Elle secoua la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Ca lui faisait bizarre de quitter son bureau en plein milieu de la journée. Elle n'avait plus d'affaires en cours et quand elle sortit en plein jour, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla.

C'était un bel après midi de printemps. Sara ouvrit la capote de sa voiture pour en profiter pleinement et enfila ses lunettes de soleil.

Avec un immense sourire et un sentiment de légèreté, Sara rentra chez elle.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, la journée commença comme d'habitude, seulement après le petit-déjeuner, elle était remontée dans sa chambre et avait enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt plutôt que ses tailleurs du travail. Elle redescendit ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner de son neveu et sa nièce.

Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux pendant leur repas. Sara ne voulant pas les forcer à parler les laissa tranquille. De toute façon, les mots n'auraient pas pu les consoler.

Quand Ed les rejoignit, beaucoup mieux réveillé que d'habitude, ils n'échangèrent que des regards, sans parole. Et ils essayèrent d'agir comme si c'était un matin normal.

Le temps passa plus vite que prévu. Kimmy finit son bol et se releva pour aller brosser ses dents. Sara regarda Joey qui était toujours assit. "Hey, mon grand, je vais accompagner Kimmy à l'école, et quand je vais revenir tu seras déjà parti, alors… je vais te dire au revoir maintenant ?"

Joey posa sa cuiller et regarda sa tante avec sévérité. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Sara en eu la gorge nouée. Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. "Je ne veux pas te laisser non plus, Joey. Mais je viendrais vous voir à Los Angeles, et vous viendrez me voir à Vegas."

Il resta silencieux un moment et finit par acquiescer "Ok."

Elle réussit à le laisser finir son déjeuner sans verse rune larme. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue "Passe une bonne journée mon grand."

Joey acquiesça une nouvelle fois et Sara sorti de la maison.

Kimmy la rejoignit dans sa voiture quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne disait pas un mot, et Sara respectait ce silence. Elle comprenait que Kimmy soit très triste et espérait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à lui dire avant qu'elles n'arrivent à l'école.

A un feu rouge, Kimmy se mit soudainement à parler. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir ?"

Sara savait que Kimmy connaissait la réponse. "Ce n'est pas pour toujours. Je sais que ca fais beaucoup de changement d'un coup, mais ca arrive parfois."

Kimmy était crispée. Sara reprit la route. "C'est pas juste."

Sara arrêta sa voiture et se tourna vers sa nièce. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple de dire des platitudes, des choses inutiles, mais ca n'aurait pas aidé sa nièce. Kimmy perdait encore une fois une personne essentielle dans sa vie.

"Je sais." Elle caressa les cheveux de Kimmy. "Tu vas me manquer terriblement."

Le visage de la fillette commença à se tordre. Sara détacha leur ceinture et prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Quelques larmes se posèrent sur le tee-shirt de Sara.

La petite fille se dégagea de l'emprise de sa tante. Elle avait un visage plus serein. "Je t'enverrasi plein de mails." Lui rpomis Sara.

"Ouais, et tu nous appeleras aussi ?" Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

"Toutes les semaines," lui promit Sara. "Au moins. Et tu pourras m'apperler quand tu veux."

"Papa m'a dit qu'il m'achèterais un telephone portable en Californie," dit-elle, un plus heureuse. "Je pourrais t'envoyer des textos.

La sonnette de l'école retentit. "Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école."

"Je sais." Kimmy soupira "Au revoir, tante Sara."

Kimmy se pencha vers Sara et l'embrassa. Sara fit son possible pour ne pas pleurer et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa nièce. Kimmy attrapa son sac et descendit de la voiture en vitesse.

Sara la regarda s'éloigner en courant puis disparaitre dans l'école. Kimmy ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil en arrière.

Deux heures plus tard, Sara était à l'aéroport avec son frère. "Tu aurais pu juste me laisser à l'entrée."

"Ouais, bien sur."

Ils s'installèrent dans la file d'attente. "Ok, rappelle-moi encore une fois… Le gars vient chercher ta voiture demain c'est ca ?"

"Ouais. Il devrait arriver vers 10 heures. Ce qui me rappelle…" Sara fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et sorti un porte clé. Elle donna les clés à son frère. "Ca c'est la clé de la voiture et celle-là, c'est celle de l'appartement de Grissom, tu peux t'en débarrasser."

"Ca marche." Ed les rangea dans sa poche. La Mercedes de Sara allait faire le chemin jusqu'à Vegas avec un chauffeur d'une agence relativement chère. Mais au moins, Sara n'avait pas à la conduire elle-même. "Je laisserais peut être le gars prendre le mini-van à la place," lui dit Ed en riant.

"Oui, mais après tu t'arrangeras pour mettre les enfants dans la Mercedes pour les emmener à l'école."

Ils discutèrent encore un moment. Sara était vraiment triste de partir, mais d'un autre côté elle avait hâte de retrouver Las Vegas et Grissom.

Ed l'accompagna jusqu'a barrage de la sécurité. Sara fit un rapide câlin à son frère.

"Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, ok ?" lui dit Sara, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

"Seulement si toi aussi tu le fais."

Ils se séparèrent et Sara vit que les yeux de son frère étaient un peu rouges, même s'il souriait. "Prend soin de toi. Et de lui."

"Promis. Sois heureux, Ed. ON se voit dans quelques mois."

Elle passa le barrage de la sécurité, se retournant une dernière fois vers son frère. Ed lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparu.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey hop ! Encore un chapitre.. Mais c'est le seul aujourd'hui. Peut être un autre demain.

Si y'a trop de fautes dans celui là, excusez moi, je suis pas très réveillé et pressée en plus...

Bisous et ENJOY !

Greg frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Grissom, étonné "Vous vouliez me voir ?"

"Ah, Greg, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Il y a une consultante qui atterri ce soir à McCarran, et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller la chercher," lui dit Grissom en triant ses papiers "Est-ce que tu peux passer ton affaire en cours à Betty et aller la chercher pour moi ? J'ai déjà vu tout ca avec Abdul."

Greg hésita un moment, se demandant pourquoi Grissom lui demandait à lui plutôt qu'à Gen, qui était la petite dernière de l'équipe. Mais il haussa les épaules "Ouais, pas de problème. A quelle heure ?"

Grissom regarda sa montre "Elle atterri dans une heure, tu dois avoir juste le temps d'y arriver. Tiens."

Grissom prit un carton et écrivit un nom dessus au marqueur. "Attend la à la Porte Sud-Ouest. Elle te trouvera."

Greg prit la pancarte. "Compris."

"Amène-la directement ici. Et Greg, n'utilise pas les sirènes. Si tu es en retard, tu es en retard, c'est pas grave."

Greg sourit à son ancien patron "Compris, ex-Chef."

**xxxx**

Sara remit son sac sur son épaule. Grissom lui avait dit qu'il envoyait quelqu'un pour la chercher, un signal pour lui dire que leur relation n'était plus un secret, et elle se demandait bien qui il avait pu choisir. _Un membre de son équipe certainement… Ca risque d'être étrange, mais marrant._

Et elle le vit, avec sa coupe de cheveu impossible à rater. Greg attendait devant le barrage de la sécurité avec trois autres hommes. Ils tenaient tous une pancarte à la main. Quand elle lu celle de Greg, elle faillit exploser de rire. Mais elle fit un grand sourire et essaya de se cacher pour le surprendre.

Vu comme il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, ca n'allait pas être très difficile. Sara arriva près de lui, par la gauche et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Salut Greggo."

Greg sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts, mais un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage quand il la reconnu. "Sara !"

Elle fut instantanément dans ses bras. Sara rit et le serra elle aussi dans ses bras, trop heureuse de retrouver son vieil ami. "C'est bon de te revoir, Greg."

Greg la libéra un peu de son emprise, mais garda ses mains sur ses bras. "Qu'est ce tu fais ici ? Tu es là pour rester ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?"

"Hey, hey, hey, doucement," lui dit Sara, toujours riant. "Je suis ici pour voir le Bureau de Vegas."

"C'est dingue qu'on se retrouve ici ! T'y crois ca ? Grissom m'a envoyé chercher quelqu'un, c'est quand même dingue ! Quelle coïncidence !" Il remarqua alors qu'il avait baissé son signal "Oh, merde, j'espère qu'elle est pas passée devant moi."

Sara grimaça. Doucement, elle prit la pancarte de Greg et la mit devant elle. Greg lit le nom une nouvelle fois "Lisa Darse."

Ca lui prit environ cinq secondes, et Sara vit même son esprit tourner à toute allure. Puis sa mâchoire tomba et il la regarda, abasourdi.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à parler, Sara le prit par le bras et l'entraina derrière elle pour sortir de l'aéroport. Il n'arrivait qu'à dire des morceaux de phrase "Mais… Tu… Il… Com…"

Sara s'arrêta et se posa contre un mur pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. "Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Depuis aout dernier." Elle le laissa une nouvelle fois emmagasiner cette nouvelle information.

Greg se frappa le front avec la main "J'y crois pas ! Tout ce temps ? Et on ne s'est douté de rien ? Je veux dire, je savais qu'il était vers chez toi, mais…"

Elle grimaça, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se fâcher "Surprise !"

Greg la reprit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois "Saloperie !" lui dit dit-il tout content "Tu m'as bien eu avec ta description du gars : un scientifique marrant, hein ? Je suis trop content pour toi."

Sara grimaça une nouvelle fois. "En faite, Greg, je n'ai rien admit du tout pour le moment."

"Hum Hum… Le Bugman m'envoie te chercher et ca ne veut rien dire ? C'est ca oui."

"Ok, Ok. On discute en marchant ? Je suis crevée, j'ai faim et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

"Allons-y" Ils commencèrent à traverser les halls de l'aéroport "Alors toi et Grissom, hein ?"

Elle haussa des épaules et il lui donna un coup de coude "Allez, Sidle. Donne-moi au moins quelque chose."

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que Grissom en pense, mais je ne crois pas que ca le dérangera si tu répands la rumeur au labo."

"Cool." Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et Sara fut heureuse de constater que Greggo était toujours le même. "Tu as dis à quelqu'un que tu revenais ?"

"Non, personne." Sara vit un panneau indiquant des toilettes, elle fit un signe à Greg. "Je reviens."

Quand elle en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, Greg était au téléphone et il raccrocha dès qu'elle s'approcha "C'était qui ?" Greg secoua la tête.

"C'est pas tes affaire, Mademoiselle FBI. T'es prête maintenant ?"

"Il faut que je récupère ma valise."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'aéroport, Greg portant la valise de Sara.

"Alors… Tu vas être transférer à Vegas ?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"C'est fait. Je commence la semaine prochaine."

Et Sara fut de nouveau dans les bras de Greg. "Ca suffit, Greg ! Je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point."

"Ca n'a plus jamais été pareil sans toi dans le coin." Admit Greg "Mais bon, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Grissom est resplendissant, vu qu'il a passé ces derniers mois avec toi."

"C'était si terrible au début ?" demanda-t-elle à Greg, se rappelant que ce que celui-ci lui avait dit à propos de l'état de Grissom, suite à son départ.

"Sara… Il était déprimé."

Elle avait un sentiment de culpabilité. Mais elle avait fait, à l'époque, ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

"Y'a même des techniciens qui pariaient sur combien de temps il allait tenir... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Catherine s'en aperçoive. Elle leur a couru après dans tout le labo.. C'était plutôt marrant à voir."

"Bon et Hodges, t'as réussi à lui faire un coup tordu depuis la dernière fois ?"

Et Greg se mit à lui raconter toutes ses aventures avec Hodges, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au labo. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé. C'était vraiment étrange pour Sara de retraverser tous ces couloirs.

Le réceptionniste était nouveau. Greg lui laissa la valise de Sara. "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Judy ?" demanda Sara une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloigné de la réception.

"Rien, elle a juste changé de boulot. Elle travaille dans le privé maintenant. Il parait que ca paye mieux."

"C'est sur que travailler pour le Gouvernement ne nous rendra jamais riche."

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Grissom, la porte était ouverte. Sara sourit quand elle le vit assit derrière son bureau, ses lunettes perchés sur le bout de son nez, en plein travail. C'était comme un retour en arrière, sauf que beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour eux.

Quand Grissom leva enfin la tête, un immense et rare sourire éclaira son visage. Sans aucune hésitation il laissa ses dossiers en plan et se leva. Sara ne l'attendit pas sur le pas de la porte. Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu et le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut le plus merveilleux de tous.

Quand ils entendirent la porte se fermer derrière eux, ils se doutèrent que Greg leur laissait un moment pour eux.

Sara ne voulait pas sortir des bras de Grissom, mais celui ci la relâcha au bout d'un long moment. Elle resta quand même tout contre lui, sa joue posée sur son épaule.

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Sara," rien que son nom était suffisant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une partie de Grissom s'attendait à se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas que les huit derniers mois étaient bien réels, non. Ils l'étaient. Mais avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps était un peu déconcertant.

IL regarda Sara visiter son bureau, prenant ses bocaux de spécimens dans ses mains, tout en discutant de son vol. "IL est nouveau celui là ?" demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une main dans un liquide.

"Quelqu'un me l'a donné."

"Pour avoir bien travaillé ?"

Il haussa des épaules et elle reposa le bocal. "Si tu travailles toute la nuit, je peux prendre un taxi…"

"Oh que non," lui dit Grissom "Je dois juste finir un rapport et après on pourra rentrer à la maison. Ou…" IL tendit l'oreille. "Quand ton public sera satisfait."

"Mon public ?"

"Tu connais Greg… Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait garder le secret ?" Il lui désigna la porte.

"J'en étais sur, j'aurais du insister pour qu'il me dise qui il appelait tout à l'heure."

Grissom sourit et ouvrit la porte. Le timing était parfait. Nick entra comme une fusée et prit immédiatement Sara dans ses bras. "Je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi, Nick."

"Ca fait si longtemps Sara !" dit Nick en riant en la soulevant dans les airs.

Warrick fut le suivant. Grissom les regarda, amusé.

Quelques techniciens de laboratoire vinrent à leur tour souhaiter la bienvenue à Sara. Grissom restait un peu à l'écart, écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite. Il était heureux de voir le plaisir qu'avait Sara de retrouver ses amis, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que si elle était partie en premier lieu, c'était à cause de lui. _Si je n'avais pas été un parfait idiot, elle aurait pu revenir beaucoup plus tôt._

_Si je n'avais pas été un idiot, elle ne serait même jamais partie._

Sara lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui sourit, juste au moment où Warrick s'approcha de lui.

"Félicitation." Luit dit-il en lui tendant la main. "Et ca fait combien de temps ?"

Grissom haussa des épaules, n'étant pas sur du moment exact où lui et Sara étaient devenu une paire. Juste après leur dispute ? A Noël ? Ce premier baiser sous la neige ? "Pas assez longtemps."

"Je suis bien d'accord," lui dit Warrick en regardant Sara. "Elle a l'air en pleine forme."

"Le FBI est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux." Luit répondit Grissom, ne mentionnant pas les autres facteurs clés.

Une autre personne entra dans le bureau, s'arrêtant brusquement sur le pas de la porte. "Heu… Est-ce que j'ai raté un mémo ?"

"Désolé Abdul, on va aller dans la salle de repos." Lui dit Grissom.

Son successeur lui sourit. "Non, c'est bon, y'a pas de problème, je voulais juste récupérer un fichier et je cherchais Sanders."

Greg fit une grimace de dégout. Grissom secoua la tête "Sara, je te présente Abdul Rahman, qui dirige l'équipe de nuit. Abdul, Sara Sidle."

Sara s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main, toujours souriante. Grissom eut un bref instant un énorme sentiment de jalousie. Mais il respira et se rappela que Sara n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis comme ca.

"C'est un plaisir Mademoiselle Sidle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

"J'en suis certaine." Dit-elle en regardant Greg.

"Quoi ? J'essayais juste de préserver ta légende."

Grissom soupira "Ok, Allez, tout le monde dehors, y'a des gens qui doivent travailler par ici."

A la fin il ne restait plus que Nick et Warrick avec Sara et Grissom. "Vous voulez boire un verre pour rattraper le temps perdu ?" demanda Nick.

Elle secoua la tête. "Ca aurait été avec plaisir, Nick, mais c'est tard là. Je subis encore le décalage horaire. Plus tard ?"

"Pas de problème." Les deux homes serrèrent une nouvelle fois Sara dans leurs bras et Grissom enfila sa veste.

"On y va ?"

Elle regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner et se tourna ensuite vers Grissom. "Allons-y."

Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait par le passé, seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas pour une affaire en cours. Elle récupéra ses affaires à la réception, laissant Grissom porter la plus lourde de ses valises.

En arrivant vers la voiture, il lui attrapa le bras "Je suis désolé, Sara. J'ai pas réalisé que tu serais crevée."

"En faite, j'ai dormi dans l'avion. Je les adore vraiment tous, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te retrouver."

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, ce fut Presque exactement comme dans ses rêves, à part qu'il faisait nuit et que, par conséquent la lumière du jour ne rentrait pas dans la maison à travers les rideaux. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Il l'observa en train de regarder autour d'elle en souriant. Il avait un peu peur qu'elle n'aime pas les lieux, mais elle jeta son sac à dos à côté du canapé et enleva ses chaussures en prenant une profonde inspiration.

IL ferma la porte derrière eux et enleva sa veste. Il était prêt à commencer sa nouvelle vie avec Sara.

**x**

_Enfin, beaucoup de choses semblaient impossibles il y a trois ans en arrière. _Elle resta près du canapé, notant que Grissom avait changé celui-ci depuis sa dernière visite. Elle s'étira essayant d'atténuer la douleur de son dos du aux trois heures d'avion.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à la masser gentiment. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. "Je suis content que tu soit là," lui dit-il.

"Moi aussi." Elle soupira, heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'éloigna. "Tu me fais visiter ?"

Elle avait déjà vu la cuisine, le salon et la petite salle de bain avant, mais c'était tout. Grissom l'accompagna jusqu'à une porte derrière laquelle il y avait son bureau. Il était rempli de livres et un petit bureau trônait au milieu. "Je ne travaille pas très souvent ici, je préfère le salon. C'est plus une pièce pour entreposer mes papiers."

Sara allait aimer cette pièce, surtout pour la quantité de livres disponibles.

Derrière la deuxième porte, une pièce vide, un peu plus grande que le bureau. "C'est pour toi," lui dit Grissom. Elle réalisa alors qu'il veniat surement de la ranger et la vider pour elle. "Tu en feras ce que tu veux."

"Cool" Ce n'est pas comme si elle était surprise, après tout, il lui avait bien dit qu'il allait faire de la place pour elle.

Mais voila, ca faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Non seulement il lui offrait sa maison les bras ouverts, mais en plus, il avait tout préparé pour elle. _Il tient vraiment à tout ca. A nous._

Tout semblait si vrai d'un coup.

Elle cligna des yeux pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle et se tourna vers lui en souriant "C'est parfait, Gil. Merci."

Son regard légèrement angoissé s'estompa aussitôt et il lui sourit à son tour en lui tendant la main. "Allez, viens, que je te montre le reste."

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre. Il y avait la petite salle de bain qu'elle avait déjà vu et une autre plus grande au bout du couloir. Mais Grissom l'emmena d'abord voir la chambre. C'était une chambre très masculine, mais très sobre en même temps, et quand elle vit son lézard rose trôner au milieu du lit, elle ne pu que rire. Le jouet n'était pas du tout à sa place dans cette pièce, mais d'un autre côté, il était parfait ici. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Tu as sorti Bob des cartons ! C'est gentil."

Grissom rougit légèrement et lui sourit. "J'aurais bien vidé tes cartons, mais je n'étais pas très sur de comment tu voulais tout ranger."

"On verra bien." Elle reposa son lézard. Même si Grissom semblait vraiment ravi de l'avoir à la maison avec lui, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses affaires avec quelqu'un 24H/24, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente à l'étroit dans sa propre maison. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir où ranger les affaires de Sara.

La salle de bain principale était spacieuse, et Sara aimait beaucoup la couleur bleu-vert des murs. Dans la chambre il lui montra les rangements. "Il y a des placards par ici, et là... regarde." Il ouvrit un placard qui était au trois quart vide." Sara sourit, amusée par la délicatesse de Grissom.

"Gil… Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de place. Peut être la moitié de ça, mais c'est tout."

Grissom haussa des épaules, ses oreilles tournant aux rouges vifs. "Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'utilité moi-même."

"Tu n'as pas faim ?" lui demanda-t-elle abruptement.

"Non, mais je peux te…" Sara secoua la tête et accrocha sa veste dans la penderie.

"Est ce que tu as prévu quelque chose là ?"

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux. "Juste de ramener ta valise par ici."

"Cool, ca peut attendre."

Elle lui bondit dessus.

"Tu es sur que tu n'es pas fatiguée ?" lui demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine. Sara le regarda étonnée, mais appréciant la dureté du matelas en dessous d'eux.

"Tu penses que j'ai l'air fatigué ?"

Il sourit en glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt "Je vérifiais juste."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bob était balancé par terre sans plus de cérémonie et fut complètement ignoré.


	29. Chapter 29

_Et voilà, je sais que ca fait longtemps et je suis impardonnable, mais me revoilà avec par un mais deux chapitres pour vous... En esperant que vous n'avez pas abandonné cette fic..._

_Sinon, je tiens à dire que j'ai failli ne pas traduire la suite, mais étant donné la belle fin GSR que les producteurs nous ont donné, j'ai retrouvé un peu de mon âme GSR. Alors voilà. J'essaye de traduire la dizaine de chapitres restant avant avril (enfin avant la naissance de mon bout de chou...) Après ca risque d'être chaud !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de continuer à me lire..._

Chapitre 29

La clarté du jour la réveilla. Sara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'habituant petit à petit à la lumière plutôt envahissante qui entrait par la fenêtre. Grissom dormait encore à côté d'elle.

Elle frissonna de plaisir sous la chaleur de la coquette. Elle ne dormait que très rarement nue, mais le sommeil les avaient emporté tous les deux suite à leur retrouvaille. Plus tard, elle avait été incapable de sortir de la douceur des bras de Grissom pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Sara roula sur le côté pour faire face à Grissom. Dans la nuit, il s'arrangeait toujours pour se coller contre elle, ce qui était un contraste assez intéressant entre le Grissom de la nuit et le Grissom de la journée. Ce matin là, il tenait la moitié du lit, avec un bras coincé sous sa tête et l'autre là où Sara était une seconde auparavant. Il ronflait paisiblement.

Elle respira profondément et failli l'embrasser pour le réveiller, peu importe son haleine matinale. Mais il avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux, et elle-même avait plutôt faim et rêvait d'une bonne douche.

Alors elle sortit délicatement de sous les draps et s'étira, vraiment contente du matelas de Grissom. Elle n'avait pas mal au dos pour une fois. Le tapis sous ses pieds était tout doux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se réveillant tout doucement.

La robe de chambre de Grissom était là où elle se rappelait l'avoir vu la veille, pendue derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Elle l'enfila, et profita pleinement de la bonne odeur de Grissom.

Malgré la petite visite de Grissom, Sara se sentait encore comme une invité dans cette maison, mais ce devait être normal. C'était la maison de Grissom, après tout, et il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour se sentir à l'aise.

Mais, en regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas seulement la bienvenue entres ses murs, non, elle vivait ici maintenant. Elle frissonna à cette idée.

_La maison de Gil. Notre maison. Notre… maison._

Sa machine a café était très perfectionnée, il fallut donc à Sara quelques minutes pour comprendre comment elle marchait avant de préparer un pot. Elle était apparemment programmée pour préparer le café tous les jours en fin d'après midi, pour suivre le programme de Grissom. Sara s'imagina que si Grissom était encore au lit maintenant, après avoir dormi pourtant beaucoup plus longtemps que ces heures normales, c'était certainement du au déménagement de sa maman, qui l'avait épuisé. Quand elle l'avait revu la veille, elle l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus fatigué que lors de son départ pour la cote ouest, mais Sara ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière et parti récupérer sa valise qui était toujours dans l'entrée. _Il est temps qu'il prenne un peu soin de lui. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller._

Ce n'est que plus tard, les bras charges de ses vêtements, qu'elle réalisa que c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de lui. Amusée, elle secoua la tête et commença à ranger.

La baignoire de Grissom était énorme, et ils pourraient aisément entrer à deux dedans, mais Sara se contenta d'une rapide petite douche, trouvant ensuite les serviettes dans les placards. La salle de bain était vraiment spacieuse. Il y avait de l'espace pour elle dans tous les placards, et une place libre attendait sa serviette sur le porte-serviettes.

Le temps que Sara sorte de la douche, le soleil était complètement levé. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, lavée, habillée, mais pieds nus. Elle avait séché ses cheveux rapidement avec une serviette, ne voulant pas réveiller Grissom avec le bruit du sèche-cheveux.

Le café était prêt. Sara prit un mug sur l'égouttoir de l'évier et se servit une tasse. En ouvrant le frigo, elle trouva du lait, et beaucoup d'autres choses, lui montrant une nouvelle fois que Grissom avait vraiment préparé son arrivée. _C'est ca ou bien il vient de se découvrir une passion soudaine pour les choux de Bruxelles._

_Mais je ne pense pas._

Sa tasse de café à la main, Sara regarda par la baie vitrée. Grissom ne lui avait pas montré cette partie de la maison. Elle découvrit un petit jardin bien verdoyant, qui tranchait plutôt avec l'aridité du désert ambiant. Il y avait également des massifs de fleurs et une petite cabane sur un côté. Sara ouvrit alors la baie vitrée.

Une sirène d'alarme se mit alors à hurler dans la maison. Surprise, Sara referma la fenêtre aussi sec, mais le bruit ne s'arrêta pas. _Merde ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une alarme…_

Elle chercha autour d'elle le boitier de commande, le trouvant caché derrière un rideau, mais c'était un boitier à code. Sara jura. _Je ne savais pas…_

Avant qu'elle ne panique d'avantage, elle sentit une main sur son bras et vit Grissom composer un code de 5 chiffres. Le bruit assourdissant s'arrêta aussitôt et un lourd silence s'ensuivit.

Réveiller Grissom comme ca le premier jour de leur vie ensemble n'était pas la meilleure des choses à ses yeux.

"Sara…" commença Grissom derrière elle, sa voix encore endormi. Elle le regarda.

"Je suis désolée," luit-elle, ne le laissant pas reprendre la parole. "C'était bête, j'aurais du savoir que tu avais une alarme."

Grissom était craquant tout endormi. Il ne portait que son caleçon, ses yeux étaient encore fermés à moitié. Il passa une main dans sa barbe "Sara, je ne t'en ai pas parlé, comment tu aurais pu savoir."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à cela. Elle ne l'avait pas vu composer de code la veille en entrant.

"C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser," continua-t-il. "J'aurais du te le dire dès qu'on est entré dans la maison. J'utilise une télécommande qui est sur mes clés, j'y pense même plus."

Sara secoua la tête, en souriant enfin "Alors si on reprenait depuis le début ?"

"Pardon ?"

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues et l'embrassa. Il résista une petite seconde avant de l'entourer de ses bras "Bonjour," lui murmura-t-elle.

Grissom lui sourit "Bonjour à vous aussi, Mademoiselle Sidle." Il souleva un sourcil. "Je vois que tu as compris le fonctionnement de la machine à café."

"Ce n'était pas très dur." Elle sorti des bras de Grissom et prit un autre mug qu'elle offrit à Grissom "Je voulais juste aller voir dehors."

Grissom ouvrit la porte, laissant l'air matinal s'engouffrer dans la maison. "Le code c'est le 28635" lui dit-il en sortant sur sa petite terrasse. "J'appellerais pour que tu ais toi aussi une télécommande."

Sara le rejoignit dehors. Le ciment de la terrasse était froid sous ses pieds nus. Elle prit une profonde respiration. IL y avait une petite table et une seule chaise sur la terrasse.

"Dans la cabane il y a surtout des insectes," lui dit Grissom "Des cafards pour les courses."

Sara regarda plus attentivement et vit qu'il y avait une clim pour la cabane. "Tu ne les gardes pas à l'intérieur ?"

"Je gardais les tarentules à l'intérieur à l'époque, quand j'en avais, mais pas les crickets ou les cafards. Parce ce que j'ai essayé, mais les cafards puent et les crickets ont tendances à s'enfuir. Au pire s'ils s'enfuient maintenant, c'est dans la nature, donc pas très grave, mais à l'intérieur, je les entendais chanter pendant des jours sans pouvoir les attraper."

"Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Je sais que tu es encore fatigué et en plus tu dois reprendre le travail ce soir."

Grissom secoua la tête. "Non, pas ce soir. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi."

**xxxxxx**

Grissom sourit beaucoup ce jour là, sans vraiment en avoir conscience. C'était tellement bon de voir tous ses rêves se réaliser.

Il avait eu le plaisir de préparer le petit déjeuner à Sara ce matin là, c'était quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours imaginé faire sans avoir le moindre espoir que cela se réalise un jour. Ensuite, ils avaient commencé à débarrasser les cartons de Sara dans le garage et à tout ranger dans la maison. Les meubles de Sara n'allaient pas forcément avec les meubles de Grissom, mais malgré tout il semblait y avoir une certaine harmonie dans la maison.

Le bureau de Sara et ses cartons de livres furent déposés dans sa pièce personnelle, un cadre fut posé dans le salon et des photos prirent place sur le frigo.

"Où est ta lampe de bureau ?" demanda Griss en farfouillant dans ses affaires. "Je ne la vois pas."

Sara fit une grimace. "Joey," dit elle sans rancœur. "Il a voulu la démonter un jour…"

Grissom grimaça lui aussi "Ouch."

"Elle était vieille de toute façon, elle tombait en ruine." Elle se redressa de ses cartons et refit sa queue de cheval, ce qui fit se lever le bas de son tee-shirt. Grissom resta le regard fixé sur son nombril.

"Je l'avais depuis l'Université… Ca me rappelle que ma coloc avait un truc encore plus hideux fait en glace et en acier…" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le placard.

Grissom essayait de s'imaginer Sara à l'Université… Une jeune Sara, moins prévoyante. "Tu as des photos ?" demanda t il soudain.

Sara le regarda "Tu veux voir mes photos d'Université ?"

Il sourit. "J'aimerais voir toutes tes photos depuis ta petite enfance."

Elle sourit à son tour et hausa des épaules. "Pourquoi pas."

Grissom suivit Sara dans le garage où étaient encore entassés une bonne partie des cartons, cartons qui pouvaient aller directement dans le box que Gil louait. Elle ouvrit l'un d'eux et farfouilla dedans un moment avant de trouver son bonheur. Une boite à chaussure qu'elle tendit à Grissom. "Et voilà."

Il ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait plein de photos. "On a besoin de plus de lumière."

Sara monta les yeux au ciel. "Quoi tu veux un commentaire pour chacune d'elle ?"

Grissom lui sourit, amusé par la situation.

"Ok, ok."

Ils finirent sur le canapé du salon, Sara lui montrant chaque photo une par une. De temps en temps elle les retournait pour avoir des indications de la période ou des personnes. "Kaye, Rica et Eillen," expliqua t elle en tendant à Griss une photo d'elle et de trois autres jeunes femmes qui se tenaient toutes serrées les unes contre les autres en riant. "On était complètement folles."

Grissom était heureux de découvrir une jeune Sara Sidle, encore plus maigrichonne qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Elle avait souvent un sourire crispé mais avait pratiquement toujours un livre à la main. Il était persuadé que même si elle s'était vraiment amusée pendant ses années d'Université, elle avait aussi du passé beaucoup de temps seul dans sa chambre et pas forcement que par choix.

Une fois la boite vide, Sara regarda toutes les photos posées devant eux sur la table basse. Sara allait les ranger dans leur boite quand Grissom attrapa son poignet. "Je crois que j'ai un album vide quelque part."

"Gil…"

"Tu ne penses pas que Kimmy et Joey voudront les voir un jour ?"

Elle soupira "Peut être, mais il faudra que je fasse un petit tri avant."

"Vraiment ?" l'ennuya t il "Tu ne crois pas qu'ils méritent de te voir endormi en classe ?"

"Toute bavante ? Non, je ne crois pas."

"Je n'ai vu aucune photo de tes petits amis," commenta Grissom d'un air qui se voulait naturel. Ce n'est pas qu'il était jaloux, c'était le passé de Sara après tout, mais il se rappelait qu'elle avait parlé d'un gars une fois.

"C'est parce que je me suis débarrassé des photos," répondit Sara "Je n'ai jamais été très doué dans les relations amoureuses, alors c'est mieux comme ca"

"Sara…" commença t il, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par la suite. Elle secoua la tête et lui prit les mains.

"Gil, j'ai foiré toutes mes relations amoureuses. Ca m'a blessé à chaque fois. Mais je ne voudrais pour rien au monde changer tout ca, parce que tous mes échecs m'ont menés droit dans tes bras."

Grissom sentait que Sara disait la vérité, mais elle tremblait légèrement.

"Des fois le pire entraine le meilleur."

"Et quand tu as trouvé ce que tu désir, tu arrêtes de chercher." Il avait la voix grave, mais il s'en foutait. Il enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Sara et les porta à sa bouche en l'embrassant. "Je t'aime."

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le son de Cœur contre son oreille était réconfortant. Sara était étendue dans les bras de Grissom, heureuse qu'il est remplacé son mini canapé par celui-ci. Il était parfait pour eux deux. Elle trembla un peu ce qui fit bouger Grissom.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda t il, la voix un peu endormie. Sara secoua la tête.

Les photos avaient fait remonter à la surface tout un tas de souvenirs. Des vieux amis, des professeurs, des évènements… Les personnes avec qui elle avait étudié, les professeurs qu'elle avait admiré, les petits amis qui l'avaient utilisé et l'avait jeté ensuite… Tout ca appartenait à un autre temps.

Lui revinrent ensuite des souvenirs plus récent. Son premier jour de boulot à San Francisco, le mariage d'Ed, le sourire de Grissom le jour où elle l'avait retrouvé à Vegas…

Ca faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans une relation qui était tantôt douloureuse, tantôt heureuse. Mais les huit derniers mois avaient été fantastiques, transformant toutes leurs blessures en autre chose. Elle avait réussi à lui pardonner et avait accepté de le reprendre dans sa vie.

_Je ne veux surtout pas foirer tout ca._

Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment peur maintenant. Grissom était présent pour elle. Le simple fait qu'elle soit là, étendue dans ses bras, dans sa maison, était une preuve non discutable. _Et je ne suis plus la personne que j'étais cinq ans auparavant._

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'estomac bruyant de Grissom. Elle sourit. "Désolé," lui dit il.

Sara se redressa, en attrapant son tee-shirt et en le renfilant. "Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger."

Ils mangèrent des sandwiches tout en finissant de ranger les affaires de Sara. Ils étaient en train de charger le coffre de la Mercedes pour transporter les cartons dans le box, quand une voix amusée et familière les fit se retourner.

"Hey, j'étais peut être pas là hier au soir, mais vous auriez au moins pu m'appeler, non ?"

Sara regarda l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, avant de sourire et de courir dans ses bras. Brass, qui était pour une fois en jean et tee-shirt l'accueillis les bras ouvert pour un énorme câlin. "Hey, vas-y doucement, ma grande, je ne suis plus tout jeune."

Sara s'éloigna de lui. C'était Brass qui l'avait déposé à l'aéroport quand elle était partie de Vegas et elle était plus qu'heureuse de le retrouver. "J'allais vous appeler, mais j'ai pensé que vous deviez être en train de dormir."

Ils se rapprochèrent de la voiture où Grissom les attendait. "Tu rigoles ? J'avais à peine fait un pas dans le labo ce matin, que Greg me sautait dessus pour me dire que tu étais de retour. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait à ce petit ? Il était tout excité."

"C'est tout Greg, ca," dit Grissom. Il regarda Sara et un discours sans parole s'ensuivit.

Jusqu'a ce qu'il regarde de nouveau Brass "On va déposer ces cartons en ville, Jim, mais si tu veux, tu peux nous accompagner, on ira manger un bout après."

Le policier sourit. "Tu n'as pas à me demander deux fois."

Il les suivit donc et les aida à ranger les cartons dans le box, avant qu'ils ne trouvent un petit italien calme et sans trop de touristes. "Maintenant," commença t il dès qu'ils eurent leur boisson entre les mains "Je veux des détails."

Sara sourit à Grissom et obéit.

Ils en étaient à la moitié de leur repas quand l'histoire fut terminée. Brass resta silencieux un moment, sirota son vin avant de dire à Grissom "Toi, mon ami… tu es le plus chanceux des fils de pute."

"Je sais," lui dit simplement Grissom. Sara lui prit sa main sur la table, ce qui fit sourire Brass.

"Bon, très bien. Alors tu prends bien soin de lui, Sara… Par contre, est ce que ca signifie qu'on aura plus nos jeudi soir poker chez toi ?"

Sara sourit et Grissom monta les yeux au ciel.

Ils discutèrent ensuite d'affaires passées et en cours tout le reste du repas. Grissom paya l'addition en se battant contre Brass. Celui-ci regarda finalement sa montre "Désolé de vous quitter comme ca, mais il faut que je rentre à la maison pour me changer avant d'aller au boulot. Tu reprends demain, Gil ?"

"A moins d'un imprévu d'ici là, oui."

Brass se leva "Alors j'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de corps couvert de bestioles cette nuit."

Il embrassa Sara sur le front "Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, Sara." Dit-il en partant.

Sara secoua la tête "Il n'a pas changé." Grissom acquiesça.

"Il est super." Il lui serra la main. "Tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu ?"

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans les rues calmes près du restaurant, main dans la main, appréciant ce moment paisible. Sara se disait que normalement, elle n'aimait pas passer une journée entière avec quelqu'un, il lui fallait forcément un moment de solitude… mais pas avec Grissom. _On va bien finir par vouloir un peu d'espace, mais pas pour le moment…_

"Tu es content d'être de retour ?" lui demanda t elle.

"Oui," dit-il heureux. "J'adore cet endroit. J'aime travailler ici." Il la serra contre lui. "Et toi ?"

"Demande-moi dans une semaine."

Ils retrouvèrent leur voiture un peu plus loin, et en lui ouvrant la portière, Grissom lui demanda gentiment : "Prête à rentrer à la maison ?"

Sara sourit et lui caressa la joue "Oh oui."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

"Tu es sur ?" demanda Sara en approchant du restaurant.

Grissom haussa des épaules et lui serra la main un peu plus fort "J'aurais préféré passer la soirée juste avec toi, mais ca va être sympa de retrouver tout le monde."

Il sentait qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. "Ouais, surement. Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour nous embarquer dans tout ca."

Grissom ouvrit la porte en se demandant la même chose. Ils s'étaient fait avoir totalement. Greg avait appelé Sara et Brass l'avait appelé lui et avant même de réaliser quoi que ce soit, ils avaient accepté de manger avec tout le monde. Grissom ne savait pas qui "tout le monde" pouvait être et il avait la nette sensation d'entrer dans un piège.

Ils étaient en avance. Seul Greg et Nick étaient déjà là, autour d'une grande table un peu à l'écart des autres clients du restaurant. Ils se levèrent tout les deux en les voyant entrer. Grissom était heureux de voir que Sara était accueillie aussi bien par ses anciens collègues. Greg fit signe à Sara de s'assoir près de lui.

"On attend combien de personnes ?" demanda Sara pendant que Grissom s'asseyait près d'elle.

Greg commença à compter sur ses doigts "Vous, nous, Warrick, Cath, Bobby…"

"Brass, Jacquie, Archie… Hodges n'était pas dispo, il avait un rendez-vous, vous vous rendez compte ?" continua Nick.

"Doc Robbins… On a demandé à Judy aussi mais elle travaille." Greg regarda ensuite Grissom "On a pas invité les autres de l'équipe de nuit, parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas Sara."

Grissom haussa des épaules, indifférent. Un serveur prit leur commande de boissons. "J'espère qu'ils aiment tous la nourriture mexicaine," dit Sara en souriant.

"Hey, c'est le meilleur restaurant mexicain du coin," protesta Nick "Et si quelqu'un n'aime pas, il aura qu'à se contenter des chips."

"La sauce ici est excellente," dit Grissom.

"Et avec une bière, c'est encore mieux," termina Warrick en arrivant. Il serra Sara dans ses bras avant de prendre place à coté de Nick. "Tout le monde va bien ?"

Sara sourit "Très bien. Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours et la crème solaire a déjà reprit sa place dans mon sac."

Grissom vit Catherine entrée dans le restaurant. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, avant de venir vers eux sans aucune hésitation. "Salut les gars."

Une certaine tension fit que tout le monde resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Sara se lève de sa chaise et sert Catherine dans ses bras "Salut, Cath. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir."

Grissom regarda la réaction des autres membres de son ancienne équipe. Ils n'étaient pas au courant visiblement que Catherine avait écrit une lettre d'excuses à Sara. _En toute honnêteté, il n'en saurait rien non plus si Sara ne lui avait pas dit._

Il doutait que les deux femmes aient eu d'autres communications durant l'absence de Sara. Sara souriait poliment, et Catherine avait un sourire crispé. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance se détendit. Catherine attrapa le regard de Grissom et lui sourit, comme pour approuver sa décision. Amusé, Grissom lui sourit aussi et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et Sara continua d'accueillir les gens avec chaleur. Elle fit un câlin à doc Robbins.

"Tu es parti trop longtemps, Sara." Lui dit-il en la serrant lui aussi contre lui. "David est désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là."

"Je l'appellerais," lui dit Sara en se rasseyant.

"Tout le monde est là maintenant ?" demanda Greg en regardant autour de lui. "Ok, maintenant, racontez nous."

"Vous racontez quoi ?" demanda Sara en regardant elle aussi autour d'elle.

"Comment vous avez fini ensemble," ajouta Catherine, comme si c'était logique. "On meurt tous de savoir comment."

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à Grissom et ils se sourirent, amusés. Elle lui prit la main sous la table et ils dirent en même temps : "Non."

Les autres furent outragés. Seul Robbins et Brass restèrent à rien dire.

"Allez," protesta Catherine. "Gil, tu as disparu pendant plus de six mois et là, tu reviens avec Sara… Il faut que tu nous racontes !"

"Non," répondit-il "Et je ne reviens pas avec elle. Elle m'a suivi de son propre grès." Il regarda Sara qui lui sourit.

"Je sais que vous vous êtes retrouvé l'été dernier à cette conférence sur la côte Est !" dit Greg.

Sara haussa des épaules "Oui, c'est vrai, on s'est rencontré en Pennsylvanie."

"Et… ?" les encouragea Nick quand elle ne rajouta rien d'autre.

"Et c'est tout," répondit Grissom. "J'ai décidé de passer mon congé sabbatique sur la cote Est… et nous voilà ici maintenant."

Nick était dégouté, Warrick amusé, mais personne ne posa plus de questions. Une fois le buffet prêt, ils se levèrent pour aller chercher leur plat. En faisant la queue, Catherine se pencha vers Grissom "Tu vas finir par tout me raconter, tu sais."

Sara, ayant entendu, sourit "Ca ne va pas marcher, Cath."

Catherine soupira.

Le diner se passa plutôt bien. Leurs amis essayèrent à nouveau de poser des questions, mais Sara et Grissom n'en dirent jamais plus. Sara passait un bon moment.

Il fallut un bon moment avant que Grissom ne réalise que lui aussi passait du bon temps.

Les choses se calmèrent un peu autour du dessert. Certain devant repartir au travail et les autres se reposer pour le lendemain. Sara remercia vivement Greg, Nick et Warrick pour avoir organiser cette petite soirée entre amis et ils se séparèrent tous dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

"C'était sympa," dit Sara à Grissom quand ils atteignirent leur voiture. Il la prit par la taille.

"C'était très bien," acquiesça t il. "Il m'ont manqué."

Sara soupira. "Moi aussi," admit-elle "Il te reste combien de temps ?"

Grissom regarda sa montre "Un peu plus d'une heure."

"Juste le temps de rentrer pour te changer en gros." Sara sourit. "Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi toute la nuit ?"

Grissom lui ouvrit la portière "Tu pourrais dormir ?"

"C'est certainement ce que je vais faire," dit elle en se glissant dans la voiture.

**xxxx**

Sara errait dans la maison. Grissom était parti pour le labo après l'avoir embrassé un long moment en lui disant qu'il ne ferait surement pas d'heures supp cette nuit là. Elle n'avait pas sommeil.

_Je pourrais ranger mes papiers. _Mais l'idée n'avait rien d'excitante. Il fallait aussi qu'elle repeigne son bureau avant de s'installer dedans. Tout le reste était en place sinon.

Elle se décida à écouter un peu de la musique, choisissant un album de piano dans la grande collection de classique de Grissom. Elle partit ensuite à la découverte des livres de Gil. Il y avait de tout, des livres d'entomologie bien évidemment mais aussi la collection complète des livres de Shakespeare, et une variété impressionnante de livres d'aventures et quelques biographies. Au bout d'un moment, le CD s'arrêta et Sara n'avait toujours pas choisi de livres.

Elle prit deux romans, changea de CD et se dirigea dans la chambre. Heureuse que Grissom ait un système audio dans cette pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entra dans son bain moussant. Elle avait installé des bougies tout autour d'elle et avait un livre à la main.

Son téléphone portable bipa un moment plus tard, la réveillant un peu. Sara sortit du bain en s'enveloppant dans sa serviette. Le temps qu'elle arrive au salon, le téléphone avait finit de sonner, mais quand elle le reprit, il rebipa.

Sara regarda sa montre et décrocha, inquiète. _Il est une heure du matin ici, ce qui fait qu'il doit être trois heures en Virginie. _"Ed ?"

"Tante Sara ?" lui dit une petite voix.

"Kimmy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ma grande ?"

"J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar."

Sara fut soulagée, au moins personne n'était blessé. "Oh, mon petit cœur. Où est ce que tu es ?"

"A la cuisine. Papa dort." Kimmy parlait tout doucement, surement pour ne pas réveiller son père. Ed l'aurait consolé aussi bien qu'elle, mais Sara savait que Kimmy préférait se confier à elle.

Sara retourna dans sa chambre, se sentant un peu impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas câliner sa nièce par téléphone. "Tu sais quoi… J'ai du laisser un de mes pulls dans un de mes placards, va le mettre."

"Ok." Sara entendit sa nièce se déplacer dans la maison, puis enfiler le pull. Sara en profita pour enfiler son peignoir.

"Tu veux me raconteur ton cauchemar ?" demanda Sara tout doucement, sachant que le rêve avait du être assez horrible pour que sa nièce l'appelle au milieu de la nuit.

"J'ai rêvé de l'accident," lui dit Kimmy la voix tremblante. Kimmy n'avait pas été dans la voiture quand l'accident était arrivé, mais elle avait été juste à coté. Jenny venait de déposer sa fille devant l'école quand ca c'était produit. "J'entend toujours ce son horrible, tante Sara."

"Je sais," lui dit Sara. "Ca va finir par s'en aller. Ca s'en va toujours… Tu sais quoi ? Fais toi chauffer un bol de chocolat chaud, je vais faire pareil ici, comme ca on pourra le boire ensemble."

"Ok," lui dit Kimmy une nouvelle fois. Sara repartit dans la cuisine et fit la même chose que Kimmy.

"Je voyais l'accident, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, mes pieds étaient collés au sol." Continua Kimmy. "Je ne pouvais même pas parler."

Sara savait très bien ce que ca faisait de faire des cauchemars où on ne peut pas bouger.

"Je sais mon cœur," répéta Sara, souhaitant de tout cœur pouvoir prendre sa nièce dans ses bras. "Mais tu ne pourrais rien faire, même si tu n'étais pas paralysé."

"Je sais."

Sara sortit son lait chaud du micro-onde. "Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la photo de maman avec toi ?"

Après avoir bu leur chocolat et tout en discutant, elle finit par réussir à renvoyer sa nièce au lit.

"Tu me manques, tante Sara," lui dit Kimmy, la voix commençant à s'endormir.

"Tu me manques aussi, ma grande. C'est étrange de plus vous voir tous les jours."

"C'est étrange ici aussi." Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. "Désolée de t'avoir réveillé au milieu de la nuit."

"Hey, c'est rien. De toute façon, même si j'avais été à la maison, tu m'aurais réveillé, non ?"

"Ouais," Kimmy bailla. "La prochaine fois, je penserais à faire un chocolat chaud, sans t'appeler."

"Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas d'accord ? Peu importe l'heure."

"Ok. Bonne nuit, tante Sara."

"Bonne nuit ma grande."

Sara raccrocha et éteignit les bougies dans la salle de bain. Elle était fière de sa nièce.

_Elle grandit._


End file.
